Beneath the Surface
by Ferris Ulf
Summary: The Millennium ring has been lost for some time, forgotten by Yugi and his friends who have continued on with their lives in a time of peace. But when Yugi comes upon the ring again he must reluctantly decide the fate of the item...and its occupant
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! (crickets)...Fine. Be difficult and impassive. See how fast I update from now on.

Kura: You know you won't stop updating. You're too weak.

Ferris: (sighs) I know. (Head comes up) But that's okay! They love me for it!

Kura: -.-; Unfortunately...

_Ahem. _(smiles pleasantly) Anyway, this is my newest work...just starting chapter five. No, it's not that far along. But it's adorable! Kawii! This chapter's actually reallyreallyreallly short! It's a intro chapter! (readers: oooh! Ahhhh!) Yes. Very professional and classy eh? (kura: -.-;) For later: the summary thing might change...I'm not completely sure what kind of twists this fic might have, so bear with me on that for now. Just for a note: all the other chapters will be in first person POVs of different characters and will be MUCH longer. This is a Yugi/Kura fic. Give it a chance here, huh? It'll work. Trust me on this one.

Kura: Rrrrrright...Like that's stable.

BAM! (kura: xx)

Heh. Anyway, there is a perk to this story. Yugi's _older_, hotter...

Kura: Define "hotter"

Ferris: (twitch) Let's just start, neh?

_**Trapped**_

_I want to be free from all the terror_

_The pain, the anguish, the screams._

_I will fly above the clouds_

_And leave you in your own realm_

_Reality sinking in at last_

_As you stare at the sky-less above. _

**_Intro: Beneath the Surface_**

The silver haired youth raced along the moonlit beach. Trip, scuttle, trip. Flying sand, scattered shells, stubbed toes of naked pale feet. He fled to the sea, fingers curling around the rough runny sack. Heart pounding, crystal beads of sweat trickling down the creased brow, he ran. He ran for his life.

The teen skidded to a halt with a spray of white sand, waves barely grazing his toes. His thin form rose and fell in labored breaths like the water crashing in and out. The ocean could feel the urgency, rising excitement mixed with primal fear.

Taking a shaky breath the boy took a tentative step forward, water crawling over his foot in an attempt to grasp his lanky ankle and pull him in. Another step…five…twelve…twenty-seven…He was dashing into the sea. There was no terror of deep water creatures that could reach up and drag him down into the unknown depths below. He did not heed them, panting as he struggled against the liquid walls that continuously hurled against his lithe form. It was the contents of the wretched bag that frightened him to the core. He held said bag high above it all. Not yet. Not far enough.

He was up to the middle of his chest, bracing his body onto his tiptoes as the waves pushed him backwards. Gritting his teeth he used trembling hands to tie off the top of the bag in a knot. He stood for a long time staring at the scratchy cloth, eyes blazing with hatred.

"Good riddance," he hissed and with that chucked the sack as far as he could into the murky depths beyond him.

It landed with a hard plop, the splash neither as big nor dramatic as he'd imagined it would be. It should have been a tidal wave…some impressively terrifying typhoon. Then he stood there waiting for something to happen. Staring down at his bare heaving chest, he lingered. Nothing.

Then it wasn't the same boy. He smiled. His eyes were now bright, a look of life returning to them. It was over.

'I'm free!'

Laughing, he turned only to be shoved beneath the salty water, choking as waves pushed him further and further under the surface. He fought, panic taking over as the angry waves bore him down…down…down…

'It's _him_!'

Terrified, he fought the under toe, kicking furiously. In an instant he burst through the ceiling, coughing and sputtering. Heart still beating frantically he thrashed for the shore, tripping and getting pushed under repeatedly. He didn't stop or turn even as his feet touched the shore, racing as fast as his weary legs would carry him away from the water…and what lay beneath.

* * *

Yay! So that's the first "chapter". It will have humor, angst, drama, etc. Hopefully _plenty_ of humor. The Deep was really hard to write for my morale. Need something more uplifting, eh? Oh and on another note: Mai is going to have a major part in this story. No she's not in a triangle with Yugi and Kura. That's just...(shudders) Yeah. But I'm not bashing her either. (nods)

So? What's the verdict?

Kura: What the hell was all _that_? Why am I tossing things into the ocean?

Ferris: That wasn't you. That was Ryou.

Kura: Oh...(blinks)...then what was _he_ tossing into the water?

Ferris: O.o...ummm...

Yugi: Review!


	2. Chapter 2: Of Pink Lemonade and Volleyba

Yayness! So the responses for the intro "chappie" went well. Fifteen in about two days.

Kura: I told you that you would be updating quickly.

Ferris: -.o; It's not just that. I wanted to give them a look at the new and improved Yugi!

Yugi: Yay!

Kura: Why me?

**DayDreamer23182: **Why would Ryou want to get rid of the ring? Well, that's a question I wonder cause Kura's so damn hot but we must remember how Ryou was treated by him. (wouldn't stop me anyway, but then again Baku's my fav character!) But yes, it was the ring.

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Yes, (wipes drool of Soki's face with napkin) Here. You'd better keep that. (hands soaked napkin) There. Yes, here is our hot new Yugi! Whoot!

**BluegrassElf: **(sigh) Yes I know I know...there wasn't much to get excited about, was there? But I decided to make it a different chapter for good reason! You'll find out more about why Next chapter. hehe. I'm so devious! (Kura: o.-)

**Freedom of Darkness: **No! Bad bad Ryou! Why are you praising him for throwing away my Kura? (Kura: Wait...he threw...ME away?) Ferris: Erm...no? (kura: Grrrr...)

**Spryte: **Indeedy-do! It was the ring! (cackles)

**Muse of Sarcasm: **I see the story's already on your list. Excellent. (rubs hands together all "devious" like) Mwahahaha! Hook, line, and sinker. (kura: What the hell...?)

**frogger666: **New reviewer! (tackles) Whoot! Hello honey! I'll agree with you; there aren't enough Yugi/Kura fics. Although many of the ones out there aren't very good. I'm hoping to do the couple justice. You'll keep me informed on if I'm doing so, eh? (kowtows)

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) I love that! "Jumanji vibes anyone?" Perfect, honey.

**Tabby: **(rolls eyes) Yes yes, everyone was ready to point out that the "chapter" was short. Interested in seeing how Yugi finds our dear tomb robber, neh? (Kura: Yeah, how **is** he going to get me outta there?)

**TheGodFish**: (nods) Yes I am starting yet another story. Of course, I'm only working on...(does maths in head)--I hates maths--erm...three stories? Right? (blinks) Ah well, close enough. (kura: O.o...) ack! You can't get the ring! (drags GodFish out of ocean) Yugi has to find it! Here, have some orange tic tacs. (tosses)

**xxxJennxxx: **Glad you liked the imagery. I tried my best on it. (Kura: Suuuuure you did.) I did! (Kura: Uh huh) Grrr...tomb robbers. Well, have fun training him, Yugi. (new and improved _hotter_ Yugi: Why do _**I**_ have to do it?)

**dragonlady222: **You'll find out how long Kura's been under the water in the next chapter. Mustn't tell everything at once! (Kura: Why not? It's not like this will be a good fic anyway!) Yugi: You're just saying that cause we're paired together, aren't you? (Kura: Maybe...)

**Silver Mirror: **So I'm listening to the Overture for Jesus Christ Superstar...it's 10:15 at night and it's getting to the point where all words look like they're spelled wrong...Perhaps I should go to bed soon, neh? (kura: You think?) Anyway, glad to hear you like Mai too. I by no means hide her flaws in this, but she's actually a really fun character to write. I shall enjoy it immensely. Whoot!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **(stares at paper fan) Oooh! Can I have one too? (grabs one) Thanks. (turns to Ryou) Bad! Stupid little moron! (smack!)...(ryou: xx) Ahem...I hope having your brain turn to mush wasn't too painful...hope it regenerates too...-.o

**Joey-lover: **Ah the first reviewer for the new story! (huggles) You're so cute, honey. This story won't have Jou as main a character. Keep BTBT in your sights. Jou's gonna have a MAJOR role in that one. Yay!

I shall dedicate this chatper to the first reviewer **Joey-lover **as well as our newest reviewer **frogger666**! Whoot! And now: Mature, hotter yugi! (Kura: Oh joy) >. 

_Then he was told: _

_Remember what you have seen,_

_because everything forgotten_

_returns to the circling winds._

_--Navajo chant_

**Chapter One: Of Pink Lemonade and Volleyball Nets**

**(Yugi's POV)  
**

I laugh as we watch Honda and Jou tussle about in the salt water. Anzu rolls her eyes, pulling out the checkered blanket from the picnic basket and spreading it out across the sand. Sea gulls screech overhead, diving repeatedly as they sense the food in the basket. Otogi's lying on a lawn chair, dark sunglasses shielding his eyes from the sun's hot rays.

"Yugi, are you going to help or not?" Mai calls from where she's attempting to set up the volleyball net.

I grin, nodding and racing over. "Sorry Mai! Just got…dazed out for a second there."

"Obviously," she snorts but her eyes are smiling. "Now help me get this pole up."

We both heave against it, the bar a bit heavy. At least height's no longer a problem for me. I finally hit a growth spurt. And here I thought I'd be blighted with the Mutou curse of short stature. Thank the gods this wasn't the case. I'm still shorter than most of my friends, but now I'm up just a little past their shoulders instead of their waists. Mai and I both "oomph" as a strong gust of wind snatches the pole up and sends us both to the ground.

"Need a hand?"

I look up to find my darker half smirking down at us amusedly. The Millennium puzzle is draped around his neck. It's out of place with his bare chest and black swim trunks but it's not like he has a choice of whether he wants to wear it or not. He has to have it close by in order to retain a solid form. But at least he can get out of the puzzle. Grinning, I nod accepting his outstretched hand. He pulls Mai up simultaneously with the other hand. The girl scowls, whacking the sand off her barely covered behind. She always insists upon the most revealing clothing. Bikinis are no exception.

"Well now that you're here you can help us get this damn thing up," she mutters going to retrieve the pole that's lying a few feet away.

Yami and I exchange looks, smiling behind her back. She always tries to find something wrong with a situation. One of those people who look at the glass as half empty, I suppose. We get the volleyball net up without further incident, sitting down under the large red umbrella that Anzu's set over the picnic blanket and basket. Yami pulls the cooler he brought over and we all drink the pink lemonade the Mai and Anzu made earlier this morning, lounging back without a care in the world.

This is the best kind of vacation. Sure there are the ones where you run around frantically trying to see all the three-hundred year old churches or the two-thousand year old statues you can, barely having time to eat or take a piss...but this is what I prefer. Moseying about with no worries. Just utter relaxation. Yeah, this is the life.

Jou and Honda stride over after they're through wrestling, both slumping down in the sand next to us. Mai cringes as the sand sticks to their soaking wet bodies and swimming trunks, delving into their drenched hair. Jou grabs my glass from my hand and downs the remainder of the rosy liquid in one gulp. Yami rolls his eyes, passing me another glass that's filled to the brim. Honda snatches a cup from my darker half giddily.

"Ahhh…this is da life, eh? Doin' absolutely nothing. No rules. No responsibilities," Jou sighs happily. "Heh. Bet Kaiba's still squirming behind his desk. Poor bastard."

We all snicker. Yami dueled Kaiba a while back, betting the CEO that if he won he'd get one of Kaiba's mansions near the beach for the entire summer. Well, one can see how _that_ went. It's not like it's Kaiba's only summer home. I think he was just sore at having lost to Yami…again.

Of course Yami wasn't going to come here by himself. Jou, Anzu, Honda, and I had to come along. Then Mai insisted on coming. Then Otogi complained we were all abandoning him. Grandpa passed on our offer to come along. He's gone to Egypt with his old friends. So everyone won…save Kaiba. But he's not _that_ bad off. He'll probably show up at some random time during the summer to make sure the house is still standing though. Not that I blame him.

"They've got some type of festival going on in the town nearby this evening," Anzu states as she takes out some oranges and passes them around. "We should all go."

"Are there any good places to shop?" Mai asks with a gleam in her eyes that promises credit cards and pile upon pile of bags full of clothing and Ra knows what else.

"Oooh not again," Jou groans. He has a thing for the blonde girl and always ends up being the one carrying all said items.

Honda chuckles as he claws madly at the fruit's thick skin. Groaning, Otogi flips over to let his back get some sun. Anzu rolls her eyes, reaching over and peeling the skin of the orange for Honda who's positively beaming by this point. Yami, Mai, and I roll our eyes as well, all smiles.

"Time to go sailing! Hurry it up now!" Honda calls gleefully from the water where he, Jou, and Otogi area already pushing out the medium sized white sail boat.

About four to six people can sit in it comfortably. A flying fish with scales painted with every hue of blue and every shade in between swims on the sail back and forth in the breeze. Mai and Yami are sunning on the beach; both wearing dark glasses and slathered with lotion. The puzzle is hanging from the arm of Yami's chair, no doubt growing hot in the afternoon rays.

"Come on, Yugi, or they'll leave without us!" Anzu exclaims tugging on my arm.

I grin, waving to my darker half who's no doubt dozing, head lying back slightly on his chair. Jou holds out his hands as Anzu and I gallop into the water for the vessel that's bobbing up and down in the waves.

We pull away, Otogi sitting at the back steering the rudder about. I crawl up to the stern, wind carrying the scent of wild salt water grazing through my hair and across my face. Jou comes up beside me, both of us staring out onto the horizon where the water meets the sky in some invisible embrace. It's impossible for the naked eye to tell where the sea ends and the heavens begin.

"Awesome, eh?" Jou murmurs, a bit quieter than usual.

I nod slowly. "It's just so vast…To think whenever we were fighting to save the world that this is just a small speck of it."

Jou smiles somewhat dreamily. "Yeah. Glad we did though, eh?"

I sigh. "It's strange. All those adventures being done…I mean, the past few years have been so much more…more…quiet."

"You mean _relaxing_!" he laughs slapping the boat which emits a hallow thump, interrupting the continuous lapping of the waves as they press against the side of the white craft.

I internally cringe. 'No. I mean quiet.'

I try to smile, turning and wistfully staring into the great beyond. It _has_ been relaxing. Too relaxing, now that I think about it. Too peaceful and still. There's this empty space inside of me and it's been growing the past few years, becoming a gaping chasm. Something's missing. But what? Do I _want _psychotic madmen to threaten the world? No. Do I _want_ my friends to be used as pawns against me in some maniac's sick twisted game? No. Do I _want_ hundreds of innocents to be banished to the Shadow Realm? No. So why do I feel this way?

"Yug? You in there, man?" A hand waves in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

Jou's grinning from ear to ear, not sensing my change in manner. He turns and yells something to Otogi who nods and steers the boat further out. The land is a great distance from us now. I can no longer see Yami or Mai on the beach.

"Everyone duck!" Otogi yells.

We all fall to our stomachs as the sail whips about, side pole zooming dangerously close over our heads. The boat leans sharply on its right side, water seeping over the edges. Jou yelps, clinging to the center mast.

"Hey Otogi! Let's get right side up again, eh?"

"A minute!" the black haired teen mutters pulling on the ropes as Honda mans the rudder.

I grip the edges of the stern tightly, waves pressing the boat hard, urging it to capsize. My fingers dig into the painted vessel, my stomach churning as I watch the foaming water chaff our small toy ship.

"Whew! Wind's sure picked up!" Honda exclaims as Otogi continues to wrestle with the sails.

"Everybody put on life jackets! This is gonna be rough!" the dice master yells.

Anzu races for the small cargo area with Jou right next to her. They wrench open the small wooden doors. He pulls out the spare oars, tools, until he comes upon the bright orange life jackets, tossing one to Anzu. Honda's clutching the shaft of the rudder, face white.

"Yugi! Get off the front!" Otogi shouts to me urgently.

I nod but don't move as a blast of wind shakes us violently, the water tossing us back and forth roughly. It's like one of the old films where they try to make it look like an earthquake, vibrating the camera for effect. Vision swimming, I slowly crouch and make my way along the side.

My eyes widen when Honda and Otogi shout something and Anzu screams. Then everything's flashing before my eyes. I inhale but nothing happens. I can't tell which way is up and which is down…or which way I'm currently facing. Struggling against the water my head pounds.

Then there's the figure far below me, a face staring up at me with sad pleading eyes. Why's someone all alone out here…down here?

**(Bakura's POV)**

_Alone._

That's all there is. Me. Storms may rage above, wars may destroy lands, people massacred, nations may be conquered…None of that matters down here.

I don't know how much time has passed. It's ageless down here. At first when I appeared outside the bag in spirit form there was sea life flourishing about here in the rocks. I amused myself for the first few minutes when the sharks charged me only to pass right through, thoroughly mystified. But these creatures can sense what mortal humans cannot. The beasts of the sea fled. Nothing comes here now.

_Alone._

At the beginning I thought about taking solid form and swimming for the surface. But I'm too far down. I'd never make it to the air above before my lungs would burst. The bag is snagged to a sharp rock. Stuck fast. Some days I just "stand" next to and shriek bloody murder at my helplessness. Trapped.

I've never been so alone before. No one is going to find me. No one will bother looking for the ring. It's of no use now. Too much trouble for such a trinket—and the demon that's confined within it. Such a nuisance.

I think it's daytime right now, though barely enough light pierces the shadows to tell. Days and nights, minutes and hours, weeks and years…it's all irrelevant here.

I've changed in the time since I've been stuck down here. But it's not like it matters. There aren't any more chances for me. My existence is spent. I'll remain here for all of eternity. The ocean will freeze over, the creatures of the world ceasing to be any more than a forgotten slip of paper crushed into the rock layers of history; and here I'll remain. Forever.

Forever…is a long time.

I shut my translucent eyes. Not that there's anyone to stare at me. Then there's the sound. I look about frantically. An echo. Almost human. A yell. A shout. A whisper. There! The form far in the distance above. Falling…falling…falling…It looks like a human. An adult or child I cannot say. Deeper. I stare in awe, just watching. It's not like I can do anything. It's the first organism I've seen alive—or at least it _was_ alive—in a long time.

Two amethyst jewels sparkle and I realize they're eyes. They stare down blindly at me. It's the only feature I can make out clearly this far away. I wonder if it can see me. Some celestial being descending. Just as quickly it turns and flies away from this silent hell. Back up. Up.

"Please…" I whimper even as it disappears from my vision. "Please…come back…"

**(Yugi's POV)**

I cough and sputter as I break through the surface, sunshine blinding me momentarily as the salt of the water burns in my eyes. Two arms pull me onto the boat as I continue to cough, someone wrapping a towel around me while another pats me hard on the back.

"Knock that off, Honda. You're gonna force all the air out of him," Otogi's voice chides.

"Well you're the one who let go of the rope."

"We would have capsized if I hadn't! How would you like to be flipped over in…!"

"Oh hush you two," Anzu scolds.

I look around the boat, the wind still billowing though not as harshly. My friends are all gathered around me. My face contorts slightly at the pang on my right side. Otogi's examining my ribs, emerald eyes studying with concern.

_Eyes._

"Well nothing's broken. You all right, Yugi?" the dice master sighs in relief after a moment. Inod, vaguely hearing him in the back of my mind.

_Those eyes. That lone form motionless amidst a sea of blackness…_

"Yugi?"

Blinking, I find them all staring at me worriedly.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Anzu asks with wide blue eyes.

"There was someone…or something down there," I murmur glancing over the boat and into the hazy depths.

"Like what?" Jou asks with interest.

"Don't bother looking around here!" a voice calls.

We all jump slightly, turning to see a large yacht floating nearby. It's compacted of two stories, a back place set with several fishing lines visible. The man at the steering wheel smiles at us, tipping his white cap slightly.

"What was that?" Otogi asks standing.

"Nothing comes around these parts. Haven't been for the past few years. Used to be a great fishing spot teaming with wildlife. They've sent people under there to find out why. No reason the animals and other creatures should leave," the man states shrugging.

Otogi quirks an eyebrow. "But where'd they go?"

"Along the southern coast," the man replies motioning.

I gaze over the edge again. "What's down there then?"

The man chuckles, pulling out a pipe. "Nothing except rock formations. I think there might have been volcanoes here few thousand years ago…that's all that's left."

"Are you sure that's all?" I press.

The man frowns. "What else would there be?"

I don't answer, turning and staring back down into the darkness. 'There _was_ something down there. I'm sure of it. It seemed so familiar. Why can't I remember where I've seen those eyes before?'

"Any good caves down there?" Jou asks curiously.

"Does it matter?"

Honda and Otogi exchange grins, the latter already pulling out the expensive scuba gear from the mansion. We haven't done anything too interesting in a few days. Jou meanwhile motions to Anzu to help him with the anchor. All the while the man watches on with silent eyes before turning is boat and soaring off on it, rocking our own vessel with its waves. I get up, wincing slightly before hurrying over and picking up my equipment.

"Yugi Mutou, you shouldn't be going down there so soon after getting hurt," Anzu chides.

I continue to get my gear ready, checking the gauges on the oxygen tank just like the private instructors at Kaiba's beach house taught us. Anzu presses her lips together with disapproval. She's never liked scuba diving, preferring to sit on the boat and watch the world go by.

"Otogi, tell Yugi," she presses turning to the black haired teen who's already adjusting his mask.

He smiles, shrugging. She glares at him but says no more. Thank goodness. I want to go down there. We continue to set up, checking every piece of equipment. It's not like we're going that deep. We won't have to worry about a lot of water pressure changes.

"Everyone ready?" Otogi calls as we all assemble at the side.

I hope so. Bracing ourselves against the boat we all push off. I follow them down into the depths below…to whatever is waiting there for us.

* * *

Well there's the first chapter. As you can see I try to put a little humor in. I couldn't actually decide in the categories between Angst or humor because there's hopefully going to be a lot of both. (romance was the obvious category)

Yugi: I actually do sound...mature.

Marik: Amazing.

Kura: Wait...Ryou threw the ring into the ocean?

characters and ferris: -.-;

Yami: Your knowledge is astounding, tomb robber.

Kura: He threw me away? (throw tantrum)

Ryou and Yugi: O.o

Marik: Wow...I suppose he could've handled it worse...

Yugi: (strikes sexy pose) _Review_!

Yami: What the hell!


	3. Chapter 3: My Last Hope

Just had our Grad-bash in which we party all night. . Sooo tired. Just took a nap from 5am to 12:30 pm. Feel...slightly steadier. Just as a note: I blame any mispellings and such on that. I have college orientation tomorrow. Blah. Wish me luck on that. No fun for ferris. -.-;

**Soki-chan the Great: **Like mature Yugi? Good. I likes him too. (Yugi: Always a good thing about the protagnonists you're writing.) You think Bakura's emotional now? Ha. This chapter is very...unsteady for him. (cackles) If you think this is bad you should see what I did to the poor cutie in Cry of the Wicked. (grins)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **(nods) Indeed. You must draw a piccie for it. Whoot!

**Tabby: **(shrugs) No, there wasn't much humor in it. It'll be going on and off. I've got some real great humor scenes planned for later on though. (giggles) Yes, YAY for Yugi's growth spurt. It's about time!

**Joey-lover: **(gasps in shock) Never had a chapter dedicated to you? (bashes own head on desk) And here Itry so hard to get everyone. Yeesh.

**tenshiamanda1987: **(laughs) Yes. Must save our Kura! Go! GO! **_GO_**! (Yugi: Give me a sec! Geez.)

**Freedom of Darkness: **(smirk) I know. I love Yami/Kura too. But I decided to try something different. (nods) I actually got hooked on this pairing a while back but the story was discontinued. SAD! Don't think you can picture Yugi as hot? (laughs) Yes well, it's still sinking in for me too.

**Bluegrass Elf: **That was exciting,eh? (blinks) Wellll...good! (Kura: -.o) Yes our poor Kura baby. All alone and feeling unloved! (evil smirk) That's why Yugi's coming!

**TheGodFish: **(waves hand dismissively) No. Don't get the ring. He'll be fine. (Kura: Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!) -.o...ahem, "So, the whole crew's gunna go explore? Won't Kura be... happy?" (laughs) That's damn awesome, honey.

**dragonlady222: **(sigh) Yes our poor Kura. Animals sense stuff we can't. Don't want to be around ghostly kura. SAD! (tacklehugglesKura) My poor baby! (Kura: xx)

**Silver Mirror: **(grumbling) I still can't believe you don't know "WHY"...(referring to your own lovely, kick-butt-awesome story) I took the liberty of having my sister read it and now she's hooked to. (nods)...sorry, getting off topic. (Kura: You were never on topic to begin with) -.o...um...yah...

**tediz-leader: **(points excitedly) New reviewer! (tackles) Hello honey! Glad you've joined us! (kura: Now you're going to scare them away) Meh. Anyway, glad you're enjoying the story so much! Feel free to review again! (hands pillowcase full of orange tic tacs) Squeeeee!

**Kura & Yugi--a love like no other: **"Yugi, go! Get Kura! Get him, get him, get him! Save him! Love him! DO HIM!" (cackles) That was just so...perfect. (Kura: -.-;) Awesome, honey. I LOVE it. Please feel free to continue to kick Ryou at any point during the story. (Ryou: >. )

**Sirithiliel: **This does follow the series. They've already met the Kura. Very good question. (Kura: "The Kura?") hehe.

**frogger666: **Top of your list? Whoot whoot! (throws hand fulls of orange tic tacs into the air) This calls for a celebration! (grabs evil crab-sama and runs off)

**DayDreamer23182: **Ummm...no. Yugi's not hearing things...Are you referring to the italics? Cause he's not hearing things...Sorry for the confusion. (Kura: No you're not) >. 

**Sprtye: **True, the ring does usually "find" Ryou again. I haven't decided on how to work that in yet. It shall be though. Whoop! Ryou being immune to Kura's bishiness? Never! No one's immune to my Kura-love! (tackles) Kura: Heeeeeelp!

Hmmm...my mind's in a haze. I'm dedicating this chaptet to **Kura&Yugi-a love like no other **(read their review!) as well as our newest reviewer **tediz-leader! **

_**Deal with the faults of others as gently as with your own. –Chinese Proverb**_

**Chapter 3: My Last Hope**

**(Yugi's POV)**

We dive lower and lower into the depths of this underwater desert. Nothing moves. It's utter blackness. I'm chilled to the bone though I don't know why. I follow the other three noiselessly as we descend; bubbles our oxygen tanks release tearing madly for the surface.

Jou points excitedly toward some crater in a large monstrous rock. Otogi and Honda take off toward it eagerly. Don't they feel the forebodingness in the atmosphere? Haven't they noticed how lifeless everything is? I should go with them. We're supposed to stay together. Rolling my eyes, I turn to glance once more around.

My breath sucks in, skin pressed against the goggles of my mask. There's something latched to one of the ebony menacing meteor-like boulders. I look after my friends who are immersed in their finding, having not noticed my absence yet. I glance around once more cautiously. I'm not even sure why. There's nothing here. Perhaps that's why I'm nervous. It's so eerie. Approaching the object, I see it's some type of bag. It's torn, barnacles collecting atop it. Careful of these razor-sharp creatures I gently undo the knot, pulling back in a silent gasp. It couldn't be…!

I should flee. I know I should. I should tie up the knot again and chuck the bag into some deep cavern between the jets of rocks. The ring is covered in some algae-like substance. My fingers twitch as they allow the liquid to pull them to the forbidden item.

I blink, all my diving equipment gone. Dressed in my dark blue wetsuit, I'm standing in the middle of some room with large clay walls. The place is musty, hordes of coins and small golden statues covering the floor like a lumpy carpet.

_It looks like a tomb. _

Eyes wide, I wander slowly, taking it all in with awe. This must be…his soul room. Large chests overflowing with jewels, emerald pendants, carved rubies, swords decorated with the uttermost care and detail…It's breathtaking.

My frame stiffens at the muffled sound of whimpering echoing through the room. Goosebumps prickle on my arms. I suddenly notice how cold it is in here. Leaning down, shaking fingers curl around the hilt of a sword that's emblazoned with sliver markings. I slowly make my way through the golden mountains, some that are higher than my shoulders. Coming around one I'm met by the sight of my life.

He's curled up in a ball on the ground, trembling violently. Arms are pulled around legs that are tucked against his chest. Wicked eyes I know so well are closed tight, face contorted in pain slightly covered by wild white locks. He's rocking back and forth, a whimper emitting from his mouth every so often.

_Bakura_.

My lips have gone bone dry, fingers closing tighter around my weapon. I've got to get out of here! Slowly, ever so slowly, I begin to back away. My entire body goes rigid as my foot bumps a statue and sends it crashing to the floor, an echo piercing the silence. To me, the noise is deafening. The form on the floor tenses.

I'm suddenly staring into two wide brown eyes. To my surprise there's nothing evil-looking about them. Of course, I have to remember what kinds of tricks he's pulled in the past. He's extremely talented in masking the truth of his intentions. He blinks at me, looking as though he's trying to decide whether to hug me or kill me.

"…Pharaoh?"

The voice makes me want to wince. It's so broken; like his throat's raw. How long has it been since he's spoken out loud? It quickly dawns on me what he's said, staring down at him in astonishment.

"No," I answer in the boldest voice I can muster. _Wow. How tough. 'No.' _Feh

He blinks in surprise, hesitantly moving forward slightly on his hands and knees. I back away. As soon as I move he freezes, eyes wide and beseeching.

"Don't leave…please…" he whispers hoarsely.

I take another step back. He watches me with helpless eyes, so sad and lost. My heart wrenches in my chest as I find I cannot move any further.

"What? You want me to stay _here_?" I snort, trying to look indifferent.

"…n-no…"

Wait…he wants me to…? I sneer.

"You actually believe I'll take you with me? Have you completely lost your mind?"

He doesn't answer, eyes imploring…so alone…He moves again and I back away. I'm not going to fall for this. He's a professional at this kind of crap. He shifts suddenly and I hold up the sword.

"Don't come any closer!" I growl.

He obeys, to my utter surprise. My eyes widen in shock when I see the tears slipping down is pale face. He looks so miserable…No. He's just gotten better at drama. I'm not going to fall for this.

"Look," I begin uneasily. I don't want to say this; I really don't. "I can't take you with me. Yami and the others are up there. Besides, there's no way I can trust you. How do I know you won't try and take control of me?"

His tearstained face goes wan. "I…" He pauses, eyes downcast as he finishes. "…You can't."

"What?" I ask scarcely believing what I'm hearing.

He looks up. "I said you can't. I…there's no way…I can prove it to you," he whispers.

I nod. It's true. He really can't verify anything to me.

"But I want to. I've…changed," he continues meekly.

"Becoming more devious than before. Plotting your revenge on whoever put you down here, no doubt," I reply tersely.

"**I can't live like this anymore!" **he screams clawing at his face with his hands.

I back away another step, heart pounding frantically in my chest. Oookay he's definitely kookier than before.

"That's not my problem. You've had numerous chances over a course of thousands of years to change. You chose not to. That was your preference, not mine. You have no one to blame but yourself," I state even as I tell myself not to. My words seem so cutting…cruel…

"You don't know what it's like," he hisses, eyes burning even as the tears continue. "There's **nothing** here. I leave the ring but just stand on those Ra-damned rocks…and for _what_?" He's crawling towards me again, eyes deranged and wild. "So what if I've changed? No one's going to know. So what if I'm kept down here? There are other evils up there. _And you know what the fucker of it all is_?" he screeches pulling out a long blade from thin air. I brace myself, raising my own weapon, ready. "**I can't even _die_**!"

My gut wrenches as he sends the blade into his own chest, blood gushing forth from the wound as it goes to the very hilt. His face is laced with pain but he's not even looking at the weapon protruding grotesquely from his torso. He's staring at _me_. The blood's flowing from his wound and down his front, sides…tears streaming from his feral, lost eyes.

"I can't make it stop," he whispers softly, pulling the weapon swiftly from his chest, creating a sickening squelching sound. Blood gushes forth and he hisses in pain. But he doesn't die. Slowly, ever so slowly, the wound closes, blood seeping back into the gouge as if it'd never left. He watches the appalled emotions on my face in humorless fascination. The wound is gone; all that remains is a gaping hole in his shirt, revealing a jagged scar. For the first time I notice all the other rips and tears lining his garments and realize in horror what they're from.

"I'll do anything," he croaks hands within inches of my feet, body quaking. "_Anything!_ Please…name it. I'll be your damn slave! Just get me out of here!"

I can't speak. What does one say to _that_? I've never witnessed anything like it. He wants to die or escape. Blinking at the blade in my hand I realize how useless it is, tossing it to the floor with a clang. Bakura's watching me. Waiting.

"I…" My mouth goes dry. Why can't I say it? Concentrating, I do the only thing I can do.

_I leave. _

In an instant I'm underwater again, all my diving equipment on. The bag is lying open before me. I flutter back in fear as he suddenly appears before me, transparent eyes staring panicky into my own. He reaches out for me, but his translucent hands pass through my arm uselessly. Turning, I rush for the surface, heedless of what this hurried ascent could do to me physically. His anguished pleas and screams ring in my ears and I find it impossible to keep the tears from my eyes behind my mask.

**(Bakura's POV)**

He's gone. That was my last chance. I scream after him desperately even though I know it won't do any good. Can't he see? Can't he hear? I thought the kid had a heart. I thought…It doesn't matter what I thought. It's over.

_He was my last hope. _

**(Jou's POV)**

"Where the heck have you been, man?" I exclaim when Yug surfaces.

Otogi helps him aboard even as Anzu shouts to our shorter friend. Honda breathes a sigh of relief as he untangles some of the ropes attached to the mast. Yug tears his diving mask off, eyes dreary, chest heaving.

"Yugi, you can't go wandering off on your own like that," Otogi chastises firmly.

"Sorry."

We all blink. Anzu reaches over and places a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi?"

He turns. What happened to him down there? His face is ashen, body trembling ever so slightly. I move towards him a bit.

"Where'd you go, man?" I ask softly.

He shrugs, not meeting our eyes. Otogi shrugs as well, turning to steer the boat back for shore. Anzu glances over at me worriedly as she removes her hand from Yug's shoulder. I shake my head. We'll ask him later…maybe he'll tell Yami.

"Hey, man, wanna see what we found down there?" I ask holding up one of the black bags that we all carry when diving to put "treasures" in. Perhaps it's best to just drop the subject for the time being. He looks over with dismal eyes that light up almost immediately. It's like he's a different person.

"**_STOP_**!"

We all jump, the boat jerking violently as Otogi clasps the ropes tightly. Before we can react Yug has put his mask back on, diving headfirst off the vessel and back into the murky depths below. I rush to the side, staring after his shrinking frame.

"Yugi!" Anzu cries desperately.

"Honda, gimme my stuff! I'm going after him!" I shout to my friend.

He's already grabbed the diving equipment, tossing it to me as he dons his own gear. Otogi watches on with an annoyed expression. Anzu's clinging to the side of the boat, face full of fear.

"I can't see him! Oh Jou, I can't see him!" she screams.

"Calm down. He's most likely still got a quarter tank of oxygen. Besides, could you see us before when we all went down?" Otogi states simply.

"No. But at least you were with each other then!" she snaps, eyes ablaze.

"Well we weren't really. He took off, remember?" Otogi points out calmly as he leans against the mast slightly.

"Shut up and do _something_!" she all but shrieks, face beet red.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get us anchored again! Find him!" she shouts commandingly on the borderline of hysteria.

"Get a grip, girl. He'll be back," Otogi growls in irritation.

Honda and I don't say anything, adjusting our equipment on our frames as quickly as possible. Anzu's eyes are ablaze. She looks about ready to bash in Otogi's head with the pink suntan lotion bottle she's holding.

"_If you don't anchor right **now**…!" _

"What's all the yelling about?" We all turn to find Yug swimming next to the boat, face perplexed. Anzu cries out in relief.

"Man, what the hell?" I exclaim reaching down and helping him onto the vessel.

His face is at ease, all the burden in his eyes now gone. I blink at his black bag that's bulging slightly, attached to his belt.

"Sorry. I forgot to bring up some trash I found down there," he smiles plopping down on a seat. My god he's positively beaming.

We all blink at him. Otogi mutters something under his breath about "too much giddiness". Honda's grinning.

"That's our Yugi. Always has been quite the tree hugger," he states.

"There aren't any trees down there, dimwit," Otogi grumbles as he steers us for the beach.

"You know what I mean!" Honda yells back in aggravation.

All the while I watch Yug as he continuously throws anxious glances toward the bag at his side as if he expects some snake to leap from it at any given moment. Anzu catches my eye with a look and I can tell she's noticed too. We both stare at one another unsurely, wondering what this "trash" he's picked up really is.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I couldn't do it. I couldn't just leave him down there. So here I am, sitting on a boat with my friends with one of our worst enemies in my bag. I know it sounds odd but it's true. I must be insane…no not insane…_compassionate_. Ye gods, I'm too soft. Something presses questioningly at my mind and I realize it's Bakura. Glancing nervously at my friends, I open my side of our new link.

((Don't you _dare_ come out. Just stay in the ring for now. We'll talk later)) I state firmly, quickly shutting the connection again.

He doesn't reply but I can feel his emotions. He's relieved, an overwhelming amount of thanks flowing through. I put up a thicker barrier. I don't want his false gratitude. I'm not going to be tricked by him again. I've got to steel myself whenever I'm around him. Stay on my guard. Be wary. That's all there is to it. There's only one thing I'm completely at a loss for: _Should I tell Yami?_

**(Yami's POV)**

"So once I played the Harpies it was only a matter of time," Mai smiles as we relax next to one another in the sun.

She's meticulously painting her nails a light shade of pink. I take a sip of lemonade from my glass, watching some seagulls overhead as they swoop in shallow, somewhat awkward dives.

I chuckle. "No mercy whatsoever, eh?"

She frowns. "Since when have _you_ been merciful in battle?"

I shrug. "If it doesn't involve the Shadow Realm and world domination—which it doesn't anymore, thank Ra…"

"Knock on wood."

I nod, sighing heavily. It's true. Things have been so much better since Battle City ended. No more battles of our friends being used as pawns against us. Thank the heavens.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

I turn. "What?"

She laughs lightly. "College? Work force?...Professional dueling perhaps?" she adds with a knowing look.

I grin. "I haven't really decided, to be completely honest."

She snorts. "Since when is _anyone_ completely honest? What a boring world that would be."

I laugh and we clink our glasses, looking up when we spot the boat not too far off. Jou's jumping up and down like some crazed monkey stuck behind glass in a zoo. Mai rolls her eyes, taking off her sunglasses.

"What a moron."

I smile, shaking my head and yawning. Wow. This is such an awesome place. I'm going to have to make bets with Kaiba more often. Heh.

"What are you thinking?" Mai asks turning to me curiously.

I shrug, carefree. "Just how perfect everything is now. It's just so…perfect."

"All right. Next time I go shopping I'm buying you a Thesaurus."

I laugh, wading out into the water and help them pull in the boat. Three of them unusually quiet, save Otogi who just looks peeved; not that it's unusual for him anyway. It looks as if Honda's just oblivious to whatever's going on. That's usual too. Jou and Anzu keep exchanging strange looks, casting worried eyes at Yugi. My hikari looks slightly nervous, glancing somewhat hesitantly down at a bag at his side.

"How was the ride? Go scuba diving?" I ask lightly.

"Great! I got knocked off!" Yugi laughs. Honda joins in but the others are quiet. Mai notices, growling.

"What are you all so glum about? Come on! We're going to be late for that festival in town!"

Anzu's face brightens slightly. Jou meanwhile is cast into some gloom. I try to hide my smile but end up chuckling as Mai and I lead the crowd back up the private beach to the mansion. Poor Jou. Looks like he'll be carrying shopping bags again tonight.

* * *

Yay!

Kura: I'm being emotional! I don't want to be sappy!

Ferris: (rolls eyes) You're unstable right now.

Yugi: Unlike me. (strikes sexy pose)

Kura: Please stop doing that.

Yugi: (blinks innocently)

Kura:...or I'll rip out your intestines and stick them up your ass.

Yugi: Stopping.

Yami: O.o...

Ferris: Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Now what?

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story. I'm really behind on it! Just began chapter 6! So now this fic is on "watch". No I'm NOT going to bail out on you guys, so don't think it. It's just going to take a while. I've been doing great on the other two ficcies! (Readers: Like we care!) -.-; ahem...oookay then...

**Soki-Chan the Great: **"Yugi, go do your thing! (namely Bakura)" (cackles) That's awesome, honey. I love it. Yes this story is VERY mild compared to Cry of the Wicked...who knows how it'll end up though...(Malik: Hopefully without me getting shot to oblivion...) Hehe. I still am very proud of that scene...(Malik: >. )

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Understand. Of course, you're probably done with exams now. At least I hope you are (for your sake) It's so dreary and such. Camp counselor? Well have fun with that! I won't go near children. They make me...angry...(Kura: A lot of things do.) True.

**Silver Mirror: **(sigh) Yes. Lots of raw emotion spewing out of our little kura. (cackles 'cause she got to use the word "spewing") I'm really worried about this story actually. I don't want to make it too close to Cry of the Wicked...I think that's the reason I haven't worked on it in a while. It scares me...(Kura: that makes two of us, though probably not for the same reasons)

**Sirithiliel: **(laughs) Yes a Lot of people said they would have had to kill Yugi. (Yugi: Doesn't anyone have faith in me?) Apparently not. (Yugi: Ingrates...) O.o...

**Blackangeltwin1: **You'll be finding out more about Ryou later! It's not going to end up the same as in Cry of the Wicked though...Still I got some inspiration from that story so I've already cooked up some juice for this little story. (Kura: You...got inspired by your own story?) ...maybe. (kura: -.-;)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Ryou shall make an entrance later in the story...he gets to be the tension riser. YAY!

**Spryte: **Good question about the yamis. Yami is free to walk around because he is in possession of the puzzle. Bakura doesn't have the ring in his hot, slender hands...(drools) Anyway, yes Yami Malik's free. You'll be hearing a bit about him Next chapter. (Spryte: It's always "next chapter" with you.) -.-;

**Joey-lover: **Yes Yugi has saved our poor tomb robber. (laughs) Yes watch out for "scary pharaohs" later on. It shall be indeed. Also watch out for scary Ryous and Yami Maliks...(Malik: I can barely contain my enthusiasm...)

**Tabby: **Hey, Yugi has the right to like to strike his sexy pose: he's finally sexy! (yugi: Yay!) Yes I've tried to give Yugi more of a spine as well as...a mind. (Kura: Heheh.) (Yugi: >. ) What? The kid's too naive in the show and manga! "It's so unique..Of course, all your stories are unique.You just make it all seem so natural."(ego bloats) Oh you're so SWEET! (tackleglomps) (Kura: Now look what you've done.)

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Of course Yugi shall warm up to our hottie Kura...eventually. Like you said: tis Yugi. (Yugi: Are you saying I'm predictable?) Perhaps...(shifts)

**tediz-leader: **(laughs) Wonderful. I have my own torture stuffs too! I always enjoy writing the murder/torture scenes...(as disturbing as that sounds) >.> my religion discourages such too...hmmm...so you have a brother/sister relationship with Kura? Good! Then I get to date him! (tacklesthief) **_Mine_**.

**Freedom of Darkness: **(laughs) Yes you do have many questions. Ryou will be appearing later in the ficcie. I actually got an inspiration from my other ficc (i'll explain later) and have a fun quirk I'm gonna put to this one. (Ryou: I don't like the sound of _that_...) (reads about Freedom's drunk excursions...) Umm...no comment. -.o

**BluegrassElf: **(smiles) Just don't fall out of your seat honey. (glances around) People have a tendancy to do so...Not sure why...

**tenshiamanda1987: **Ahem...yeah. Take my sharp objects away too, huh? (tosses objects) Oop! (winces) Perhaps I should have just handed them to you...(tenshi: xx)

**Lily: **(winces) Ya. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! (kowtows)

**Ysabet: **A new reviewer!-with an awesome name too! (tackles) Hi! Glad you've joined us! (laughs) Good, you're not believing Kura's changed completely. But of course...not. (Yugi: O.o...) I'm glad you liked the soul room scene so much! Please review again, honey!

**TheGodFish: **(laughs) You all were going to do something drastic if Yugi hadn't gone back for Kura. I found all your rantings highly amusing. I agree, I've never considered Yugi smexy in ANY way. Just imagine him more Yami-like now. (nods) (Yami: What? He's my frikin' clone now?) If you like.

**dragonlady222: **You were the only one confident Yugi would come back. The rest of them were writing death threats. (giggles) I love you honey.

**HieiWannabe: **Yay! Cute AND believeable! I've struck gold!"And I can't believe I was actually thinking, 'No! No! You have to go back,' when Yugi left him down there." Booya! That's what I LOVE to hear, honey! Oh this makes me sooo happy! (tackleglomps) This deserves another dedication! Whoot!

I'm dedicating this chapter to **HieiWannabe, Tabby, **and **Ysabet! **Yay! Kura's still a bit...unstable in this chappie. Give him time to recover from his trauma. (Kura: >. ) The song lyrics here at the beginning of teh chapter are from the musical "Jekyll and Hyde"! Onward!

_**I need to know**_

_**The nature of the demons that posses man's soul. **_

_**I need to know**_

_**Why man's content to let them make him less than whole. **_

_**Why does he revel in murder and madness?**_

_**What is it makes him be less than he should?**_

_**Why is he doomed not to reach his potential?**_

_**His soul is black when he turns his back upon good. **_

_**I need to find a way to get inside the tortured mind of man.**_

_**I need to try to separate the good and evil if I can. **_

_**One thing is certain: the evil is stronger. **_

_**Good fights a hopeless and desperate fight. **_

_**I must find ways of adjusting the balance,**_

_**To bring him back from the empty black edge of night. **_

_**I need to go where no man has ventured before**_

_**To search for the key to the door **_

_**That will end all this tragic and senseless decay.**_

_**But how to go?**_

_**I need to know.**_

_**I need to learn the secrets of the mind that we cannot discern**_

_**I need to learn the things that make man pass the point of no return.**_

_**Why does a wise man take leave of his senses?**_

_**Where is that fine line where sanity melts?**_

_**When does intelligence give way to madness?**_

_**A moment comes when a man becomes something else.**_

_**I need to know why man plays this strange double game,**_

_**His hand always close to the flame.**_

_**It's a deal with the devil he cannot disclaim.**_

_**But what's his aim?**_

_**I need to know.**_

_**Dear God, guide me. Show me how to succeed. **_

_**With your wisdom inside me, I will follow wherever you lead!**_

**_I need to see the truth other men cannot see,_**

**_To be things that other can't be!_**

_**Give me courage to go where no angel will go,**_

**_And I will go! _**

_**I need to know. **_

_**--Jekyll & Hyde**_

**Chapter 4: Now What?**

**(Yugi's POV)**

They all went off to the festival in the nearby town for the evening. I decided to stay behind and "rest." Perhaps this is a mistake—being alone in the house with the ring. Then again, there are servants roaming about, trying to keep out of sight in order to be professional. Yet what can they do against the power of the former King of Thieves?

Gritting my teeth, I make my way up the stairs to my room. The place is huge: four stories in all. Jou, Yami, and I are on the third floor; Honda and Otogi are on the second floor; Mai and Anzu on the fourth. We all have our own rooms though. Hell, there are enough! We spent our whole first day here wandering and getting lost as we tried to decide which room we wanted. Each suite has its own large tub and shower, a meditation room off to the side, and a bed with a canopy among other things. Why Kaiba put so many bedrooms in this place is a mystery. Not to mention each has unique artwork that's positively breathtaking. My room has two huge paintings of the rainforest; macaws and exotic butterflies and spider monkeys dotted throughout it. Breathtaking. Utterly beautiful. There's a large window overlooking the beach and ocean not too far off, the waves crashing in and out now as the sun begins heading for the horizon, bleeding onto the chalky sky that's mixed with blue whiffs.

Taking a shaky breath I pull out the ring from my black diving bag, untangling it from the old ratty burlap matted with greenish gunk. It's dull yet even the sea could not extinguish its majestic and fearful qualities. Perhaps that is because of what I've gone through with Bakura. All the turmoil and grief he's caused me and my friends. I can feel him waiting. He's not going to come out without my permission it seems.

((All right. Come on out.)) I state.

A split-second later he's kneeling on the floor in physical form in front of me in his tattered clothes. The remains of what I'm assuming was his shirt is brown and frayed, thin threads barely holding it on his frame. His jeans are torn, long rips traveling up the sides to around his knees. Wild, brown eyes study me in wary wonder.

"You…you came back for me," he croaks.

I suddenly realize I'm as surprised as he is. Yes. Yes, I did come back. But why? Why take pity on this creature of evil?—this person who's done nothing but cause misery and so much pain? Didn't he deserve to rot down in the ocean, never to see the light of day again? Wasn't that just? Blinking, I find him staring at me, waiting for some type of acknowledgment. I clear my throat, very uncomfortable by his unwavering gaze.

"I…yeah," I say, scratching my arm just for the heck of doing _something_.

We stare at one another for a long moment in complete silence. He doesn't look at the room, the gigantic bed fit for a king, the stunning paintings on the wall or the large window with the dazzling sunset inside its frame. He stares intently into my eyes as if searching for something. Beads of sweat begin forming on my forehead and I do my best not to shake. I can't let him know how scared I am. Screw scared—I'm terrified. I mean, look who I'm alone in the room with!

"So…what happens now?" he asks quietly, voicing the question plaguing both our minds. Damn. I was hoping he'd give me a bit longer on that one.

"I'm going to hold you to what you said earlier," I begin, trying to use the most authoritive voice I can muster. "You said you'd do whatever I say. Are you still going to go along with that?"

"…yes."

I frown. "I'm not kidding around here, Bakura. If I get one wrong feeling…if my hair stands on end…if you betray me…that's it. It's over. No more chances. You're back in the ocean," I hiss looming over him menacingly. "And I'll make sure you go down so far and so deep that no one will _ever_ find you. Is that clear?"

Wide eyes, body trembling, he nods quickly. It's still to be seen whether he's really sincere about that. I can only hope he is…for everyone's sake. He's still watching me—waiting.

Okay. Now what?

**(Bakura's POV)**

I still can't believe he came back. I thought…

Blinking I stare up at him. Waiting. Why isn't he speaking? Shouldn't he be ordering me around?—I mean, he's basically my master now. As much as I loath that thought I am _not_ going back in that water. I won't. So at least for now I'll accept the situation.

He sighs heavily, walking over to a massive bed with a large white canopy overhanging and slumping down on it. He doesn't look away from me though. Not that I can blame him really. The ring is around his neck, some sea slime still in the cuts of it. I take this opportunity to study him. He seems so much…older.

"You've gotten taller," I comment slowly, unsure of what kind of reaction this remark will bring. It's not like we've ever held a civil conversation. Hell, I haven't had one of those in _millennia_.

A faint smile makes its way onto his face; which is thinner than before too, no longer possessing the childish roundness. His eyes aren't large and gaping like a goldfish's anymore, thank Ra for _that_. Actually, he looks a lot like the Pharaoh now…but still like Yugi.

"Well, I haven't seen you in a long time," he comments. His expression changes, becoming solemn. "Just…how long were you down there?"

I look away, staring at the floor with its tan carpet that resembles the sandy beach. "I…don't know."

He blinks in astonishment, sitting up slowly. "Then…what was going on when…when…"

I shrug. "It was about a week after Battle City."

He's gawking at me now, violet eyes gazing at me in disbelief. "That's…almost…three years ago!" he exclaims in astonishment.

I'm not surprised. I actually thought it was longer.

"But…how?"

I scowl. "I really don't want to talk about it."

I instantly regret it, cringing. He _is_ in charge of me now. If he wants an answer he can force one out of me. But his face changes, a look of acceptance—for the time—gracing his matured features.

"All right," he nods, still eyeing me. "You know, you don't really look that different," he adds thoughtfully.

I shrug again. "We only age when we're in physical form. And since I haven't been able to attain it in, as you say, three years…" I let the sentence end, knowing he understands what I'm saying.

"I…didn't know that," he states in amazement.

I meet his eyes. "What? You thought the Pharaoh and I aged thousands of years when we were in the items?"

He blushes slightly, turning and looking out a large window overlooking…my stomach churns. _The ocean_. I can't take my eyes off its monstrous, shapeless form. My prison. My hell.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I glance over at him when he emits a whimper. His entire frame is tense, trembling as he stares out the window. It suddenly hits me why he's acting this way…unless it's a performance; in which case he's doing a remarkable job. Sighing, I get up and walk over to the window, pulling the large velvet curtains closed. Bakura blinks as if he's just been drawn out of a trance. I stare at him, unable to discern truths from lies.

"I…" he begins, faltering.

"Don't start," I interrupt, suddenly cold. This is a trap. He's underestimated me though. I'm not as naïve as I used to be. I'm not going to fall for this cheap façade. "Time to go back in the ring," I continue firmly. "They'll be back soon."

He stares at me mournfully, bowing his head. In an instant he's gone, leaving the room eerily empty. I quickly pull the ring from my neck, not wanting him to attempt to take control of me. That's the kind of shit he'd try. Glancing about uncertainly, I turn to the miniature bedside dresser. Opening the top drawer I chuck the ring inside, slamming it in.

I grit my teeth, immediately seeing the folly in this. He can take solid form anytime he wants. What's to stop him from doing so and running off with the ring to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world? That leaves me with one option. I brought him back up here. He is _my_ burden now. Stepping forward hesitantly I open the drawer and remove the item from the back of it. Taking a shaky breath I let the rope attached to the ring fall about my neck. The metal's cold against my chest. It's much less awkward than the puzzle; that is so bulky with sharp edges.

((Stay in the ring. Understand?)) I growl, in no mood to put up with this right now.

Before Bakura responds there's the sound of a vehicle in the looming driveway. _They're_ _back_. The thief presses questioningly at my mind, having sensed the panicked emotions no doubt radiating off me.

((Yami's here)) is all I need to say.

Making certain the ring is securely hidden beneath my black long-sleeved shirt, I make my way to the elevator—yes there are elevators. I stare at my images in the mirrored walls of the little room, eyes focused on my reflections' chest. The ring's outline is barely visible; not to be noticed unless it's being looked for. Satisfied, I walk confidently out into the front lounge where they're all chattering excitedly. Jou, Anzu, and Mai are surrounded in a pool of shopping bags overflowing with clothes and brown tissue paper.

"Yug, there you are, man!" Jou exclaims, eyes worn.

"Hey guys, have fun?" I smile nervously.

Anzu beams. "You just have to come along next time! There was dancing, and music, and shopping, and…"

"Free food!" Honda and Jou put in simultaneously.

We roll our eyes, laughing as Anzu shakes her head. Yami strides over to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"You all right?"

I plaster a grin on my face and nod even as the palms of my hands grow sweaty. My darker half stares into my eyes questioningly but doesn't say any more, turning and saying something to Otogi who's already trudging tiredly toward one of the elevators. My head is buzzing as his arm stays around me; the metal of the ring feeling ten times heavier all of a sudden. This is too risky. Why did I come down here? I should have pretended to be asleep. Damn it.

"Yugi?" Yami asks with concern.

"Hmm?" I mumble, distracted.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Just tired, Yami. I think I might go up to my room and turn in for the night," I reply. I really am tired. This is taking a lot out of me.

He stares at me as if trying to decide whether or not this is the truth, nodding after a moment. My darker half releases me from his gentle hold allowing me to escape.

"Get some rest then. See you in the morning."

I smile, grateful. "G'night."

**(Bakura's POV)**

_He's asleep. _

I appear in solid form next to the bed, staring down apprehensively at his slumbering figure. It's not that I'm ungrateful. It's just been so long since I've taken physical form. I've missed my sense of touch—to feel a heart beating in my chest.

The ring is tucked under his nightshirt. He's terrified of me. I know he is. Although he may block his thoughts from me doesn't mean he can hide his emotions. And his fear stands out like a boulder in the middle of some Ra-forsaken desert. Not that I blame him. He _should_ be afraid. Only an idiot wouldn't be. I bite my lip, hands fisting at my sides. What should I do now? Just awkwardly stand over him?

He looks so peaceful when he's asleep. The kid's certainly changed. No. Not kid anymore. He's got to be what—19 now? Yugi mumbles something incoherently, turning onto his side so his back is to me. He sure has matured. So in control. If it weren't for our mink link I would never had guessed he's afraid of me. He's definitely not the happy-go-lucky little child he was in Battle City.

I sigh heavily, sitting down carefully on the edge of the bed so as not to wake him. He stirs, turning over onto his back. I suddenly realize how utterly gorgeous he is now with his face outlined by the moonlight that's peeping through the pulled drapes. Shit! No thinking like that about the Pharaoh's light! That will only complicate things immensely...His hair is shorter than before, body toned. He actually has muscle now. The hikari's skin looks so smooth like a pearl or a shell that's been worn down and curved to perfection by years of sea water and sand gently lapping over and around it.

I internally slap myself again. Why the hellam I thinking about the Pharaoh's light this way? Stupid bastard. Besides, it's just pity, nothing more. Yugi doesn't care about me. No one's ever cared about me and they sure as hell won't be starting now. It's my fate I guess. Fate sucks. Where did I go wrong? It's not like I've ever been close to anyone. Ryou and I…I close my eyes tightly, trembling. I don't want to think about him. That's all over now.

I glance over when Yugi's entire body suddenly tenses and he makes a strange strained sound, limbs twitching slightly. Frowning, I get on my hands and knees and hesitantly crawl over to him, leaning in. Peering closer I realize it's most likely just a dream. There are suddenly two violet eyes staring up into mine. I blink in surprise before letting out a shout as I'm blasted across the room and held securely against the wall by a ray of Shadow magic. I try tapping into the ring only to feel my heart sink when he steadily remains in control. He's used the items before; is more versed in Shadow magic than Ryou. Yugi gets up, eyes blazing.

"So, you were lying after all," he hisses softly.

I shake my head, terrified beyond all belief. "It's not what it…!"

"You were going to throttle me in my sleep…or take the ring, perhaps?" he asks leering closer with a dark look on his face so he looks like the exact duplicate of the Pharaoh.

"No!"

"_Yes_. You've already betrayed my trust. I'm afraid you leave me no choice..."

"I just wanted to get out of the ring!" I reply quickly, desperate. He stops, eyes still narrowed. "Please…" I whisper earnestly. "I just…it's been so long since I could get out…I wasn't going to do anything!"

**(Yugi's POV)**

I stare at him angrily, unable to decide what to do. He's petrified—whether because I caught him in the act of trying to steal the ring or because I'm misunderstanding his actions—it's quite certain of that.

"How can I believe you after what just happened?" I reply quietly.

His mouth opens but nothing comes out. Gods, he's sure changed…but for the better? He's certainly more out of control than he used to be. I'm just lucky I was able to overpower him when he tried tapping into the ring. The only reason I was able to though is because I'm wearing it and he isn't. If he'd gotten his hands on it…Focus, Yugi. You've got a psychotic tomb robber before you.

"It…I…" he tries helplessly.

"If you just wanted to get out of the ring for a bit then why the devil were you leaning over me and peering at my face?" I growl, suddenly feeling I've caught him. Yeah, try to talk your way out of _that_ one, thief.

"You were…having a nightmare," he whispers, eyes downcast.

I blink in astonishment. A nightmare? Then it's suddenly there. Yes. I remember. I remember even as I try not to. The screams. Bakura and Yami fighting to the death amidst a ruined city. My friends bodies lying strewn about…massacred…_That_ dream.

He falls to the floor as I release him from the Shadow bindings. I turn away, strolling meaningfully. But to where? He's panting heavily on the ground, heart no doubt racing…like mine. I bite my lip, turning and looking at his trembling form. Ever so cautiously, I make my way over to him, kneeling down. He looks up with pleading brown eyes.

"Is this true?" I whisper, scarcely able to hear myself amidst the pounding in my ears.

Before he can answer there's a frantic knocking on the door. We both tense, turning.

"Yugi? Yugi, man! It's Jou an' Yami! You all right?"

I stare at the locked door, glancing at it then at the thief watching me with wide, waiting eyes. I bite my lip again until I can taste the metallic tang of blood in my mouth.

_I could end this now._

"Yugi? Yugi!" Yami's voice yells frantically.

I turn to Bakura. "Get in the ring. Hurry!."

He obeys immediately, leaving me alone in the room. I rush over and open the door to find the duo panting, worry lacing their features.

"Are…are you all right?" Yami asks. "There was yelling…I sensed Shadow magic."

I blink in 'confusion'. "Shadow magic? Here?"

"What about the yellin'?" Jou presses urgently glancing around me into the room.

I smile somewhat embarrassedly. "Oh…erm…I was kind of having a nightmare…" Well at least _that_ much is true.

They blink at me before looking ready to collapse. Jou turns and leans his head against the wall in relief. Yami still looks concerned.

"What kind of dream?"

I frown. "A nightmare. But I'm awake now so nothing to worry about. Sorry I woke you guys up. I'm fine though. You can go back to bed."

Jou nods, turning and trudging off tiredly down the dark hallway. Yami stands next to me quietly for a long moment. I'm afraid he sees the truth, fidgeting under his gaze. He sighs, reaching over and wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"All right. Good night, aibou. I'm going to go look around…make sure someone with an item isn't in the house."

"Oh…okay. Good night, Yami," I whisper returning the embrace.

I watch him, my chest heavy as he strolls off alone. Did I just do the right thing? I sigh heavily, turning and shutting the door silently. I run a hand through my hair, glancing about uncertainly. Blinking tiredly, I tap into the ring.

((Get some rest, Bakura. Please just stay in the ring for the rest of the night. Yami's suspicious now. I'll let you out some time tomorrow, all right?))

He doesn't respond in any way.

((Bakura?))

(…sure)

I frown. He sounds so desolate. I mean, it really isn't fair how he has to stay in the ring so much. I'm still not sure about him though. And now we have to be more careful than ever. I just hope that Yami will forget about sensing the Shadow magic even though I know that's not going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5: Drifting

(rubs hands together all "evil-like") Hehe. On with the madness!

Kura: This is the only chapter you have leftto give them for this story. You haven't worked on it in forever!

Ferris: (sighs) Son of Apophis is taking up a lot of my time with an occasional BTBT chapter. I'm not in the right "mood" for writing this one. I already mentioned it's kinda on "hold" Besides, last chapter got the all time low for reviews for this story. That's a bit of a turn-down.

Kura: So why even give them this chapter?

Ferris: (smiles) Because it's done and I luffles them!

Kura: You just took your depressionmeds, didn't you?

Ferris: (shifty eyes) Perhaps...>.>

**Joey-lover: **Yes it was a close call for our poor boys. (snuggles them) If Yugi doesn't take Kura you will? No! He's mine! My only...my preciousssss...(pets Kura) (Kura: Aiiieeeee! Gett'er off! Gett'er off!) hehe.

**Spryte: **(blinks) since when did I say Kaiba was being nice? He's not nice! Yami won a beach house for the summer. (It's not like Kaiba had any Bad beach houses to give him!) This is most likely the least extravagent of them. (Pops cookies into mouth) Mmm! Butterscotch!

**Soki-chan the Great: **'ello love! (tackles) Miss me? Me too! (Kura: O.o...You missed yourself?) Ja. Anway, yes our Kura's noticed Yugi's hotness. (cackles) Wonderful. About your question with the ring being able to return to Ryou...I'll explain that later! Thanks for mentioning it though!

**Tabby: **Don't hit yourself, I love to hear the interactions between the characters are good! It means I'm taking the story in the right direction! Yay! (blinks) Why wouldn't i want to dedicate it to you? Everyone needs some fluffy goodness once in a while! (Mmm. Fluff!)

**BluegrassElf: **Well I'm glad the last chapter was worth the wait. I think this one is too. (it's possibly my fav so far!) Hopefully next chapter will be worth a wait too. (Cause you're gonna have to!)

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"then again, all your stories are good--better than, even." Awwww! (tackleglomps) Can anyone else say "chapter dedication!"? (Kura: Chapter dedication. Yep. I can say it.) -.-; ahem...

**tenshiamanda1987: **(cackles) That review was just...just...Perfect. (Kura: I didn't think it was very funny) Hush silly goose. (Kura: O.o..."goose"?)

**dragonlady222: **Yes one can't deny Kura some sympathy. Not that I blame Yugi either. I'd be a little jumpy round that hot tomb robber. "of course, one of them is really, really mentally unstable right now (not that he was really stable before" Heh. Good point.

**Blackangeltwin1: **The juice shall come all in good time. I don't get much sleep any time. I'm most likely borderline insomniac. (yawns) Sad! Last night I didn't get to sleep until 2 am. Stupid mentalwackoness. (Kura: o.O...)

**Silver Mirror: **(winces) That sounds like quite a summer you've got planned. I am unable to find a job. I live in the state with the worst economy right now. We're all gonna die! Weeeeee!

**Sirithiliel: **(sighs) I find he does that after every hug I give him too. Unless I tie him up first! (Kura: Mmmmph!)...and gag him. hehe.

**tediz-leader: **(pouts) I don't wanna let go of the Kura-kins. (snuggles) My kura-kins...preciousssss...

**Freedom of Darkness: **The best pair of jeans are always the ones that are ripped into nothingness. (sighs) My mom threw some of mine out without me knowing until after the garbage truck took 'em away. (sobs) About my poems, I'm actually considering majoring in English at the college I'm going to. I'd like to publish some poems some day. I also write stories that are NOT fanfic. (readers: Gasp!) Oh yes. (cackles insanely)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Yayness! You're free from the dreaded school! (throws orange tic tacs into air in joyous celebration)

**TheGodFish: **Waddaya mean the chapter wasn't long enough? (grumbles: ungrateful little...) Ahem. Anyway, you'll like what I'm going to be doing in Son of Apophis then. It's going to be EXTREMELY long so I've begun making the chapters longer. I usually average 7 to 9 pages. Just finished one that is fourteen fucking pages. (readers: Yay!) ja. "Iwonder what Kura was thinking about at the end of the story? Is it in the next chappie or are you just going to leave me hanging?" What story? I'm very confused by this question, honey. Please elaborate a bit more?

This chapter is one of my personal favs. It will be dedicated to **Under Finger and Thumb**! Enter narrations by Yami! Whoot!

_**My soul's the present shadow of a presence gone. –Fernando Pessoa**_

**Chapter 5: Drifting**

**(Yami's POV)**

I sigh heavily, opening my eyes as the mango morning light pours into the room, illuminating the painting hanging over the bedside desk. It's a picture of some pale yellow roses on a veranda overlooking a moonlit lake. The lights of boats are visible in the distance giving the appearance of stars having fallen into the glassy water below. I can't help but stare fixated at it. Kaiba knows art when he sees it; I'll give him that much.

I didn't sleep well last night after the incident with Yugi yelling. It was odd; he doesn't usually have nightmares, especially in the past few years. There was also the detection of Shadow magic. There must be another item close by. It could be Malik. But it's not like we have to worry too much about him anymore. Marik's been nothing but compassionate with the psycho, having finally gotten him the help he needs. The yami's by no means sane, but he's getting better. One can actually carry on a conversation with him without having to worry about getting a knife in the gut. Of course, I haven't seen either of them in a few months…so hopefully he's keeping up on his treatments.

I have to admit, I was actually hoping it was them. Like I said, I haven't seen them in a while. Marik….I close my eyes, picturing that giddy, tan face; violet eyes so deep and full of life. We've been secretly seeing one another…I've supported him through all the hardships with his yami. But neither of us thinks Malik's "stable" enough to be informed of our relationship. So we'll wait a while longer on that one. We haven't told anyone else either; much to my disliking. I want to at least let Yugi know about it. But as Benjamin Franklin once said: "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." Don't ask why I know that quote. I always seem to pick up the most random things.

I sit up slowly, allowing my back and joints to have their time to complain; reaching over and draping the Millennium puzzle around my neck. I probably should stay in bed a while longer and try to get a bit more sleep. Is it just me or is it always easy to get to sleep right _after_ one's tried all night to get a little shut-eye? Who made up that rule anyway? Quite annoying.

Trudging down the hallway to the elevator I press the glowing orange DOWN button, leaning back on my heels as I wait. Perhaps I should check on Yugi again…I quickly shake my head in an attempt to clear that idea from my mind. We had a talk a while back about me being overprotective and him rapidly nearing the age of nineteen. Ye gods, where has the time gone? At least I can age along with the rest of them now. I'm not sure what will happen when my physical body dies…but hopefully we won't have to deal with that for a long time.

I was sealed in the puzzle at the age of seventeen back in ancient Egypt. So now my body is about the age of twenty. Well-toned, I might add if I do say so myself. Marik and I ran off to the gym a lot right after Battle City…before Malik escaped the Shadow Realm.

The elevator door opens. I step in soundlessly, staring at my reflections in the mirrored walls. It's not my body from Egypt, per say. I have been working on my tan though. Thanks to having this lovely mansion on a private beach it's coming along quite nicely. I'm starting to look more like I used to back then…

"Morning sleepy head."

I open my eyes to find Mai smirking at me from in the large back lounge overlooking the ocean. Nodding tiredly, I stroll over to the glass table where a hearty breakfast including but not limited to pancakes piled high, strawberries, orange juice, and five different types of syrups are spread out.

"The orange juice is freshly squeezed…or so they say," Mai winks at me from the white futon she's laying back on.

I sigh heavily, slumping down onto a cushioned footstool next to her. Reaching over I pick up a handful of bright green grapes, popping them into my mouth one at a time. Mai watches on with sharp lilac eyes as she fingers a dazzling passion flower dangling from a vase next to the futon.

"What's the matter with you, hon?" she asks curiously. "I know you're not a morning person but you seem more _'grrr'_ than usual."

I can't help but chuckle at this, pulling another grape from the bunch. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

She puts up her nose in the air. "Of course!"

"Hi guys," Yugi smiles strolling into the room.

"Hi Yugi," Mai waves absentmindedly toward my hikari as he walks past her. "So come on, hon. _Talk_. Tell ol' Mai what's going on."

I shake my head, closing my eyes momentarily. "It's not that simple."

"Well at least start," she snaps, irritated. She's always been edgy in the morning.

"What's going on, Yami?" Yugi asks with concern from his seat at the table where he's pouring blueberry syrup onto a stack of pancakes.

"Nothing Yugi," I mumble wearily, in no mood to be interrogated this early…and after a night of barely a wink of sleep either!

"Sure," my light mutters rolling his bright eyes.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "Please, both of you just…"

"Morning everyone," Otogi grumbles trudging into the room with a rolled up newspaper and collapsing into a chair next to Yugi.

"Good morning, early bird," Mai smirks. "You're just in time. We're grilling Yami."

"Hmm."

Otogi doesn't so much as look up, immersed in the front page of the paper he's now reading. Yugi snorts, turning back to study me as he stuffs a forkful of syrupy goodness into his mouth. He's wearing a black turtleneck sleeveless shirt and jeans; Mai is clad in an almost see-through blue nightgown that just barely brushes the tops of her knees; Otogi's in blue shorts and a white muscle shirt. It looks like he's already taken his morning jog along the beach judging by the sweat lining the fabric as well as his forehead. I myself am still in my long, slight blue sleep pants and a white tee-shirt, the Millennium puzzle securely around my neck.

"Otogi, earth to dice boy!" Mai calls grabbing grape from me and tossing it at said boy's head.

"Hey!"

"I was talking to you, dimwit," she growls.

"And I was ignoring you, smart-ass," he replies, aggravated.

They both yell at the other from across the room, throwing rolled up bits of napkins, grapes, whatever they can get their hands on. Yugi motions to me and we both flee out onto the balcony overlooking the beach in the distance. The cool wind cuts through our hair as we close the glass doors behind us, allowing the shouting to dissipate.

"It's a bit too early for that, don't you think?" he laughs lightly nodding toward the two of them arguing amongst themselves inside.

"Agreed," I chuckle.

He breathes in deeply, taking in the salty sea air. I watch him, amazed at how much older he looks than just a few years ago when we first met. If he were still the height he was then he would have to stand on tiptoes to peer over the white wood railing of the terrace. But here he stands before me, leaning on it easily; face thinner and so much more mature. The wide innocent eyes are much wiser, narrower. A lot of people tell me we could definitely pass as twins now instead of just brothers. It's amazing how time moves on. Sometimes I wish it would pause for even a little while. But that isn't for us to decide.

"Are you going to talk about what's bugging you now?" Yugi smiles, eyes lidded.

I sigh heavily, turning and staring out onto the horizon. Why can't I talk to him the way we used to? We used to confide in one another about everything. When did that change? I close my eyes. I do know when it changed. Right after Battle City when I began taking physical form and walking around in my own body; when I became independent of him. It's not that either of us did it on purpose. In the long-run I think it's been beneficial for both of us. I've been given a second chance at life, really. Yugi's become more self-confident. But in order to have those things we had to give up something else: our close-knit bond with one another.

((Yami?)) he presses quietly through our mind link.

I sigh, opening my eyes and turning to look at him. He's watching me with a disquieted expression on his face. I really don't want to worry him. More than anything I want to tell him about Marik and I. But the blonde Egyptian begged me not to…Damn! Why do promises have to be so frikin' hard?

"It's nothing serious, aibou. I just…please don't worry. I'll be fine."

He looks as if he's going to say something but seems to think better of it, nodding instead and turning to stare at the water. I sigh, gazing out into the morning auburn waves as well.

"We just keep drifting apart, aren't we?" he says softly.

I want to wrap an arm around him and tell him no…tell him we're doing great, that we've just been preoccupied. I do wrap my arm around him finally, both of us stiff.

"…Yes."

**(Bakura's POV)**

I sit back in the ring, amazed he didn't hand me over to the Pharaoh after what happened last night. I've got to be a lot more careful…and be clear on my motives as well. I mean, I suppose that it _did_ look slightly suspicious leaning over him and all…Yeah. Just a bit.

I hate my soul room. I really do. It's just so…cold. Not in a physical sort of way. Perhaps "lifeless" is a better word. I mean, it's just heap after fucking heap of gold. What the hell is a few-thousand-year-old spirit going to do with treasure that isn't even _real_? Who designs these things anyway? Probably the gods. They most likely find it amusing. The King of Thieves trapped with his riches for all of eternity. Oh yeah. _Real_ funny. I'm still laughing about it.

Groaning in boredom, I lay on my back atop a pile of gold coins. Very comfy…**_not_**. Ah well. I suppose it could be worse. I could be trapped for all eternity…in a room…with the Pharaoh. Ya. That would suck big time. Still, it isn't like there's much to do. I've gone through everything in here at least five hundred times. It's not like there's much to amuse myself with in this room. I've been locked in here, completely boxed off from the world on a number of occasions. The last time…in the ocean…I think it was the last straw. I just snapped. I'm sick of fate fucking with my head.

I raise my eyebrows when there's a suddenly overwhelming amount of anxiety radiating off my link with Yugi. Well, I suppose it's only to be expected since he's lugging the ring around right under the Pharaoh's nose. That's got to be at least a _tiny_ bit nerve-wracking. Deciding there can't be any harm in checking up on my new host I peek out through his mind's eye, curious.

He and the Pharaoh are standing out on a patio of some kind. Both their expressions are glum. Hmm. What the devil's this about? I lean forward, watching. There are long pauses between responses when they speak. Gods, they're acting like someone bloody died or something. I back off when I feel Yugi contact the Pharaoh through their own connection. Okay. So that wasn't such a good idea after all. I'm not really sure if the Pharaoh would be able to sense me or not, but why give him the opportunity?

I settle back on the mound of coins again, leaving them to sob over whatever's wrong with their lovely little world. I bet things have been a lot more peaceful since the big bad tomb robber disappeared without a trace. Hell, they probably haven't even noticed. That's the way life is. You work so hard to hurt someone and be noticed and what do you get? An exasperated roll of the eyes…perhaps a sob or two if you're really good.

Sure looks like a nice place. Where _are_ we anyway? From what I've seen nothing seems familiar…

((Bakura, you can come out now.))

I hesitate, worried he might have told the Pharaoh about me and this is all a trap. What should I do if this be the case?

((Bakura?))

I flinch, deciding to take my chances. I focus on my energies, blinking my eyes at the sunlight when I appear in…his room. Oh.

"What was all that panic I was sensing coming through?" Yugi asks standing over me with his arms crossed.

I bite my lip. "Umm…"

"It wouldn't be from spying on Yami and I, would it?" he asks casually.

I jump to my feet, backing away from him. "Just let me explain…!"

"Whoa! Calm down!" he exclaims.

I freeze. He's staring at me with surprise, hands held up in peace. What…?

**(Yugi's POV)**

My god, he's acting like I'm going to beat him on the spot. What on earth happened to him? I've never seen anyone act this way. And he's one of the _last_ people I'd ever expect to act like this.

"You're really scared I'm going to put you back in the ocean, aren't you?" I ask softly after studying him for a moment.

He doesn't answer, watching my every move with wary eyes. I sigh, turning and sitting down on the bed. He stands a few feet away, slanted brown eyes never leaving me.

"You don't have to be so jumpy, Bakura," I mumble rubbing my face with my hands. "I'm not mad."

The thief gazes at me in shock. "You're…not?"

I smile sadly. "Nah. I used to let Yami do it all the time. Peer out through my mind's eyes, I mean. I know how boring it must get being locked up most of your existence. Can't be too exciting."

"Got that right," he mutters sitting down on the floor with his legs pulled against his chest, eyes still fixated on—you guessed it—me.

"So…what did you do to pass the time?" I ask idly though I'm genuinely curious. What on earth _would_ someone do in such a situation?

He shrugs. "Plotted…a lot," he admits.

I grin. "Gosh that's a shocker."

A weak smile appears on his usually harsh features. It's not that creepy grin he always got when he captured us or was about to do something utterly horrifying like sacrificing our souls to the darkness or something. This smile is actually…normal…natural…

_Human_.

I blink, realization suddenly taking over my mind. I mean, I knew he was a human being once, it's just…I never really thought that deeply upon it. But here he is before me nonetheless…

"...Master?"

I look up in surprise at this. By the look on his face I can tell right away he loathed having to say that, though he's trying to hide this. Frowning, I shake my head.

"Don't call me that. _Please_. It's so…so…just don't call me that, all right?"

He blinks. "Okay…what should I call you?"

"Yugi," I shrug.

"But…"

"Unless you _want_ to be like some slave or something," I chuckle at the very idea, leaning against a pillow.

"But…aren't I?"

I can't believe he just said that. All I can do is gaze at him with my mouth hanging open. My chest is aching. An overwhelming amount of guilt is pouring into my head. He…_is_ that all he is? It's kind of true. I am in charge of him. I can tell him what to do. But the word "slave" just seems so…degrading.

"Just call me Yugi," I continue, brushing the subject off.

He's silent. Those dark brown eyes slowly tearing me apart until I want to lung at him and jab them out or blindfold him…Anything to get him to stop staring at me!

"Yugi?" Jou's voice calls from outside the door.

I glance over to the entrance. "One second!"

I turn back only to find myself alone in the room. Damn. Heart still heavy, I stand up and walk over to let Jou in. _So much for breaking the ice.

* * *

_

So there you have it.

Kura: Why is this part italicized?

Ferris: (shrugs) Just felt like it.

Kura: And did I just call him "master?"

Ferris: (shifts) Perhaps...

Kura: Nooooooooooo! You're ruining me!

Yugi: He's hot when he's so delusional.

Kura: Keep away from me, Pharaoh clone! (spits at)

Yami: Hey! (wipes spit off face)

Kura: Oh. I thought you were Yugi...but that's okay!

Yami: -.-;


	6. Chapter 6: Loose on Vacation

At last! It's been so long! My poor little beauties!

Kura: O.o "beauties?"

Ferris: Look! It's been just about a month! This has got to be a record for me! (bashes hand across face) Bad ferris! Baaad!

Kura: O.O...

ahem, anyhoo...Kura's finally growing a spine again. So big celebration for that!

Readers, Ferris, and Kura: THANK GOODNESS!

**koinu27: **(smirks) I know, slave Kura's pathetic. That ends officially NOW. Mwahahaha! Now it's time for our little demon child to stir things up a bit!

**Myou Bakura: **Yes our poor Kura...are you a new reviewer? (tackles) Oh I think you are! I don't feel like looking it up right now, so sue me. (Myou: -.-;) Hehe. How will Ryou react? (smirks secretly)

**Yami-no-Hikari2244: **Another new one! (tackles) Whoot!...and underage at that! (smirks) I did the same thing...Just out of curiosity: which stories of mine have you read? Some of them (esp: Son of Apophis and Beyond Tomorrow, Before Today) are going to get **extremely** graphic. (sighs) Not that I'm telling you not to read them...Okay, now I'm just confuzzling myself. (Kura: Which isn't anything new) Feh. >.

**darkmistressofyaoi: **I love the name, first off. Secondly: New reviewer! (tackles) There. Now you've been initiated. (dark: o.O...) hehe. Third: That was an extremely flattering review. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. A big whoot whoot, for that!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **(laughs) Glad you like how this is going. Screaming children? (hisses while crawling under table) Keep them away. I bite. (Kit: O.o...)

**TheGodFish: **Yes Kura's hot when he's dillusional. Is there any time he's NOT hot? (Yugi: What about in The Deep? He was all drunk and corpse-like and covered in vomit) Yup. That would do it. (Kura: I hate you soooo much.) hehe.

**Tabby: **(hugs) Once again a wonderful, flattering, yet oh so perfect review! Yugi and Yami's growing apart wasn't planned ahead of time. It just sort of...happened. (Yugi: Literally!) -.-; Ja. Anyway, I hope I kept up with the par you've seemed to set for me in this chapter. I haven't proofread it too much cause I felt bad at not updating in so long!

**Spryte: **(cackles) Ah the curse of questions. (Your curse, not mine. I find it amusing!) heh. Why did Yami forgive Malik and not Bakura? Malik--with a LOT of help from Yami and Marik--was helped into changing his ways. Kura didn't really get a chance seeing as how he, for lack of better words, vanished right after Battle City. Needless to say, Yami wouldn't trust him if he came back...which he HAS. (Kura: Did you forget the part where I don't trust _him_ either?) (rolls eyes) How could I have missed _**that**_?

**Soki-Chan the Great: **(sighs) Once again, honey. When you review the site cuts out any e-mails, website adresses, etc that you put in there. You're going to have to e-mail it to me if you really want me to see it. Secondly, you've been recommending my stories! (tackles) Yay! I luffles you so!

**Silver Mirror: **(growls) Yes you do indeed need to get chapter three up!...ahem, laughed at the "master" part? I've gotten a lot of different reactions on that scene. Some people were very upset Kura's so out of his usual "grrrr"-ness. He's coping! Good Ra, he's getting better in this chapter! Give the poor evil psycho a break!

**Freedom of Darkness: **Listening to the song "Lothlorien" from the LOTR's soundtrack at the moment. (shivers in delight) Needless to say, I'm in an _awesome_ mood...now where was I? Ah yes, you'd stalk me? Excellent! I've done my share of stalking. Tis quite amusing. Esp. when you drop hints you're stalking them so they get all jumpy and nervous. (cackles) Oh so priceless! I'm not sure what the hell I'm majoring in but English is one of my options. Oh, get this: I'm gonna be taking Arabic this fall! (Note: This is very exciting since they don't bother encouraging Americans to be bilingual. Stupid country.)

**BlackAngelTwin1: **(smiles) Glad you don't mind waiting a bit. It wasn't too long of a wait, considering I've been waiting over a year for a few ficcies...blah. I hates it when it takes so long though, which is why I vowed not to draw out such too long. (I also update so often because I write in all my free time...No social life at the moment! Wee ha!)

**dragonlady222: **Um, I think you're confused, honey. Bakura has his own body. He only can take physical form when the ring is nearby. The same goes for Yami and Malik. Just wanted to clear that up. Whoot!

**Sirithiliel: **"aww poor kura! he's afraid of yugi! now u have to admit that's kind've...low? lol" (cackles) It's true! Don't worry! He's gonna do better in this chapter! Onward!

**tediz-leader: **Blue faces, eh? Hmm...what's a good remedy for that? (Malik: Face paint!) Good idea! (Kura: O.o...)

**Kura and Yugi: a love like no other: **I already said I wouldn't abandon this ficcie! It's just gonna take a while. Don't worry your cute little head, honey. (Kura: Damn! I was hoping it'd end.) heh.

**frogger666: **(sighs) Don't worry. Kura's slowly gonna work his way closer to his old self. Glad you like it nonetheless! (huggles)

**Joey-lover: **Waddaya mean I can't have him? He's mine! (eyes glaze over) My only...my preciousssss...(Kura: It probably doesn't help that you're listening to LOTR's music at the moment, does it?) (grins) Probably not.

**Bluegrass Elf: **So I've been on a LOTR's high lately. (nods excitedly) Damn that Tolkien. Why'd he have to go and die? He needed to write more stories, dammit! (Yugi: Isn't that a bit...harsh?) Maybe...>>...What can I say? I'm egocentric! (Kura: Newsflash. -.-;)

Wow there are just so many of you...This chapter shall be dedicated to **darkmistressofyaoi, Yami-no-Hikari2244, Myou Bakura, **and **koinu27. **I'd like to apologize ahead of time for any mispellings and such. I just finished the chapter but couldn't wait to give it to you guys! Weeeee!

_Enter: My new OC: **Chan**! (cackles insanely) _

_**The Arrow**_

_The life of men_

_Is an arrow's flight,_

_Out of darkness_

_Into light,_

_And out of light_

_Into darkness again;_

_Perhaps to pleasure,_

_Perhaps to pain._

_--Richard Henry Stoddard_

**Chapter 6: Loose on Vacation**

**(Bakura's POV)**

It's been two days since Yugi and I have really spoken. Through the hours he hangs out with his friends, goes outside, etc…leaving me to mope about his room. That's right. He's letting me stay in his suite by _myself_. Shocker. The ring is locked securely in the bedside table. Yeah, like that'll keep me out.

I've come to an important decision. I'm getting out of here. As much as I'd like to stab the Pharaoh on my way out, I think I'll try and restrain myself. Call it my "thank you" to his hikari. The bastard would be so fortunate.

In seconds I have the drawer open. My hands tremble as my fingers close around the item. Gods, it seems like forever since I've touched it. Being trapped inside it and holding it in my hands are two _very_ different things. I close my eyes as I allow the rope to slip over my head, the ring resting against my chest. _Finally_.

I silently slink over to the door, turning the doorknob with clammy hands. I've got to be extremely careful. The Pharaoh's out there somewhere. He'd more than readily give me a good banishing or even more should the opportunity arise. Yugi did say his darker half's already suspicious. I wander out into some humongous hallway that's unimaginably long. There are rooms open on either side; most of them appearing to be rooms to kick back and relax in. Where the hell **are** we? Perhaps the Pharaoh struck it big after he won Battle City. I'm assuming he won, considering they're still alive and the world isn't enveloped in shadows. Plus I was released from the Realm. Stupid Marik and his psychotic other personality. Damn bastard.

I wander down the hall and through various rooms, taking in the grandeur of it all. Almost every area has some type of chandelier and numerous paintings. So the Pharaoh decided to make a palace for himself in these future times. He would do something so self-centered, being an extremely egocentric individual.

Glancing out a large window onto some patio next to a garden far below, I'm guessing I'm on the third story at the moment. Huh. Wonder how many there are. Not that it's important. Just curious.

I head over to the elevators, shaking my head decisively. No. They'll all be using that mode of transportation to get from one floor to the other. I glance around, wondering where the hell the stairs are. Growling when I can't locate any, I reluctantly step into the elevator, praying to all the gods as the doors close me in. No turning back now. I stand alertly, the ring out and ready. I am _not_ going back to the Realm now, damn it! I stiffen as it reaches the first floor, detecting a presence outside. Gritting my teeth, I focus on the energies of the item, ready. The mirrored doors open to reveal...um...a little middle aged Chinese dude carrying some dishes...? His eyes widen when he spots me. Before I can move he quickly bows low.

"Ah, head of kitchen say all of guests left for town. Chan says he no thinks so. Chan says he thought some stay behind to relax."

I blink, slowly easing. Sooo...he thinks I'm one of the Pharaoh's little posse? I smirk, folding my arms over my chest. The little man bows again, motioning for me to exit the elevator. I do so, finding myself in some grand white room with a large table, the huge windows overlooking...

I stiffen, body trembling uncontrollably.

"Ah. Want quiet room, yes? Meditation room. Yes?" the little man nods eagerly.

"Uh...there aren't any windows?" I ask weakly, quickly turning from the sea.

"Ya. No windows. Nice. Peaceful. Peeeaceful," he agrees happily beckoning me to follow him.

He leads me down a hallway that looks like all the other ones. Incredibly classy. Motioning to another elevator he bids me in. I do so and we both stand silently as it goes up. Reaching the top floor, Chan stops at one of the first doors, opening it and bowing. I enter slowly, immediately liking the looks of it. No windows. It's a relatively small room with midnight blue cushions lining the floor. Mosaics of dark stone decorate the walls in swirling, hypnotic motions. The light is dim, a darkish blue. I smirk. _Perfect_.

"Chan bring food? Food, ya?" the man asks brightly drawing me out of my daze.

I turn, nodding eagerly. He grins gleefully, prancing out of the room. I sigh blissfully, sinking down into the flood of cushions. Hell, I haven't eaten anything in three years. And judging by this place...it's high time I start it up again.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Well that was a waste of time," Jou mutters as we all head back in the convertible for the mansion to relax.

"Nonsense! Look at this cute shirt I found for you!" Mai announces happily scrounging around in one of the many shopping bags she has.

"Would you watch the road, woman? **Jesus**!" Otogi yells grabbing the steering wheel as we almost run into the side of the van next to us.

"Let go! I'm the one driving!" she retorts, shoving him back into his seat.

"Then do us a favor and _drive_!"

"Why don't you just shove the steering wheel up your...!"

"Enough you two!" Yami says warningly, he and Honda smirking.

I roll my eyes, shifting slightly. We're all squashed together in the back, save Otogi and Mai who are up front. I'm not really sure which one's steering at the moment. It's rather hard to tell.

"So who's up for some swimming when we get back?" Honda asks eagerly.

"I'll be sunning, thank you very much," Anzu smiles playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

"You can get plenty of sun _while_ you swim," Honda replies with a grin.

"Man, I'm headin' for some snacks inside! Who's wit me?" Jou cackles happily.

I sigh heavily, leaning my head back and closing my eyes as the wind cuts across my face, raking through my hair. I should probably go check on Bakura when I get back before I do anything else. Not that anything will have changed. He just sits around, not causing any trouble...that I'm aware of anyway. I know, it sounds crazy...and it is.

"Well Yug?" Jou nudges me in the ribs.

I open my eyes, plastering a smile on my face. "Snacks sound nice. I think I might go lay down in my room for a while first though."

"Why not come lie in the sun on the beach?" Anzu asks me.

"Oh yes!" Honda says in a high-pitched voice. "We can set a timer so we don't get too much sun on one side and can rub lotion on one another's backs...OW!" he shrieks as the girl grabs him by the ear, yanking hard.

"You were just askin' fer that one, man," Jou chuckles from next to me.

"I'm afraid he's right," Yami concurs, shaking his head though he's smiling.

"Everyone's against me," Honda mutters, slumping back with a pouty look on his face.

We all tense, grabbing the seats of the car as it swerves sharply, the sedan next to us honking as its breaks squeal in order to avoid getting hit.

"You are **never** driving again!" Otogi screams as we pull off at our exit.

**(Yami's POV)**

"Anyone care for a triple layer sundae?" Jou asks us as he sets to work making his creation.

The staff brought out seven different kinds of chocolate, eight different ice cream flavors, twenty-eight choices of toppings, not to mention cut up bananas, strawberries, and cherries. Good gods, this promises a sleepless night full of sugar-high teenagers.

"Well, since they worked so hard...how can I say no?" Honda grins rushing over to the table where it's all laid out.

Otogi—to the surprise of all—hurries over. "I need something..._anything_ to make me forget that car ride!" he mutters opening a shaker of multi-colored sprinkles and dumping the whole thing onto his ice cream.

Mai sends him a glare, heading for the elevator. Three women dressed in blue outfits follow, struggling to carry all the shopping bags.

"I'm going to get a manicure," she states huffily.

"Hold the elevator!" my hikari calls dashing after her.

I watch with a puzzled look as he jumps in, the doors closing behind them. He certainly has been eager to go to his room the past few days. I suppose I can't blame him. Hanging out with these guys can make one a bit...worn.

I shake my head, turning to find Jou, Honda, and Otogi already on their second helpings. Jou's jumping up and down on the couch while singing "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...!"

I sigh, smiling and walking over to the table. Oh well. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

**(Yugi's POV)**

I hurry up to my room, making sure the door is locked behind me. Sighing deeply, my back pressed against the door, I look around.

"Bakura. It's just me. You can come out," I call quietly, moving further into the room.

My stomach drops to my shoes when I glance over at the drawer where I locked the ring. It's open.

"Oh gods **no**!"

I back out of the room in a panic-stricken state, entire body trembling. Oh gods, Bakura's loose in the mansion! Worse yet, he might not even be here anymore. What do I do if he's left? I barely notice the taste of blood as it glides through the cut I'm making with my teeth into my lip, slithering down my chin.

I start running down some random hallway, having no idea where to start. And if I find him what should I do? He has the ring now! I don't have a Millennium item...The items! The necklace is in Yami's room! The ring can detect all the other items! Oooh SHIT! I race to the elevator only to freeze at the sound of a girl screaming from the fourth floor.

"Mai!" I shout jumping in the elevator and pressing the UP button.

I stand tensely at the doors, ready to exit the moment they open. Gods, why did I give Bakura another chance? Why did I leave him alone with the ring? What the fucking hell was I _thinking_?

I'm dragged from these thoughts as the doors slide open much too slowly. I shove them open with frantic hands, turning and racing for Mai's room at the end of the hallway. Reaching it, I barge in, blinking when I'm met with...an empty room. Pile upon pile of shopping bags are about the carpet. But where's...?

Another ear-splitting scream comes...from down the hallway. I turn, running down the hallway to a door near the elevator, hearing frantic voices. Gripping the doorknob I barge in to find...**What the fucking hell! **

**(Mai's POV)**

"Hold the elevator!" Yugi calls as the three maids and I prepare to go up to our floor.

One of them sticks her foot out to catch the door, her arms full of the wonderful shopping bags I got from our latest excursion. Yugi hurries in, panting slightly.

"Third floor," he says, leaning against the reflecting walls.

I take out a small mirror I keep at hand at all times, powdering my nose. The maid frowns, leaning down and hitting the button with her chin. The other two look at one another mournfully as if some horrendous act is being committed against them. What lazy bitches.

"So what are your plans for the afternoon?" I ask Yugi idly.

He shrugs. "Just want to rest a bit...I was told there are some nice meditation rooms on your floor."

"Doesn't your suite have a private one? _Mine_ does," I reply with little interest, adding the finishing touches to my makeup.

"Yeah but who knows? I might check them out. I hear they're really relaxing," he smiles somewhat uncertainly.

I turn to him, eyeing his tense frame. "Is something wrong?"

The doors open right then. "Op! This is my floor! Talk to you later, Mai!" he states quickly, hastily leaving.

"Teenage boys," I mutter rolling my eyes. "Ah they're all the same."

The dreary maids say nothing, still staring morosely at one another. Ah how they suffer. How _dare_ I have them to do the jobs they're _paid_ to do...It's asking too much of them.

"Make sure not to put those bags near one another!" I say tersely as we they follow me into my own suite. They obviously have no sense whatsoever about fashion. "The colors clash. Now where did I put that cute shirt for Jou...?"

"Will that be all, miss?" one middle aged woman sighs wearily.

"Yes yes, go on," I say distractedly waving a hand.

I assume they do so as I continue my search for the shirt, wincing at the pounding in my head. It must be from all of Otogi's obnoxious yelling while I was trying to drive. Someone should give that guy a reality check and inform him not everything revolves around _him_.

I frown at the sound of yelling and whooping far below. Ah, they've gotten into the sugar. This promises nothing but a loud afternoon and evening. I need someplace quiet and relaxing...like a meditation room. I turn to find one of the maids still setting a bag down while trying not to fall down on top of it.

"Oh good you're still here," I say to which she gives me a look of utter dread. "Oh enough with the drama. I just want to ask you a question," I snort rolling my eyes.

She blinks slowly, curly brown hair falling into her face. "Oh...what did you want to ask me, miss?"

"These mediation rooms...they're on this floor, yes?"

"Yes miss."

"Will I be able to hear that racket downstairs?" I motion to the floor just as another holler comes.

"Um...you could put some soothing music on so you can't hear them..."

"Excellent! Have someone bring me something to eat. Nothing too fattening though!" I add starting from the room. "I'll just pick the one that seems the coziest."

"Y-yes! Right away, miss!" she calls after me.

I walk off confidently down the hallway, peeking into one or two of said rooms. The first one is bright pink. Ugh. I don't know how anyone would be able to relax in there. Maybe Anzu would. She _is_ such a girly girl. I'm surprised Kaiba even had such a room put in this place. The next one is dark forest green. It's just too...outdoorsy. I've never been a nature person myself. This continues on for the next few as well. My god, what's it going to take to get a decent mediation room to relax in?

I'm just about ready to give up when I spot a little Chinese man waddling happily down the hallway with a tray of the most delicious looking assortment of foods. I smile, hurrying over.

"My goodness that was fast!" I exclaim taking a scrumptious pastry off the tray.

It's then I notice the little man has his hand on the door of a mediation room. I sigh in relief, even pushing it and holding it open for him; while taking another three of these delicious pastries of course!

It's only when I turn around that my heart sinks to my shoes. It only takes me a second to recognize him: The evil spirit of one of those damn items is standing before me. Dark slanted eyes narrow menacingly as he takes a step forward.

"Oh you are going to die **so** slowly," he growls moving nearer.

I do the only thing I can manage: I scream bloody murder.

* * *

(cackles) Oh I just adore cliffies, don't you?

Readers: **_GLARE_**

Yugi: What do I find when I enter the room? (eyes widen) Don't tell me they're going at it!

Ferris: O.O...oh dear...

Kura: Eeeew! No! Don't defile me! Please! I'll take the shrimp! Please!

Mai: Grrr...

Ferris: Review!


	7. Chapter 7: Dangling Damsels

You'll all have to forgive any mispellings/etc/whatever. I just fininshed typing this chapter.

**Lily: **I shall try to not keep you guys in suspense too long between chapters! Glad you're enjoying the story!

**kylee: **NEW REVIEWER! (tackles) Hi honey! Glad you're lovin' the story so much! Please reviewsies again! (nods encouragingly)

**Myou-Bakura: **(cackles) Yes a vision of Bakura getting scolded by someone who's half his height is amusing. Although, my friend is under five foot yet she can kick my ass. She's a little powerhouse. NEVER make short jokes around her. (nods solemnly) It hurts! (kura: You're pathetic.) Nuh uh! (Great comeback, no?)

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **You've read them ALL? (tackleglomps) Awww! You luffles my stories, therefore I luffles you! (esp cause you're reviewing now) Cry of the Wicked's your fav, hmm? (smirks) Well it's about to get kicked off the most disturbing list. Son of Apophis shall be taking its place. (shudders) Afika scares me...ahem, oh? You got koinu27 here? (tackles again) Here! (gives bag of orange tic tacs) This is my thanks!

**Soki-Chan the Great: **Ah yes the curse of the busy schedule. I don't have one at the moment. I've just been writing my stories a lot, followed by playtime with my little boys (my ratties! GOOSH!)

**Silver Mirror: **You keep saying you're going to update! (Kura: Well Ferris, you DO update a bit too often...) Humph. Perhaps I'll start giving you the silent treatment! (Kura: O.o...But...you kind of already are: seeing as how you're writing, not talking.) -.-; Shut up.

**darkmistressofyaoi: **Yesss! Thou hast been initiated! (Kura: Stop trying to talk like you're smart. You're not fooling anyone.) -.-;...ahem, anyway, no Kura and Mai are NOT going at it. That's just...(shudders) No. None of that happening with Mai. (Kura: But I get some?) O.o...anyway, so I thought you'd like to hear this. I have this reviewer for another story. Must be going into chapter 20 now...anyway, they just wrote and told me how nasty it is that I'm making Ryou gay in it. The thing is: all of the relationships in it are yaoi! Why the **hell** are they still reading it if they're homophobs? -.-; I need orange tic tacs...

**Joey-lover: **(laughs) I know. What are the odds it would be Mai that found him? I mean, really? It's NEVER Mai!..which is why it's so amusing! (Mai: I hate you)

**TheGodFish: **Ack! Nooo! Here's the chapter! Here's the chapter! Just give my preciousessss back! (writhes on floor in agony)

**Spryte: **"Mai's okay but it's somehow hard to picture Bakura with a girl." (Bakura: What! Do my looks just scream "I'm gay" or something?) Hehe. Not really, but you're just too hot to pass up! (Kura: -.-; That's not an answer)

**koinu27: **(snickers) Not a Mai fan, eh? She's actually the only girl in Yugioh that I can tolerate. Anzu can burn in all the hells of Egypt. Shizuka. What's up with the boys going ga-ga over her? She's just so...so...(Kura: "annoying"?) Yeah! That's the word!

**dragonlady222: **The thing is they CAN'T get their own bodies. Otherwise my brilliant plans won't work! (Kura: The "brilliant" could be argued.) >. 

**Muse of Sarcasm: **(sighs) It's all about Ryou, isn't it? (Ryou: Hehe.) He'll be along...eventually. Not yet though. Give it time, honey.

**Tabby: **I'm loving how you actually tell me elements that are helpful. (Ex: "You did a good job with switching POVs at just the right moment to give enough of each person and make you feel satisfied") I just reallyreallyreally appreciate that, honey. Like Chan? Well he's Baaack!

**Kura&Yugi--a love like no other: **(smirk) No she's no-ot! No she's no-ot! (Kura&Yugi-alove: >. Meh!) Hehe.

**tediz-leader: **(grins) Sorry it took so long! I just finished the bloody chapter! (actually, I just started writing it this morning! O.O) Amazing what the Spanish music my brother brought back from Spain can do.

**Freedom of Darkness: **Let's start a stalker web site! (Kura: You already stalk me!) Hehe. Indeedy-do! Chan should be Minkah's helper? (laughs) That would be something to see! (Minkah: Hurry up! We haffta kill off Kaiba) (Chan: Ya! Chan kill rich ass!) (Kaiba: WTF? Who's the little chinese dude?) (Minkah: Your maker. Dieeee!)

**Sirithiliel: **(smirk) No. This is going to be pretty much a gore-free story. More angst/romance/humor than anything else. This chapter's basically all humor. Yay!

I shall dedicate this lovely chapter to **Tabby** just because as well as our newest reviewer: **kylee**! This chapter is mostly just humor...and Chan! We mustn't forget Chan! I wrote this poem a while back. It just...fits the tone of the chapter. Onward!

_**Child Play**_

_Paper cup phones_

_And tinsel crowns_

_Daisy carpets_

_Cov'ring the ground_

_Tinfoil armour _

_And wooden swords_

_Red-wagon chariots_

_And tootsie-roll hordes_

**Chapter 7: Dangling Damsel **

**(Yugi's POV)**

"**Bakura**! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I yell at the sight before me.

Mai's being held to the ceiling by a faint glow of shadow magic. She's screaming at the top of her lungs, purple high-heeled shoes kicking back and forth desperately. Bakura's standing in the middle of the meditation room, arms crossed over his chest, face murderous. My throat tightens when I spot the ring resting on his torso. He jumps when I speak, turning to me with a bemused expression.

"God Yugi! Help! He's going to **_kill_** me!" Mai screeches hysterically from the ceiling.

I move forward slowly, shutting the door behind me. I'm not sure how to go about this. I clear my throat when Bakura turns and continues to glare at the frantic girl hanging from the ceiling. He doesn't seem to be too intent on doing much else...

"Um...Bakura?" I ask trying to remain calm despite the fact that my friend is being dangled by shadow magic seven feet off the ground.

"Hmm?" he snorts, not looking away from Mai who's continuing to scream.

"What's going on? You can't just go attacking my friends like this! Put her down!" I demand pointing at the floor that's covered in squishy pillows.

He gives me a defiant look. "She ate my pastries."

I blink in shock. _What_ did he just say?

"She...she what?" I ask, certain I didn't hear him right. I mean, the King of Thieves wouldn't say something like...

He turns to me with an enraged expression. "She ate my fucking pastries!"

"Chan get more pastries, ya? Paaaaastries!" a little Chinese man exclaims happily jumping out of no where.

I gawk at the scene before me, unable to comprehend if what I'm witnessing is truly reality. I must be asleep. It's _got_ to be a dream.

"Yugi for god's sake!" Mai shrieks at an ear-piercing pitch. "Get me down from here!"

"Serves you right, bitch!" Bakura shouts at her angrily.

"Pastries, ya?" the Chinese man nods gleefully.

I do the only natural thing to do in such a situation: I fall on the ground laughing uncontrollably. They all freeze, staring at me in confusion.

"And just what is so humorous?" Bakura growls, thoroughly miffed.

"You...she...!" I try desperately, but can't breathe let alone speak right now.

I turn, burying my face in one of the pillows. My stomach's aching horribly as I continue, unable to do anything else. After what feels like an eternity I'm able to somewhat compose myself, still snickering as I sit up. Bakura's standing akimbo, quirking an eyebrow at me inquiringly. Mai's silent now, eyes wide. The little Chinese man is positively beaming, looking from person to person with a huge smile plastered on his rounded face.

"Do you...have any idea...just how ridiculous you three look?" I smile, fighting the tears of mirth threatening to fall.

"How is _this_ entertaining?" Mai cries in hysteria.

I chuckle, turning to Bakura who's still glaring at her. "Okay, time to let her down."

"But she...!"

"This man says he'll bring more pastries, all right?" I smile when Bakura casts an unconvinced look at the little Chinese man.

"Chan bring more pastries, ya?"

"Aaaah!" Mai screams as she suddenly drops straight to the floor, landing on her back in a nest of silken pillows.

I hurry over to her, reaching out to help her. She wobbles unsteadily to her feet, casting a frightened glance at Bakura.

"Why aren't you calling Yami up here? He'll get rid of this creep once and for...mff!"

Her manicured nails come up to her mouth that's now covered by some sort of miniature blue force field. I look over inquiringly at Bakura to find him smirking with satisfaction, slumping down in relaxation into the sea of pillows.

"_Bakura_," I put in a warning tone though without much conviction as I'm unable to hide the amusement from my eyes.

He scowls. "Fine fine."

He waves a hand and the force field disappears. Mai falls down on her well-sculpted behind. I sigh heavily, sitting down half-way between the two of them. The girl sits propped up against the wall like some trapped creature. Bakura's in the middle of the room, pouting at the fun having ended.

"Chan going to get more pastries, ya?" the little Chinese man cheers opening the door and waddling out.

I turn to Bakura who's lying on his stomach, head resting on his arms that are folded in front of him. "Who's that?"

He shrugs. "Chan."

I roll my eyes. "Well I got that much from his talking in third person. How'd you meet him though?"

"I was on my way out."

I frown. "Bakura..."

"I'm not your damn slave and am _sick_ of sitting in that bloody room day after day!" he growls angrily, sitting up and sending me a rebellious look.

Mai blinks in shock. "He's been staying in your room? Yugi, just how long has this been going on? Hell, **_what's_** going on?"

I sigh heavily. They're both glaring at me. "I found the ring in the ocean when we went on the boat ride a few days ago...and Bakura, you can't just go wandering about! What if Yami had caught you?"

"He wasn't even here," the thief mutters darkly.

"You're just lucky Mai found you and not Yami," I continue seriously. Gods, it feels like I'm scolding a child.

"No _he's_ the lucky one," Bakura sneers lying down on his back. "He deserves a good ass-whooping."

"So this fiend's forcing you to hide him so he can get revenge on Yami?" Mai asks, voice rising.

"Must you be so loud when you talk, woman?" the former tomb robber groans. "You're giving me a headache."

"I'll give you a _real_ headache!" she yowls standing shakily to her feet, the high heels on the uneven terrain causing her a bit of grief.

"Enough. Both of you," I say firmly. "You're both dramatizing everything."

Bakura stiffens as the pointers of the ring suddenly move up, directing straight at the door. Mai slinks back, no doubt thinking the he's about to put another spell on her.

"Yami!" I whisper. "Yami's coming!"

"Good. Then he'll..." Mai begins airily.

I lunge at Bakura, grabbing his arm and tugging him over to the corner of the room Mai's in. He's too busy casting uneasy glances at the door to protest.

"Yugi, what are you...?" Mai asks nervously.

I gently push her aside, digging down into the pillows. Bakura and her stare at me in confusion.

"Umm...what are you doing?" Bakura asks curiously.

"If you go back to the ring right now Yami will sense it. He's already suspicious enough. Here," I point at the floor that's now visible. "Lay down there and we'll cover you with pillows."

He frowns. "Who said I wanted to hide from...?"

Mai and I exchange a look out of the corner of our eyes before pouncing. She smothers his head with a pillow as I sit on his torso, burying his struggling frame under layer upon layer of silken pillows. I'm not sure if Mai's really all that keen on hiding him or if she just wants to get back at him for hanging her from the ceiling. The three of us tense as the door opens, my darker half peeking in.

"I was wondering where you two went," he smiles stepping into the room.

"Yami! I...what are you doing here?" I ask quickly...too quickly.

**(Yami's POV) **

Something's amiss here. The two of them share a nervous glance when they think I'm not looking. My eyes sweep over the room, searching for some type of hint as to what's going on. I don't get one, finally turning back to the two of them sitting close in the corner of the room...

Oh.

I blink in understanding. **_Oh_**. I didn't realize they were that fond of one another. It appears I've interrupted them. I feel my neck flush ever so slightly as images—bad images—come into my mind. Bad! Get out of my head!

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asks innocently.

I shake my head. "No. No nothing."

An awkward silence follows. A _very_ awkward silence. The two of them keep casting nervous glances at one another. I clear my throat.

"I just wanted to check on you. While I was downstairs I sensed Shadow Magic," I explain my reason for barging in on them.

Yugi stares in shock. "Again?"

I nod, waving my hand dismissively and hurrying for the door. "Well it was probably nothing. Perhaps there's something going awry with the puzzle. I'll leave you two alone now."

**(Yugi's POV)**

I watch on nervously as Yami's eyes sweep over the room searchingly. Does he sense the ring? Did he hear us talking from the hallway?

(Let...me...up...) Bakura growls angrily through our mind link.

((Do you want a chance to try those pastries or not?)) I retort as Yami continues to look around.

(...I hate you.)

I struggle not to smile at this, knowing I won that argument. Yami turns back to Mai and me after a moment, face suddenly a bit red.

"Is something wrong?" I ask unsurely.

He shakes his head. "No. No nothing."

I look over at Mai. She gives me a worried look, hesitant of what to do. I wish I had a mind link with her just for this moment...

(And I wish I had one with the Pharaoh for a moment...give him a good ear-full.)

I fight the urge to roll my eyes. ((You wouldn't and you know it. He'd kill you.))

(Oh contraire. He doesn't know where I am.)

((I could tell him.)) I grin.

(No you wouldn't) he shoots back, though there's doubt laced in his voice.

My chest aches upon hearing this. ((I'm not going to tell him, Bakura.))

(Uh huh.)

"I just wanted to check on you. While I was downstairs I sensed Shadow Magic," Yami suddenly states, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

Mai and I both put on expressions of shock.

(More like "mock shock")

((That was really lame.)) "Again?" I ask in 'bewilderment'.

He waves his hand and stumbles what seems quite hurriedly for the door. . "Well it was probably nothing. Perhaps there's something going awry with the puzzle. I'll leave you two alone now."

He jolts as the door opens just as he reaches for it. None other than Chan enters the room with a plate-full of pastries. Yami's face brightens. Oh **no**.

"Well what have we here?" my darker half says reaching for one.

"They're terrible tasting! Don't try one!" Mai exclaims as Bakura tenses under us.

Yami blinks. "Really? They look quite good."

(Let me at that son of a...!)

((Bakura stop!)) I plead desperately as I watch my darker half pop one of the delicacies into his mouth, eyes widening.

"Ra, how could you two not like these? They're _delicious_!" Yami announces.

"Erm...great!" I say loudly as Bakura starts screaming in rage under the pillows, thrashing in our grasps. Mai's face has gone pallid as she struggles to keep him under.

"Well since neither of you are fond of them I'll take them to the party animals down there," Yami chuckles taking the tray from the Chinese man and leaving.

"Chan shut the door now!" I bark as a fist shoots up through the pillows, engulfed in glowing Shadow magic.

The little man nods happily, complying. Mai and I jump away as Bakura scrambles out. Wild white hair is disheveled, eyes glowing with wrath.

"**I'm going to kill him!" **he screeches clambering for the door.

I tackle said thief, my life flashing before my eyes as I realize just **_who_** I'm tackling. I let out a shout as I'm catapulted to the ceiling, hanging upside down in a shock-induced-haze. I blink a few times, gawking when I spot Mai blocking the door; though she looks like she'd rather be anywhere else than between the former King of Thieves and his will.

"Get out...of my way," Bakura snarls eyes glowing red.

Mai suddenly stiffens, face hardening. "No! I'm not sure what's going on here, but Yugi seems determined to keep you safe. And if he's willing to risk so much the least you can do is try to cooperate even a tiny bit!" Bakura blinks in shock at the mortal who's daring to challenge him. "Now sit your ass down and Chan will bring more pastries," she turns to the small Chinese man who's still grinning, oblivious to the vehemence floating about in the air. "Won't you?"

"Ya! Chan get more pastries, ya?" his head bobs up and down as he edges around her and exits the room.

Bakura's standing still in front of Mai, face having lost some of its harshness, now filled with exhaustion. Mai seems to have calmed as well, deep purple eyes curiously studying the ancient spirit before her. I hate to ruin the moment, but...

"Um...Bakura? Could you let me down now?"

They both blink, glancing upwards at me in surprise. The thief nods, snapping his fingers. I let out an "oomph" as I meet the pillows, landing face-first in their silky depths. I cough, sitting up quickly to find them both still staring uncertainly at one another.

"All right, we might as well all sit back and relax. I've got some explaining to do," I sigh, both of them slowly settling down on the pillows.

"Fine," Bakura mutters, knees pulled up against his chest. "But if either of you so much as _touch_ the pastries I shall force the stuffing from all these pillows down your throats so you'll have to have your stomachs pumped." Mai and I both gape at him. He gets a thoughtful look on his face and adds, "I hear it's quite a painful process."

"Getting stuffing pushed down my throat or having my stomach pumped?" I question with a smile.

He gives me a dark look. "Would you like to find out which?"

We both shake our heads decisively.

* * *

Ah that was fun, no?

Kura: GIMME MY PASTRIES, DAMMIT!

Yugi: I think we should put some calming music on right about now.

Mai: How about some sedatives?

Kura: (hopeful look) And pastries?

Mai and Yugi: -.o

Ferris: (cackles) Review! I'll update as soon as I write another chapter, k? Lovelles!


	8. Chapter 8: Alone

DON'T EAT THE TROPICAL FLAVORED TIC TACS! THEY ARE EVIL! **EVIL**, I SAY! (no I won't try them. They are a sin to the very name of "tic tac".)

Kura: O.o...ooookay then...

Just finished the chapter! It's been rated "Kawaiiiii!" by my sister. -grins-

**Soki-Chan the Great: **-cackles- Yes the pastries! Fabulous pastries, no? (Kura: You're talking like chan) No I'm not. Anyway, yes misunderstandings are so amusing to write into the plot. It only thickens in _this_ chapter too! (Yami: Let me guess...**I** do something.) ehehe!

**Roguex1979: **"Gods, why do I always seem to choose the stories that are brilliant, but where the authour doesn't seem to update so quickly?" -smiles 'sweetly'- Honey, do you realize just how slow most writers are? Look at my favs list! All of the stories save one haven't been updated in over a fucking YEAR! Do not whine to me about these stories not being updated quickly because I **will** win...ahem, anyhoo yes the Lion King is what I think of too when I hear that song. My friend actually told me the rest of the song...can't remember it now though...

**Silver Mirror: **Yes this chapter comes with a lesson: Never come between Kura and his pastries...(Yugi: Esp when he's been deprived of food for three years!) (Kura: Damn right!)

**inuyashapup: **Glad you've found this story and are enjoying it so much! I find it a lot fluffier than the other two I'm currently working on. It won't be getting too dark...at least I'm not planning on it being dark...O.o...-sigh- ...Waaaaait a second! Lemon pastries are like the best kind! -grabs all lemon pastries for herself- Mwhahahaha! (Kura: Gimme those! -chases with rabid fury-) Eeeeeek!

**Spryte: **"pictures it "Yugi, what's that tomb robber doing here?" "He, uh, followed me home. So, can I keep him?" Heheh! That's awesome! (Yami: Well I don't think it's very funny) (Kura: Up yours, pharaoh!) (Yami: O.o)

**Kura&Yugi--a love like no other: **-grins- No I didn't just write that so there was something to post. I was actually writing some really graphic violence in another story and needed some fun fluff and such! Chan! Yes yes! We must all love Chan! -waves big flag "CHAN"-

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Glad you enjoyed the chappie so much. It was a joy to write...and hopefully to read as well!...-blinks- Oooh! This book you gave me looks AWESOME! I shall use it frequently. (Yami: Nooo! Now look what you've done!) Kura: Pretty knife just for me! -cackles- (Mai: Baku swatter?) Yugi: -feral grin- Can I use it? Ferris: O.o

**Joey-lover: **Yes Mai is semi-cooperating in keeping our darling evil tomb robber hidden. Chan? Ja! Isn't he adorable? I luffles him so! (Kura: -shrugs- he's okay I guess.) SMACK! (Kura: xx)

**dragonlady222: **-rolls eyes- Yes you can see how well Yugi is at controlling our little deranged psycho. Baku's just too damn cute not to love though! (Kura: -twitching- I...am...not...CUTE!) Hehe.

**TheGodFish: **You all gave Kura pastries. (Kura: O.o...I'm not feeling so great...) Ooooh this isn't going to be pretty...I saw those new tic tacs a while ago. -hisses- I shall NEVER put one of those within a two foot radius of my mouth! Never! Never! (needless to say: i hate tropical flavors anyway.)

**HieiWannabe: **-smirks- Since when are _any_ of the things I write about not weird? I mean, can you imagine not eating for three years? (I know it's a bit hard since we mortals wouldn't survive, but still.) I'd be diving at pastries left and right!...and orange tic tacs!

**Crimson Bobble: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hi honey! Love the name, by the way. I am extremely flattered by all the praise you gave for the story! I thank you! -kowtows in gratitude- " I imagine it won't be a pretty picture when/if Ryou ever makes an appearance though." You imagine correctly. Our little white haired hikari will be along by and by...but some others must arrive first. -smirks knowingly-...ah the question about my responses in the chapters. I actually picked it up from Borath. (Must read their stories! Esp: Domination, Submission, and Spider Eyes! -shivers in awe-) I dunno. It seems to make this more fun. The readers not only write to me about their own ideas but get ideas from reading my responses to their fellow readers. It's actually quite enjoyable!

**koinu27: **-laughs- I'll see if I can fit some Anzu-bashing in here somewhere, k? -winks- (Believe me, you have NO IDEA how much I want to do so! I hate the bitch! Most of the time I try not to do too much to her so her fans will read the story too) Oh I almost forgot! -hands pastry- There you go, honey

**Sirithiliel: **"i like chan" -grins- That pretty much says it all, doesn't it?

**Muse of Sarcasm:** "I hate to be annoying, but... is Malik and Marik in the story?" -blinks in shock- Since when are you annoying? -huggles- To answer your question: Yes. Our two psycho hotties will be along by and by. Think Kura wants to kill Ryou? -smiles secretly-

**frogger666: **Yes the pillow usage was fun, wasn't it? Cream puffs? -drools- There's only one way I'll eat cream puffs. We freeze them. -drools more- It makes them sooooo good! We've eaten a gigantic party sized container one time.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yes Mai is going to have an essential role in this story. I thought it'd be interesting to try since I've yet to have her in any of my stories! (Mai: Long overdue!) I concur.

**Yami Misao: **-smirks- Yes well the story is going to be serious...with lots and lots of COMEDY. I've decided this. I need some lighter fluff. The other two stories are so dark! I'm imagining this story will be like the first half of Cry of the Wicked (serious matters with loads of fluffy comedy) It will NOT get dark and gross like COW though so "whoot" for that!

**darkmistressofyaoi: **"Actually, you know what? Screw the pastries! Will he ever get his Yugi?" -cackles- Oh eventually..."it was a nice light-hearted break from all the angsty goodness (thought angsty goodness is good as well)" I concur. I'm planning on making the story a bit more light-hearted for a while...then Ryou will arrive! (readers: O.O) -cackles-

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Crimson Bobble, Roguex1979, **and **inuyashapup! **The song is from "Jekyll & Hyde" It just fits so well into what happens in this chapter...mostly on Baku's behalf.

_**A New Life**_

_A new life_

_What I wouldn't give to have a new life._

_One thing that I've learned as I go through life_

_Nothing is for free along the way._

_A new start_

_That's the thing I need to give me new heart_

_Half a chance in life to find a new part_

_Just simple role that I can play._

_A new hope_

_Something to convince me to renew hope._

_A new day_

_Bright enough to help me find my way._

_A new chance_

_One that maybe has a touch of romance._

_Where can it be?_

_The chance for me?_

_A new dream_

_I have one I know that very few dream._

_I would like to see that overdue dream_

_Even though it never may come true._

_A new love_

_Though I know there's no such thing as true love_

_Even so, although I never knew love_

_Still I feel the one dream is my due._

_A new world_

_This one thing I want to ask of you, world,_

_Once before it's time to say "adieu world",_

_One sweet chance to prove the cynics wrong! _

_A new life!_

_More and more I'm sure as I go through life_

_Just to play the game and to pursue life_

_Just to share its pleasures and belong_

_That's what I've been here for all along!_

_Each day's a brand new life!_

_(Jekyll and Hyde)_

**Chapter 8: Alone**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"She won't tell, Bakura. I promise," I state for the gazillionth time as I get into bed after having changed into a tee-shirt and boxers. "Mai's trustworthy...in this situation anyway..." Hopefully.

He snorts. "Sure. Like I'd trust a _woman_ with something."

I roll my eyes. "You don't trust _anyone_ with _anything_."

He gets a thoughtful look on his face. "True."

I can't hold back a smile at this, shaking my head. This light-hearted feeling quickly leaves though. I clear my throat, trying to prepare for what I'm about to say. I've made my decision. There's no going back now.

"Bakura."

He looks up at me with those slanted brown eyes from where he's lying on his stomach on the carpet. The rope of the ring is visible around his neck; the tattered remains of his shirt not concealing it one bit.

"Hmm?"

He can tell from my face that I'm struggling with this. Curious, he sits up, staring at me intently. I close my eyes a moment to compose myself before I speak.

"I've decided...you can leave."

When I open my eyes he's gawking at me in utter astonishment. I look away, unable to meet his gaze.

"What...what brought this on?" he asks after a moment, voice strained.

I bow my head. "What you said earlier—about being locked up in here—it was never my intention for it to be this way. It _is_ like slavery. The past few days...I've been trying to convince myself otherwise. It's not fair to you though. So you can leave tonight after everyone's asleep."

He narrows his eyes. "What's the catch?"

I smirk. "Don't hurt anyone on the way out. Leave Yami and my friends alone." I turn over in my bed, closing my eyes.

"You...aren't going to follow me out?—to make sure I hold up my end of this?"

I sit up again, finding him with a look of confusion on his sharp features. I smile, shaking my head.

"Hell no. I'm going to get some shut eye."

He blinks. "But..."

"Just go, Bakura."

With that I lie back down, closing my eyes again. There's a deep weight in my chest as I do so. I fight to stay still, not jump up and beg him to stay. I've actually _enjoyed_ his company, which is mind-blowing to say the least. Not that I'll admit it to him though. He'd just outright laugh in my face...or murder me. Running around under Yami's nose has been rather exhilarating too. But no. This is no way to exist. Not for me nor him...nor Yami. I force the tight feeling in my throat down, inhaling deeply as sleep envelopes me.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I watch in utter shock as he turns over. This is a trick. It has to be. No one's ever trusted me before. Like hell this kid is starting now. That bitch must have convinced him to tell the Pharaoh. Now they're all positioned around the mansion ready to attack the moment I come into view.

I scowl, folding my arms over my chest and waiting. The light of the sun vanishes from outside the curtains, leaving the two of us in utter darkness. Still I wait, my heart beating heavily in my chest at the barely audible pounding of the waves on the shore. Shuddering, I stand, slowly making my way over to the bed. His chest is rising and falling in unhurried, rhythmic pulsations. Ra, I can't believe it.

_He's asleep. _

Biting my lip, I make my way over to the door, turning the knob ever-so-slowly to make certain it doesn't make a sound. Glancing back, I find him unmoved, lying on his side in his bed. It's yet to be seen whether or not this is a trap. Jaw clenched, I leave the teen to his dreams, slinking out alone into the unknown.

**(Honda's POV)**

I get up from the chair near my bedroom window at the soft knocking at the door.

"Come in."

Yami enters, face troubled. I motion for him to sit. He closes the door softly behind him, coming over and sinking down onto the edge of my bed.

"So what's on your mind that you wanted to talk about, man?" I ask coming over and sitting down next to him.

He sighs heavily running a hand through his blonde bangs. "It's Mai and Yugi."

I blink in confusion. "What about them?"

The former pharaoh looks up at me with a dazed face. "I...think they're dating."

I gawk at him, unable to comprehend what exactly he's just said. I mean: _Yugi_ and _Mai_? Mai and _Jou_, perhaps. Yugi and _Anzu_, sure. But Mai and Yugi?

"You're joking, right?" I ask after a moment of uneasy silence.

He smiles humorlessly. "Nope."

I breathe deeply, running my hands over my face. "Wow. Uh..._wow_."

He chuckles. "I know."

I shake my head, trying to collect my thoughts. "S-so...what happens now? Does anyone else know?"

Yami's eyes become troubled. "I don't think so. I'm worried about how Jou will react to this."

I nod, staring at my hands in my lap. "Do you want me to tell him?"

Shit this is going to be rough. He's had a crush on her...**forever**.

"No." I look over to find Yami's gaze firm. "I'm not completely certain. Besides, I think we should talk to Mai and Yugi before we spread the news."

"True," I admit. "Although, they _are_ leaving us all in the dark."

"Even so, I think they should be the ones to announce it to everyone."

I grin. "So what's this then?"

He blushes slightly. "I just needed to talk to someone about it...get someone else's view of this."

I shrug. "I'm not sure I've helped much."

"Believe me, just having someone else know about it helps," he states.

I have to admit, he does look a little more at ease than from when he first came in. I reach over and give him an encouraging smack on the shoulder. He jolts.

"Ow! What the hell was _that_ for?"

I snicker. "Keep strong, man!"

He groans, getting up and trudging for the door. "Great. Now I need an ice pack."

"G'night to you too!" I call as he leaves.

Once he's gone my face hardens. Yugi and Mai...Something doesn't seem quite right about this. I mean, they've never even hinted that they're attracted to one another. Why now? Of course I suppose any guy who sees Mai strut around in barely any clothing day after day...heh. I won't finish that thought. I have to admit even that she's hot. But what about Jou? No I don't think he's hot! I mean, what about he and Mai? It feels wrong to leave him oblivious to it all...not that he isn't oblivious to a lot of things _anyway_...I guess I'll keep my mouth shut; at least for now. We'll just have to play this by ear.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I stand in bafflement outside of the mansion. No guards. No Pharaoh. No traps. He really let me go. I glance around, standing in the middle of the three lane driveway, uncertain of what to do. I mean, he didn't just let me go: he _trusted_ me. Nobody's **ever** done that before. I shake my head to clear these thoughts for the time-being. Not a good place to be zoning out.

I could hot-wire a car. Yugi told me about the convertibles and such they keep here. Apparently it's Kaiba's place. Something about the Pharaoh winning it for the summer... Stupid bloody bastard. Which one? **Both** of them.

I walk over and break into the garage that's bigger than even a _normal_ house. It doesn't take too long. Looks like I haven't lost my touch. There are row upon row of the vehicles. I spot _the_ car immediately. Some type of black convertible. Sleek. Luxurious. Fast.

_Perfect_.

**(Mai's POV)**

"Didja hear? Didja hear what happened last night?" Jou exclaims excitedly jumping in my face the moment I enter the lounge.

I frown. "Oh yes. A little leprechaun came to me in my dreams and told me everything."

He blinks in confusion. "What?"

I roll my eyes, striding around him to the buffet. The others are reclining throughout the room, plates full of food accompanying each of them. Anzu looks positively frightened, curled up on a chair in her pink frilly nightgown. _Retch_.

"Just think, whoever it was could have broken into the house last night!"

I glance over as I pick up a bagel. "What happened?"

Jou growls. "I thought you said you knew already."

"It's called sarcasm you dimwit," I retort airily.

"Someone stole a car from the garage last night," Yami puts in tiredly from the futon where he's leaning his head against a pillow.

I start at this, glancing over at Yugi. His face is glum, eyes downcast. He hasn't spoken yet this morning. My eyes widen for an instant. Was it...?

"Did they catch the guy?" I ask calmly, spreading strawberry cream cheese over the surface of the bagel in an attempt to make it appear I'm not interested.

"Nah, anyone who could break into such a high-tech place won't get caught that easily," Honda puts in with an amount of admiration in his voice. "I mean, the cameras and alarms didn't catch him! Talk about a master thief!"

Yugi's eyes dart to Yami nervously. So it's true then. It was Bakura. The former pharaoh doesn't seem to pick up on this comment though, closing his eyes sleepily.

"Didn't rest well last night, Yami?" Anzu asks worriedly.

He smiles grimly but doesn't open his eyes. "The puzzle's been acting up a lot the past few days. It's been keeping me awake."

Yugi and I exchange a look. His own violet eyes are full of guilt. No doubt sorry his darker half's been suffering on the account of Bakura being here. But what about the thief? How did he manage to get out without...?

"I'm going to go get changed," Yugi states suddenly rising to his feet.

As he passes by me he sends me 'a look' and continues on to the elevator. I clear my throat, standing swiftly, bagel in hand. The others glance at me in surprise.

"Where are you going?" Jou asks glumly.

I scowl. "Must you insist on knowing what I'm doing at every point of the day?"

With that I throw my head back so my hair swishes dramatically as I 'storm' off to the elevator where Yugi's waiting. As soon as the doors close behind us I turn to him.

"How did he manage to escape?" I ask sharply.

He looks away. "I let him go."

I stare at him in shock. "You **what**?"

Yugi turns back to me with defiant eyes. "I said I let him go. He wasn't happy here."

"But...but isn't he dangerous?"

The teen before me that's always been so naïve, so compassionate, meets my eyes. He's not the little boy he used to be. There's still the compassion, but the childish foolishness is gone. In its place there is wisdom. I sigh heavily as we reach the top floor.

"No," Yugi says suddenly pressing a button that closes the door. We stand together in the elevator, our reflections watching us from every angle. "He's not like he used to be. Sure he'll cause some trouble..._obviously_," he adds with a smirk at the look I give him. "But I don't think we'll be hearing about it on the news or anything. He can take care of himself."

"It's not him I'm worried about," I admit begrudgingly.

He smiles at this. "I know."

I blink when we're suddenly on the third floor. Yugi reaches over and presses a button. The doors glide open and he strolls out.

"Yugi!" I call putting my foot in the doorway to keep them from closing.

Violet eyes look into mine inquiringly. "Yeah?"

"Are you going to be all right?" I ask seriously.

"Sure. Yeah, I'm great."

_The dismal gloom in his voice and eyes says differently._

**(Honda's POV)**

Holy shit. So it's true. Those two are into one another. I saw that look Yugi gave Mai as he headed for the elevator. Huh. Who'd've thunk? I glance over nervously at Jou to find him—unsurprisingly—oblivious to the whole interaction between the two of them.

This is going to be a hard hit for him. His best friend and the girl Jou's crazy about. I mean, I guess I understand why they might be hesitant to tell us; it's not going to be pretty when they finally do. Still, it's not fair to Jou who's still under the impression that Mai likes him.

It doesn't seem like Yugi. Mai, yes. Yugi...he's always been very sensitive when it comes to other people's emotions. I'm not saying he's naïve by any means because he's not. It's just...Would he really do this to Jou? It seems to be so.

"An' the way it all turned out! Priceless!" our friend is cackling over a gigantic bowl of ice cream.

I try to smile...try to pretend that nothing's going on upstairs between Yugi and Mai. But this isn't going to go away. It's just going to get more complicated from here on out.

**(Yugi's POV)**

It's dark out now. I watch from deck window as everyone else talks animatedly as the waves gently lap the sand in and out...in and out...in and out...An endless movement. When did it begin?

My body feels cold. The weight of the ring absent yet my chest feels heavier than ever before. I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to keep my emotions at bay. I don't care for him. I've just been missing Yami and my close-knit relationship. Having it with someone—even if it was Bakura—brought back old feelings. Now it's gone again...and I miss it.

I open my eyes and glance at Yami who's chuckling at some joke Jou has just made. It's then that I notice Honda sitting next to the blonde, brown eyes fixated on me curiously. What's this about...? As soon as he sees I've caught him staring he quickly looks away, pretending to listen to whatever Jou and Yami are going on about. Getting up, I excuse myself quietly. No one save Honda seems to notice, too entrapped by Jou who's currently hopping up and down on the sofa whilst he holds a bright red soda in his hands. Persistent yells from the others for him to sit down meet my ears right before the elevator doors close noiselessly behind me. I stare emptily into the mirrored walls.

Why was it so hard to see Bakura leave? Perhaps the fact that I didn't _want_ him to? But why would I feel this way? We've never cared for one another. In fact, quite the opposite. Our past is nothing but endless battles in his pursuit of the Millennium items. It must have been my link with him through the ring. It caused me to feel some sort of deeper connection to him. Yes that's it. Nothing more.

'_But you gave him a second chance. You had no tie to the ring then_,' that little annoying voice in my head states. It's that voice everyone has...that argues against judgments made.

I scowl. 'But I just wanted to...'

'_To **what**? You had absolutely no obligation to help him. You could have left him at the bottom of the ocean. It would have served him right too.' _

'It felt so heartless. I couldn't just leave him,' I persist, determined to win an argument against...myself. Ye gods, I really am going kooky.

'_Why?—so he could come back and wreak havoc on an unsuspecting world? He'd never done anything that even minutely suggested he'd changed.'_

'Wellllll...oh **shut up**!' I shout at the little voice, scowling when it continues to taunt me in the back of my mind.

I press against my bedroom door with my shoulder, yawning as I enter the room. The drapes are still closed since Bakura didn't want to look at the ocean. He's probably on his way to get as far from it as possible. Not that I blame him after spending three years under water with absolutely no human contact. What would that be like?—to have no one care for you? To wonder where on earth you'd disappeared to? I sigh heavily, slumping onto my back on the bed. Why does life have to...?

I stiffen. It's barely audible, but I notice it: the faint sound of breathing. Sitting up slowly, I turn to the side of the bed that's near the wall, leaning over. My eyes widen in shock.

It can't be...!

There curled up on the floor between the bed and wall is none other than the infamous tomb robber. A sheet is wadded up into a makeshift pillow under his head. He's asleep, breathing slow and even. But what is he doing here? I thought...It's then that he moves, stretching like a cat, fingers tensing and straightening. I have to fight the urge not to smile. It was actually quite—dare I say it?—adorable.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?" I state leaning on the edge of the bed.

Brown eyes dart to my form, relaxing when they fall upon me. He stretches slightly again, turning lazily onto his back to look up at me.

"Sleeping."

I roll my eyes. "Well I can see that. But what I mean is...well...I thought you'd left."

"I did. I'm sure you heard about the car," he replies with a mischievous smirk.

"Oh yes. The entire mansion was in an uproar," I reply, noting that this only seems to please him all the more. "Where'd you go?"

He shrugs. "Off away from the coast a bit."

I notice him look away, no longer meeting my gaze. Okay, something's off here. I lean over more, eyes narrowed.

"Yes but why did you come back?"

"I need a reason?"

"Yes," I reply without a thought in my head. Well he _does_ need a reason...doesn't he? The King of Thieves never acts without a motive.

He shifts uncomfortably. "I...don't know where to go."

I blink in surprise. "What do you mean? You're a thief! You can go wherever you want to!"

"**Alone**," he mutters bitterly, turning to meet my eyes. His own are weary.

I'm certain I'm nothing short of gawking at him in astonishment. "W-what?"

He sighs heavily, sitting up somewhat regretfully. "What the hell am I supposed to do now? I can go off and rob all the places in the whole fucking world, but for what? It's not like before..." Bakura shakes his head, white locks wisping back and forth above his shoulders. "And you won't even let me go after the puzzle," he adds without much conviction sending me a glare.

I smile. "I'm not making you do _anything_. You're just keeping your word, is all..."

"Why'd you let me go?"

My mouth opens as he cuts me off. A buzzing hum is going on in my head, not permitting me to focus. He's watching me, brown eyes waiting.

"I wanted..." I bite my lip. "I wanted to give you a second chance. You asked for one...back in the ring."

"I was desperate then. How did you know if I was being sincere or not?" he retorts with slanted eyes. "People say a lot of things they don't mean when they're hysterical."

I nod, chewing on the inside of my cheek in thought. "True."

He snorts, leaning against the wall. "You're too careless. Do you know how many times I could have throttled you and your whole little posse?"

"And yet you didn't," I reply smoothly to which he can only gape at me in wonder.

So this is the truth: He doesn't want to be alone. Despite his denying of it, he _has_ changed. The thief continues to stare at me, mouth opened ever so slightly as he tries to put together his muddled emotions. I smile, turning and scooting over. His expression turns to utter bewilderment.

"It's cold tonight. Besides, that little space you're lying in is quite cramped. Come on. We can share the bed. It _is_ king size," I add.

Bakura blinks, studying me for a moment unsurely. I made the decision on sudden impulse when I spotted the goose bumps on his arms while he was sleeping huddled in the corner. Slowly, he gets up, sliding under the covers as far away from me as he can possibly stay.

"Oh for Ra's sake I don't have cooties," I snort in exasperation reaching over to turn off the light.

"You don't have _what_?" he asks confusedly as he puts his head down on his pillow.

I snicker as the room plunges into darkness. "Good night, Bakura."

**_-grins- So that ends another chapter. As I've stated to a few of you: there will be a lull in dark angst for a while and switch to fluff/comedy/romance/with just a pinch of angst on the side! _**

**_Kura: You are soooo odd._**

**_Ferris: Thanks!_**

**_Kura: O.o..._**

**_Yugi: I got him in bed!_**

**_Yami: That sounds wrong on so many levels..._**

**_Yugi: -.-;_**

**_Ferris: Review!_**


	9. Chapter 9: Confidential

Alas! tis been so long since this story has been updated! My most sincere apologies! I'm sick, in college, and have just gotten a job...oh, and I have a stalker. -.-; Needless to say, I've been a bit...preoccupied.

**koinu27: **-pats head- You poor deprived thing! (Kura: Was that sarcasm?) No, actually. It was genuine. (Kura: Whoa. That's rare!) Indeed. I'm still working on my stories...just have so little time!

**Tabby: **-grins- Glad you liked that last line. I enjoyed writing that scene. "It just fits right, and you're making it just so that they aren't out of characters to much" Whoot! Glad to hear this. Ah yes: no Chan. -winces- I'm afraid he's not in this chapter either. Though I have a sneaking suspicion he's going to be in the next one.

**tati1**: -points excitedly- A new reviewer! -tackleglomps- Whoot! Glad you're enjoying the story, sweetie! Hope to hear from you again!

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **"Boy-filled summer" eh? Hmm. Interesting. If you count anime characters, then so did I! (Kura: O.o) Well, I have a stalker guy at the moment. -shudders- He follows me to my car and says I'm "such a nice gal" My politeness will only hold out for so long...SOMEONE HEEEELP!...before I commit a murder...a veeery gruesome one, at that!

**tinkle-time kelly: **I'm really tired and have a cold. I think you're a new reviewer. So, just in case: -tackleglomps- Hey honey! Glad you're enjoying the story! Please review again!

**shadowroamer: **"I LOVE IT! ;D not that it's new for me to tell you that" -grins- And yet I never tire of hearing it. "WRITE MORE"? -sighs heavily- Ferris needs a vacation...badly.

**Silver Mirror: **Yes, the kura hath return'ed! (Kura: What's all this about?) -shrugs- I'm tired and sick. Bear with me. Oh, and Yami and Honda aren't the only suspicious ones about Yugi/Mai.

**Joey-lover: **You hope Yami and Honda don't say anything?...well, I suppose that could work...if other people hadn't noticed something as well. -grins-

**My Tourniquet: **New reviewer! -tackles- Welcome to my realm! (Kura: aka story page) Shaddup!...ahem, glad you're enjoying the story. Ah, you wish for more angst. Yes, well that shall be coming back eventually. There's going to be quite a bit of humor for the time being...Yugi/Kura fic? That's sooooo what it is! (Kura: Damn)

**dragonlady222: **Of course Kura likes Yugi! He's already had internal rantings about how hot the hikari's become! (Kura: -mutters-) Heh. Ignore him. He's just embarrassed.

**Muse of Sarcasm: **No questions? Whoot! (sry the wait was so long! )

**Soki-Chan the Great: **"Yugi did get Baku in bed! Just one step closer... winks" (Kura: You perverts. Every single one of you) -smirk- Poor thief. Anyhoo, "I'm waiting for the ax to fall in this story" Oh there are going to be multiple axes. The biggest, me thinks when Ryou finally arrives...which won't be for a while longer. "Give her a damn break! The girl's working on three stories, and she's got college to worry about too! You guys should be thanking her for being consistent with updates, most people on this site don't update thier stories for mounths!" -kowtows- I luffles you so!

**Under Finger and Thumb: **Okay, so I have this freaky stalker guy. I need him...-looks around- taken care of. Savvy? -hands big bag of orange tic tacs- Your payment.

**Spryte: **-grins- Tis true. Yugi and Mai are so incredibly different! (Kura: What about Yugi and I? How are we similar?) Ferris: Well, for one thing, you don't have massive boobs. (Kura: O.o Ugh)

**zeynel: **I'm sorry but I'm soooo out of it right now. I think you're a new reviewer. (if I'm wrong, sorry) -tackleglomps- Anyhoo, yes yes Mai shall indeed be Kura's friend. Perhaps sooner than Yugi will. That whole little blurble with Mai; twas awesome, honey!

**inuyashapup: **-grins- You get so excited every single time I've dedicated a chapter to you...which is how many frikin' times now? Hope your story's going well!

**HieiWannabe: "**Just being able to be near to someone will help him get straightened out, and it really fits that it would be Yugi who would figure that out first." While Yugi might be the first to figure that out, he might not be the first to act upon it. This is your second fav of my stories? Which is first, may I ask?

**TheGodFish: **-grins- Yes, not having an evil cliffie made the wait a little more bearable perhaps? (readers: Not really) Oh. Oh well. Yes Kura has returned! Whoot!

**Roguex1979: **"I knew he'd come back...he's so predictable...even for a thief...well, obviously, otherwise there's bo no story" Yes he has gotten quite predictable, hasn't he? (kura: Hey!) "Rogue 1, broken PC nothing" Whoot!

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **Ah yes, Son of Apophis. The first half now complete...until later! But now of this story. They're two very different ficcies, no? This one won't have nearly as much violence...not even close. (Malik: Dammit!)

**frogger666: **-grin- Glad you liked the cootie part. It just fit in so perfectly. (Kura: -.-;)

**Sirithiliel: **Sadly Chan shall not be appearing in this chappie. Me thinks he'll be back next chappie though! Chan:D

This chappie shall be dedicated to the new reviewers: **zeynel, My Tourniquet, tinkle-time kelly, tati1! **Oh and in a VERY special way to **Soki Chan the GREAT! **-huggles tightly-

**_More Precious (by Max Eastman)_**

_Truth, be more precious to me than eyes_

_Of happy love; burn hotter in my throat_

_Than passion, and possess me like my pride;_

_More sweet than freedom, more desired than joy,_

_More sacred than the pleasing of a friend._

**Chapter 9: Confidential **

**(Yugi's POV)**

My eyes crack open to meet the sunlight peeking in between the curtains. I move slightly to look at the figure lying asleep beside me. Bakura's curled up on his side of the bed, hair disheveled and mouth slightly open as he breathes rhythmically. Muttering to himself, he shifts with a pouting expression on his face and I'm unable to hold back a snicker. At this his slanted eyes flutter open, glazed with sleep.

"Nnn?" he moans, not fully awake.

"Morning Bakura," I smile pushing the blankets off myself and standing to my feet.

My back cracks as I stretch my arms high above my head. Yawning heavily, I turn back to the bed to find his face buried in his pillow. Rolling my eyes I walk around to his side of the bed and gently shake him by the shoulder.

"Come on, Bakura. Up and at 'em!"

"Mmmph sssnttt..." he mutters into the cushion, not moving.

I sigh heavily, having hoped it wouldn't come to this: "Yami's here."

His head shoots up, eyes darting to the door anxiously. In an instant two brown orbs are sending me a lethal glare.

"I hate you," he grumbles falling back onto his pillow.

I grin. "I'm going down to get some breakfast. Is there anything in particular that you want?"

"Food," he mumbles groggily with a yawn. "Lots of it."

"Well that narrows it down, doesn't it?" I snort sarcastically shrugging on a bathrobe and walking towards the door. "Why don't you get a shower? There's an extra robe in the closet."

I'm not about to tell him outright that he stinks, but...well...it's been _three_ years. Need I say any more about the situation? I didn't think so.

**(Bakura's POV) **

I sigh blissfully, my hair and body clean. _Clean_. Some people take showers and baths for granted. I never have. In the past they weren't exactly common for me. I relished them whenever an opportunity arose.

I lean my head back on the waterproof cushion that's lining the sides of the tub, the cool soapy water enveloping me. Ra, I swear I could lie here forever...except Yugi's bringing food. In which case: forever will have to wait until another time. It's not like he's going to return right away though...

"So you _did_ come back."

"Aack!" I exclaim looking up to find none other than the Mai girl standing in the doorway with a smirk on her face. "What the hells, woman!"

"Oh calm down, honey," she snorts rolling violet eyes covered with mascara. "I've seen it all before."

"I've no doubt of that but I'd rather not **me**!" I shout angrily noting that the bubbles aren't nearly as substantial as I'd prefer right now.

"Quit the dramatics," she states shutting the door and strolling nonchalantly over to the big mirror that's over the massive sink that could almost double as a bath. "Yugi told me in the elevator that you'd come back. Spent the night together," she adds with a wink.

"You dirty-minded mortal," I mutter folding my arms over my drenched chest. "So why'd you have to come _here_?"

"I wanted to see if it was true for one thing," she sighs turning to look into the mirror and adjust her hair. "Secondly, Yugi asked me if I had any clothes you could wear."

I gape at her: the short purple skirt, knee-high boots, and extremely revealing strapless white shirt that leaves very little to the imagination. Ooooh **no**. I put my foot down here.

"There is no way in the hells of Egypt I am wearing your clothes. I find your choices of garments sickening," I spit with a scowl.

She turns, sending me a glare. "I never said I was giving you _my_ clothing." Her face is suddenly covered with a look of disgust when she spots the tattered remains of my own garments on the edge of the sink. "_This_ is what you've been wearing?"

"No I wore a long velvet cape and a satin robe those years down in the ocean. Yes that's what I've been wearing!"

"There's no need to raise your voice," she states impassively turning and opening the bathroom door. "Come in here." I do a double-take when a maid enters the room with a black garbage bag. "There on the sink," Mai states pointing a defiant finger at my clothes while scrunching her nose in disdain.

"What the hells!" I shout as the maid scoops said garments into the bag and leaves the room. "What am I supposed to wear?"

"Oh quite being a drama queen," Mai says firmly walking out of the room.

"Hey!" I yell, glancing around to find a towel. "Get **back** here, woman!"

**(Yami's POV)**

"G'morning everybody!" Yugi chirps prancing into the room, a giddy smile on his face.

I blink in surprise, turning to Honda who gives me a look. Jou seems oblivious to this, slapping my hikari in the shoulder in a friendly greeting as Otogi decides to continue ignoring us. Anzu smiles warmly at Yugi, scooting over so he can sit next to her on the couch.

"So what are our plans for the day?" Jou puts in eagerly.

Honda rolls his eyes. "We all know what _you_ want to do, so you can just say it, man."

Yugi looks over quizzically. "What's going on?"

"There's a parasailing thing down the beach about an hour drive from here," Otogi puts in gruffly taking another sip of his coffee, having already returned and showered after his morning run.

"**Really**?" Yugi presses hungrily. "When? Right now? We're going?"

"Yeah! Let's go now! To the car!" Jou adds in an equally exuberant display pointing his finger in the direction of the garage.

"Slow down there, champ," Honda snorts with a smirk. "Don't you think there should be some type of vote?"

The blonde scowls. "Fine fine. All in favor of parasailing, say 'I.'"

"**I**!" is shouted simultaneously throughout the room, my own voice included in this animated proclamation.

Jou turns back to Honda who himself yelled the word. "There. Satisfied?"

Honda nods excitedly. "I'm already wearing my swim trunks under my pants."

"Everyone get your swimming suits and towels and let's get!" Jou shouts racing for the elevator with Honda and Anzu at his heels.

Otogi rolls his emerald eyes, turning back to his newspaper. "I'll catch up with you guys later. I prefer to _digest_ my food before barfing it up again. Though it can't be nearly as wild as that girl's driving..."

"I heard that!" Mai snaps entering the room.

"And I should care...?" the dice master replies dully taking another sip of his drink.

"Well we'd better go and get our stuff," Yugi states turning to me. I nod and we both stride for the elevator.

"Where're you all going?" Mai asks, a strained tone in her voice.

I pause, looking back at her. Yugi stops too, turning. Their eyes meet, some unspoken code passing between them.

"Yugi...shouldn't...? Maybe you shouldn't go..." she states haltingly, eyes darting from Otogi to me apprehensively.

The dice master looks up from his paper. "And why shouldn't he?"

Mai opens her mouth but doesn't speak, instead staring intently into my hikari's eyes. Yugi sighs heavily, shaking his head with a reassuring smile on his face.

"It's fine, Mai. I'll be back later, okay?"

The girl watches on with an unreadable expression as Yugi jogs to the elevator. I follow him, casting unsure glances over my shoulder at Mai who turns and stalks away huffily. I hurry after my hikari who's holding the elevator door open with his foot.

"What was that about?" I ask quietly as the doors shut soundlessly, beginning our ascent.

He jumps slightly, scratching the back of his neck. "Huh? Oh nothing. Just something she wants to do."

My neck flushes as my mind comes up with ideas—dirty ideas—of just what this "something" might be. I think I'll let this conversation drop right where it is.

**(Otogi's POV)**

I glance uninterestedly at the sound of footsteps to find Honda come back into the lounge, towel tucked under his arm.

"You're not coming?" he questions without much conviction. We've never enjoyed one another's company.

I shrug. "I'll be along by and by."

He nods, turning and staring absentmindedly out the glass doors that lead out to the veranda. My brow furrows and I set the newspaper down neatly on the white lace tablecloth.

"What, no cheap jabs, Hiroto?"

He shrugs. "Nah."

"So you've noticed it too, eh? I take it the mutt's the only one who hasn't caught on," I chuckle twisting a few strands of ebony hair around my index finger.

He turns, brown eyes searching. "What are you talking about?"

I smirk. "Aw come on. Don't tell me you haven't detected anything between Yugi and Mai."

I watch in amusement as his face goes beet red. He breaks eye contact with me, mumbling something inaudibly and turning back to look out the window. I shake my head with enjoyment, turning back to the paper.

"If you ask me: they're sleeping together," I state idly taking a sip of my coffee.

I blink when he's suddenly in front of me with a murderous gleam in those usually dim eyes. His hands are fisted atop the newspaper, limbs trembling.

"Don't...say...a word," he hisses warningly casting a foreboding glance towards the elevators.

"Ah so Katsuya doesn't know," I chuckle leaning back. "He always has been rather...oblivious."

"Listen you," Honda continues venomously. "He cares about Mai—always has. And Yugi and he have always been close friends. This is gonna shatter him. I don't want him finding out through the grapevine, especially from you. Is that clear?"

I roll my eyes. "I'm not interested in telling him. Besides, it's amusing to watch him be completely unaware of it, I must admit."

"You can't just **leave**!"

Honda and I turn in time to see an irate Mai storming after Yugi who's approaching us with a rather cross look on his face. I bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing outright. Honda's frozen next to me; immobile as if his stillness makes him invisible to the pair of them.

"It's just an afternoon out! Things will be the same when I get back!" Yugi presses in an irritated tone.

Mai glares. "Oh you think it will be?"

I snort and they both give me a look. I stare down "engrossed" with my newspaper. After a moment they turn back as if I hadn't made a sound.

"Thing's are different. You've made a decision. You..." I can feel her eyes sweep over Honda and I. "_Someone_ needs you."

"It'll be fine," he replies coolly.

"At least you _think_ it will be..."

"I'm not going to change my whole life!" Yugi shouts angrily marching off down the hall to the front entrance.

"I'm not through with you yet, Yugi Mutou!" Mai shouts stomping after his retreating form.

I turn to Honda who's staring wide-eyed, mouth gaped open like a fish. Good god, they're already acting like a married couple. Snickering, I shake my head, turning back to my paper.

"Yup. They're definitely doing it," I grin taking another sip of my coffee as an ashen Honda stares after the duo.

**(Mai's POV)**

_Boys_.

Is there a worse creature on the face of the planet? My god, and I actually considered Yugi to be one of the more decent ones. Muttering a string of curses under my breath I stare at my reflection in the mirrored walls as the elevator climbs noiselessly to the third floor. I move forward the moment the doors slide open, striding down the hallway to the end room. Clutching the accented doorknob, I enter, noting the room appears empty.

"It's just me, Bakura," I sigh heavily. "You can come out."

I let out a surprised gasp when he's suddenly directly in front of me, the Millennium ring resting against his chest. This is going to take some getting used to. He's now dressed in some clothes I'd originally bought for Jou: a pair of black jeans with worn-looking knees that appear dark-grayish and a simple blue tee-shirt. I must admit the blue brings out his features more for whatever reason.

"I thought you'd all left," he states dully strolling over and collapsing on his back onto the bed.

I sigh, adjusting my shirt that's slipping down. "Well Otogi and I didn't. They went parasailing."

"I know. He told me when he came back up."

"Yugi?"

The thief merely nods, a strained growling sort of noise reaching my ears. I blink in confusion but he doesn't move.

"Stomach," he says blandly, staring up at the ceiling.

My brow furrows at this. "He didn't bring you anything to eat?"

The spirit shrugs helplessly. "Got a bit side-tracked with the parasailing thing..."

I'm suddenly fuming. I don't even know why. Just a day ago I hated this guy. Called him a creep and a psycho. Well, the psycho thing may still hold...Still. He came back. He came back only to be shoved into a room and left all alone. Didn't Yugi say that was the reason Bakura returned?—because he didn't want to be by himself anymore?

"All right that does it! Come on," I state reopening the door.

He sits up, a look of puzzlement on his sharp features. "...What?"

"You and me. We're going out for the day," I announce decisively. "Or do you want to stay cooped up in here all by yourself?"

His mouth opens and closes several times before he manages to speak. "But...they...I...What if we meet up with them?"

"We won't, hon," I reply reassuringly. "I know this great town that's out of the way in the opposite direction of where they'll be. It'll give us a chance to buy you a new wardrobe too."

Brown eyes hold a doubtful gaze yet it's obvious he's considering it. "I..."

"We'll stop for a big breakfast first," I add raising my eyebrows.

A genuine smile slowly makes its way onto his face. "All right."

I nod, turning and glancing worriedly out the door. "I'm not sure where Otogi is right now..."

"Here."

I blink in surprise as he thrusts his hand forward, the Millennium ring clutched in it. Biting my lip, I accept the item, placing it carefully into my purse. I can't wear it; my shirt won't cover it. Besides, it _totally_ clashes with my outfit.

"All right!" I smile slipping on a pair of sunglasses. "Let's go."

He nods, a glint of excitement in those usually harsh eyes. In an instant I'm standing alone as he returns to the ring...at least until we're out of the mansion. Tossing my hair I stride confidently down the hallway to the elevator, purse swinging at my side.

**(Yugi's POV) **

Jou and I both whoop in exhilaration as we're lashed back and forth by the wind high above the churning water below. Our friends are watching us from down in the boat, faces full of excitement. A strong gust of wind catches the parasail, lurching our harnesses slightly.

"Wooo ya!" Jou cackles with glee. "**Is dis awesome or what**?"

"What!" I yell back with a grin on my face, eyes squinting in the sunlight as the boat heads out further to sea.

"Look how far you can see!" my friend continues in awe pointing at the horizon that seems to go on forever.

I merely nod, my throat tightening as I stare out over the bright blue waters. Perhaps it's the ocean...perhaps it's just what Mai said before we left. I can't get Bakura out of my head though. He's at the mansion alone...I'm brought out of my thoughts when the parasail jerks violently as the boat rides over a huge wave far below us.

"Yessssssss!" Jou shouts holding his hands up in victory. "I'm king of da sea, baby!"

I can't hold back a smile, closing my eyes to enjoy the moment.

_Two slanted brown eyes stare sadly into mine, pleading. _

"_Alone," he states bitterly, eyes leaving mine to stare back out at the ocean. _

_I watch on, my mouth dry as he sighs, standing up and strolling over to the large windows of my suite. _

"_Bakura? What are you...?" I ask rising nervously. _

_The glass breaks in a shattering explosions, shards flying every which way, shredding apart flesh, clothes, paintings...I watch in horror as a giant wave, looming and dark, rises from the sea, soaring towards the empty window like a bird of prey swooping down in its mighty wrath. All the while Bakura stands motionless in front of the window frame, blood on his face and arms, staring with terrified eyes at the monstrous beast crashing towards us. He doesn't move though. Frozen. _

"_Bakura! Get away from there!" I scream racing forward as the wall of water reaches the beach. Now rampant, angrier than before, it plunges towards us._

_The former tomb robber turns to look at me with a mournful expression. "Why did you leave me?" _

"_Bakura!" I shriek. My feet move, my heart pounds—yet it's like I'm on a treadmill: my body remaining as far away from him as it was...if not more. _

_Tears mix with the blood on his face, terror in his eyes as he turns and steps up onto the window sill, submitting to the dark wall of water as it plunges down upon him. _

"_NO!" I scream hysterically as the unforgiving liquid quickly pulls from the room, leaving me all alone. "NO!" _

"_Yugi!" a voice echoes quietly, barely more than a whisper in the shadows that engulf me. _

"NO!" I shout; my eyes squeezed shut, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yugi! Snap out of it!"

"**NO**!"

Something grabs my face, holding it while I shake. I don't want to open my eyes. Don't want to face the truth. Why did I leave him alone?

"Yug man, come on! Say somethin'!"

My body goes rigid. I recognize that voice. It's then that I notice the tight feeling like a snake is squeezing my frame. The safety straps. My eyes shoot open to find Jou grasping my face with trembling hands.

"What's wrong, man?" he states firmly staring into my eyes.

My lips part but I don't speak—cannot speak. I fight the urge to close my eyes. I don't even want to blink lest that horrendous scene appear before me again.

_Bakura_

"Get us down! Something's wrong!" I faintly hear Jou yell down to the others who are all watching on, having noticed something's off.

(Yugi?) Yami's voice questions through our mind link. (What is it?)

I shake my head, tears spilling out into the wind whipping us about. How could I have left him? He came back to be with me—to have company...To be cared about. That's all he wanted. And could I even give him that? No! I had to come here and have fun on my own, leaving him...again.

"Yugi man?"

(Yugi?)

**(Mai's POV)**

"No not that one, hon," I states firmly pulling the thief by the arm. "It clashes with your hair."

He blinks, a confused look on his face. "My...hair?"

"Yes. This stuff on your head," I grin giving the white locks a ruffle.

He pushes my hand away, glaring. I shake my head while still holding his arm as I lead him to a rack of jeans. He stands with his arms crossed over his chest as I shuffle through the support.

"Just what are you looking for exactly?" he asks after a few minutes.

"Patience, hon," I reply, holding up a pair of faded blue jeans triumphantly. "Here we are!"

He gawks at me. "Those look just the same as the other ones that you said clashed with my hair!...even though I _still_ don't understand that..." he mutters finally.

"Trust me!" I snort tossing them to him. "Now go try them on."

"But..."

I give him my signature look that means there is no room for discussion. He realizes he doesn't have a say in the matter, giving me a dirty look before trudging over to the dressing room. I take this opportunity of self-regard to take out my medium-sized mirror to study my face; the small one is for details like lipstick or to make sure eye shadow is absolutely flawless. I don't have time to go through my other mirrors as he stalks out unenthusiastically.

"There. I put them on. You happy?" he growls; personally, I think he's just pouting because I'm in control at the moment.

And enjoy this power I shall. I stride forward, walking around him to inspect my selection. His arms are still crossed over his chest. A most annoying habit. But I'll deal with that later.

"Yes this one's much better," I announce after my thorough examination.

"How is this one any different from the other ones?" he exclaims in exasperation. Poor thing, he's been so deprived of modern fashion. It's not his fault though.

"It accents your posterior better, _obviously_," I answer simply glancing at my mirror once more before putting it back in my purse.

"**What**!"

"I said you have a hot ass, hon."

He backs away from me, eyes wide in...Confusion? Horror? Wariness?...Hmm. Or perhaps a mixture of all three.

"You...you...!"

Sighing when he doesn't seem to be calming down I look over at a girl who obviously knows fashion—though she _pales_ in comparison to myself, I might add.

"Excuse me," I say to which she looks up; all blue eyes, blonde hair, and massive bust. "Could you help me with something for a moment?"

She blinks. "I...Sure."

I beckon her over to the thief who is now eyeing me mistrustfully, seeming unable to decide whether to run or scream at me. His hands are fisted at his sides; fingers tightening and loosening over and over. I stride right up to him and grab a handful of his hair, pulling down hard.

"**Hell**!" he screeches, body bending as I continue to pull downward. "Let go of...!"

"Tell me," I say to the girl who's watching on with wide eyes. "Does he have a hot ass?"

"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!" he screams struggling to get free.

I only tighten my grip, waiting for my reply. The girl glances at his ass, for a moment as he stands bent at the waist, fingernails clawing desperately at my purse and arm that thankfully is covered by the white fabric I adorn them with.

"_Definitely_," she states with a purr.

I release my captive at this to which he backs up against a wall, panting and enraged. The girl sends him a liquidly smile as she runs her hand along the top of her very low shirt. The poor guy looks ready to hurl when he catches this, face pallid. I glare grabbing the girl by her pink choker necklace and pulling our faces close.

"Don't even _think_ about it. You're done here. **_Go_**."

With that I shove her backwards. She can tell right away who's dominant, deciding by the flash in my eyes that I'm dead serious. As she hurries away I can't help but give her at least _some_ advice; it's like she's clueless or something.

"Lose the cheap perfume!" I call after her before turning my nose up in the air.

Next I take a long moment to adjust the coverings of my arms and pat my hair to make sure it wasn't messed up in the scuffle. Only after this is assured do I glance at Bakura to find him still with his back pressed against the white wall, face more pale than usual.

"You should have just trusted my word," I state with a smile. "Anyway, I saved you from her, didn't I?...Aw hon, come on," I sigh moving forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Go change back into your clothes so we can go get some dinner, hmm?"

He wants to scream at me...wring my neck. His mouth twitches, muscles tensing as if he's gathering himself to lunge. Instead he turns and stalks briskly back into the dressing room. As I watch him go I'm inclined repeat my earlier claim: That is one _hot_ ass.

**(Yami's POV)**

I sit silently next to my hikari on the beach as we both watch the others take turns far out in the water on the parasail. Yugi hasn't spoken since we got him down. He just stares at the ocean in such a fashion that it feels he's lost his best friend in the world. I sigh, scooting closer to him on the wet sand. He doesn't take notice; if he does, he doesn't make any sort of acknowledgement.

"Yugi."

"..."

"Yugi, tell me what's going on. I'm frantic here!" I state seriously, reaching over and touching his bare arm.

He's not a little kid anymore. No more sitting up late at night speaking in soft whispers of our fears and hopes. My hikari no longer confides in me. Not that I do him either. I don't know why. I sit up straighter, resolved now.

"How about this: I tell you something I've been keeping from everyone and you tell me what this is about."

He looks up at this, curiosity visible behind the agony in his features. "You mean...trade?"

I shrug. "It's what we always used to do."

Yugi looks down glumly at the sand. "But not anymore."

"And why not?"

Our eyes meet. He's struggling with himself, desperate to let his inner torment be known. We haven't had a deep conversation in over a year...perhaps two. I lean back, my hands planted in the sand behind me. Looks like I'll have to lead this discussion.

"All right. I'll start." Here we go: "I've been seeing someone for a few years now."

He's gawking at me; eyes so wide they remind me of how they were when he was smaller. Round and innocent. I chuckle, closing my eyes briefly as a breeze passes through our hair.

"Y-you...Who?" he presses eagerly leaning forward.

I smile secretively. "Oh no. That's not how this game works. Now you tell me a little bit of what's going on."

He hesitates, chewing slightly on his lower lip in thought. As he ponders over this, no doubt choosing his wording carefully, I wait. This no doubt has to do with his spat with Mai. Honda told me about it on the boat. Anzu is in shock; almost reluctant to accept the situation.

"I..." Yugi pauses once more, composing himself. "I'm taking someone for granted. Someone important to me." He looks up with a hint of fear behind his eyes as if he's blown his cover.

I give him an encouraging nod, looking back out at the others who are almost out of sight now. "I'm dating Marik."

He does a double and then triple-take, mouth gaping at this quite blunt and completely unexpected announcement. I chuckle, somewhat embarrassed and also nervous about what his reply will be. In an instant I'm being crushed in a tight hug.

"Yami, that's _awesome_!" he breathes with a grin finally releasing me. "Why didn't you tell me? Why haven't you told _anyone_? Marik's changed. We all know this."

My shoulders slump slightly at this. "It's not that. It's Malik. We want to make certain he's...stable enough...before word gets around of our relationship."

My hikari nods, understanding the situation. "You still could have told me," he states quietly, trying to suppress the hurt from his voice.

"I promised Marik I wouldn't. So," I give Yugi a playful warning look, though there is a grave understanding behind it. "This cannot get around."

He nods seriously, eyes becoming distant quite sudden. I watch as he turns, staring out into the foamy surf again. I wait silently for him to speak.

"I...I'm not ready to talk about this quite yet," he admits in a barely audible voice.

My chest aches that he can't confide in me. Perhaps it's best though. It might very well be too soon. I'll accept that answer for the time being, and I let him know this, wrapping my arm around his shoulder, gentle smiles gracing both of our faces.

* * *

There we go.

I'm tired and have a very bad cold. I'm going to get a shower and go to bed.

Until later! Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Facing Fears

Shnikies, sweeties, I'm so so so sorry it's been so long! 24 fucking reviews! Passssha! Awesome! All the space the replying is going to take up will make the chapter look extremely short...Dammit! No Chan again in this chapter. Sad:o

**KagomeGirl021:** -points excitedly- new reviewer! -tackles-Yes it's very kawaiii, isn't it? (Baku: I'm getting sappy! Noooo!) "i wonder what ryou would say if he saw them kissing or something." What indeed! (Ryou: Lemme at 'im! I'm going to kill that...!) -sweatdrop-

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **Ah the joy of stalkers. I recently had some creepy dude follow me home in his car. I got to call the cops and everythin'. Twas very dramatic, no? "loved the 'hot ass' part" -grins- Who wouldn't love it? (Baku: Well I certainly didn't!)

**shadowroamer: **"since you don't get tired of hearing it I Love It!" XD Yay! -tackleglomps- "And everyone needs a vacation every now and then" Amen to that! (esp. ferris! lol)

**HieiWannabe: **"I didn't like that you had Yugi dump Bakura like that. I know he's confused, but it just didn't sound very IC." -nods- I understand where you're coming from and I appreciate that you're not afraid to criticize. -huggles- I knew that part would be a bit of a gamble but decided that perhaps Yugi has changed quite a bit (I mean, the kid's _hot_ now, who'da thunk? xp) (Yugi: I resent that!) Glad you liked Kura and Mai's adventure in the mall. "Having Mai think 'all blue eyes, blonde hair, and massive bust' about someone else was sheer genius." -smirks- I couldn't resist writing it.

**Soki-Chan the Great:** "Huzzahs for Ferris!" Ja! Huzzah! Huzzah! -does little dance- "Loved the pants scene by the way, Mai is so dirty though! Of course I'd have to agree with her on that one." -grins devillishly- Don't we all? (Malik: Actually: NO.) -.-;

**Chaos Raider Tenshi: -**grins**-** I have to start off by saying: I love your name. Secondly: new reviewer! -tackles- "I must agree with Mai, Bakura DOES have one hot ass" I know. Who'd of thunk we'd agree with Mai so much? (baku: -grumbles-) The Yami/Marik thing? Ja! I decided to take it for a test drive in this fic and see how it worked out. "pictures Bakura in Mai's cloths- BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -" -bursts out laughing- that's one image that I won't be forgetting anytime soon!

**Spryte: **"Well... if Yami's willing to forgive Malik and Marik, (and Kaiba, kinda) why not Bakura?" -shrugs- Oh he would...if it could be proven our devious little white haired devil truly has changed. (Kura: Die pharaoh! Diiiiie!) (Yugi: Y'know, baku, you're not making this easy...)

**tinkle-time-kelly: **-bows humbly- Glad you're still enjoying it so much. I sincerely apologize for the long wait!

**Rogue1979: **"I liked Mai's approach to things. She's a great gal, but a hardass! Bakura doesn't know what's hit him!" -grins- Oh indeed not! Though I think she's going to do him a Lot of good. (Baku: She's going to **do** me? Noooo! Don't dirty me!) -.- that's not what I said adn you know it. (Baku: -grins sheepishly-)

**darkmistressofyaoi**: "It's hilarious the way Mai treats Bakura." Not only that. It's funny the way he give in! "Aw, poor Yugi! He's oh so depressed! But I think a little dose of white-haired-brown-eyed yami could cheer him up" (Baku: -narrows eyes- she's talking about me, isn't she?) -rolls eyes- Go figure.

**koinu27**: " Poor Bakura, its not his fault he has a hot ass!" -smirks wryly- Oh the curses he's forced to endure. (Baku: Was that sarcasm?) Maybe...

**cgflower: **"do you drink tea?" -scowls- No. No tea for ferris. It smells good but tastes horrid. (Yami; My my, we're quite opinionated, aren't we?) Hey, I'm just answering the question!...

**xxxJennxxx: **There's my Jennie poodle! -tackleglomps- "Does that mean that we'll here from Marik and Malik again then?!" -laughs- Yes they're both in this chapter. Malik's quite adorable. (Malik: And when am I _not_?)

**zenyel: **"Poor, poor Bakura! but Mai is here to protect him! (when she's not the one endangering him, that is...)" -smirks- Yes, there's always that. Yes it is good Yugi's feeling remorse for leaving our hot bishi alone. "he may avoid being pummeled to death by Mai when he comes back!" -smiles- Maybe...

**Under Finger and Thumb: **"-You know because of you I dreamnt about orange tic-tacs" -grins- What can I say? I'm very influential in peoples' lives. (Baku: No wonder the world's in such a mess) "That is what I am waiting for... Yami to spazz.. and for Malik to enter!" Malik's in this chapter. And furthermore: no one is going to die in this fic. (Malik: Yeah. Like I'll believe anything YOU say!) -sigh-

**Joey-lover: **"watch, now i'm gonna end up watchin yugioh and lookin for bakura's ass lol." Already done it. (Baku: -blushing madly- Hey! Stop violating me with your eyes!) "what if the others get back before mai and bakura...yugi...oh boy XX" -grins- Which would make it all the more dramatic, so of course: they do get back before the duo. (Baku: You hate me, don't you?)

**TheGodFish**: "I felt so bad for Kura once he left... then even more when Mai showed up XD" Yeah. Gotta feel a bit bad for him, eh? Although overall she's going to be good for him. Trust me. (Yami: Yeah, like that's stable.) feh!

**dragonlady222: **"I hope no one tells Jou what they are thinking about Yugi and Mai." -grins wickedly- Yes, that would complicate things just a tad, wouldn't it? (Yami: And it probably doesn't help the situation that you're a Major angst fiend) Indubitably.

**Silver Mirror:** Yeah, life's been busybusybusy for ferris lately. Sorry the update took so long! (I have a very good reason!)

**DayDreamer23182: **"I liked the part with Mai and Bakura. Although I feel bad for him a little" -grins- Awww. But he's so adorable when he's uneasy and pissed! (Mai: And hot! Don't forget hot!) -winks- Oh I haven't! (Baku: All of you leave me alone!)

**kara mcpherson: **"Was confused about the thing that freaked out Yugi." Ja. Visions can be confuzzling things. (Baku: I think she meant the way you wrote it was confusing) Oh...hmm...well...Sorry? (Baku: -.-;)

**queen of golden sands: **"I think Mai has a thing for 'Kura, twitch she better back off! 'Kura is Yugi's!" -laughs- Don't worry, honey. Mai has her eyes on someone else. But I mean, come on! Who _wouldn't_ notice our Kura-bear! (Bakura: -grumbles-) And yes, Marik and Malik are in this chapter.

**Kanashimi no Tenshi: **" Creepy thing with YamixMarik ( love it though )" -grins- Yeah. I decided to try something different...speaking of which...-glances around nervously- I've got an announcement at the end of the chappie about why I haven't been working on this story much...(I'm going to be the death of myself, I swear!)

I shall dedicate this chapter to **KagomeGirl021 **and **Chaos Raider Tenshi! **Yayness! (This poem was written by a fellow student at my old high school. I will not reveal his name for all to see though.) Onward!

I'm afraid and uncertain

But I can't turn back from here

Moving towards the darkness

Though I'm paralyzed with fear

The mystery of what's beyond

Sends shivers down my spine

I'm hoping and I'm looking

For things I may not find

I regret the things behind me

And I fear the things to come

I can't escape all that surrounds me

And it's too late now to run

I don't know what I'm doing

Where I'll go or what I'll do

I don't know who I'll see again

Or if I'll remember you

I don't know how to go there

Or how I got this far

I don't know when I got so old

Or when things got so hard

I draw a breath and take a step

I'm leaving where I'm from

I'm stepping out, I'm moving on

Terrified of what may come.

**Chapter 10: Facing Fears**

**(Bakura's POV)**

"So how was today for you?" Mai asks from across the booth as we sit in the fairly expensive restaurant.

I look up from my gourmet food. "Well...it beat sitting in Yugi's room again."

She laughs. "Nice to know. And for the millionth time: I'm sorry about that slut at the clothing store."

I groan, rolling my eyes. "Don't remind me. Of course, it wouldn't have happened in the first place if _you_ hadn't been so intent on showing off my ass."

"If you've got it flaunt it, hon," she winks, snickering again when I glower. "Oh come on. It wasn't so bad. So she wasn't your type..."

"_That's_ an understatement," I grumble shoveling another mouthful of food in.

"So what _is_ your type?"

I choke, coughing a few times as she watches me curiously. The question's caught me completely off guard. Suddenly the food on my plate is very interesting. Her violet eyes burn into my forehead as the silence continues. Mai—being the bitch that she is—quickly becomes frustrated.

"Well let's start with this: what was wrong with the slut today?"

I quirk an eyebrow. "She was a _slut_." Why ask when the answer's already been stated in the question?

"Besides that. What was it? Wrong looks? Wrong personality?..."

"Wrong _gender_," I mutter under my breath, immediately snapping my mouth shut. Good Ra, did I just say that out loud? I glance at her white face and wide eyes. Ahhh shit.

The girl quickly recovers from her shock, smirking while leaning forward. "Ohhh. Now _that_ makes more sense. I know for a fact that Otogi, Jou, and Honda would have all jumped at the chance to have that whore even look at them."

"Please don't compare me to them," I frown. "Those three are run by nothing but hot-headedness and hormones."

She snorts while attempting to take a sip of her drink. "So true! They really aren't bursting with intelligence."

"And yet the blonde and you are infatuated with one another."

"What gave you that impression?" she asks airily but doesn't deny anything.

I sit back folding my arms over my chest. "It's fairly obvious."

"Really?"

I nod simply. "The looks you send one another when you think the other isn't watching...the brawls and such about trivial things..."

"All right I get the picture," she snaps, face flushed. I smirk, knowing I've hit a nerve. My victory is short-lived as Mai suddenly becomes interested again. "Wait wait wait...how would you know? I've only seen you once during the Battle City Finals. You and Yami were dueling. There's no _way_ you could have..."

"Like I said," I grin devilishly. "The two of you make it quite obvious. It doesn't take a scholar to figure out what's going on."

She sends me an 'all right, shut the hell up already' type of look. I smirk, returning my attention to my dinner. It's some Italian cuisine. Tons of noodles and white sauces and...I dunno. Never have seen anything like it. But damn it's tasty; which is surprising considering there's no blood or raw meat in it.

"So who's your crush?"

I look up in puzzlement to find her studying me intently. "Mmff?" I grunt, mouth currently full of the delish chow.

She gives me a disgusted look but continues her probing. "I asked who _you_ have a crush on. You know about mine. I don't see what the problem is in telling me who yours is."

I swallow, running my tongue along my lips to rid them of the sauce occupied there. "I don't have one."

"Yeah right. What about in the past?"

I shrug taking another sip of my drink, hands shaking slightly. "None then either."

Violet eyes narrow. "I don't believe you."

"And I don't give a damn," I shoot back, getting perturbed by her prying; partly because she can basically _taste_ these types of things. If I let her keep this up she'll find out...and I could **never** live that down.

"It's Yami, isn't it?"

The liquid shoots from my mouth like a jet across the table at her as these words reach my ears. I cough harshly. Mai meanwhile is looking with horror at her front which is now sopping wet. I cough once more, wiping the back of my hand across my mouth while simultaneously passing her my own cloth napkin as she attempts to clean herself up.

"Should I take that as a 'yes'?" she grumbles while mopping up the liquid.

"**No**," I scoff with abhorrence. "Ra, how could you even _consider_ that?"

She sighs when it becomes apparent the stain won't be coming off without a thorough washing, tossing the napkins down on the table dejectedly. "Well I don't know. Perhaps the reason you two are enemies is because of some complicated love-spat..."

"Just stop talking," I mutter with revulsion as a shudder of disgust runs through me. I mean: me and the _Pharaoh_? Ugh! Eeeww! Yuck! Gross! Bleh!...hmm...I seem to have run out of words of repugnance to convey my utter loathing with.

"Well I'm certainly going to make sure there's nothing in your mouth next time I want to presume something out loud."

I look up to find a smirk on her face which surprises me after what I just did to her shirt—if you can call it a shirt. I manage a weak smile.

"Sorry."

She waves her hand dismissively. "It's fine. We just got all those new outfits today anyway." Violet eyes move to look out the large window nearby. It's dark outside now. The stars are veiled, misty shadows slipping across the sky. "We should be getting back to the mansion. The others are probably wondering where I am," she states softly, face suddenly glum.

I nod. Neither of us moves. I have to admit it to myself: this day was damn awesome. Despite being hit on by a slut and accused of being the Pharaoh's lover...I don't think I'll ever get over _that_ one. We both stare out the window. Then simultaneously our eyes meet.

"Come on," Mai grins standing gracefully to her feet, managing to look elegant despite the stains covering her front. "I'll let you drive for a while." I nod enthusiastically, stuffing the remainder of my food into my mouth and scampering after her out of the restaurant to the convertible.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Where on earth can she be?" Jou rants whilst pacing around the lounge where we're all gathered.

Bakura's gone. Mai must have taken him. But _where_? Where the devil would those two go? I can't imagine them getting along as it is. I sigh heavily, glancing at the large glass doors. It's dark outside now, the reflections from the lights in the room preventing us from seeing the outdoors.

"It's 11:30! What the hell is that girl doing?" Jou continues passionately.

Otogi grins, filing his fingernails while resting his feet on a nearby chair. "Perhaps it's a guy."

"**Wat**!"

"Or she's just shopping! She does love to shop!" Honda butts in quickly, casting a warning glare at the dice master.

I give them a weird look when they're both suddenly watching me with strange expressions on their faces. Otogi's lips are twitching as if he's fighting not to grin. Honda meanwhile is ghost-white, eyes wide as if he expects my head to fly off my shoulders any fly around the room at any given moment. When he catches my eye, Honda quickly averts his gaze. Otogi doesn't, merely allowing a knowing smirk to come forth. What the hell is wrong with them?

Yami clears his throat uncomfortably, no doubt sensing the duos bizarre behavior as well. "It's already late. We all know nothing infatuates that girl more than shopping. I wouldn't wait up for her. She'll be back by and by."

"That's right," Anzu nods confidently, though there's a drop of unease in her voice.

The others all nod automatically, scattered throughout the room stiffly. One would think someone had just died...and that one of us was the murderer. Something's going on here. Something they're not telling me. Glancing at each of them in turn I find I'm not the only one being left in the dark. Jou hasn't noticed their conduct, wandering from window to window, muttering to himself about where Mai could have gone to.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one want to get some shut eye. That was one hell of a day," Honda states standing and stretching, overacting the movement.

Otogi rolls his emerald eyes but seems to have given in. "Yeah. At any rate, she'll be here within ten minutes as soon as she's finished shopping."

"How do you figure that?" Honda questions curiously as he, Yami, Anzu, and the dice master start off for the elevator.

"No matter how far away she is: that bitch drives like a maniac on speed," I hear Otogi mutter before the silver doors slide shut noiselessly. As they're about to touch a hand is thrust between the metal, preventing the doors from closing completely. A moment later Yami's head appears.

"Yugi? Jou? Aren't you two coming to bed?"

The blonde stubbornly shakes his head, slumping down on the white futon while folding his arms over his chest. "Nah. I think I'll sit up an' wait a while longer."

Yami smiles, a sad gloom in his eyes as they rest on Jou a moment. I fidget when violet orbs move to mine, giving me a meaningful look. What he knows—or _thinks_ he knows—I haven't the foggiest idea. Troubled, I stare back, hesitant about whether to say anything or not. I cautiously probe for his thoughts but find his side of our link blocked off. This only heightens my anxieties through the roof till I'm wondering why no one else can see them.

"And you, hikari?"

"Ah forget it, Yami. You and I both know he's going to wait up for his...**Ow**!" Otogi howls as Honda stomps on his foot while my darker half says something inaudible given the vocal capacity of the dice master, hurriedly allowing the doors to glide shut.

I stare blankly at my refection in those two sliver slabs for a long while, mind swimming. A sudden thought comes to me, jerking a knife deep into my chest: _Do they know about Bakura? Is **that** why they were all giving me those looks? _Gulping down my fears, I turn to find Jou muttering under his breath about "spending too much time in malls" and the utter exasperation involving "girls and their clothes". I'm unable to keep the smile from my lips, walking over and sitting down next to one of my oldest friends. At least someone's still acting like themselves.

"Don't worry, Jou. I'm sure she's fine. Mai's...plucky. No one stands a chance once they've made her mad."

The blonde's face breaks into a wide grin as he snickers. "So true! She can be a real b-i-c-h, if you know what I mean," he adds with a wink.

I bite down on my lip to keep from laughing out loud at his masterful spelling abilities. It's never been one of his strengths. He sighs heavily, leaning back into the soft cushioning.

"S'just...well, don' tell the others or anything," Jou continues, this time in a solemn quiet voice. "But, well..." Again he pauses, this time directing his brown eyes at the stationary elevator doors as if expecting the others to pop out at any instant. "I care 'bout her," he admits softly, turning back to me. "More than a friend."

I roll my eyes. "No duh, Jou. We're all quite aware of this."

He gawks in shock. "W-wha...?"

I smirk giving him a pat on the shoulder. "You've made this all clear for some time now."

The surprise quickly transforms into dread. "I have? Why didn't you _say_ anything? Oh Ra, that means she knows too!...even before **I** knew!" he all but wails piteously burying his face in his hands. "Oh gods, I'm so pathetic!"

"Hey now, let's not lose our heads over this," I chide while grasping him by the shoulders. "Jou, everything's going to be fine! She's fond of you; you know this as well as I. Do you really think you have that much to worry about?"

He looks up, eyes glassy. "I...I don't know."

I frown. "Come on! Have you heard or seen anything that would lead you to believe she's dating someone?"

Jou gives me a blank look. "Uhh..."

"Okay so maybe _you_ wouldn't notice," I continue with an amount of sarcasm apparent. "But I know I would have, so I can tell you with certainty:" I look straight into his eyes while my fingers dig into his bony broad shoulders, "Jou, you don't have _anything_ to worry about."

A tentative smile creeps its way onto his eager face. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so," I return with a reassuring nod. "Now why don't you go raid the master kitchen and go to bed? Because when we get up in the morning Mai will be here and you'll see that everything is fine."

He nods eagerly, standing swiftly as I let go of him. "Yer right! Geez, why'd I go an' let my doubts get to me? Thanks Yug man! You're a real pal, ya know?"

I shrug from where I'm still seated as he begins to prance off for the kitchen. "What are friends for?"

He gives me a "thumbs up" sign before disappearing down the hallway leaving me alone in the lounge. Everything is deathly silent. I exhale deeply, fingers clenched tightly as I hope beyond hope that everything truly will be well when the morning comes.

**(Mai's POV) **

"What was it like down there?" I ask quietly as the two of us sit on the hood of the convertible, staring out over the vacant parking lot at the beach and prevailing black ocean waters beyond it.

He didn't want to come here; threatened to send me to the Shadow Realm if we stopped at this point. I told him he needed to re-grow his spine. If someone can't even look at water without flinching then they're going to spend their entire life being afraid. It might sound harsh of me but this is something he needs to face and deal with. Once I convinced him of this we switched seats so I was the one driving. I don't think he could have steered us here, mind muddled by his apprehension. I think the reason he gave in is because he realizes it too, and he doesn't _want_ to be weak and fragile. It's not who he is. The guy's a mass murderer with exceptional magic abilities...and he's cowering before _water_?

Bakura sighs shakily, arms wrapped around his knees that are drawn up tightly against his chest. Even at this great distance from the sea he's afraid. I pity and admire people like him who can hide their emotions; feign courage and confidence. Although he truly does possess terrifying powers and has a past to back it up. But I've never seen someone try so hard to fight their emotions, to bottle them all up and lock them away from the world.

"Dark..." his voice whispers hoarsely as brown eyes remain locked on the rhythmic waves. "Cold and empty."

"It must've been terrifying," I reply empathetically staring up at the stars patterned across the sky in ancient constellations, "to be all alone like that."

Pain is apparent in his voice and features when he speaks. "It wasn't that so much. I've been alone many times before. That's how it has relentlessly been. But it was always in a place where the ring would be found again, you know?...where I'd get another chance sooner or later..." The thief's fingers curl around the fabric of his jeans, the bones in his hands pronounced. "Last time...down there..." Bakura's voice cracks and he takes a deep shuddering breath before continuing in a softer, meeker quality. "Last time there weren't any certainties. No one was around. And no one was looking for me. There wasn't a person in this world who would've cared to even go through the trouble of searching for the ring even if they had known I was down there...not that I blame them." This last bit is stated with much bitterness and resentment.

My heartstrings tighten at the hurt in his voice and I fight the urge to hug the wretched creature beside me. "Well you have gotten another chance, haven't you? The best you can do now is change—become close to people for the sheer purpose of having someone there for you."

He nods but doesn't answer right away, expression still gloomy as he watches the waves roll in and out. "But what if it's too late? What if I've used up all my chances?"

I can see his frame trembling from where I sit. Aware the possible consequences, I shift closer to him and resolutely pull one of his hands from their death grip on his jeans and entwine my fingers with his. The thief jolts at this sudden contact, doubtful eyes meeting mine.

"You still have some. Trust me," I smile warmly, amazed at how easy this is. It isn't forced or acted. I'm actually speaking the truth without adding sarcasm to it.

A weak smile twitches at the corners of his mouth before Bakura turns his head again; fingers tightening with mine as we both sit side by side staring out at the calming night sea.

**(Marik's POV) **

I jump off the couch where I'm reading a magazine at the loud crash followed by shouting in a stream of very colorful ancient language. Casting my eyes heavenward, I toss my magazine down and rush for the kitchen where from where the uproar is emanating. Upon reaching the door I find my yami clutching a hand against his chest while bellowing curses at the silver toaster sitting on the counter.

"Malik, what's going on?" I exclaim hurrying over.

He turns, expression homicidal. "That thing stole my bread! Then when I tried to get it back it fucking _burned_ me!" my yami screams while sending the offending machine a defiant look.

Whether I'm inclined to roll my eyes in exasperation or outright laugh, I must fight both of these urges. When throwing a tantrum or angry he's more like a child than anything else...a potent unstable child with Shadow magic, that is.

"Don't you remember what I taught you about the toaster? About this knob here?" I ask in a calm voice reaching over and flipping the switch so the perfectly golden bread pops up.

He gapes at the appliance for a long moment, left eye twitching. I sigh heavily, noting the way he's clasping his hand to his chest.

"Let me see the burn," I request moving towards him.

He shakes his head, eyes mistrustful as he backs away from me. Here we go: the drama. Due to Malik's nearly constant dangerous and often dim ideas he's gotten well acquainted with modern medicines and treatment; referring to ointment and other medicated creams as "that damn itchy shit".

"Malik, come on. If you don't lemme see it then it's going to get infected and then we'll have to soak day after day after day..."

"Fine!" he exclaims in annoyance but still hesitant when holding out his hand.

It's not so bad, the skin around his finger a light pink from when he stuck it into the toaster. "It's going to be fine. Let's put some ointment on it though," I add to which he moans in provocation. "Do you want it to only blister a little or would you like pus oozing out as well?"

"Fine fine!" my yami growls yanking his hand away from me and slumping down at the table grumpily. "_Stupid fucking modern appliances_..." he mutters angrily in ancient Egyptian.

I roll my eyes. "I'll go and get the ointment," I announce strolling out of the room for the bathroom of our apartment.

Once I reach it I thrust open the cupboard doors, scrounging around for the right cream. I swear to the gods, we own every type of healing medication for wounds available. Isis has gotten quite fed up with the whole ordeal but puts on a strong face. We're both just glad to have my yami on our side this time.

_**Rrrrrrng**_

"Malik!" I call, cursing under my breath as ten or so bottles tumble off the cupboard, scattering across the tile floor. "Malik, could you get the phone?"

_**Rrrrrrrng**_

'Who the hell am I fooling?' I immediately think wryly, leaving the mess and trooping to the small living room. "Hello?" I ask picking up the device.

"_Marik! Gods it's so good to hear your voice!"_

My heart leaps into my throat. "Yami! I...Wait just a moment!" Casting a nervous glance towards the kitchen I hurry back to the bathroom, closing the door behind me. "There. We can talk now. But it'll have to be fast. How are you?" I ask allowing a smile to make its way onto my face.

"_Not bad. We're at Kaiba's mansion on the coast...the one I won for the summer." _

"Sweet! How is it? I wish I could be there with you," I ask wistfully glancing at the medicine bottles littering the floor.

"_Well, then why not come?" _

I gawk at the device for a long moment. "But—but I can't! Malik..."

"Bring him along," my undisclosed koi replies so simply that I'm certain he's gone over the deep end.

"Have you lost your bloody mind?" I hiss into the phone, fingers tight around its plastic surface. "Yami, what about...what about _us_? If anyone finds out...!"

"_Yes, what **about** us? Because we've been so secretive there hasn't been any 'us',"_ he replies firmly.

"B-but I'm not sure Malik's would be able to handle our relationship..." I stutter whilst glancing over at the door apprehensively.

"_Then we won't tell anyone yet. But that doesn't mean we can't spend time together," _Yami counters insistently yet infuriatingly reasonably. _"Besides, the place is **huge**, so if Malik gets annoyed we won't have to worry about the others bothering him. And perhaps you and I could slip away once in a while..." _

I bite down on my lip, fighting against this with my every whim even though I know I'm going to give in. It does sound fairly fool proof. And I haven't seen Yami in so long...

"You know just the right things to say, don't you?" I finally answer making sure to put aggravation in my tone, even though I'm positively dancing inside.

"_Can I help it if I'm a sexy slick talker?" _I can hear the cocky smirk in his voice and roll my eyes.

"Yeah yeah, don't flatter yourself, you narcissistic bastard."

"_Ouch. And here I was be all charming and inviting you out here." _

"Fine."

"_Fine? Fine **what**?" _he presses ardently.

"I'll come—erm, _we'll_ come."

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Where the hell are they?" I growl under my breath, pacing my room in the dark.

It's three in the morning! What on earth are they _doing_? My stomach churns as a sudden possibility comes to me. No. It couldn't be. Bakura and Mai aren't...they wouldn't...My stomach's churning, bile rising in my throat at the images of those two together. It couldn't possibly be though! They barely know one another...come to think of it: last time they were in the same room they were screaming at each other. Did Bakura finally get sick of her and kidnap her? Send her to the Shadow Realm? The new tomb robber doesn't seem the type to do something like that, but what if this calmer, more lucid Bakura is just an act? Have I just been duped again by the yami? This doesn't seem very likely either to me.

I move to the bed, collapsing on my stomach and screaming my lungs empty into a pillow. _What the **hell** is going on?_

_

* * *

_

_Just so no one goes and bursts a blood vessel: that scene with Mai and Bakura was Not meant to be romantic in any way, got it?_

_Bakura: Thank ra!_

_Mai: Just what is so horrible about me?_

_Bakura: -eyes suspiciously- This is one of those trick questions that will end with me getting beaten to a pulp, isn't it?_

_Mai: -grins smugly- 'He's learning fast' _

_Okay, you're all probably wondering why the hell Ferris doesn't update as often as she used to. First of all: my depression's lessening and I'm feeling more out-going. Hence: i don't sit in front of the computer as much as I used to. Secondly: I'm in college. Third: I'm sorta kinda maybe writing another fic..._

_Readers&characters: WHAT!!!!_

_-winces- Yeah...just a little bit..._

_Baku: Just how far are you in this thing? _

_Ferris: Oh not that far at all! I hardly work on it!_

_Baku: **Ferris** _

Ferris: -hangs head ashamedly- Okay, so I'm on the seventh chapter...

Baku: And people say **I** have issues...

Yami: which you do.

Baku: . 

Yugi: review!


	11. Chapter 11: Off Limits

Fweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! So Monday was so cold that they closed the entire college and I got to stay home!...had a sudden urge to write and finished the next chappie, as you can see! Yay! I don't have much time (need to get to bed soon) so sorry if the answers to your reviews aren't as detailed as usual! -throws orange tic tacs in air-

**Crumpled Piece of Paper: **Oh are you a new reviewer? -tackleglomps- Hi there! "First off, I'm loving how you write Mai, it's rare to see someone get her personality right" Well thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying her character. She and Baku make a cute duo, don't they? "...And Otogi, the way you portray him is the best. Xp" -grin- Otogi's fun like that. "Please don't leave me hanging!" sorry sorry! -kowtows-

**kalimoto: **Another one! -tackles- Welcome! "You write phenomenally and I can only hope you update soon" -blushes- Well thank you! Daaaw! you're so cute! -throws orange tic tacs in the air- "is it just me or is "everyone" after Mai? XD" -grins- Yeah, she's popular like that, eh? (Mai: -sigh-)

**Lopolvo: **Well wait no longer! -prances about with extreme sugarhigh- (Baku: she has orange tic tacs)

**Soki: **Ah honey, what can I say? "I love Yugi-kun-s use of words... "plucky", no one ever seems to do words like that justice." (Yugi: -smirks- I seem to have a knack for doing so, don't I?) (Baku: Slick talker, my ass) (Mai: Which is quite hot) (Baku: Feh!)

**shadowroamer: **Ah Shakspeare. "You bite your thumb at us, sir?" "Oh I do indeed bite my thumb" XD -cackles- Priceless! Utterly priceless! "I LOVE THE STORY!" Well that makes two of us! TTFN! Ah yes! Tigger! (Baku: Eh?)

**Your FACE: **-tackleglomps- New reviewer! "MALIK! I will save you from the toasters of doom!" (malik: Yay! Someone loves me!) (Ferris: I love you!) (Malik: Get lost. You kill me off too often!) (Marik: That is an...interesting thing to say. Not something one hears everyday...) sweatdrop

**Silver Mirror: **You've been doing so well at updating I've felt guilty! So mwahahaha! Here we are! (Yami: Ferris, give me the tic tacs)

**Chaos Raider: **"but it is pretty funny that everyone thinks Mai and Yugi are dating" Oh most definately! And now it's gonna get even more complicated! -cackles- "I'm addicted to this fic." I'm addicted to _these_: -pops orange tic tacs in mouth- Yummers!

**darkmistress:** "it's like a soap-opera, only way better because a) it's Yuugi-Ou, and b) it's terrificly written!" Dawww! But of course! (Baku: Well I think it's crappy) -.- Not that anyone Asked what your opinion was. (Baku: Feh!)

**cgflower**: "i'm glad your depression is lessoning, but we all love your stories too much!" I know! Damn it, I have to choose, don't i? (readers: Who needs happiness when they can write Yugioh fics?!?!) -.o uhhh...

**tehJenn: **Jennie poodle! I've updated! I've fucking updated! "Malik was VERY adorable. Although I do have to wonder what's up with him." -laughs- Oh he's probably drugged up on meds...like me! (Baku: And orange tic tacs) -grins- well yes, those too.

**Spryte: **"I didn't think it would be Mai/Bakura after 'Kura said he liked guys." -grins- Well yeah, I just wanted to make sure the readers who aren't as clever as _you_ wouldn't panic.

**tinkle-time-kelly: **"Now can you make it a little more often?" Ummm...I'm afraid not...Sorry? -smiles weakly-

**koinu27**: "potato at the end. Yes, I am aware I put potato, live with it." Yay! I like potatoes! (Baku: -.-; Does anyone have any tranquilizers?) -ferris currently bouncing off walls and ceiling- Weeeee!

**Kit-Cat: **I LOVED the CTIL drawing! (I'm gonna have to get used to that abbreviation) Luffles and goo filled yummers! (Baku: O.o)

**HieiWannabe**: "I like this new emotional but not goofy Bakura" Me too! He's utterly adorable in this chapter but still has his edge later on. (Baku: I give up...) "But what about Kul Elna?" I'm considering just cutting that from the story...who knows though? "I wonder how long you're going to keep everyone hiding their feelings from each other. Dare I say it gets even worse before it gets better?" -smirks evilly- Oh you know me so well!

**Ananaka**: New reviewer! -tackles- "I applaud you for writing a reasonable Yami no BakuraxYuugi fic!" Yay! I've been praised! "the Ancient Egypt Arc never happened, right? Or did it happen and Yami no Yuugi has all of his memories?" Ancient Egypt arc never happened. He has his memories. I call him Yami 'cause I'm fond of it. I notice a lot of the stuff you pointed out is the Japanese technicalities. Personally, I just drop a lot of that stuff. I don't pretend to know much about the Japanese culture. (if you read my stories reeeeally carefully you'll see they eat American food, use forks, and drive on the right side of the road.) So what can I say? I've warped it. Just my style. Malik is Marik's darker personality. He can speak ancient Egyptian because Marik can. Thank you for all the constructive criticism and I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much! Please continue to review and give me your input!

**Chi-chan: **"I can beleive Mai seriously asked if Baku had a crush on Yami! (0)" -grins- Yeah. that's about as good as it can get. (Baku: Well then why don't we just end the story right there?) You'd like that, wouldn't you? (Baku:...maybe..)

**IceInu: **"I just can't get enough. Your BIGGEST FAN" Oooh! -tackleglomps- Well then you definately deserve this chappie, eh?

**skyness**: "pulls at all Ferris favorate pushies and gives them to Ferris" O.O Whoa...That...that's ME! (Baku: -stabbing plushies with pen- Mwahahahaha! Die! Die! Die!) -.-; -sigh-

**queen of sands:** "when will Yugi realizes he loves Bakura so we can get to the good part!?!?" -smirks- Good part? What part would that be? (Baku: -blushing like mad- Shut up, all of you! Just shut UP!)

**Kanashimi**: "But anyway, why would you be nervous about starting another story, i swear, i have four of them going." Well it's good to know it can be managed. -sighs in relief- Yeesh. So much stress though...

**Sirithiliel**: "aie! love it!" -beaming- And in the end, that's all that matters. (Baku: It..is?)

**dragonlady222**: "I'm glad Yami called Marik. This should prove to be very interesting." An' that ain't no understatement! -cackles-

Sorry for any errors! just finished typing it! Must..go..to bed!...

**Ghazal**

Your heart cannot be won by me

nor can my soul bear this restlessness.

Need is a burden which cannot be revealed

therefore I remain silent.

Whenever you are before me

my eyes fill with tears that are unable to flow,

like an ocean that stands still

at the sight of you passing by.

Come Beloved, for today is all that is ours,

and like the ephemeral moments of a flower's bloom, it will fade.

For tomorrow nothing may remain of me, my heart, or this world,

If the radiance of your love reveals itself as it does today.

**Chapter 11: Off Limits**

**(Yugi's POV) **

I let out a loud moan from the window seat in my room where I must have dozed off during the night. It was not a deep sleep though. I couldn't relax and rest, anxious for Mai and Bakura's return. Hell, I didn't even change out of yesterday's clothes. Those two must have come back. They _must_ have! I stand stiffly, joints rigid from the strange position I catnapped in. Hurrying out into the hallway I make my way to the elevator, pressing the button for the fourth floor. The lift seems to take an eternity as I stand within its confines impatiently tapping my foot on the floor. I swear to Ra, if I walk in on them in bed...

The doors slide open and I bolt out, rushing quickly—but quietly—down the empty hall to the end where Mai's room is situated. No detecting any noise from within, I reach up and knock firmly.

"Mai? Anybody in there?"

When this receives no reply I crack open the door and peek inside. The bed is made. Everything is in place. The room is empty. I step inside hesitantly, glancing toward her meditation room and bathroom. The doors to both are open, each vicinity dark.

"Damn it...Ra, damn it," I mutter under my breath, turning on my heel and jogging down the hall to the meditation room where Mai originally discovered Bakura. The door is open. "Damn it!" I seethe, leaning against the wall next to the room and sinking down to the floor, burying my face in my hands.

Gods, what now? They didn't come back. Did he kill her? Banish her to the Shadow Realm? I thought Bakura had changed. And I trusted him enough that I did not bother telling Yami about the thief...at Mai's expense, it appears. My head shoots up at the sound of footfall and I spot none other than Chan waddling happily down the hallway towards an elevator.

"Chan! Chan wait!" I call, standing swiftly and striding forward.

He turns, positively beaming when he sees me. "Ah. Good morning! Chan going down to get other two breakfast. Want breakfast too, ya?"

Something in my mind clicks. "Other two? What other two?"

"Two in spa." The miniature Chinese man simply smiles, still seeming intent on going downstairs.

"But _who_, Chan? The blonde girl and white-haired guy?" I press earnestly, getting exasperated at not being able to get a straight answer.

"Two in spa," he shrugs happily causing my eye to twitch.

I keep my voice friendly despite my frustration, urging him encouragingly. "Take me to this spa, Chan."

His cheeks become more pronounced as his giddy smile widens, his head bobbing up and down as he whirls around, shuffling off in the direction he'd come. It's no task to keep up with him, my legs at least two times longer than his and at least three times leaner. No matter how fast he manages to go—even if he were a first-rate sprinter—it still wouldn't be fast enough. My heart's pounding frenetically in my chest; depending on what we find: it might just explode. Chan leads me to some glossy white doors, moving forward and opening one for me. He nearly topples over as I brush past him only to halt and gawk at the sight before me.

**(Honda's POV)**

I sit back on the white futon in the downstairs lounge watching the tangerine sunrise through the wall and doors of windows. The waves are relatively calm, possessing a ginger color as they seep in the shade of the sky. I drum my fingers on the side of the mug of tea I'm holding between my hands.

"Well look who's an early bird this morning."

Otogi strides in with the morning paper. He's wearing black shorts and a white shirt that's clouded in sweat. Grinning smugly, he slumps down at a chair at the table across the way, unfolding the newspaper uninterestedly.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing," he chuckles, eyes on some random article or other. I'm not sure if he actually is reading it or if he's just pretending not to pay attention to me. "I couldn't help but comment though. I mean, you're usually one of the ones that stay in bed until noon."

I bristle. "Perhaps I was hungry."

"Try again. I know you and Katsuya both have mini fridges full of food in your rooms."

Fidgeting, I take a sip from my cup, grimacing when I find the tea is no longer warm. "I couldn't sleep."

"Hmm?" he grunts, feigning unawareness. I know for a fact that he's paying rapt attention now. "Any particular reason?"

"No."

"That's too bad. If we knew why then perhaps we could find a way to end it."

"We?" I question with a scowl. "You're not making any sense. I'm going back upstairs," I announce standing and striding determinedly for the elevator.

"She's not in her room. Don't bother checking."

I whip around, cold tea drenching my hand and the carpeted floor. "W-what are you talking about?"

The dice master simply smirks knowingly. "You know who I'm talking about." He turns back to his paper.

Growling, I stomp over to him, ripping the it from his grasp. "What the hell do you know?"

"I know Mai's not in her room," he replies, emerald eyes glinting in the orange light of the morning.

I lick my lips that have gone dry. "Well...perhaps she didn't come back last nigh..."

"...And the car she took is back," he finishes smoothly.

My tongue lodges in my throat. I know he can see the agitation in my eyes. "Then...Then where _is_ she?"

"Now that—is the real question, isn't it?" he grins, winking.

"Would you cut that out! And you have _got_ to stop throwing hints about Yugi and Mai when Jou is around!"

"Why? He's going to find out sooner or later," Otogi sneers. "And the sooner it's out the sooner Katsuya can get used to the idea."

"Let Yugi be the one to tell him. It isn't our place to do so," I say unwaveringly. I can't let Otogi of all people be the one that informs Jou that Yugi is dating Mai.

"And what if he doesn't?"

I blink. "What?"

Otogi leans forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "I said: what if Yugi doesn't tell Katsuya? What if he decides to have this relationship behind everyone's backs?"

"I...Yug...Yugi wouldn't do that!" I snap though inside I'm beginning to wonder if he might.

"Yes well, we also thought he wouldn't date Mai either," Otogi points out.

"Would you just stop it already!" I shout angrily, having run out of arguments.

"Maybe when you quit being so damn stubborn and open your eyes...!"

"What's going on?" We both tense up, turning to find none other than Jounouchi himself standing before us with a perplexed look on his face. "Ain't it a bit early for fights?"

"Jou!" I exclaim, casting a nervous glance at Otogi out of the corner of my eye.

"Ah Katsuya, get a good night's sleep?" the dice master asks 'innocently'.

My friend sighs heavily, shoulders slumped. "Nah. I was worried 'bout Mai." He looks up, eyes hopeful. "You guys know if she's back?"

"Yeah. She's back," Otogi answers uninterestedly, snatching the newspaper out of my hands.

"Really?!? Where? Where is she?" Jou presses eagerly, head whipping every which way as if he's expecting her to jump out from around some corner.

My gut sinks to my feet as I watch a smug smirk make its way across Otogi's lips. "Oh. I'm not sure. I think she's with Yugi." _Damn you, Otogi!_

"All right then!" Jou grins happily. "I guess I'll go find 'em both then!"

My chest aches as the dice master and I watch him scamper off to the elevator. The moment the doors glide shut I round on the black-haired teen.

"What the hell did you do that for?! What if he finds those two together? You're backing Yugi up against a wall!"

Otogi merely chuckles, unfolding the wrinkles from the newspaper. "Yeah. Perhaps it'll give him the shove he needs. I just wish I could be there to see it."

**(Yugi's POV)**

"What the hell is going on here?" I exclaim in disbelief.

The room is large, all white and light blue. It's in a pentagon shape; the three outward sides are large windows that hang out over the rest of the mansion overlooking the ocean and the sky. The beach isn't visible from this angle. The two walls are covered in numerous "modern" art; most of it squiggly lines of multiple colors fusing and twisting about one another. I barely pay notice to any of this, all of my concentration focused on the center of the room where the occupants are gathered.

Lounging back comfortably in a cushioned chair is none other than Mai herself. The girl is adorned in a fluffy white towel, feet resting on a miniature footstool that a woman is kneeling next to, painting the nails of the rosy toes. Mai's arms lay laxly on the armrests, long blonde tresses wrapped up in a light pink towel on her head. It takes me a moment to recognize her: her face is coated in a light green cream, a cucumber slice resting atop both of her eyes.

My attention, however, is drawn to Bakura. Possessing only a long white towel that's wrapped around his waist, he's lying on his stomach atop a padded massage table. Brown eyes are closed in relaxation, head wresting on his arms that are folded in front of him; a light purr of pleasure escapes his throat as a woman expertly kneads his back that's glossy with sweet-scented oils.

The four of them jolt slightly, Mai removing the cucumber from her eyes as Bakura turns his head languidly to look at me. The two massage therapists shrug at one another, continuing their ministrations as if I weren't here.

"Ah Yugi, pull up a table!" Mai smiles in a cheerier mood than I've ever seen her.

I close the door behind me quietly. "Where the hell have you two _been_?"

"Well we went shopping for a new wardrobe for Kura...then we decided to go out for dinner...then we went for a drive...then we sat near the beach for a while...By the time we got back it was already five in the morning so I suggested we get facials and massages."

"It's comffffy," Bakura mumbles in drowsy bliss, drawing out the consonant as the therapist finds the perfect spot under his shoulder blades.

"You had him get a facial?" I ask in incredulity.

"Is there a problem with that?" Mai snaps sending me a dirty look.

"No not at all!" I reply hastily putting my hands up in peace.

"You should see his new wardrobe. He looks incredibly sizzling," Mai continues to boast. "Thanks not only to his good looks but my expertise in the field."

"A lot of the stuff clashed with my hair so she made sure I got good stuff," Bakura states seriously.

"..."

"That's my boy!" the girl praises with a look of proud approval

"...Mai? Can I speak with you for a moment in the hallway?" I ask hoarsely. "Now?"

She frowns contemptuously. "But I'm in the middle of...!"

"_Now_."

Sighing at this disturbance, she waves a dismissive hand at the woman by her feet. "I'll be right back." Groaning, Mai stands up, smiling reassuringly at the thief who's watching us uncertainly. "Don't bother getting up, honey. I'll handle this." He smiles lazily, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

I lead Mai out of the room, closing the door softly. Once this is done I turn to find her with her arms crossed over her chest, managing to look quite haughty despite the fact that she looks like some seaweed monster with all that gunk on her face.

"All right, Yugi, what was that about?"

"You're questioning _me_?" I scoff, beginning to pace. "I could count more than twenty things wrong with this situation!"

She glares. "Don't even start. I'm not going to listen to this."

"You just ran off with the ring! What was I suppose to think? For all I knew you could've been...!"

"I felt bad for Bakura. He was all alone. You just ran off and left him all by himself! After you and the others left I went up and found him moping about your room. A relationship is two-way, Yugi. You can't just put someone aside until later. If anything, you should be _thanking_ me. This conversation is done," Mai snaps angrily, stalking over and wrenching the door open. "Oh. And one more thing: next time before criticizing all I've done you should stop and look at what you _haven't_ done!" I take a surprised step back as the door slams in my face. I sigh heavily, running a hand through my disheveled hair; the guilt making me queasy as I stare sorrowfully at the closed door.

'You _should_ have been there for him. What was Bakura supposed to think? Ra, how could I have just up and left him alone like that? He's been making such an effort and here I am taking it for granted,' I batter myself furiously.

I bite down on my lip, heart aching when I remember how relaxed and happy he'd been when I first came in the massage room. And had Mai said they'd spent time at the beach? It appears she's done more than just boost his morale; she's giving him his confidence back. And what have I done for him since the ring came into my possession? Sure I gave him a second chance at life; but what's the point when I don't give him anything worth living for? I consider going in there again and apologizing, but something tells me Mai won't be in the mood for seeing me for a second time at the moment. Sighing dejectedly, I trudge alone down the hall to the elevator.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

Well darn it where the hell could they be? I've already checked Mai's room, Anzu's room, Yugi's room, as well as the tennis courts and game room. Nothing. Nada. Zero. Zip. It looks like I'll have to do this floor by floor then. Chewing on a hang nail dangling from my pinkie, I stand in the elevator as it takes me up to the fourth level. Might as well start on Mai's floor. The doors slide open and I stroll off in the opposite direction of her room, winding my way through the maze of hallways.

I'm so glad Yug and I had that talk last night. I trust him more than anyone else on the face of the planet. If he says Mai likes me, then Mai likes me. If he's says she's available, then she's available. If he says...

"...A relationship is two-way, Yugi. You can't just put someone aside until later. If anything, you should be _thanking_ me. This conversation is done." _Mai._ What the hell is this about? I pick up my pace, unnerved by what I've heard of this discussion. "Oh. And one more thing: next time before criticizing all I've done you should stop and look at what you _haven't_ done!"

I peek around the next corner just in time to see Yug flinch as Mai slams a door mere inches from him. I watch my buddy stare mournfully at the door, guilt lined on his face. What the devil is this? Maybe I should talk to 'im...? After a long silence he turns and plods off disconsolately towards an elevator. I wait quietly until the doors close behind him, my mind now plagued with doubt.

'A relationship is two-way'..._what_ relationship? Mai sounded really angry. I've never heard her that pissed before. What did Yug do?

'Or what _didn't_ he do?' I add to myself, repeating Mai's words in my head. Man, she was acting like he'd sold her out or somethin'... I swallow a lump in my throat, body beginning to tremble. It couldn't be...

...could it?

**(Bakura's POV) **

"Ahhh...now that was refreshing, wasn't it?" Mai smiles as we stroll out of the massage room together. "What do you say we head out for some lunch and then perhaps catch a movie?"

I grin, eager to go off on another escapade, but... "Actually, I think maybe I should go see Yugi."

She halts, fixing her violet gaze on me. "What? What ever for?"

I falter slightly but continue. "Well, he did go through a lot of unnecessary worrying last night."

"It _was_ unnecessary," she agrees with a curt nod. "Unnecessary for him to have abandoned you in the first place."

I look down at my shoes. "Well..."

"As far as I see it: when he's ready to spend time with you he'll apologize," Mai continues firmly, starting to walk again. I tread beside her, eyes still downcast. "You don't have to take whatever shit he throws at you. Honey, he has close friends. Take it from someone who went through this herself: that group of them is impenetrable. Sure you might get to hang out with them once in a while or get just joke around with them, but you can never _be_ one of them. Otogi and I? We're given the 'outsiders' treatment."

"B-but...then why is the Pharaoh allowed in?" I ask weakly, internally cursing the pompous bastard.

Mai rolls her eyes. "Talk about technicalities. I suppose it's because he was a part of Yugi. You now—Ryou isn't part of their group, therefore, you'll never be. It's nothing personal; they're just oblivious to the fact that they've roped the rest of us off."

I glare at the ground, fists clenched. "But I don't _want_ to be a part of their happy-go-lucky group. I just want to..."

"...be closer to Yugi," she finishes with a knowing smile.

My face heats up at this and I turn my head away, pretending to look at...I dunno...the wallpaper? My jaw clenches as she laughs softly.

"Oh Kura, don't even deny it. We both know you like him," she states airily.

I growl, looking at her crossly. "So what if I do? It's quite obvious he wants nothing to do with me."

"Now that's not true. He looked quite ashen when I told him off today. But hon,"—She reaches down and grasps my hand lightly.—"Why do you think I haven't hooked up with Jounouchi?"

"The whole fucking group shit," I mutter, going back to glowering at the ground.

She snorts at my word usage but doesn't disagree; giving my hand a sympathetic squeeze while murmuring softly, "Yeah. That whole fucking group shit."

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Your move," I state sitting back on one of the wooden lounge chairs on the veranda.

Yami sits forward, eyes focused intently on the chessboard that's set on the marble table between us. The breeze lightly swishes our hair back and forth, tangling it; a most annoying thing if you ask me. But the former monarch refused to play unless we went outside. Stupid nature-loving people. I turn my head to the left at the sound of the glass sliding doors to spot none other than the blonde mutt.

"Well if it isn't Katsuya!" I grin crossing my arms over my chest. "Come to watch two master gamers battle it out?"

To my surprise, he ignores my taunt, turning instead to Yami who's yet to look away from the board. The blonde's arms are wrapped about his sides as if to shield his ribs from something. His brown eyes hold an unnerved gleam that makes me sit up alertly.

"Umm...Yami man? Could I talk to you 'bout somethin'?" he mumbles softly.

I quirk an eyebrow, intrigued to say the least. When he isn't answered I turn back to my opponent to find him in a sort of trance, completely fixated on the game. Rolling my eyes, I give him a swift kick in the shins under the table causing him to yelp. Looking up, he sends me a glare.

"What was **that**...?"

"Someone asked you a question," I interrupt pointing a finger at the mutt.

Yami turns, blinking in surprise at the sight of the forlorn blonde. "Jou! I'm sorry. I didn't...What is it? Is something wrong?"

Katsuya shifts uncomfortably. "Could we talk about this...privately?" he asks sending me a dubious glance.

I snort. "Oh come off it. I'm sure whatever it is that you have to say isn't worth my interest anyway."

He gives me a pleading look for a moment but then seems to forget about me, turning back to Yami. "You shared a mind with Yugi. You're closer to him than anybody else, right?" _Well what have we here? _

Yami scratches his head. "Well...I suppose in that sense, yes."

Katsuya nods dumbly, eyes on the former pharaoh but not really focused on the here and now. "Yeah...well umm...do you know if he's...Y'know, I thought he'd tell me, but maybe...The thing is..."

"Oh just spit it out already, Katsuya! We're in the middle of the game and you're wasting sunlight!" I say with the intent to get him to the point.

"Otogi please," Yami says giving me a stern look before turning back to the blonde. "You were saying, Jou?"

The other nods again, face beet red all of a sudden. "I...erm...well...I know this is gonna sound strange but...I suppose the two of you share a lot?" he asks as if hoping this question will bring everything to light.

"To a certain extent."

"Then maybe you'll know if he..."—the mutt leans closer to us as if afraid the winds will hear.—"...if he's _seeing_ anyone?" Yami and I gawk at him.

"You mean you've got the hots for _Yugi_?" I ask incredulously.

"No!" the blonde all but shouts. "No," he repeats quietly. "It's just...maybe I just m-misunderstood the conversation...but...I wanted to ask you first if you knew anything before I j-just jump to conclusions..." My god he looks about ready to break down. And there's only _one_ thing that could make him this out of control...

"Who are you suspecting he's dating, Jou?" Yami asks in a strained voice, though by this point he and I both already know the answer. We just need him to confirm it now.

Katsuya looks straight at us with pain-filled brown eyes. "Mai."

**(Yugi's POV) **

I adjust my sunglasses that have gone too far against my eyelashes, checking my reflection in the rearview mirror as the convertible speeds down the road. He left with Mai again. When I came back downstairs Mai was gone. A car was gone. And Bakura was gone.

My foot presses harder on the accelerator as Mai's words come back to haunt me again. How could I have been so selfish? I need to find Bakura—need to apologize to him. But what if it's already too late? He certainly seems content running around with Mai under everyone's noses. I can't help feel resentment towards the blonde knowing it could have been me out here with Bakura today. But I've fucked everything up. If only I could...

I blink in shock when a sleek black convertible pulls onto the otherwise vacant road ahead of me. Squinting my eyes, I note the blonde hair billowing about around the driver's seat. Bingo.

Without a thought in my head I speed up until the trees and fields are but blurs. I pull up alongside the other car, honking the horn. Mai turns, eyes widening when she spots me. Bakura's in the passenger seat, jaw clenched, eyes unreadable.

"What the fuck do you want?" the girl yells heatedly over the roar of the engines.

"Mai, stop the car! I need to talk to Bakura!"

"You had your chance! Now leave us alone!" Their vehicle shoots off, a whirl of dust filling the air.

"Oh no you don't," I mutter under my breath, flooring the accelerator, my own convertible lunging forward. Not this time. I made the mistake of leaving him once. But not twice.

**(Bakura's POV) **

"P-perhaps we should stop!" I call to Mai, my stomach lurching as the car goes even faster than I imagined possible.

"No! Don't you see? That's what he wants! He wants an easy pardon!" she snaps, gripping the steering wheel tightly, sharp freshly painted nails digging into the leather.

"Well he's sure going through a hell of a lot of trouble to get it," I retort, getting queasy. "Just pull the damn car over!"

We both turn as the bright red convertible screeches up beside us, Yugi shouting something unintelligible. Mai shakes her head violently, sending the hikari a death glare. I put a hand over my mouth as bile rises in my throat, stomach muscles clenching as the car jerks back and forth.

"Mai...!" I call nauseously, fingers gripping the dashboard like a vice. "P-pull over!"

"No! I'm not going to let that...!"

"**Damn it, woman, pull over _Now_!" **

The car swerves, skidding to a stop at the side of the road.

**(Yugi's POV) **

I watch in shock as Mai suddenly complies with my calls, the black vehicle screeching to a halt causing the dust at the edge of the pavement to fly. I hurriedly veer to the right, pulling my car in front of her and placing the gears in park. I jump over the side, not bothering with the door, striding over to find Mai kneeling next to a tomb robber who's currently being violently sick.

"Oh Kura, I'm sorry!" Mai's saying remorsefully while gently rubbing his back. "I didn't realize you were getting motion sick."

He spits the taste of the stomach acid from his mouth, panting. "Yeah well...we didn't...Horses and camels...don't move...quite that fast..."

I can't help but smile at that, removing my sunglasses before crouching down next to the duo. "Listen Bakura...I...I'm really sorry about the other day...for leaving you like that. I was a complete asshole." Slanted brown eyes meet mine. "Could you forgive me?"

He snorts. "On **one** condition: that you promise _never_ to egg this bitch into a car race again while I'm in one of the vehicles." Mai rolls her eyes, she and I both snickering lightly as the thief stands shakily to his feet.

"Promise."

He nods, satisfied. "That being done with: are we still going to lunch? My stomach is now officially empty and two specific people are going to be very miserable if this fact isn't altered soon."

"All right, we get the point," Mai grumbles. "But only if Yugi pays."

I smirk, deciding it's worth it if she'll let bygones be bygones. "Deal."

* * *

Here's something a few people mentioned in the latest reviews that I want to clear up: Malik was NOT in ancient Egypt. He's Marik's other personality that was brought back after Battle City.


	12. Chapter 12: Laugh at Love

tsk tsk...tis been too long. Sorry sweeties! Life's been...here.

Baku: how profound.

Seventeen pages (not including responses to reviewers!) Whoot for me! -hugs self-

**CosmicEssence: **-points- New reviewer! -tackles- Greetings! Oh and a nice long review! My favorite! -snuggles review- (Baku: O.o) anyhoo, yeehaw, you like the story! I was just doing final touch-ups on this chappie when I checked the reviews and saw there was a new one!!! -grin- If you couldn't tell, that made me happy. (cosmic: -sweatdrop-) I'm glad you find the characters convincing. Sure Baku's a little OC (Baku: A _Little_?) But hey, I think he's cute that way!--and apparently so do the rest of you guys too! So whoot! I never thought of the scene with Yugi seeing someone down in the water creepy...but yes, you're right. It's _extremely_ creepy, now that you mention it! (Baku: -.-; No comment) -grins- A new fan?! Whoot! -tosses orange tic tacs in the air- Those are MUCH better than fireworks! -stuffs face with tic tacs- Onward!

**moonlit dew: **-gasps- Another new one! -tackleglomps- Hi!! "One of the best Yugi/Bakura stories I've read!" -rubs hands together all 'plotting-like'- Now to make it THE best Yugi/Bakura story they've ever read...! (Baku: You just don't know when to quit, do you?) Nope! (Baku: -sigh-)

**Ryougabriellucile: **Aie! And another newbie! -tackles- "sorry, it's easter, I'm hyped up on chocolate..." -sigh- This is so sad! I promised I'd never take this long to update a story and look at this! Last updated in February! SAD! "when exactly is Yami going to find out Bakura's around? hehehe, I can't wait. Let the death threat contest commence! I mean, what?" -grins- Oh I agree whole-heartedly! (Yami: Don't touch my hikari you creep!) (Baku: Bring it, bitch!)

**Zozz: **-grins- Did I ever tell you I love your name? (Baku: most likely...) Ah. I see. Well: I LOVE YOUR NAME! (zozz: O.O) (Baku: Way to go and give the readers heart attacks, ferris) -blushes- I can't help it if I'm enthusiastic! (ack, you're a new reviewer to this story! -tackles-)

**Reijin Hakume: **What! Yes it did end there! But now it's FINALLY back! Whoot whoot! XD

**Ryou Hanasaki: **School did Jekyll and Hyde? I looove the music from that. My fav Jekyll is the version with Anthony Warlow. Passsha! "I do think that that is funny that Kura got motion sickness " -sigh- Yeah. I myself am very prone to such. When I was little I couldn't even spin in circles! NOT FAIR! Needless to say, I've missed out on a bunch of fun stuff. (Baku: Oh boo hoo) -glare- "Yugi and him need to shack up already. I mean damn...could it take any longer? " -cackles- Fear not! They /attempt/ something in this chappie but are...interrupted? -grin- (Baku: You people make me sick)

**Ana: **"Dont blame me blame the author of this fic she corrupted me!" Yessssssss! It was I! ME!...erm...Ferris! (Baku: You are pathetic) Ngh! "You're not just throwing them together. Thats what makes this fic so good." -grins- Some of your fellow fans are growing...impatient about the lack of...oh fuck, let's just say it: they want to get to the sex. (Baku: Perverts! Every single **one** of you!) -laughs-

**Hi!: **-grins- Hi yourself! "we should have had a snow day later and we couldn't get it because it had been spent on a cold day" Ouch. Hopefully that wasn't the case. (Baku: Damn ferris! It's SUMMER and you're replying to responses from Feb!) -sigh- I know I know! Stop rubbing it in!

**Arcanalirin: **"Yay for Mai and Bakura-ness! They have such a cool relationship in this fic" I know! Aren't they adorable? Just a slut and a fruity gay having a good time. (Baku: -blink- Waaait. I'm not a slut so that would have to make me the...-tantrum- I'm NOT FRUITY!!) -grins-

**Kit-Cat Caitlin**: "gotta love car chases over small matters" Oh indeed! Especially when a character doesn't want to be involved! (Baku: -grumbling- Aka: **me**)

**Chaos Raider Tenshi: **"you like the cause the charactors pain don't you?" -blinks inncently- Who? Me? ME? (characters: YES YOU, DAMMIT FERRIS!!) Eheheheehe! Oh I do I do!

**Silver Mirror: **"Kura getting a facial!! That's so cute!!" -grins- I don't think he can be uncute! (Baku: -growls-) Daww! See what I mean?! (Baku: -.-;)

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy: **"Its all being portrayed so evilly" I know! Isn't it wonderful?!! (Baku: Not quite the word I was going to use...)

**IceInu: **"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG TO UPDATE!" Uh oh. I have a feeling I'm gonna be seeing _that_ sentence again...Sorry sorry! -kowtows repeatedly-

**darkmistressofyaoi: **"..:.. You...you...YOU UPDATED!!" -sigh- I can't wait to see what I'll be getting for the wait this time, eh? Ah well, I guess I deserve it...sorta."ah, facials...is there any better way for a puffy, white-haired sex beast to show just how gay he is?" (Baku: -blink- Puffy...white-haired...sex beast? -blink- HEY! -tantrum-) Quick at catching on, isn't he? -sweatdrop- "now all Yugi has to do is get his butt in gear and snog that tomb robber!" (Baku: And here we go with the sex and snogging...again) Hehehe! It's a fun word! Snogging! Ehehehehe! (Baku: -.o...)

**Dazja: **"Nice to see a non angsty story where Bakura uses rational thought." (Yami: -scoffs- I myself don't find it very believable) (Baku: More believable than your hair color!) (Yami: At least i don't have bunny ears!) (Baku: Better a bunny than a turkey's ass) -.o Unbelievable.

**Crumpled piece of paper: **"looks over the reviews and gasps cut my first review in half! . I wrote like two freaking paragraphs, too...but, at least now I know." Feh! I know what you mean! The site keeps erasing parts of my responses every time I save changes! grrrr..."And (can't believe I'm saying this, but) Yay for friendship!" (Baku: And facials! -beaming-) (Yugi: Maiiiii! Look what you've done to him! He's fruity!) (Baku: -prancing around-) -snerk-

**cgflower: **"bakura's so cute!" I know! He's so dawwww-like in this fic! (Baku: "daaaaw"?)

**-Sporky- queen of the sand: **-snerk- Nice. "I'm happy! happy, happy, happy!" -pouts- I wanna be happy too! -idea lightbulb appears over head- Ah! I know! -pops depression meds- Weeee! "happy" is fairly close to happy, no? (Baku: You have sooo many issues, ferris)

**kalimoto: **"MORE DRAMA! -basks in it.. and throws some orange tic-tacs in the air-" Yes Yes YES! -prances in shower of orange tic tacs- If this isn't heaven, then there isn't one. "ANGST:D -throws gobstoppers at screen- [e! CANDY" -lunges at gobstoppers- (Baku: No! No more sugar, ferris! Bad!) "I'm ADDICTED to this story like it's orange tic-tacs" -tearfully happy- I love it when people put it in ways I can understand it! -tackleglomps- I love _**you**_! (Baku: O.o)

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"BAKURA NEEDS FOOD! (hands over plate of pasta)" Ooh! Lovely! -grabs and downs- (Baku: Heeey! That was for ME!) Urp...umm...oops? (Baku: . I hate you)

**Rogue1979: **"Grr, when are those two gonna get together!" -laughs- This chapter! (everyone: O.O) (Yami: Good ra, she answered a question!) (Baku: -panicking- It's the apocalypse!) Har har har.

**Anima-Ereptor: **"Kura in a bath towel (distant look) Heh...(drools)**" **-grin- I know...what I'd give to be that massage therapist... (kura: perverts! Sickos! Every single one of you!) -grins- Guilty. "YOU like potatoes TOO! Oh GOD! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! Its another koinu!" Ummm...yay!! (Baku: O.O)

**dragonlady222: **"Poor Bakura, I can just see him getting really sick." -grins grimly- That was done after yours truly! When I was young I couldn't even run in a circle without throwing up. Still like that to this day. Sucks Big Time. -nods-

**Sirithiliel**: "Whoot! 200th reveiwer!" Whoot! That deserves something special. Hmm...I know! -pulls out big bag- 200 orange tic tacs! (Baku: Surprise surprise)

Gasp! So many people! Lessee: I shall dedicate this chapter to **CosmicEssence**, **moonlit dew**, **Ryougabriellucile, Zozz, **and **Hi!**

**I Could Fall in Love**

I could lose my heart tonight if you don't turn and walk away  
Cause the way I feel I might lose control and let you stay  
Cause I could take you in my arms and never let go

I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you

I can only wonder how touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now,  
Tomorrow will you want me still?  
So I shall keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try  
To do what I should do  
But I'd fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you So I shall keep this to myself  
And never let you know

I could fall in love with you

I could fall in love with you

**Chapter: Laugh at Love**

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Mmm...well, that has to be one of the best hotdogs I've ever tasted," Yugi states contentedly as the three of us stroll along the busy boardwalk that's lined with numerous food stands and souvenir shops. We've been wandering around for the entire afternoon; just now having finished dinner.

"I don't know what you're getting all goofy about," Mai replies indifferently as she peeks over her violet sunglasses to examine some earrings at a stand. "It's not like one hotdog tastes different from another."

"Now that's not true!" the teen on my left counters, hands in his pockets as he and I wait for Mai to continue walking. "Some kinds are just completely shit-stuffed..."

"Be that as it may," the girl cuts in, a look of disgust souring her features. "They're just hotdogs after all."

Yugi and I both give her aghast looks, much to her annoyance. I've found I've developed a taste for the food; it's not like I ate delicacies or anything back in Egypt, and perhaps that affects my indifference to the quality of the food I'm eating. If it tastes good—it's _mine_.

As Yugi hurries after Mai, all the while protesting profusely, I merely smile to myself, following behind the quarreling duo. Though I won't admit it out loud, I'm glad Yugi's joined us. As much as I'll fight against it, Mai was correct in saying that I've become—for lack of a better word—_attracted_ to the Pharaoh's hikari. Gods, I've turned into such a pathetic softie. And yet...I'm not exactly hating it very much.

I'm forced out of my thoughts as the tri-colored hair teen falls against me; off balance due to the shove he's just received from the blonde girl.

"Gack!" Yugi gasps, tumbling over; violet eyes blink in surprise when he finds himself not on the ground as expected but in my arms looking up at me. I caught him around the waste, leaning forward, his back towards the ground. His hands are gripping the front of my shirt, fingers curling into the fabric.

We stare at one another in complete stupefaction. A faint tinge of pink graces his cheeks as he gazes at me with a look no one's ever given me before. If I weren't so devastatingly attracted to him, I might actually think that was desire in his eyes. No. It couldn't be. It's just my own emotions getting to my head. My throat is tight as I note how warm his body is against mine; muscles on his arms firm and defined...

"Well isn't this **cute**!"

I jolt, ripping myself away from him in embarrassment. Too flabbergasted to react, the teen yelps as he lands on his ass; still gawking at me with wide eyes. Face burning with both fervor and mortification, I shoot a glare at Mai who is standing before us with her hands on her curved hips, a smug smirk on her rounded pink lips.

"I knew it!" she states with such cockiness that I know this isn't going to end well for me. "Not that I ever doubted myself," the girl adds as Yugi pulls himself off the ground.

I don't offer a hand to him or an apology; afraid that if I try to do either that I'll turn to stone amidst the crowds of people walking around us up and down the boardwalk.

"You know _what_?" Yugi asks, brushing the sand that came here from the beach by clinging to peoples' feet as if in desperation for something new.

I give Mai a look that clearly states _Don't you dare. _She sees it but is clearly enjoying my torment. Damn bitch.

"Why—the two of you being an item," she states raising her eyebrows.

My mouth has gone completely dry just like it was so often as I wandered the desert all those thousands of years ago. What I'd give to be there now...to be anywhere but _here_.

After staring at Mai with a look of complete shock for a moment, Yugi does something that catches both the blonde and I by surprise: he laughs.

"W-what? You've got to be joking, Mai! I mean: Bakura and I?" He laughs again. "So much for your supposed 'expertise' in identifying a relationship! I mean: Bakura and I?" he repeats again, snickering while shaking his head at what he sees as complete absurdness.

No. Not just what he's _sees_ as absurd—what _is_ absurd. I know it. Mai knows it; she even admitted it would never work. How could I have actually been dwelling on such a preposterous fantasy? Watching Yugi's amused expression, I find I can't be mad at him for this. I'm mad at myself. Yugi is just seeing the whole idea for what it really is: ridiculous. But it hurts. Gods my chest is aching and suddenly all I want is to get away from him so the pain will leave. Jaw tight, I shove my hands into my pockets and stalk off down the boardwalk, ignoring when he calls for me to stop.

**(Mai's POV) **

I blink in astonishment when Yugi clutches his stomach and laughs while Bakura stands stiffly next to him, fists clenched at his side.

"W-what? You've got to be joking, Mai! I mean: Bakura and I?" Yugi asks before laughing again. I pick up on it, though it's subtle: the anxiety in his laughter.

Oh my god. I was right.

"So much for your supposed 'expertise' in identifying a relationship! I mean: Bakura and I?" Yugi shakes his head, nervously trying to deride my statement.

While he's continuing to play the denial game, I glance over at the thief to find a hurt expression on those sharp features. His brow is laced with pain at the emotional blow he's just received. The yami doesn't join in with the phony jollity nor does he try to contradict it. My white-haired companion just stands there powerlessly, fixed to the wooden boardwalk, brown eyes glassy yet blazing all at once. Yugi's face is plastered with a shocked expression when Bakura turns on his heel and swiftly storms away.

"Hey! Bakura? **Bakura**—!" Yugi only has a chance to take one step before I've grabbed him by the arm, holding firmly. "Mai, what are you doing? Where's he...?"

"You're an idiot, Yugi Mutou, you know that?" I growl, making sure to dig my nails into his skin.

"Ow! Let go! _**Ow**_!" he shrieks as I draw blood whilst dragging his fraught form over to a bench and forcing him to sit beside me; all the while ignoring the curious looks we're receiving. I find myself being disregarded; Yugi struggling to free himself while casting frantic glances after Bakura who has long since vanished.

"Yugi, look at me. **Look** at me, Yugi," I hiss in a low voice, letting him know I'm deadly serious here. He reluctantly turns to me, eyes full of confusion and worry. I sigh, reminding myself that killing him won't help the situation any.

"How could you think to say that?" I spit out before I can stop myself. All right, so I'm angry. Hell—I'm _pissed_.

His forehead creases with bewilderment. "What? What did I say?"

I all but gawk at the kid, fighting the urge to hit my forehead with my palm as I see the truth. Guys can be _so_ oblivious. "You really don't know, do you?"

The tri-color haired teen studies me in perplexity, racking his brain in a desperate attempt to figure out what I'm hounding him about. Coming up with nothing, he shakes his head miserably.

I sigh again. "All right, Yugi, let's get some things straightened out once and for all. First off: you're attracted to Bakura—don't even try to argue with me, Yugi Mutou!" I snap when he opens his mouth to do just that. "You know it's true. What I want to know is: why did you pretend then that it isn't?"

Violet eyes look away ashamedly, out to the rolling ocean and the sea gulls and clouds. "I...I guess I didn't want him to know...didn't want to scare him away."

I snort. "Well you did just _that_."

"But what did I...? How do you know it would have been different if I'd admitted it to him?" Yugi continues bitterly, glaring at the horizon. "What makes you think he wouldn't have laughed in my face or run away from me anyway?"

I grab his chin, forcing him to turn back to me. Leaning in, I look him straight in the eye; our faces mere inches apart.

"Because I know the feeling's mutual."

**(Honda's POV) **

Sweat seeps out from under my hairline, dawdling on my forehead before sliding down my face. After going through the mansion, I abandon that search, heading outdoors. I immediately wish I'd brought my sandals; the sand burning the tender underside of my feet as I walk down the small dune lined with snake grass to the beach below. While reaching the area where the plants stop and the sea shells begin littering the ground—the point the water comes to at high tide—I spot him.

A lone figure trudging along in the shallows, waves nearly knocking him off balance as they plow inland. Blonde hair whips back and forth in the salty breeze, his face not visible. His head is bowed as he plods aimlessly, arms hanging limp at his sides, blue jean shorts soaked up to the hips.

"Jounouchi!" I call, carefully watching my footing as I run down the remainder of the dune, nearly tumbling over twice as I approach my friend.

My best bud doesn't look up—doesn't even acknowledge my presence as I splash over to him. All my attention is on him; not bothering that my own clothes are getting drenched. Jounouchi continues to tread through the water, staring down into the waves as they shove at our legs in an attempt to pull us under.

"Jou, we've been...looking everywhere for you!" I pant while attempting to let my breath catch up with me.

"They're both gone."

The voice in which these three words are spoken is not that of my light-hearted, at times foolhardy, friend. This voice is dead. There's no emotion. It's what I imagine a rock would sound like if it could speak; the kind of voice something that experiences no sensations would have; absolutely lacking the aspects of anything alive...anything that can feel.

"Mai and Yug. They're both gone," he repeats since I didn't respond to him the first time.

I shrug helplessly even though he doesn't see, shoving my hands into my pockets to find them sopping wet. "Well, two cars aren't here. So they took separate ones..."

"...just to probably meet up somewhere later. Yug was running around earlier frantically...was lookin' for Mai before he ran outta here," the blonde mumbles soullessly as I lumber beside him.

My heart wrenches as I imagine what's going through his mind. Images of those two together—facing the truth that he's been stabbed in the back by one of his best friends and the girl he loves. Watching his whole world ripped to shreds right before his eyes.

"I...W-what are you going to do?" I croak, unsure of whether or not I want to know the answer. But I have to hear it. He needs me. He's going to need my support more than ever right now.

"Isn't it obvious?" There's a humorless amusement in his tone that sends a chill through me. I shiver despite the torrid sun beating down and the lukewarm water surrounding us. "It's over."

That could mean a lot of things. His friendship with Yugi could be over. His crush on Mai could be over. His standing back as his buddy takes his woman could be over—he might decide to fight Yugi for her. I squeeze my eyes closed for a long moment, trying not to imagine such a day when two of my best friends would be pitted against one another in a ruthless rivalry over the same girl.

"What...what's over?" I ask softly, not even sure if he heard me above the waves.

He suddenly halts, standing still as the water crashes in around us. Brown eyes barely visible under flaxen bangs gaze out into the foamy surf. I note the way his fingers have curled into fists at his sides, knuckles white as he digs his nails into the palms of his hands.

"All of it," he murmurs, a faraway look on his face. I stand by his side, unsure of what to say or do. It's like the ocean has swallowed up his soul and is now beckoning his body to join it deep beneath its murky depths.

**(Yugi's POV) **

I'm not really aware how I'm moving through the crowd. I don't remember instructing my legs to move. My mind is in a daze, having a hard time processing all the things Mai told me; the wooden bench blistering our bare legs as we sat there under the glare of the sun.

Bakura likes me.

I grimace. No. "Likes" isn't the right word. Loves me? No. "Love" is too strong a word for this situation.

Isn't it?

Ra this is confusing! What am I going to say to him when I find him? 'Hey there, Bakura. So I think you're hot and sexy and apparently you think the same about me'? Nah. Okay, how about 'So I'm sorry about laughing. I only laughed because I was ashamed I like you...'? No no! Don't use a word like "ashamed". That'd be reeeally flattering. He'd probably dig my eyes out and force me to eat them for that one...

I start, coming out of my thoughts to find myself at the end of the pier. The sun is beginning to set, casting an array of bright oranges and reds across the sky. I realize then that I'm not alone; becoming aware of the presence on the cement beyond the guard railing. Sitting alone at the very edge with his legs dangling over the sea far below, hair reflecting the sky's amber colors, is Bakura.

Heart hammering frantically against my ribcage, palms sweaty with perspiration, I take a deep breath to steady my nerve; strolling over as calmly as possible. The thief hasn't taken any notice of me, staring down into the undulating water that was his hell for the past three years. Fidgeting, I stand a few feet behind him, all but gnawing on my lip in indecision.

"_How could you __**not**__ have noticed?" Mai chastises me as I wrap my fingers around my bleeding forearm. _

_I look away, ashamed at how I have failed to notice what the girl calls Bakura's 'obvious attraction' to me. The crowds have diminished, the stands along the boardwalk closing one by one until all are vacant. Even with Mai here with me, I feel so alone...empty. _

"_All right, we're putting an end to all this drama once and for all," Mai states resolutely, grabbing me around the wrist and unceremoniously yanking me to my feet. _

"_Ow! Mai, stop it! What are you doing?" I exclaim in protest while trying to pry her painted long-nails out of my flesh as she proceeds to drag me in the direction the yami went. _

"_I'm taking you to Bakura, that's what I'm doing!" she announces stubbornly, not letting up on her hold in the least, towing me so hard that I'm positive she's pulling my shoulder out of its socket. "All these pointless hysterics. Good god, you're both acting like angst-ridden teenagers." _

"_Well, technically..." _

"_Oh shut up. We're going to sort this out even if I have to put you two on a sailboat and cast you out to sea until you've solved this whole mess..." _

"_Fine! I'll talk with him about it! Just...Just let me do it alone. __**Please**__," I implore to which she stops, glancing back at me whilst keeping her grip fixed. _

_After a moment of studying me in silence, she nods, releasing me from her iron clutch. "Fine. But if you hurt him, Yugi Mutou,"—a single, pointed nail presses upwards threateningly into the underside of my chin—"I __**will**__ kill you." _

_I fight the urge to take a step back. Damn, her perspective of Bakura has sure changed. Not that mine __**hasn't**__, per se..._

"If you've just come to gape at me then I'd appreciate it if you'd leave," a raspy voice mutters.

I blink in surprise, wondering with embarrassment how long I've been standing here staring at his back. He hasn't turned to look at me, facing ahead steadfastly.

"No I...t-that is..." I clear my throat when I notice how my voice is quivering. "Bakura..." Say it, Yugi! What's so hard about it? "Listen, I..." Say it, you coward! Say it!

His muscles tense as he waits for some scathing remark or put-down about how I don't feel like _that_ about him. That he's just going to have to accept the fact that the emotions he's experiencing aren't reciprocated. That...

"She told you."

Caught off guard, I merely ask, "Huh?"

Bakura's shoulders vibrate slightly as he chuckles somberly. "Mai. She told you, didn't she? Or are you just acting all wary for some other reason?"

Legs trembling, I step forward hesitantly, slowly sinking down beside him on the edge. This is it: the moment that could set things into motion—things that will without a doubt begin countless struggles and face-offs against Yami and the others.

Yami...

"He wouldn't approve, you know," the thief states quietly, his fingers clenching around the edge of the pier. My mouth snaps shut; I'm not sure if I said my darker half's name out loud or if Bakura just knows I'm mulling over Yami's view of the matter. Brown eyes meet mine, and, for an instant, my mind is unable to process his words. Is Mai right?

_Because I know the feeling's mutual. _

My heart's in my throat, preventing any words or sound. Bakura is watching me attentively now, waiting for me respond in some way. It wouldn't be all bad, all struggles. I'd get to spend so much more time with him—and I want that. It's just...what would my friends think of me?

_I know the feeling's mutual._

His skin looks like porcelain against the ginger of the day's end. Is it cold like glass or searing hot like the afternoon sun?

_The feeling's mutual. _

I don't know who instigated it. I don't know whether he scooted closer to me or if I leaned nearer to him. I don't even know if any words were spoken in the sheer agonizing moments before our lips connected; before our arms slipped carefully around one another's shaking torsos.

All I'm aware of is the tentative caresses of his smooth lips, and the soothing feeling of those strong arms around me. Of the way my heart is racing and my breath quickening; of my fingers clutching frantically into the fabric of his shirt, desperate to never let him go.

...Of keenly giving into my emotions and throwing all caution into the salty wind.

**(Bakura's POV) **

Even as I nip and lick at his lips affectionately, a voice in my head screams at me to stop; warns me not to participate in something that will only end badly for both Yugi and I. A romantic relationship could never work between us. The hikari's not brainless—he knows this won't bode well for anyone by the time it's played through. I banish this voice; not giving a damn about the future at the moment.

"Wow. You two sure don't waste any time, do you?" a voice snickers gaily causing us to instantly pull apart, fear of the threat of discovery tight in both our chests.

"Mai!" Yugi exclaims the obvious, struggling to his feet, coming very close to teetering off the pier in the process. I wait to rise until I'm certain he's a good distance away from the edge; ready to grab the teen should his fleeting inelegance get the better of him.

"In the gorgeous moisturized flesh, hon! Now boys, as happy I am that you've _finally_ hooked up, please tell me I won't have to have Bakura sleep on the sofa in my room tonight to ward off any..._temptations_ the two of you may have," she smiles shrewdly, sending me a wink to which I feel my entire face heat up in discomfiture. Why does she always have to be so blatant?

"Oh for goodness' sake!" Yugi huffs, equally embarrassed. "As if we can't control our own urges!"

Wait wait **wait**. Hold the frikin' phone! He's got _urges_? For _me_?!

My breath is caught in my throat and my pants feel two sizes too small as my eyes wander over the hikari's lithe frame. Hmm...urges, eh?

"My point exactly," Mai says, and I come out of my daze soon enough to catch her nodding in my direction; Yugi blushing madly next to me.

I send the girl a glare, though I'm not going to deny I was checking out the Pharaoh's light...The Pharaoh's light! Internally slapping myself seems to do the trick. Yes, Yugi is the Pharaoh's other half. I knew that even before I fucking fell for him. I can deal with that, right? Can I deal with looking into those deep violet eyes and gazing upon those features that so resemble said arch-enemy of mine?

Oh hell_ yeah. _

**(Yami's POV) **

"All right, we've got to figure out what to do before things really get out of hand," I say pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger. "The last thing we need is Jounouchi and Yugi getting in an all-out fight."

It's already dark outside and Yugi and Mai still haven't come back. Anzu, Honda, Otogi and I are sitting around in the back lounge where we congregate for breakfast. Anzu's sitting next to me on the white futon, eyes shining with worry. Otogi is lounging back in a chair across the ways from us, composedly picking at a hangnail on his left pinkie; seeming completely oblivious to the whole situation at hand. Honda hasn't been able to sit still since he spoke with Jounouchi down by the beach; now pacing near the glass doors leading onto the patio where the blonde is residing, refusing to come inside. The brunette's reflection follows him back and forth, adding to the desperation of the whole scene.

"Hey, he's _your_ hikari," Otogi points out with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want me to do? Ground him?" I retort, my temper shorter than usual given not only the circumstances we've found ourselves in but also by the fact that I'd rather be in bed asleep at this time. "Yugi's basically an adult now. He's old enough to make his own decisions, however decadent they may be."

"I just didn't think he'd stoop this low," Honda growls, arms crossed over his chest as he fidgets by the doors; the light in the room preventing us from seeing outside.

"I'm sure he and Mai didn't do this intentionally," Anzu puts in, distressed by the suggestion that the two could act so apathetically towards Jounouchi's feelings.

"What's the difference if it's intentional or not?" Otogi snorts, ripping the hangnail from his finger, scowling when a bead of blood begins seeping out. "The fact of the matter is: those two are fucking each other and Katsuya is sore 'cause he wanted to bang her."

"Oh Otogi! Must you be so crude?" Anzu hisses, face scrunched up in disgust.

"Hey, I'm just saying the truth! You can sugar-coat it with whatever flowery words you want but it won't change anything," the dice master shrugs apathetically before sucking on the tip of his finger where more blood is gathering.

No one can argue with the black-haired teen on that one. I grit my teeth, brandishing myself for letting this get out of hand; for not out-right asking Yugi about my suspicions concerning he and Mai. Now things have become so warped I don't know what to think.

He and I are going to have a looong discussion tomorrow.

**(Mai's POV)**

We decided to just take one car; the Kaiba Corp. personnel can pick the other up later. I grin, glancing in the rearview mirror to the two occupants of the backseat of the convertible as we fly like a bullet through the night. They're so adorable together, cuddling against one another back there. When we first started off they were simply holding hands and sending longing glances at one another when they thought I wasn't looking.

I know what this means, as does Bakura. We spoke about this earlier; how one can never penetrate the circle of friendship Yugi and the others have with one another. I, for one, have never been able to. But maybe for Bakura it'll be different. Maybe...hell, he might as well try for it.

Yugi has dozed off, head lulling to the side, resting on the thief's shoulder. Mumbling in his sleep, the hikari snuggles closer to my white-haired companion, arms snaking forward and locking securely around the yami's waist. Bakura jerks slightly at this, not used to such affectionate gestures. I watch as the thief tentatively reaches around the teen's shoulders, pulling the sleeping form closer. This action is rewarded with a contented sigh from the slumbering Yugi whose face is now graced by a small smile. Bakura's eyes rise to meet mine through the mirror, a euphoric grin forming on his face as I wink.

**(Honda's POV) **

"Really, man, you should get some rest," I advise, trying not to sound like I'm lecturing. "Staying awake all night isn't going to do any good."

Jounouchi nods sullenly, staring at our reflections in the mirrored walls of the elevator. He finally came inside after gentle coaxing from Anzu, Yami, and myself. The others glance at one another solemnly—save Otogi who's idly smoothing his ebony hair into place whilst looking haughtily at his reflection. The elevator chimes, announces our arrival on the second floor. I sigh, the dice master and I departing as the doors glide open. Just as the doors are about to shut, I place my foot in their path, reaching back inside the room and placing a hand on my best bud's trembling shoulder.

"It's going to be all right, man. Get some rest," I repeat quietly before releasing him and taking a step back, allowing the silver doors to slide shut.

I awaken with a jolt, eyes blurred with sleep. "Eh? Wha? Who?"

I thought I heard a thump. My room is dark and quiet; the moonlight casting an other-worldly glow across the sand-colored carpet. I draw the sheets up to my shoulders, exhaling deeply. Must've been a dream.

I shoot straight up at the loud bang coming from directly overhead, followed by muffled voices. Shouting.

"What in the name of Ra?" I mutter in exasperation, reaching for the phone on the desk next to my bed to call security to shut up whoever is so rudely interrupting my sleep...

My eyes widen in shock, fully awake, when I recognize two of the yelling voices. _Jounouchi. Yugi._

"Oh shit!" I swear, jumping out of bed and dashing out of my room in nothing but my boxers. As I run for the elevator, a nearby door opens, a groggy, tussle-haired Otogi sticking his head out.

"What the hell is going on?" he grumbles with a scowl, dark bags under sluggish emerald eyes. "Some people like to get a decent night's..."

"It's Jou and Yugi!" I pant, pressing the UP button repeatedly with my finger, wincing as another loud crash comes from above.

The dice master is fully awake now, hurrying over in a blue bathrobe right as the doors finally slide open.

"Stupid thing!" I growl, pressing the button for the doors to close and then the button for the third floor. "Come on! Come on!"

Otogi smirks wryly, leaning idly against a wall as the doors leisurely slide shut. "Would've been quicker to just take the stairs."

**(Bakura's POV) **

"This is crazy," Yugi murmurs as he and I lie on our backs next to one another on the still-made bed in his room, staring at the white canopy above. "How exactly am I supposed to break this news to everybody?—given the fact that they don't even know you're back yet..."

I grin hopefully, folding my arms behind my head. "What they don't know can't hurt them."

Unfortunately, Yugi disagrees. "I can't keep this from them, Bakura. It's just...I don't know! It feels wrong to keep something like this from them."

"Why? Because they'd disapprove?" I ask, unintended contempt lining my words. I blink in surprise when Yugi's suddenly sitting astride me, an adoring sparkle in his light violet eyes.

"No. Because something so important to me shouldn't have to be a secret," he whispers before leaning close and pressing his lips lightly against mine, fingers tightening from where they are curled in the folds of my shirt.

When he moves back after a short moment, I smirk. "Oh is that how you want to play, is it?"

"Ack!" he squeals as I flip us over in one swift movement; myself now on top. "Ba-Bakura!" Yugi laughs as I waste no time, heatedly lavishing his smooth neck with my tongue and lips.

"Before...you even think about...telling them," I say between planted kisses and nips, "Why don't we do something worth _not_ telling?"

Yugi makes no objections.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

I can't sleep. Not when I know what's going on—what Yug an' Mai are keeping from me. Sitting on the edge of my bed, hands covering my face, I take a few deep breaths in an attempt to compose myself. I know what I need to do.

Standing shakily to my feet, I walk noiselessly across the room; heart pounding like thunder within the confines of my chest. Leaving the door ajar, I make my way down the long vacant hallway with its seemingly unending lines of doors. It feels like I'll never get there, yet all too soon I'm standing outside his room near the far end.

'Just do it, Jounouchi. You've gotta be strong about this. Tell him y'know about him and Mai. Ask him why he's been encouraging you to date her while simultaneously doing so himself. You deserve an explanation at the very least...if not an apology,' I tell myself, raising a trembling hand to knock.

It freezes mere inches from the door, an icy chill shooting through my body as a rousing, lust-filled moan echoes from within the room beyond. My body turns to lead, tremulous and cold. They wouldn't...they _couldn't_!

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Gods!" I gasp as his teeth and tongue attack my nipples; having already been stripped of my shirt.

While he continues his ministrations, I can only lie on my back in a daze; moaning when he sensuously grinds his hips against mine through our pants. Bakura's breath is heavy as he runs his hands over me adoringly, taking his time worshipping every inch of my body. Unbelievably turned-on, I grow impatient, reaching up and ripping his shirt open, the buttons flying over the bed as they're torn from the fabric.

Bakura chuckles, amusement playing in his gorgeous dangerous eyes. "Eager, are we?"

"Maybe I am. And if you don't hurry up..."

"What's this? Is Yugi making threats?" he smirks, eyes gleaming.

I grin mischievously. "As a matter of fact: I am."

Sharp white teeth flash when the moonlight catches them. Pale fingers lightly curl around my throat in a teasing warning. "Well then, it looks like I'll just have to maul you."

"_That's__** enough!" **_

Bakura and I both jerk as none other than Jounouchi charging in, hurtling the door open, eyes wild. The thief's fingers tighten around my neck in surprise, to which I choke, my hands reaching up to move them. My blonde friend is in a state of shock for but a moment, panic taking hold of him when he realizes just who's in the room with me...on my bed...partially disrobed...all but strangling me...

Shit.

"You—you're back!" Jounouchi states in a quavering voice, pointing a shaking finger at the flabbergasted yami atop me. "Y-you...!" His eyes dart to where my hands are struggling to remove Bakura's fingers from around my neck. "_**YAMI**__!!!"_

The next thing I know, Jounouchi has tackled Bakura, the two of them tumbling off the bed onto the floor and continuing to struggle there. I roll onto my hands and knees, coughing as my airway is reopened. Recovering in seconds, I turn to find the two skirmishing on the floor, Bakura having managed to pin Jounouchi down on his back, holding the blonde's wrist in one hand above his head, other hand on my friend's throat as the thief straddles him.

"Leggo of me, you bastard! Let...go!"

"Bakura, don't hurt him!" I plead, rising shakily to my feet.

"Mustn't I?" he snarls, glaring down at the blonde who's thrashing back and forth violently in a vain attempt to free himself. "Let it be noted that I'm not the one who started this."

"I know, Kura," I smile, eased at knowing my new lover won't harm my friend.

Jounouchi's eyes shoot to me in wonder and confusion. "What...?"

"**Yugi**! **Jou**!"

Oh no.

I watch in horror as Bakura's body goes crashing into the wall by a neon blast of Shadow magic; Jounouchi scampering on his hands and knees towards the doorway through which Otogi and Honda have just entered. I pay no attention to them, rushing forward to impede Yami who's standing before Bakura, violet flames flickering about him. The thief is panting, dazed slightly from the attack; leaning his back against the wall for support to stand.

"I should have known it was your presence I was sensing around here the past few nights," Yami hisses, hands clenched at his sides twitching. "And here you are: attacking my hikari..."

"Yami..." I begin nervously; suddenly feeling dreadfully intimidated by the power surrounding my darker half. He's really quite frightening when he's angry.

If Bakura is disconcerted, he doesn't show it; his signature evil grin spreading across his lips revealing pointed canines. "What? No 'how have you been's' or 'did you miss me's'? Really Pharaoh, I expected better manners from you."

"_You_ _**bastard**_!" My heart skips a beat when Bakura dodges another bolt of Shadow powers, Yami advancing on him once again. "How dare you!—how **dare** you come in here and attack Yugi! I'll make certain this time that you...!"

"Yami stop!" I barge in, stepping in between him and the thief. "I can explain."

My darker half's eyes narrow. "What are you talking about?"

"How about the fact that the whole lot of you has completely the wrong idea about the situation." We all turn to find Mai in the doorway wearing a very revealing lavender nightie, hands on her barely covered hips. Anzu stands behind her, wide blue eyes gaping at us all in confusion and fright .

"Mai!" Jounouchi exclaims, seeming uncertain about whether he's happy to see her or not.

She rolls her eyes, strutting forward confidently. "All right. Time to get everyone up to date. Yugi found the Millennium ring a few days ago. Bakura's back and is my _friend_ now; so let me state now that I will decapitate whomever so chooses to try and harm him," she adds sending a dumbfounded Yami a haughty look. "Yugi and I have been taking turns skipping out on you guys to spend time with him..."

"B-but Mai! The guy _hasn't_ changed!" Jounouchi protests from the doorway, taking a step forward. "I just walked in here to...!"

"_Barged_ in would be a better word," Bakura mutters under his breath, to which the whole group—save Mai and me—send him death glares.

"I just _walked_ in here to find the bastard on top of Yugi. The creep was _stranglin'_ him!" Jounouchi announces viciously; upon hearing this, Yami turns back to Bakura, flames dancing in his eyes.

Mai snorts, strolling over to me and Bakura who are both watching her—our savior and guide at the moment. "Stop a moment and take a look at these two. Kura's shirt has been torn open. Yugi's missing his shirt...and those don't look like strangle marks on Yugi's neck and chest," Mai adds gesturing towards the red marks on my throat and nipples where Bakura had been sucking and nibbling my skin. My face flushes bright red at this, as does everyone else's excluding Mai herself.

"You tried to _**rape**_ my hikari?!" Yami all but howls, ready to commit murder.

"Idiot! What do those red marks all over Kura's neck look like? I've never heard of a victim sucking on their rapist's neck," Mai cuts in with a roll of her violet eyes.

"Then...then what...?" Anzu begins amidst the bewildered group in the doorway.

"Ha! They're fucking. I was partially wrong! Yugi was fucking someone but it wasn't the bitch!" Otogi laughs, smacking his leg.

No one else seems to find humor in the situation.

I quirk an eyebrow. "Who said I was with Mai?"

"Yes _who_?" said girl growls, whipping around to a red-faced crowd. "Anyone like to step forward?" No takers.

"Yugi..." I turn to find Yami staring at me with wide eyes; so many emotions whizzing behind them. Bafflement. Anger. Betrayal. Fear. No curiosity. No acceptance. "I...is it true?"

I glance over my shoulder at Bakura who's watching me with waiting brown eyes, uncertainty knitted in his brow. Not hesitating, I smile softly, reaching over and entwining my fingers with his.

"Yes. I love him," I state for them all to hear—for Bakura to hear.

There's a long silence in which they all are holding their breaths, gaping at me; waiting to wake up from this nightmare. Bakura's hand squeezes mine reassuringly as we wait for their response. I swear, even my heart has stopped...

"Hey I found them! They're down here!"

We all jolt, turning around to find none other than Marik Ishtar standing in the doorway, black leather pants and purple belly shirt. Moments later his yami Malik appears behind him, uninterested. This quickly changes when they both spot the no doubt out of the ordinary scene before them. I turn to Yami who reddens in response. Marik scratches the back of his head awkwardly.

"Erm...did we come at a bad time?"

* * *

Ah, impeccable timing, no?

Malik: -eyeing suspiciously- Are you gonna kill me in this one?

Ferris: Nah. No one dies in this one.

readers and characters: Le gasp!

I know I know: shocking. Seriously, I'm replanning Crimson and BTBT...don't want to kill so many (if any) characters...

...besides Malik of course.

Malik: I KNEW IT!

-grins- I couldn't resist.

Marik: Great! Do you know how long it takes to calm him down?!

Ferris: -smiles- Reviewsies!


	13. Chapter 13: Masks

Holy shit! 30 reviews! That's a new record for this story! Yay! XD

baku: Why? What is so appealing about this crap?!

ferris: -snerk- Shut up...Anyhoo, looking at my stats for my stories, it appears Cry of the Wicked has a growing rival!Oooh! Interesting...

**D's silly G: **-points- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi honey!XD I know I already replied to this somewhat...I couldn't help myself when I saw the damn site cut off your review. -hits site repeatedly with rolled up newspaper- Anyhoo, like the interactions between Mai and Baku, do you? Well good! There are plenty more to come--specially in this chapter!

**AnimeLoverAngel**: Another one! -tackleglomps- Hi again! I see you've found another of my stories. -cheers- The pairing freaks you out a bit? -smiles- Yes, well, it does take some getting used to. I believe replied to this email earlier, answering your question of the story of mine you were looking for. You did find it, didn't you?

**UnderFingerAndThumb: **-winces- Well your computer might have broken, but it's taken me about six months to update (though this isn't as bad as what I did with BTBT, which was more like eight months) -smacks self repeatedly- Bad ferris! Baaaad!

**ryougabriellucile**: "I love Otogi and Mai in this fic! Especially Mai!" -grins- Oh, and you will continue to--trust me! XD

**nayades18: **"This is the first KuraXYugi fic I like!" Yay!!XD (Kura: -grumble- Stupid bloody author...) -ish ignoring him- Love Mai? -grins- Yeah, everyone's loving her character, even people who usually hate her. I'm trying to keep her in character, but make her loveable at the same time. Is it working? Where's Ryou, you ask? -smirks- Ahhh...the question of the hour. He won't be appearing for a while yet. "I swear I'm learning more english from your fics than from my english class". O.o Oh dear. Really? You DO know I use a lot of slang and made up words, like 'anyhoo', for one of my many examples. XD...Oh! I almost forgot! You're a new reviewer to this fic! -tackleglomps- Yayness! (see, that's not a word either. :P)

**Kit-Cat Caitlin: **"I'm all excited for the next chapter now!" -winces- Yeah...sorry it took so long. "I worship! I bow down and worship!" O.O -ego bloats tenfold- (Kura: -.-; Great. Now look what you've done. It's gonna take Forever to deflate her ego) -ferris currently bouncing off walls and ceiling while squealing happily- (Kura: -SIGH-)

**xxxJennxxx: **"But I reviewed didn't I? DIDN'T I?" -backs away- Uhh..no. Actually, you didn't. (Jenn: -blinks- Oh. Okay nevermind then) -.o; Loved the "realization" scene, did you? -squeals- I know! Weren't they adorably shy? XDXDXD (Kura: -.-;) (Yugi: -blushing madly- You mean you were all _Watching_?!) -cackles- Yup!

**moonlit dew:** "It should be INTERESTING, to say the least" And that ain't no understatement! -winks- (Kura: -sigh-) Well I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter dedication and that it happened to be a chapter you enjoyed so much! That's just the icing to the cake, isn't it? (Kura: -looks up hopefully- Cake?) -sweatdrop-

**-Sporky- queen of the sand: **So I'm listening to "It's raining men" and having a Marvelous time! XD -has images of Kura, Yami, Kaiba, and the Egyptian duo falling out of the sky- Nmmmmm...-licks lips- (Yami: That's...unsettling...o.O) -grins- Changed your mind about Mai, have you? Excellent! She's an essential character who I've come to adore in this fic! (meanwhile, in _As I Fall_ I'm beginning to detest her deeper and deeper...-smirks-) Yes, Ryou's going to show up. Just not for a while yet. Patience. -hands bag of orange tic tacs-

**Kidiu Anaji:** -points- New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi there! You're absolutely right. There simply aren't enough good Yugi x Bakura fics.-grins- I'm glad you find this one up to par. -kowtows humbly-

**Isaya831**: -blinks- Maybe I'm just tired (it IS 11:03pm after all...) but have you reviewed for this story before? well, just in case: you know the drill...-tackleglomps- Hi honey!XD "Joey sure picked a great time to walk in, so did marik/malik" -grins- Yes, well, that just intensifies the drama and makes it all the more humorous. XD

**animefanxNaiomix: **-tackleglomps- New reviewer! And you're absolutely right: there are far too few good Yugi/Kura fics. (And i'm flattered you consider this one up to par! XD My ego thanks you) (Kura: -sigh-) -laughs- The fic haunted you, did it? Well good, if that's what it takes to get someone to read it. Ahh Mai...yes, I'm trying to add more depth to her character but keep her like herself as much as possible. Seriously, how do you think I'm doing on that?

**Remontii: -**tackleglomps**- ** New reviewer! -laughs- Yes, you have a very interesting way of reading a fic, don't you? -winces- Well, I'm sure you've caught up by now...as it's been about six months since I last updated. -hits self over head- Ow.

**tinkletimekelly: **"Just don't take so long for the next one. Please..." -cringes- I'm sorry! I'm sorry! -kowtows repeatedly- Here! An extra-long chapter! Oh! And orange tic tacs! -tosses tic tacks at **kelly**-

**Reijin Hakumi: **-grins- Liked Marik and Malik's entrance, did you? (Malik: -grins smugly- Impeccable timing) (Marik: Sorry sorry!) -laughs- Yami's not so much of a jerk as he is...protective. (Baku: Nuh-uh. He's a JERK) -snerk- Oookay then...Wow. Talk about twenty questions! lol Ryou will be along by and by. He can't come quite yet, but he is coming, k:)

**Charred:** -tackleglomps- Another new reviewer! Wow! So many of you! XD Yami needs an emotional beating? Well, is an emotional _scolding _good enough for now anyway?

**darkmistressofyaoi: **-blinks- Beat me soundly on the head and neck?! Hey! What's with all the animosity here? (Baku: -grinning- I like this reviewer) -growls- Shut up!..."SO glad Yugi and Bakura have finally straightened up(no pun intended)" ROFL That's was _priceless_! XDXDXD (Yugi: -.-;) (Baku: -sigh-)

**CosmicEssence**: -grins- Have I mentioned how much I love your long reviews? -huggles- Well I DO!XD Yes, the story has tons of angst, humor, and romance all bundled into one. It made it complicated to pick the two genres for it. (why can't I pick _three_, dammit?!) Glad you like Honda's POV. I strive to give him more of a part in my fics. (even have a one-shot in his POV) -grins- You thought I was going to have Jou and Yugi duke it out? lol That would have been something, wouldn't it? (Yugi: I would've crushed him.) (Jou: Wat!) -snort- "She annoys me alot (in the series) and here...so you must be doing something right with her." Yay!XD I was worried about getting her too out of character. Bakura and Malik will be more out of character than any of the others (Yami: Obviously, seeing as how they're the insane psychotic villains of the series) -rolls eyes- Well yes, there's _that_...

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"A little bit icky" lol Ahh, a squeamish one for the kinky scenes, are we? (Kura: I didn't enjoy it either!) (Yugi: -grinning smugly- So he says NOW...) (Baku: -_glare_-) -laughs- (Marik: Hey! Malik, give me my cupcake back!) (Malik: Mwahahahahaa!-runs off with everyone's goodies-) (Baku: He is _truly _evil) (Yami: Agreed)

**kalimoto**: -wipes drool from face- Yeah, the "scene" was yummy, even if they did get interrupted. (-fangirls hit Jou over head- Bad! They were just getting to the good part!) (Jou: X.x) lol Liked Mai being their savior, eh? -grins- Yeah. Her ways of explaining things are just so_...Mai_. Think Yugi will be blabbing Yami and Marik's relationship, eh? Hmm...interesting. Let's see, shall we?

**wallsmex: **lol Speechless? Well, I'll take that as a good thing. Sorry it's been so long! -throws orange tic tacs in air- Huzzah!

**dandyLION: **"That was the most AWESOME-Mm mmh!" lol Glad you like it so much. -blinks- Are you a new reviewer? -tackleglomps- Hiya! XD

**Silver Mirror: **-grins- Glad you enjoyed it so much. "I'm glad everyone knows Kura is back" Welllll...not _everyone_...

**Chaos Raider Tenshi:** "gives you orange tic tacs, if you still like them" Are you kidding?! -pops them in mouth- I've got a box of them right here next to the computer! XD "Woo go Mai!...she's a girl on a mission...a mission of YAOI!" ROFL That's AWESOME, honey!

**Memnoch's Heart:** "You make me want to squeal at the lemony scene and become a World of Warcraft obsessed hermit all at the same time!" O.o Wellll...Good! -ish not sure how World of Warcraft fits in but ish too happy to care- Yes Yes, rest easy. Nobody dies in this fic. (Malik: Suuuuure) -rolls eyes- Own Akefia? mmmmnnn...-licks lips- (Kura: That's just disturbing. Both of you!) (**Kana**and Ferris: -grinning like maniacs-)

**KagomeGirl92:** -blinks- Did you change your name? A few chapters back there was a KagomeGirl with a different number following the name. -shrugs- Well, just in case you're new: HI HONEY! -tackleglomps- "I wonder how things are going to end up now that everyone knows" Oh honey, we're not even Close to being through with the drama and secrets! (Yami: Grrrreat. -.-) lol

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy:** "I was beginning to worry that it had died." -cringes- And you probably thought that again this time, didn't you? Honey, I don't abandon fics (Yami: She just might take a looong time to update them) -glares- _You _shut up!--unless you want to die a slow painful death in one of my other fics because that Can be arranged! (Yami: fine fine...) Ahh..I knew someone would catch that "waste" instead of "waist"part. lol Silly ferris. Sometimes things get past you no matter how many times you proofread. (Baku: But that was a BAD one. I mean, I caught his "waste"?! Gross!) -.-; Oh hush up.

**Rogue1979: **"HURRAH! And oh dear!" lol That pretty much sums up the goings on of the chapter, does it? "can't wait to see what happens next" Well good! Here it is! XD

**dragonlady222: **"I wish you'd be nicer to Malik, he's so cute and cuddly" (Malik: -blink- I'm...wha...?) (Baku: Ahahahahaha!XD) lol Don't worry. Malik gets to have a lot of fun in this chapter. Our little blonde devil is scheming and just doing his best to make everyone else miserable. (Yami: And that'ssssss...good?) Yuppers! XD (Yami: -.-)

**Sirithiliel: **"I have come to enjoy our little snippets of in review-chapters" -cackles- I like that word: snippets. It makes me smile. -grins- (Yami: Oh gods, someone get the sugar away from her already) -idly munching orange tic tacs-

**NOTE: The chapter itself is eighteen and a half pages long...but with the song and all the replies to reviews it's not gonna look so. But it's LONG, man, okay? -.-; So I don't wanna hear any whining about it being a short chapter 'cause it's _NOT_. **

Ahem, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **AnimeLoverAngel**, **nayades18**, **Kidiu Anaji**,** Isaya831**, **animefanxNaiomix**, **Remontii**,** Charred, dandyLION,** **KagomeGirl92 **and in a special way to **D's silly G **whose review was cut off. -growls at site- Oh! And guess _who _returns in this chapter...!!!XDXDXD

**Cry (James Blunt) **

I have seen peace. I have seen pain,

Resting on the shoulders of your name.

Do you see the truth through all their lies?

Do you see the world through troubled eyes?

And if you want to talk about it anymore,

Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder.

I'm a friend.

I have seen birth. I have seen death.

Lived to see a lover's final breath.

Do you see my guilt? Should I feel fright?

Is the fire of hesitation burning bright?

And if you want to talk about it once again,

On you I depend. I'll cry on your shoulder.

You're a friend.

You and I have been through many things.

I'll hold on to your heart.

I wouldn't cry for anything,

But don't go tearing your life apart.

I have seen fear. I have seen faith.

Seen the look of anger on your face.

And if you want to talk about what will be,

Come and sit with me, and cry on my shoulder.

I'm a friend.

And if you want to talk about it anymore,

Lie here on the floor and cry on my shoulder.

I'm a friend.

**Chapter 13: Masks **

**(Bakura's POV) **

Oh great. Just brilliant. As if the situation weren't complicated enough already. Now we've got the psycho twins here.

"What the hell! What are _you_ two doing here?" the mutt shouts, the entire room becoming all the more tense...if that's even possible.

My heart skips a beat at the wary glare Mai is sending the blonde Egyptian duo: She was one of the victims who suffered the most under Malik's mad reign during Battle City. If what I've gathered from the aftermath is correct, she spent quite a bit of time in the Shadow Realm; an experience that no doubt even now has left emotional scars from the trauma of having her soul torn from her body.

Yugi's feature's hold a slightly surprised expression, although to my confusion, he's watching the Pharaoh, not Malik and Marik. I curl my fingers tighter around my koi's, moving up beside him and Mai, ready to block any attack either of the Egyptians should launch at him or the girl.

"We were invited, thank you very much," Malik states haughtily, arms crossed over his broad chest. "Or so I was _told_," he adds, giving Marik a warning look to which his hikari seems to shrink under.

"Yeah right!" the pointy-haired brunette scoffs, he and the mutt already advancing on the blondes, fists clenched. "Like any of us would..."

"I—I did," a voice beside me manages weakly. I crane my neck swiftly, gazing in shock at Yugi who is deathly pale. Everyone else—save Malik—is gawking at him; I make a mental note that Marik seems as stunned as the rest of us.

"W-what? _Why_?" brown pointy-hair exclaims.

"Yug, what the hell has gotten into you? First you're datin' _this_ freak,"—a nod is sent in my direction at this lovely statement—"an' now you're invitin' these maniacs?!"

"Jou...!" Yugi calls desperately, attempting to pull from my grasp when the blonde shoves past the duo in the doorway and disappears. "Honda wait!"

Malik and Marik watch on as the brunette follows the blonde. The latter's face holds a look of curiosity and confusion. Malik however, he just gets a smug smirk on his lips, not seeming to care that he doesn't understand what the heck's going on. I'm not sure anyone does, to be completely honest.

"Yugi." My koi stops struggling to free his hand from mine to turn to Mai who is staring at him with a gleam of utter betrayal in her eyes. "Why? Why would you invite these bastards?" she hisses.

Panic sets in Yugi's features, and while a part of me feels I should be defending him from Mai's wrath, the other half feels I should be defending _her_: my only real friend. And right now, things are making a lot more sense on her side. Still, I don't let go of his hand, though it's sweaty now; so if he tries to pull away again he'll have a much easier time slipping from my grip.

"Mai," he pleads quietly, but her name is all he manages to say; not coming up with any explanations.

"And here I thought you were different," she whispers frigidly. Lilac eyes turn to me, softening faintly. "Kura, I hope you know what you're doing. Just to warn you, I might not be able to support whatever you decide though," she finishes icily, avoiding looking at Yugi again. With this said, she turns on her heel, marching past the blondes, the friendship bitch, and the dice master who are still standing near the doorway.

The Pharaoh is off to the side, wide eyes watching this whole scene play out. This makes me frown internally. Odd. Why hasn't he spoken up about Yugi inviting the psycho twins? He was hell-bent enough on murdering me just moments ago, so why the sudden standstill? Aren't _they_ a threat as well? Marik's carrying the Millennium rod. That can control all the Pharaoh's friends' minds. That's more damage than I can do, I'll begrudgingly admit.

Why the abrupt muteness, Pharaoh?

"Well," the dice master gives a snort, arms akimbo as if he's surveying a movie set with a cocky smirk on his face. "That went well."

"Shut up, Otogi," Yugi snaps to which I jolt slightly, feeling a sudden fury rise in him like a bolt of electricity shooting up my arm. "Yami. Can we talk? _**Now**_."

The Pharaoh blinks in surprise as if coming out of a daze before nodding wordlessly, an unreadable sense of trepidation surrounding him. Talk about the two of them switching roles. Yugi pries his fingers loose from mine, turning to me with a grave look on his face.

"Could you excuse us, Bakura?"

Wait. He wants me to...leave?

"...the rest of you too, please." I vaguely hear him saying to the others as his request to me that wasn't really a request still echoes in my ears. "Bakura?" A hand gently touches the side of my face.

I flinch, coming out of my daze to look down into those gorgeous eyes that have lost some of their anger, now more of a pleading stare lingering; the lover I've only come to know this evening suddenly standing before me.

Bowing my head slightly, I nod; allowing the smooth fingers to slip from my cheek. As I turn to leave, I glance over at the Pharaoh a moment, sending him a sharp look; making my intentions quite clear: '_You hurt him—you __**die**_', before striding out of the room after the others, fighting all my heart's urges to turn around.

**(Yami's POV) **

I can't think of anything to say as I witness my hikari take hit after emotional hit from our friends. And all I can do is stand here stupidly, still in shock from his announcement that he's in love with the tomb robber. To think that they were about to...A shudder of disgust passes through me at that thought.

**No**. I won't let that bastard touch my hikari like that _ever_ again. Yugi sees this in my eyes; he already has enough to be angry about as it is too, as he just took the blame for my inviting Malik and Marik here...

((Yami.))

The room is vacant save for the two of us now, air so heavy that I'm finding it hard to breathe. Yugi's standing near the wall where he'd blocked Bakura from my attacks—and preached his love for the disreputable thief to all of our friends.

"Yami, I know what you're thinking," my hikari states quietly, hands now at his sides. "And don't you _dare_ start lecturing me. He was an enemy of the past—but Marik was an adversary too..."

"Our fight with Marik hardly compares with that of the tomb robber. Even our battles with_Malik_ only came in these present times..."

"So because your fight with Bakura's been going on longer means he's unforgivable, unlike Marik and Malik?" Yugi retorts, balling his hands into fists. Something sparks in his eyes suddenly, and he leers closer, scrutinizing me painstakingly. "Or _have_ you really forgiven Malik?"

I blink in surprise. "W-what?"

He smiles grimly. "I asked if you've really forgiven Malik because you believe he deserves to be forgiven—_or_ is it because he's part of the package deal to get Marik?"

"_**What**_?!" I bellow, Shadow magic crackling in the air about me.

"I just took the heat for you, Yami!" he yells at me before I can come back with some livid response to his remark. "Now _everyone's_ mad at me! Even the people who were on my side before!"

'Bakura...' I hear him finish morosely to himself.

This stops me. It's true. He took any suspicions of Marik and I's relationship away from the group—most importantly, from Malik—which, in turn, thrust all the resentment and doubt upon Yugi. He didn't deserve that, despite the fact that he's apparently infatuated with the tomb robber.

"I...I'm sorry," I whisper, looking down at my shoes.

((...What?))

I sigh heavily, shoulders heaving. (You didn't blow Marik and I's secret to everyone. You had the opportunity and had every right to since I didn't tell you I'd invited them...) I look up into his eyes pleadingly. (How can I make this right?)

Yugi—my hikari that's matured, wizened so much—stares at me for a long moment. "I won't tell anyone about you and Marik," he says finally.

"Thank you, hikari! You have no idea how much tha...!"

"But in return," he continues, eyes narrowing, voice deadly serious. "You must make peace with Bakura...and if you can't do that, then at _least_ accept the fact that he's my boyfriend now and respect our relationship in the same way I am Marik and yours."

**Damn**.

I don't like this arrangement. I don't like it at _all_.

"Yami?"

He knows I'm struggling; knows how much I loathe this bargain. My hikari's no fool though; Yugi knows he's backed me into a corner. He's holding all the cards here. If I go back on my word or refuse to accept his terms, all he has to do is go out there and announce to everyone that Marik and I are a couple.

Scratch that: he'll only need to inform Malik for this to become a living nightmare.

Body trembling, I force out the words even as my mind screams at me not to. "Very well, Yugi. I accept this...agreement."

**(Marik's POV) **

"So Yugi really did invite you then?" the dice master nonchalantly asks as four of us recline about some lounge with a futon and several chairs in front of large glass doors that open up onto a veranda. The rest of them vanished after the scene in Yugi's room; probably hiding somewhere.

"Mm-hmm," I grunt, too afraid to try to talk about it, fearing that I'll give the truth away.

"And when would that have been, pray tell?" a skeptical voice asks gruffly.

I turn my head to look at the former tomb robber who's standing next to the doors, staring out at the sea, arms crossed over his chest. The dice master glances over at him with an amused grin.

"Jealous are we, now, that Yugi invited some other psychos to fuck too?"

"Do you want to keep your head where it is or would you prefer it shoved up your ass?" the thief snarls, the Millennium ring on his chest flashing warningly.

"I concur with that," I growl; these threats only earning a shrug from the black-haired teen, who goes back to peeling an orange. I turn to Bakura at this. "So, you and the Pharaoh's light, eh?"

He sends me a death glare. "Do you have a problem with that, Ishtar?"

"It _would_ be more hilarious if the kid hadn't gone through a growth spurt," my yami chuckles from where he's sprawled on his back on the futon; seemingly captivated at the incredible height of the ceiling which is nearly two stories above us.

I bite my tongue. It would seem like me to mock the thief for his relationship with Yugi but...

_Yami. _

I wonder how he's fairing against his hikari after the poor kid took all the blame for Malik and I's inviting. Not to mention, it appears the group had just walked in on Yugi and Bakura about to fuck...which apparently was the way they found out not only that Bakura was back—which I didn't know that he was gone in the first place—but that he and Yugi are a couple. _Ouch_. Well I'm gonna make extra sure that's **not** how Yami and I's relationship is presented to everyone, especially Malik. He'd have Yami's head in one-two-three.

"Hikari."

I look over at my yami who's turned on his side, gazing at me with frustration.

"Yeah Malik?"

"I'm _bored_."

And it begins.

**(Mai's POV) **

I stand out alone on the beach in my nightie, letting the foamy edges of the waves lap against my ankles and across the top of my feet. My arms are wrapped tightly around my frame as I shiver, not only from the night wind coming in from the sea but from the memories; those horrible memories...

"_Hello? Jounouchi? Somebody? Anybody?" I shout, almost expecting my voice to echo in this empty blackness like in a cave. Instead, the darkness swallows up any sound I make hungrily, refusing to allow me to be heard...if there's anyone out there to hear me. _

_I've been wandering in dark, my hands stretched out in front of me searching for something—anything to grasp, to follow. _

_There's nothing. _

_This place. This nightmare...it just goes on and on. _

_Malik did this. I was trying to protect Jounouchi; the Egyptian bastard had suddenly made Jou freeze like a statue. Malik had leaned down, hissing in my ear about a price to be paid. _

_Then I was here. _

_...wherever here is._

"_SOMEBODY!" I shriek, collapsing to my knees, screaming and sobbing for Jounouchi, Yami, Yugi, Honda, Anzu..._

_No one comes. _

_**That's because they don't care. **_

_My eyes shoot open as Malik's voice taunts from somewhere close by. Jumping up, I stumble frantically in the opposite direction of where I think he is. My skin crawls as maniacal laughter vibrates in the dead atmosphere all around me, inside my head. _

_**You think running will help? Nothing will help! You can't escape me. You'll never escape me! **_

"Mai?"

I scream, turning to fight the blonde fiend tooth and nail only to find Bakura—not Malik—standing before me. In my alarm, I took an awkward step in the wet sand, falling backwards towards the water. I close my eyes only to feel warm, slender fingers constrict around my wrist, pulling me back up to my feet. To my surprise, he draws me against his chest, wrapping around me a thick blanket he brought with him from the mansion.

"It's a bit cold out here to be wandering around in that skimpy thing, don't you think?" he mumbles, a touch of wryness but also concern in his voice; arms enclosed strongly around me.

"How _could_ Yugi?" I hiss, tears streaming down my cheeks. _Tears_! Oh how I loathe this. I've always mocked girly delicate things like Anzu who cry at the slightest trifles. But this—with Malik...

"I...don't think Yugi did it."

I snort contemptuously as my tears soak the front of the thief's shirt. "You _would_ say that."

"That's not how I mean it," he replies quietly; to my surprise, with no aggression in his voice. "Malik said he'd been told by Marik that they'd been invited here. He never said he knew _who_ invited them..."

I sigh heavily, salty droplets still slipping from my eyes. "Kura, I know you don't want to believe Yugi would..."

"...So if Yugi invited them," Bakura continues with his theory as if I haven't spoken, "then why did Marik seem so surprised when Yugi said so?"

My breath catches in my throat. I push against him slightly in order to look up at his pale face in the dimness of the moonlight. Two brown eyes gaze down at me earnestly.

"You talked with Marik."

Bakura shrugs slightly, arms around me shifting somewhat awkwardly now that he's not really comforting me anymore. "He was...evasive. And it appears Malik knows squat about any of it."

I look down, staring at the thief's shirt that's missing several buttons—probably from he and Yugi's time together in their bedroom—noting how much darker the material has become due to my tears.

I take a shaky breath before admitting in a soft voice: "It's been a...a long time since I've cried like this...since Malik locked me away in the Shadow Realm."—Kura's arms around me tighten again, as if shielding me from the past.—"Just...Everyone in there knows what I went through. They _know_ how I feel about those two..." My voice is shaking now. "W-why? Why would someone d-do this?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense; especially since upon their entrance, everyone seemed to be against the two of the being here," my white-haired friend replies softly, resting his chin atop my head. "But Mai...? Can't you hold off on your judgment of Yugi for a bit and give me a little time to figure out what's really going on here?...Please?"

"I...I'll try. It's just..." I can't say any more, shuddering uncontrollably.

Fingers curl firmly around my arms as he hugs me forcefully against himself. "I won't let Malik hurt you ever again. Last time, you and I weren't...things have changed. I'll butcher the bastard with his own Millennium Item before I let him so much as _touch_ you again." One hand releases me, and a moment later fingers gently grasp my chin, easing my head up so I'm gazing fixed into his dark eyes that reflect the ancient murderer within—the one who won't hesitate to carry out this vow. "I promise. I'll keep you safe."

I sigh shakily, resting the side of my face against his shoulder, allowing all my muscles to loosen as he holds me there; the water of the sea he fears so much sweeping over our feet. It's at this thought I note how frantically his heart is beating, his own body trembling. A small smile forms on my face. He came down here for me—to the ocean—even though he still is terrified of it. Placing my hands flat on his chest, I gently push back, looking up into his questioning eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I'm freezing my ass off out here. Shall we go back inside?" I say, trying to hide the worry from my voice. He catches on anyway, but seems appreciative I'm not trying to outright soothe or dote over him.

Smirking, he nods, the two of us turning from the sea and trudging barefoot through the sand back towards the mansion, our fingers linked tightly—secure, like his promise.

**(Yami's POV) **

"Just how many bags did you two bring?" I murmur in awe as Marik and I stand in the jumbo garage, watching the butlers unload the taxi. "There must be at least ten suitcases here!"

My koi sighs somewhat embarrassedly. "Twelve, actually." When he notes my widening grin, he continues hastily, "Well I wasn't really _sure_ of the type of weather...or how long we'd be staying and if we'd be able to wash our clothes...plus swim suits...then my hair stuff...My yami's hair supplies have their own _bag..._then Malik's medications...then..."

"All right I get the picture!" I laugh, noting how cute the blonde looks with his cheeks tinged a light shade of pink. I know how vain my little koi is about his appearance. And I can sympathize with Malik; his hairstyle probably requiring a very similar kind of care to mine: something that, for most, would be a daunting everyday task.

I furrow my brow, glancing around when I realize there are only two of us; well, and the butlers loading the luggage onto a trolley. "Where's Malik?"

Marik lets out an exhausted sigh. "Who knows? With a place this big..."

"Hikari!"

I nearly jump out of my skin when none other than my koi's other half is suddenly standing directly in front of us, exhilaration boiling in those liquidy violet eyes. Marik, meanwhile, doesn't seem surprised at all by his yami's sudden appearance.

"Yeah Malik?"

"I want my own room. Can I have my own room?" the blonde fiend asks, hands clasped together in a child-like manner, beseeching his lighter half.

Marik rolls his eyes, obviously not buying this 'innocent' act. "Sure yami." He turns to me right after. "That _is_ all right, isn't it?"

"I...yeah. That's fine. There are **plenty** of rooms to choose from," I shrug, noting a gleam appear in Malik's eyes at this; imagining the wheels in his mind turning, already plotting out some scheme for his own amusement. While it's true he's not _dangerous_ anymore, Marik's informed me his yami still has a knack for getting into trouble.

Lots of it.

"Well then, we'd better get started!" Malik states, grabbing Marik by the arm and dragging him off in the direction of the mansion; small lanterns lining sidewalk illuminating the way. "We've got four floors to go through before I pick a room!"

"You're going to look at them _all_?" Marik's voice squeaks, dread quite apparent. As Malik tows him along, my koi looks back at me with pleading eyes. I sigh heavily, knowing I'm responsible for this, as I was the one who invited them both here.

"Wait up, guys!" I call, forcing a hearty enthusiasm to my voice. "I'll show you around!"

Malik sends me a questioning look over his shoulder as we go up the front steps. "Hey Pharaoh, if I like a room that's already taken, can we kick the person out?" Yeah, like _that'd_ go over well. Ra, I can just imagine it...

This is going to be _so_ much fun.

**(Marik's POV) **

Gods, I just want to go to sleep. We've already scoured the first and second floors. Malik finding the rooms "too tacky" or "not high enough". It appears he wants to be on one of the upper floors, for reasons yet unknown to me, yet insisted on checking the lower ones anyway. I sigh heavily, my energy drained as Yami and I wearily follow him down the mazes of hallways.

"This isn't working," I say to Yami under my breath when my other half is a good distance ahead of us, opening doors, peering in, and then slamming the doors—which appears to amuse him all the more. "We're going to be up all night at this rate."

Yami nods in exhausted agreement. "Just _where_ does he get all this energy from?"

I cast my eyes heavenwards. "His meds. It's either this, or he goes on murdering rampages. Take your pick."

My koi tries to suppress a yawn, trudging beside me at a slow pace. "Only two choices, eh?"

I nod regretfully. "Too bad Katsuya or Hiroto don't get along with him. Then we could just fire them up with some sugar and let them finish giving Malik the grand tour."

Yami snorts. "But it's not likely, I'm afraid. What we need is someone who has plenty of energy, doesn't have a grudge against Malik, _and_ would be more than willing to stay up all night showing him arou..." The former monarch stops in his tracks, eyes widening in revelation.

"What?" I ask, watching Malik out of the corner of my eye to make sure he doesn't go off on his own and wreak havoc on my koi's friends who've no doubt barricaded themselves in their rooms since our arrival.

Yami turns to me, an elated grin appearing on his worn face. "I know just the person!"

**(Bakura's POV) **

I accompany Mai up to her room, making sure she gets there without incident. After hearing all the slamming of doors going on two stories below, I can only imagine what's going on. No doubt Malik's involved. Mai is troubled deeply by this, staring at me pleadingly as we stand in the doorway to her room.

"Kura, please don't go. He's coming. I don't want to be alone when he's on this floor," she whimpers, grasping my hand so tightly I swear the circulation's being cut off.

"Well, he's on the second floor now," I reply. The terrified, begging look in her violet eyes doesn't fade. "From what I gather, Malik's just looking for a room."

"**Just**? Are you deaf or am I the only one who can hear that racket down there?" she scoffs. "That's maniac will break down every single door if he has to!" Mai continues frantically, the fear in her voice reaching new heights at this notion.

"Why not share a room with that brown haired bitch for the night?"

She scowls. "Anzu? You think **Anzu** will be able to defend me?"

I sigh, looking up at the ceiling in surrender. "Fine fine. I'll spend the night here if it'll make you feel better."

"Oh _Kura_!" She jumps forward, all but squeezing the air out of me in a steadfast hug.

"All right! I'm staying! Now loosen up before you kill me," I all but choke, grabbing her arms that are locked securely around my waist and attempting to pry her off. She obeys, backing up a step, the radiant glow having returned to her face. "Let's make this clear: this is just until Malik finds his own room."

She nods enthusiastically, too relieved to even care what I'm saying now. "I'll go get the sofa set up for you!" the girl announces, hurrying into her room. Moments later there's the sound of her haughtily ordering the maids over the phone to "get the hell up here". I roll my eyes; should have known she wouldn't do it herself.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

I turn to find the blonde mutt standing outside the elevator about ten feet down the hall. Brown eyes are narrowed, fists clenched at his sides. He comes forward slowly, cautiously, while attempting to make himself look as fearless as possible.

"Not that it's any of _your_ business," I reply sardonically, leaning against the wooden doorway to Mai's room. "But Mai _asked_ me to be here."

"Well lemme ask you something too: Get outta here!" he all but shouts, less than six feet from me.

"That wasn't a question," I point out with a dry smirk.

The blonde's face goes beet red. "Will you just get the fuck outta here an' leave her **alone**? She doesn't need shit like you around here!"

"What's going on out here?" Mai appears next to me, her smile disappearing when she spots her crush. "Jounouchi?"

"Tell 'im, Mai! Tell him you don't want him around!" the mutt presses feverishly. "Just say the word an' I'll **make** him leave!"

Mai's pretty features darken; lavender eyes going sharp like flint. I don't say anything; this isn't my fight and I have no intention of jumping in between them. She can handle the mutt in whatever way she sees fit.

Mai clears her throat, an artificial smile appearing on her lips. "Oh that's quite all right, Jou. I asked Kura to be here and protect me from Malik."

The mutt gawks at her. "But...but _he's_ no better than Malik!" he states, pointing a reproving finger at me.

"Good night, Jou," she states quietly, venom coating her words.

He pales, desperate. "B-but...I can protect you, Mai! This ass can't...!"

"I said _**Good night**_**, Jou**!" she snaps harshly, making me jump a bit, despite myself. Damn, the woman can let loose her temper without much warning.

Face wan, body trembling, his shoulders sag in helplessness. Making sure to send me a glare before he turns, the blonde strides back to the elevator and gets in; casting a wretched glance back at the girl next to me who continues to hold face. As soon as the metal doors slide shut, Mai turns away from me.

"Damn moron," she mutters under her breath; trying to hide her hurt with rage. "Kura...it's going to take a while for those stupid maids to get up here and set up the sofa for you..." she says in a softer tone.

I catch on to her hint immediately: _"Can I have a moment alone, please?" _being the unvoiced question she's asking me.

"Yeah," I nod, shoving my hands into my pockets. "Hey Mai, do you mind if I go down and talk with Yugi for a bit? I'll be back before Malik gets to this floor."

She nods, back still to me. "Sure. That's fine, Kura."

"All right, I'll be back in a bit then," I state, plodding over to the elevator. As the doors glide open, I turn in time to see her door shut quietly and hear the muffled sob from behind it. This isn't like back on the beach though. I can't get involved this time when it comes to comforting her.

**(Malik's POV) **

"Do you have something close to the kitchen but on a higher floor?" I ask the little man that the Pharaoh left in charge of giving me a tour. Apparently he and my light were tired.

_Pansies_.

The rounded head shakes but the grin doesn't disappear from the man's face. "Nah. But Chan bring whatever you want anytime. Ya? Ya?"

"_Any_ time?" I ask, excitement mounting. "Middle of the night? 3 am?"

"Ya! Ya! Anytime!" the man cheers as he opens the door of another room for me to inspect.

A smirk forms on my face. Gods, it's like being a Pharaoh in modern times; being waited on hand and foot...all these choices of rooms. And I'm positive there's more to this place than just those things.

'Plus the Pharaoh _and_ the thief are here,' I remind myself with an impious grin. 'Oh I'm _definitely_ going to be taking advantage of this.'

Glancing around the large room with its silk curtains and tiled private bathroom, I shake my head. "Nope. **Next**!"

"Ya!" the little man cheers, grin not faltering even when I slam the door. I hope I'm keeping the Pharaoh's entire little posse awake with the noise. Heh.

I'll have to thank the Pharaoh's light for inviting us. Though he'll most likely be regretting it by the time our stay is played out. I allow myself to chuckle at this, noting the man waddling ahead of me isn't perturbed at all. Hmm...he could prove to be a very useful pawn in some of my plans to pass the time here. Only one question remains now:

Should I start with the Pharaoh or the thief?

**(Marik's POV) **

"I should probably get a room near Malik's...to make sure he stays out of trouble," I mumble as Yami and I stand outside my koi's room. The banging has continued a floor below us, helping us keep track of where my darker half is.

Yami nods somewhat regretfully, but gets a sparkle in his eyes. "But he hasn't picked a room yet, now has he?"

I try to hide my smile, knowing he's suggesting I spend the night with him. "Hmm...it **is** quite a dilemma, isn't it?" I say 'innocently', twirling a strand of my blonde hair with my finger.

He smirks, leaning forward and attacking my lips with his own. We stand here in his doorway for a while, battling with our teeth, lips, and tongues. Ra, it's been too long. We finally draw apart just for the sake of getting a breath in.

"Gods, Marik, I've missed you," he all but moans lustfully in my ear, pulling me into a warm, eager embrace.

I grin, leaning in so the tips of our noses touch, whispering breathily. "Ditto."

**(Bakura's POV) **

I exit on the third floor, my heart still panging for the poor girl upstairs. Stupid mutt. Doesn't he know how much she cares about him? Apparently not. He always _was_ pretty oblivious...

"But he hasn't picked a room yet, now has he?" a deep voice asks huskily.

I quirk an eyebrow. Was that the Pharaoh? Curious, I walk in the opposite direction of Yugi's room, figuring this is worth looking into.

A voice with teasing purity replies smoothly: "Hmm...it **is** quite a dilemma, isn't it?"

I stop in my tracks at the sight ahead of me: the Pharaoh and Marik—yes, the _**Pharaoh**_and _**Marik**_—leaning against a door having a battle of the tongues.

'_Horus be damned! What the **fuck**!'_

Thankfully, they're too busy with their little hallway foreplay to have noticed me; I back up, hurrying the way I came with the stealth that only the King of Thieves could possess. My heart's beating wildly in my chest. The pieces are beginning to come together now. So it was the _Pharaoh_ that invited the psycho twins so he could fuck the hikari behind his friends' backs.

And Yugi knows.

My jaw clenches at this. 'Let's find out just how much you **truly** trust me,_koi_.'

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Come in," I call hopefully, sitting up straighter on my bed at the knock on the door.

My face falls when Bakura enters the room. Not that I don't _want_ him to be here. I've just spent the last hour wandering the mansion trying to find Jounouchi, Anzu, Honda. They all deserve some type of explanation, especially Jou. I'm not sure what exactly I was planning on saying to them, since at the moment I'm the one who's believed to have invited Malik and Marik here. Not to mention my relationship with Bakura becoming known in such a fashion...

"Expecting someone else then?" the thief asks dryly, no doubt having noticed my disappointment when I saw it wasn't one of my friends.

"Sorry Bakura," I say quietly, forcing a sad smile onto my lips. "I was just kind of hoping one of the others was coming back to talk with me...Y'know, so I could apologize and explain myself..."

"Well, that's all right, because _I'd_ like some explanations too," my koi states, shutting the door behind him and striding forward; standing before me with his arms crossed over his chest. "As would Mai."

I look up in worry. "You found her? Is she all right? Is...?"

"She was in complete hysterics," he spits out, anger vibrating in the air around him, though he keeps it at bay. "Why on earth would you invite those two here? You of all people know the hell she went through because of them!"

I internally cringe, knowing this conversation would come. The problem is: I haven't come up with a believable answer yet. Why **would** I invite those two out here...?

Bakura's suddenly not standing anymore, perched on the edge of the bed; eyes piercing me skeptically. I sigh heavily, shrugging my shoulders helplessly.

"I...I guess it's because of you."

The former tomb robber raises his eyebrows. "Me? What do I have to do with the psycho twins?"

Toying with the edge of the sheets, I stare down at the bed; afraid if I look at him he'll see the truth. "W-well...Just days ago I never would have thought I'd be...you know, have a different opinion of you. I guess it just got me thinking about our groups' past battles and...I just figured Marik and Malik deserved another chance too."

A long silence follows this—as he's most likely chewing over this answer; and I'm praying to all the gods he'll accept it. It seems safe enough. After all, how can he argue against it without saying he himself didn't deserve another chance?

"Well, it's good to know the truth then."

I smile, internally thanking the gods he's bought my story. "Yeah. I know it's hard to believe..."

"Yes. It is," he states monotonously, rising slowly to his feet. "It's hard to believe you'd go behind everyone's backs like this and then lie straight to my face!" This last sentence is full of ferocity, and I look up in shock to find fire blazing in those gorgeous eyes; the Millennium ring on his chest glinting forebodingly in the shadows.

"W-what...?" I stutter, unnerved by this sudden change in him. "Bakura, I'm telling the tru...!"

"_**Lies**_!" he snaps bitterly. "All _lies_! You didn't invite those two here. The **Pharaoh** did." I must not be able to hide the shock from my face, because he smiles callously. "That's right. Somebody's got you and your yami's façade figured out."

"B-but...how did you...?" I stammer, unable to deny anything to the being standing before me that possesses the same hatred and fury in his voice as the Bakura that we fought time and time again three years ago.

The white-haired yami smirks humorlessly. "Oh let me think...I know! How about the fact that I practically stumbled over Marik and the Pharaoh with their tongues down one another's throats?"

I can feel all the color drain from my face. 'Oh gods, Yami, what were you _thinking_?!'

I scramble off the bed when Bakura turns on his heel, striding for the door. "Bakura wait!**Please**!" He stops but doesn't turn around, fists clenched at his sides as he waits for me to speak. "You can't let anyone know! I promised Yami...!"

"So you choose him over the rest of us?" He whips around, face livid with vehemence. "Over your friends? Over _me_?"

"Bakura, I had to!" I exclaim desperately.

He stills, fierce glare ever piercing me. "Did you, now? What—you don't have your own will? Pharaoh's having Marik use the Millennium rod on you?"

"**Stop it**!" I shout, infuriated at these accusations. "Yes, you have every right to be angry with me! But I'm keeping this a secret because it's the only way to make Yami leave us alone!"

Brown eyes narrow. "What?"

"You heard me: he agreed to accept you and I's relationship only if I keep Marik and him a secret," I finish softly, earnestly, for my koi to understand.

"Some support he is. And you couldn't even tell me this?"

I straighten my shoulders. "I am now."

Bakura snorts, arms folding over his chest. "Would you, though, if I hadn't caught Marik and the Pharaoh?"

I open my mouth to answer 'Yes! Of course I would have!'

...but...

...would I?

My eyes look down at the carpet, ashamed of my answer. "I...I'm not sure."

A long silence follows my reply. It's deafening. I can't find any words though; it feels like I don't have the right to say anything more. I blink when the thief turns back around and opens the door.

"Bakura...?"

He pauses, hand on the doorknob. "I won't tell anyone...about the Pharaoh and Marik. And they don't know I saw anything, so your precious secret's safe...unless they keep making out in the hallway like that, in which case, it won't be hush-hush for much longer. "

As relieved as I am to hear this, my breath is still caught in my throat. "I-I...Thank you."

He nods, moving out into the hallway. I catch the door as it closes, starting after him, frightened by his leaving.

"Bakura wait! W-where are you going?"

He glances over his shoulder at me, eyes still heated. "Upstairs. I promised Mai I'd sleep on her couch tonight...make sure Malik doesn't try to break in."

I nod, mouth dry. "But...we're all right now—the two of us." He doesn't answer. "Aren't we?"

The thief exhales unsteadily, facing forward again. "I don't know," he murmurs before striding off down the hallway, leaving me alone with nothing but my guilt and fears.

**(Mai's POV) **

I lie on the sofa after the maids leave; by the time they'd arrived I'd composed myself. It just hurts so much to have Jounouchi hate Kura. I've never had such a close friend as the thief...but I've never cared for anyone in quite the way I do for that stupid blonde loudmouth.

I'm torn.

...Is this how Kura felt when I went against Yugi? Guilt lines the pit of my stomach at this thought. And here I hadn't even realized just how badly it hurts...

Nearly jumping out of my skin when there's a knock at the door, I call cautiously: "Yes?"

"It's me."

I frown, noting the misery in the thief's voice; hurrying to the door and undoing the locks. He stands before me, face ashen. I gently reach forward and grasp his cold hand, steering him into the suite before redoing the locks. This task done, I turn to find him sitting slumped on the couch, staring blankly at the bed across the way.

"Kura?" No answer. I can see from here that he's trembling, obviously shaken by whatever happened out there. I come over, sitting down carefully beside him. All the muscles in his body are tense; when I place my hand gently on his arm he jerks slightly, looking over at me as if suddenly realizing I'm in the room too.

My god, his eyes...All the barriers are down. Those brown eyes that always hold such coolness, such confidence, are instead full of disenchantment and aching. He takes a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

"You...You were right."

"About what? Yugi invited those two?" I ask, disbelieving.

The thief just shakes his head dejectedly. "About trying to be a couple with Yugi...about their damned ring of friendship—which is really just about him and that damn _Pharaoh_..."

"Yami? What does Yami have to do with all of this?" I press gently, hand squeezing his arm in support.

"...It doesn't matter." These words are covered in defeat and resentment. "None of it matters, because the Pharaoh will always come first on Yugi's list." I watch my friend solemnly as he leans forward, burying his face in his hands mournfully. "Always."

Not knowing what to say, I reach an arm around his shuddering frame; earning a fraught embrace in return. As the racket Malik's making continues a floor below us, Kura and I sit silently in the dark holding onto one another; a comfort to the other for everything we've both lost...and can't have.

* * *

Ahhh...such drama...such sorrow... 

Malik: Well I'm having a good time. XD

Yami: -grumbles- Unfortunately...

ferris: And Chan's returned to us!!

readers: YAY!!!XDXDXD

Yugi: Hey! Doesn't anybody care I'm in torment here?!

Ferris: -waves hand dismissively- Yeah yeah, give us a sec. We're celebrating!

Yugi: -sigh-

Malik: Review!!!


	14. Chapter 14: The Choice

Hello again, my lovelies! So here's the next chapter you've all been begging for. 19 pages of luffly goodness!

Tis funny, everyone's beginning to call it a soap opera. (never actually watched a soap opera...-laughs) Well, looking at the stats, I'd say it's a damn popular soap opera! XD

**Enzeru Chan: **New reviewer! -tackleglomps- Hi honey! "They all seriously need to sit down and talk" Mmm...easier said than done, no? Besides, I have a sneaking suspicion it'd end in throttling and Shadow duels. (Malik: Yuppers!) "I'm crazy about Yugi/Bakura fics, but there are hardly any out there and even fewer ever get finished" -growls- I know! There was this one I was totally addicted to and it's dead! -sobs- Well worry not! I've vowed NEVER to abandon a fic. Sure I've had my bad times where I don't update for a long while (my life sucks right now) But abandon it? Definately _not_.

**Cabbitshivers**: I think you're a new reviewer (and even if you're not: you'll get glomped and a chapter dedication, so heck, it looks like a plus either way. XD) -tackleglomps- "I have the urge to throttle your Mai repeatedly" LOL Yes, well, I'm trying to keep her in character while adding a bit more depth to her. "It's great that Bakura has a close, caring friend, but maybe one with a little less pessimistic suspicion might have been better for him" -grins- Yeah, probably. Tis funny, when I started writing this story I had no plans whatsoever of them being friends. Craaaazy.

**StupefiedNarutard**: New reviewer! -tackles- Hi there! "Lo'd you had me at chapter one." -grins- Another victory for ferris! Huzzah! XD (Baku: Oh shut up.) "Goodness, if you don't update soon I'll DIE!" Ack! I hope that hasn't happened. -shakes head- That'd be one less reviewer! Plus you'd be dead. (Yami: Notice she thought of that **second**. -rolls eyes-) You had a very good point when you said Mai and Bakura had too much time together and it being a bit surprising Yugi and Bakura could fall for one another when they'd hardly spent any time together. Thank you so much for saying that. Good criticism and speculation! I tried to make up for that more in this chapter. In fact, Bakura and Mai spend ZERO time together. (Everyone: le gasp!) Glad you also like how the characters' development is turning out. The ones I'm most concerned about are Malik and Bakura, as they're both a bit out of character...but everyone seems okay with it, so YAY! XD

**Sakura Bakura**: -blinks- Are you new? Me thinks you are! -tackleglomps- Hi there! "When are you going to update?" Right now! XD "I'm Kind of crazy at times" -grins- I can see that. Onward to the chapter!

**UnderFingerAndThumb: **"At first I was like 'wtf is going on?!' but then I reread the last few paragraphs of the previous chapter" -winces- Yeah. Sorry 'bout the long wait. But hey! I'm working on updating more often. Huzzah! XD

**darkmistressofyaoi: **"Why must you rain on EVERYONE'S parade?" -shrugs- I dunno. Self loathing. Depression. -evil grin- I guess I like to watch others squirm. (-characters and readers back away-) "WOO-HOO! CHAN! IS! LIFE!" LOL Yeah, isn't he great? Not in this chapter unfortunately, but will be returning soon. "May I say I LOVE Yami Malik! The stench of trouble just floats off him, and it is a rather alluring scent" -ish drooling- Oh indeed it is!

**-Sporky- queen of the sand:** "YAY CHAN!" -grins- Yes, everyone's happy our cute happy-go-lucky chinese man has returneth to us. (Chan: Ja! Ja! XD) -squeals- He's just so darn CUTE! -huggles chan-

**ireina15963**: "I don't think I've read a fic where she was close friends with any of the others" My thoughts exactly. That's the whole idea behind the 'ring of friendship' she talks about that no one can penetrate. Yugi and the others always seem to unconciously leave Mai, Otogi, and Ryou out after they've spent some time with them. "You've re-inspired me to continue with Into the Darkness" Whoot! That's wonderful to hear! Glad I could help...-scratches head-..._If _I helped...O.o

**xxx.Jenn.xxx:** Ah! It's meh Jennie Poodle! -tackles- "-gapes- New chapters everywhere!" -laughs- I know! Isn't it great? "And I'd say Malik is extremely cute if it wasn't in such an evil way...I'm not sure how you achieved that one but well done!" -grins- Thank you. And it only gets better this chapter! Oh, I LOVE Malik in this story. (Malik: -eyes- So you don't Usually love me?) I didn't say that. (Malik: -muttering to self- Probably off to kill me **again**) -rolls eyes-

**mystralwind**: "Marik and Atem; Out of the hallway...Umm, I mean closet" ROFL That had be laughing so hard--and I am again just reading it! -cackles- ...Oh, aren't you new here? -tackleglomps- HI!!! XD

**nayades18**: "you ventured deeper into Mai's emotions, she's one of the most interesting characters of the fic" Oh I do agree. To tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on her having much of a role in this fic, much less being _friends _with baku! Craaazy. "Malik really makes me laugh. He's almost...cute" (Malik: "almost"? What do you mean "almost"?!") -grins- Oh he only gets cuter this chapter. XD

**Angeliz: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hi there! "I'm happy to see an update on this story" -winces- Yeah, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry 'bout that. Life's been...well, LIFE. (Yami: -.- How profound) -twitch-

**Kidiu Anaji**: "Is this your updating pattern" -sighs- I don't really have a pattern anymore. When I first started writing fanfics I'd post twice a week. Of course the chapters were much shorter...Life's been a bit rough lately and I haven't had as much time to spend working on them. I'm _trying _to update more often. We'll just have to see how well it works out.

**The Freak in the Shadows: **"Aw...this chapter made me sad" -pats on head- Don't worry. This chapter, while still sad in some parts, has more humor and happiness. (**Freak**: YAY!)

**tinkletimekelly: **"the good: well written" Why thank you. -kowtows- And I do apologize about the long wait. Depression and suicidal tendencies do tend to hinder one a bit. But I'm doing a bit better now...sorta. As for the bad: worry not! The pairings will NOT be changed. Mai/Baku just seems so...wrong to me. They're best friends. S'all. (kelly: phew) Ah, and now for the ugly: Marik and Malik. If you've read any of my other stories involving those two, you'll note malik's always the yami and Marik's always the hikari. I picked it up from several different writers on this site when I first started reading fanfics and it stuck like tar (blame them). "My brain will accept no less" -winces- Yeah, well, mine's gotten to the point where it won't accept the other way. Sorry 'bout that. Don't want to argue over it. Just the way it's gonna be in my fics.

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"In all your stories the characters act different" -grins- Good that is my aim. "It gets hard to keep them straight sometimes" Gods, I know what you mean. Imagine trying to write four different fics where they all act differently. Sometimes I'm like: 'Oh snap! Wrong story!' lol It can be quite trying. -.-;

**Memnoch'sHeart**: "NEVAH! Cry of the Wicked is TEH BEST!" LOL Well, I'm glad you love that fic so much. But this one is indeed gathering fans. We'll just see which fic comes out on top after this one's complete. "This is really starting to look like you stole your plot from Day of Our lives" LOL Yeah, lots of people have been saying it's just like a soap opera (which I can't argue) Tis funny, I've never actually watched a soap opera. "I think that Days doesn't have lovely yaoi tongue fighting and insane egyptian people" -scoffs- Well then it's not worth watching now, is it?

**Rogue1979**: "I never thought I'd say it, but I hate Yami right now" Mmmm...well, let's see what your perspective of him is at the end of the chapter. "I hope Kura forgives Yugi for lying. Sometimes friends have to come first" Interesting. -doesn't know as she hasn't had a boyfriend- (I blame depression for that) -.-

**dragonlady222: **"He is being medicated, of course, he's still a psycho but he's cute" -grins- Couldn't agree more. "Maybe when Ryou gets there he can tame Malik enough to calm Mai's fears" Hmm...an interesting theory. Our little white-haired hikari won't be coming for a while yet. Other stuffs gotta happen first. As for Honda and Otogi: the dice master doesn't really give a crap either way about peoples' love lives--something some of the other characters should try...like Honda, for example, as you'll see.

**Silver Mirror: **"I'm going to say so far it's the best chapter yet!" -blinks- Really? Well then, let's celebrate! -tosses orange tic tacs into air before opening bottle of sparkling white grape juice- Huzzah! XD

**HieiWannabe**: "Hmm, it's like a soap opera, but with good acting" lol Yes, I've heard soap opera acting sucks. Haven't seen it for myself and frankly I don't want to. (Anzu: I LOVE soap operas!) -rolls eyes- Why am I not surprised? "I think everyone just needs to go to bed and sleep on this" Sadly, it's not that simple for some of them...esp. with Malik causing all that noise.-grins- He's such a cute psychopath.

**kalimoto**: "I hope you know I couldn't breathe when I saw this update...you owe me for all that lost air" -blinks- Umm...I'm not really into mouth to mouth...would you accept the air in a box? -ish hopeful- "You owe me for my tears too" But you said you ALMOST started crying, so technically, I owe you no tears. "And Mai. This story is giving me an entirely new appreciation for her. And then you go and write As I fall and I have to dislike her" -grins- I know. Isn't it great? XD (Mai: -.-;) "With chan as his assistant the possibilities are endless" -cackles- Indeed! It's going to be such fun! (Yami: Ra save us) "I'm mad at Yami right now, and that's an entirely new feeling for me. Again, another example of your phenomenal..ity..ness..thing" LOL

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Cabbitshvers**, **Enzeru Chan**,** Sakura Bakura**, **mystralwind**, **Angeliz **and in a VERY special way to **StupefiedNarutard **who gave some very good critiquing. Thanks honey! -huggles- The song is by an amazing group from the Netherlands, I believe, Within Temptation. I'm going to be using many of their songs in my stories. You've GOT to hear these songs. This one's quite beautiful. It's meant to be from Baku's POV, just so you know ahead of time.

**Pale --****Within Temptation**

The world seems not the same,  
Though I know nothing has changed.  
It's all my state of mind,  
I can't leave it all behind.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

I know, should realize  
Time is precious, it is worthwhile.  
Despite how I feel inside,  
Have to trust it'll be all right.  
Have to stand up to be stronger.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

Oh, this night is too long.  
Have no strength to go on.  
No more pain, I'm floating away.  
Through the mist see the face  
Of an angel who calls my name.  
I remember you're the reason I have to stay.

Have to try to break free  
From the thoughts in my mind.  
Use the time that I have,  
I can't say goodbye,  
Have to make it right.  
Have to fight, cause I know  
In the end it's worthwhile,  
That the pain that I feel slowly fades away.  
It will be all right.

**Chapter 14: The Choice**

**(Yugi's POV)**

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. How could I after the disaster that blew up in my face? Of course, with all the racket Malik was making I doubt anyone got much sleep. It finally became quiet around 4 am.

I paced around my room so many times that I'm surprised there isn't a footpath worn into the carpet. There are so many different predicaments and misunderstandings going on in this mansion. And damn it, I'm stuck right in the middle of nearly all of them. My friends are furious with me; I'm sworn to secrecy about Yami and Marik's relationship; Mai's not only loathing me but having a mental breakdown as well due to Malik's presence.

Then there's Bakura.

How can I feel so empty spending just one night without him? We've only slept in the same bed once before we became a couple. The only other time was earlier last night when we were going to make love...only to be interrupted. After that, our fragile new relationship crumbled before my eyes all because of a promise I made to Yami.

"_So you choose him over the rest of us? Over your friends? Over __**me**__?"_

I heard the bitterness in his voice and saw the pain in those gorgeous eyes as Bakura all but snarled these questions. It hurts him to the core to be second to Yami. Doubt infects my mind at this thought.

...**Is** he second to Yami?

**(Bakura's POV)**

Morning came all too slowly. Mai fell asleep not long after I returned to her room. In the early morning the commotion Malik was making ceased. Figuring he'd finally calmed down and found someplace, I left the girl to rest.

I don't remember going to the elevator or out the door into the salty wind. Now I'm at a loss for what to do, wandering barefoot through the cold sand that hasn't been warmed by the day yet. The sun is merely a bright orange slit rising out of the waters in the east; surrounded by ribbons of light pinks and blues that are flowing across a shadowy sky.

The waves are crashing in and out like that night he came down to the ocean three years ago...the night he threw the ring away...

...threw me away.

I don't hate him for it. Hell knows I brought it upon myself. I wonder where he is now; how the kid's faring in this trying world. I hope he's all right...has found some type of happiness. A frown forms on my face at this.

Happiness...

Perhaps all this drama with Yugi has been a sign. Maybe it's fate telling me I don't deserve him—that I'm not worthy enough to have a best friend _or_ a lover. That I belong in...

A shudder passes through me as I stare out into the grey waters that are swirling madly...mocking me...beckoning me back into their dismal depths...

...back to the only the place I belong. Where I _deserve_ to be.

In some sort of trance, I allow my left foot to step forward. Then my right. Then my left again, slowly making my way down the beach to the ocean's edge. A shiver shoots up my spine as the chilly water hits my feet, foam and liquid curling around my ankles in an attempt to pull me further. My entire body's trembling; terror clutching my heart as I wade out into the water until it's past my knees, waves nearly reaching my hips as they drive against me. Carefully, I grasp the cord, moving it over my head so the ring is resting in my shaking hands.

I have to go back.

"**Bakura**!"

I crane my neck to find Yugi stumbling down the dunes towards me. Even as he does so muscles of my right arm clench, preparing to hurl the ring back where it belongs.

**(Yami's POV) **

A light moan from the figure snuggled against my chest rouses me from my sleep. I look down as those radiant violet eyes open slowly, running my hand through untidy blonde locks earning a groan of approval.

"Morning," I grin.

Marik yawns cutely, blinking several times to clear the haze of sleep from his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. Don't care," I mumble, gently grasping his chin and leaning down slightly, planting a soft kiss on smooth lips.

He smiles, going limp against me, our bare legs entangled under the sheets. "Yami, we should get up. Malik will be wondering where I am..."

"Let him wonder. Marik, it's not even light outside yet," I state while trying to kiss my koi again.

He pulls back slightly, impeding my advances. "_Yami_."

I sigh in aggravation, knowing he's right. Malik will go on another rampage of the mansion if he doesn't find his hikari. Even though he was up for the entire night, I have a sneaking suspicion after having witnessed that psycho's energy level that he's already awake and about.

"Fine," I grumble, trying to pout as much as possible.

Marik laughs, giving me a light punch on the arm. "Oh stop it. There'll be plenty more chances for us to sneak off. But right now I need to find Malik and make sure he's not distressing everyone or obliterating something." A tan finger runs down my chest, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I promise I'll make it up to you later."

I smirk, kissing him on the forehead. "I'll remember that, Ishtar. People don't go back on their word to me, you know."

He laughs, sending me a seductive wink. "Oh don't worry, _dear Pharaoh_. I'm not one to break my promises."

**(Yugi's POV) **

Not wanting to face the others, though I doubt any of them are up yet, I sneak through the side door of the garage. A walk will do me good. Maybe the fresh air will help me clear my thoughts.

I head for the beach to watch the sunrise. Yami and I used to sit on the bed back at the Game Shop—him in his spirit form— in my room before he had his own body and watch the sun come up over the tops of the houses and trees. Sometimes we'd just gaze at it in silence. Sometimes we talked. We talked about our fears...what the future might be holding in store for us. It was those times that I felt the closest to him.

But those times have long since passed. Yami has his own body. He has Marik to share the sunrises and sunsets with. He has Marik to talk to and tell all of his innermost secrets.

"_So you choose him over the rest of us? Over your friends? Over __**me**__?"_

Those words of Bakura's have been plaguing me all night. I was unsure of whether or not they were true.

I understand now. I realize.

My eyes narrow when I spot a lone figure out in the water; white hair billowing about in the wind. What's he doing? My heart skips a beat as he tugs the Millennium ring off.

He wouldn't...! He_ can't_...!

"**Bakura**!" I call desperately, racing and tripping as fast as I can into the cold ocean, waves trying to push me back to shore—away from him.

His head turns but he doesn't say anything; the Millennium ring clasped tightly in his pale fingers. I skid to a stop a few feet from him, the water well past my knees, afraid if I come any closer he'll throw it.

"Bakura, what are you doing?" I ask in terror.

He looks away, back at the churning sea. "I'm fixing things so you don't have to be bothered by me anymore. So you can just go back to the Pharaoh. Your friends will be more forgiving if I'm gone..."

"I don't _want_ you to be gone!" I cry, stepping closer. "Bakura, I love you!"

He smirks somberly. "But it's not enough for you, is it? Your yami...your friends...Besides, I'm unredeemable. I don't deserve to be here." Brown eyes glare down at the item, knuckles white.

"What are you talking about? This is your second chance!"

The thief chuckles. "No, it's not. It's not even my third or fourth chance."

"I don't care! I love you and I can't stand the thought of losing you!" I reply madly, frantic to get through to him.

"You've got your yami." A grim smile forms on his face. "You'll get over me."

Alarm clutches me as he lifts his arm, throwing the ring with all his strength towards the open ocean waiting to swallow it up greedily.

**(Mai's POV) **

I open my eyes slowly, the room dark. Something's different. It feels so..._empty_.

Sitting up slowly, I find myself in my bed, sheets tucked caringly around my frame. Immediately my eyes shoot straight across the room to the sofa.

He's gone.

I sigh deeply, falling back onto the downy pillows, trying to collect my thoughts. My chest feels so heavy. It's like someone's attached an iron weight to my heart, making it hurt and ache. Ache for Bakura's plight with Yugi...

...ache for Jounouchi.

Scowling, I stare up at the white lace canopy that's seemingly floating over the bed, remembering the way Jou had looked at Bakura...at me. There was so much confusion and anger in those russet eyes that are usually shining.

Tears weld up in my eyes but I won't shed any more. Not for him. That loudmouth blonde and I have been through so much together, but he's never stayed by my side; always returning to that damn ring of friendship.

The one I'll never be a part of.

I had my hopes rekindled when Kura and Yugi got together, but last night after seeing the desolate look in the thief's eyes, I realized I'd been right: Kura and I can never be one of them. We'll never truly be accepted. Hell, he and Yugi's relationship didn't even last one night. Yugi and the others will always put each other before any potential lover.

Sometimes I hate being right.

Now the question remains: what happens next? Should I leave the mansion? My heart wrenches at this. No. I can't go—not by myself. I couldn't stand to be alone again. No doubt Kura wants to depart too now. I sad smile forms on my face.

Yes. We'll leave together—leave these people in their little delusion of a world. It's time to go back to reality. And this place isn't it.

Decision made, I shove the covers off my body, standing up; my bare feet sinking into the almost velvety carpet.

"First thing's first: I need to get cleaned up," I say, feeling the dried trails of mascara on my cheeks; carried there by my tears of last night. A nice warm shower should do the trick. Maybe by the time I'm finished Kura will have returned.

Mind awake now, I reach over to the phone on the bedside table, pushing the button for room service.

"Yes, I need some people to come up here to pack my things," I state brusquely, hanging up before the person can reply.

That being done, I put together an outfit and march off to the private bathroom connected to my room to wash up; spirit more uplifted at the knowledge I'll be gone from this place soon.

**(Bakura's POV) **

As the ring leaves my hand I gape in shock as Yugi lunges past me, crashing into the water below. I stagger further into the waves that are now up to my chest; searching hands finding the teen under the churning liquid, grabbing him around the waist, and dragging him back to the beach. Depositing him gently on the sand a good distance from the sea, I keep my hand on his shoulder as he coughs and sputters, having swallowed some of the salty water. Waiting for him to recover, I gawk in astonishment at what's clasped securely in his hands.

_The Millennium Ring._

"I...I'm not...going to lose you," he rasps, sitting up slowly; aided by my hand.

I don't know what to say to this, how to react. "W-why? Why do you care if I stay or not?"

Yugi reaches up and slips the ring over my head so it's resting on my soaked chest. Quivering, he leans in, cupping my face in his hands. Violet eyes gaze into mine, serious.

"I thought about what you said...about Yami," he whispers, voice tremulous. "I th-thought: 'What do I care about more? Yami's opinion or Bakura's? Who do I _love_ m-more? Yami or Bakura?'"

I want to shake my head but he's holding onto me tightly. "I don't want you to have to choose..."

"So you were going to throw everything away and spend eternity alone?" the hikari asks earnestly.

My lip quivers as I try to pull away, but he grasps me by the shoulders, impeding my escape. My eyes are stinging as he gazes at me with such passion.

"I contemplated all night. Then I realized: Yami doesn't want you and I to be together for his own selfish reasons. It's not about whether or not I'm happy but simply because he hates you. My happiness comes second to that. He and I have been growing further apart from one another. Yami has his own body. He has Marik. He has his own life now, as do I. Then I recognized the answer has been in front of me the whole time."

Yugi leans in so our foreheads are touching, our wet bangs plastered between us. He closes his eyes for a long moment, breathing even and serene. Those gorgeous eyes open again as he pulls back slightly. When he finally speaks his voice is soft.

"I choose you."

**(Yugi's POV) **

At hearing my words the thief's defenses break, tears streaming down his face. I draw him into my arms, his face buried in the nape of my neck. Soothingly, I rock him back and forth as he gasps dreadfully in order to keep from sobbing; trying to retain the pride he has left.

"Shhh," I whisper in his ear holding him tightly against me even as I feel the warmth of tears slipping down my own cheeks. "We're together again. Everything will get better. You'll see."

Both of us are trembling uncontrollably, conscious of what almost happened: just as I'd realized he's first before anyone else in my life he was about to throw it all away; deeming himself unfit...unforgivable...worthless...

"I...I w-was going to..." he chokes out, head bowed in shame.

"Don't say it. Don't even _think_ about it," I cut in resolutely. "It doesn't matter now because we have each other and I'm not going to let anyone or anything tear us apart ever again."

I look out at the horizon, the sun is a full sphere now; bright and promising a new day—an opportunity to revive our relationship. Bakura's composed himself a bit, clutching the front of my drenched shirt in an iron grip, breathing in deep gulps. I run my fingers through his sopping wet hair, repeating my vow for both of us to hear.

"Not Yami, not_ anyone_."

**(Honda's POV) **

"Ughh..." Otogi groans, trudging into the lounge, still in his robe; dark bags under dull emerald eyes.

I look up from where I'm slumped on the white futon, plate of waffles, bacon, and scrambled eggs on my lap. I haven't even touched it yet. It's almost like I'm too tired to eat. My hand just won't lift my fork.

"I'm going to kill that psychopath," the black-haired teen mutters, collapsing in a chair, burying his face in his arms on the table that has a wide assortment of foods.

I manage a grin, though even that feels like it's taking energy from me. "What—you didn't go for your morning jog?"

The other snorts, face still buried. "You're kidding me, right, Hiroto? And don't even try to say that maniac's rumpus didn't keep you awake either."

As much as I'd love to make fun of the dice master, exhaustion prevents me from even that. Instead I go back to staring at the plate of food on my lap. Otogi doesn't move; for all I know, he's fallen asleep there. Lucky bastard.

"Ooh! Look at all the eats!"

The food on my plate flies a few inches above it for a second as I jolt, none other than the cause of my fatigue and headache standing before the buffet with a gleeful gleam in those lavender eyes.

Malik.

"Some lively crowd you people are," he comments, obviously finding my and Otogi's current conditions amusing.

"No thanks to _you_," the dice master's muffled voice mumbles from where he's still flaccidly all but lying on the edge of the table.

The blonde-haired yami merely shrugs merrily, picking up a plate and beginning to pile food onto it. I watch, amazed that I could feel sick at the sight of mountains of high-class food. Since when have I passed up on such?!

I must be coming down with something.

"Is no one else hungry?" Malik asks in an all-too-cheerful voice. "Ah well, all the more for me!"

I'd close my eyes, but I'm worried about doing so in front of this guy. For all I know, he'll stab me with a butter knife the moment I'm out. Malik and I look up when the elevator across the room opens, Jounouchi stepping out, shadows under usually animated eyes. He trudges over wearily, collapsing beside me on the futon. Just like me, he doesn't show any interest in the food.

All right, this is getting serious.

"S'Mai come down here yet?" my friend mumbles jadedly, staring indifferently at Malik.

I shake my head. "Nah. I haven't seen her since last evening...when this ass and his duplicate arrived," I add, sending a glare at the yami.

Malik, for his part, turns, a plate piled with food in each hand. "What? Now _I'm_ the source of all your romance problems?" he smiles disdainfully, sliding onto a chair next to Otogi who hasn't budged.

"You put us all through hell! She's terrified of you!" Jou bursts angrily, sitting up a bit.

"And that's supposed to explain her absence? Ye gods, it was over three years ago," the Egyptian snorts before putting a forkful of waffle covered in strawberry syrup and whipped cream into his mouth.

Jounouchi narrows his eyes. "Hey, what you put her through isn't something someone can just get over!"

Malik swallows, tapping his fork on the edge of the china plate, making an annoying 'tinking' sound again and again and again...

"Would you knock it off!" Otogi growls, face still concealed in his folded arms.

Of course, with those words spoken, the Egyptian _doesn't_ stop. "Why?"

"Because it's bloody **annoying**, that's why!" the dice master snipes, head lifting enough that his face is visible, emerald eyes dangerous.

This only seems to please the maniac who continues pattering his fork on the plate. Otogi's left eye twitches. I wait, noting the Millennium rod strapped to Malik's belt and wonder if that will impede the dice master from trying to throttle the blonde.

The elevator doors glide open, this time Marik exiting.

"Oh thank the lord!" Otogi exclaims, sitting up straightly. "Will you _please_ get this psychopath to stop it?!"

The hikari quirks an eyebrow. "Stop wha...?"

Understanding becomes apparent when he observes Malik's actions. Sighing, Marik strolls over to his other half who beams when he sees the teen.

"Good morning, hikari!" he grins joyfully.

Geez, what exactly did they _do_ to this guy?

"Hi yami. Listen, you're going to have to stop doing that."

The spiky-haired fiend blinks in 'confusion' as the tapping continues. "Doing _what_, hikari?"

"That thing with your fork."

"Why?"

Marik smiles. "Because you can't eat all that _tasty_ looking food if you're using your fork like that."

Jou, Otogi, and I gawk as the yami gets a thoughtful look at his face, his hand stilling as he stares down at the utensil clasped lightly in his fingers.

"You're right! A very good point, hikari!"

With this being said, another large piece of waffle is shoveled into his mouth. Otogi's about ready to explode, face beet red. I'm not sure whether to be angry as well or to laugh. I mean, of all the reasonable explanations and Malik listens to _that_ logic? In any case, it's obvious Marik knows how to handle his yami, so perhaps we should take advantage of that and make a sort of peace with him since it looks like they're going to be staying for a while.

"So how was your night?" I ask the blonde hikari who has picked up a plate, eyes scouring over the buffet.

"Well I didn't get much sleep, that's for sure."

The wryness in his voice is unmistakable as he begins dishing some freshly cut fruit onto his plate.

"Oh that's not healthy, hikari. You really should rest today to make up for it," Malik states decisively as he picks up a grape from one of his plates, popping it into his mouth.

I catch the impish gleam in Marik's eyes at his yami's suggestion. "A good idea, Malik. I think I'll do just that." He gives the other a meaningful look. "You _can_ manage to stay out of trouble in my absence? Don't go around destroying things and tormenting people?"

Malik gazes straight into his other half's eyes that are nearly identical to his own. "But _of_ _course_, hikari!"

Otogi snorts, sending me a meaningful look that clearly states: 'Prepare yourself. We're about to endure a day of hell.'

For once, I couldn't agree with the dice master more.

**(Yugi's POV) **

Not wanting to be hounded by Yami and the others, Bakura and I chose an empty suite on the second floor for refuge after having snuck back inside. Being the King of Thieves and all, Bakura expertly got us in and up here without a single encounter. This relieved me immensely. Following all the hysteria that threatened to give me a heart attack this morning I don't think I can deal with anymore drama. And since the confrontation last night, I'm guessing Yami and Jounouchi would be the ones to give Bakura and me the most grief, despite my other half's promise not to.

After reaching the new suite safely, we realized what a mess we were. Both of us were soaked, the salt from the ocean dried on our skin and giving off a wild somewhat fishy odor that burrowed into our clothing and hair. Even though we were exhausted it was clear we both needed showers badly. And so we washed off in the suite's private bathroom.

Together.

Now lying under fresh sheets on the king-sized bed, I snuggle against my koi's bare chest in utter bliss. We're both now completely worn out, not only from lack of sleep last night or the emotional turmoil of earlier this morning but also from a _very_ passionate shower—a passion which continued on afterwards here in the bedroom.

Bakura's body vibrates against me as he chuckles quietly. "It appears we're going to have to clean up again," he states; both of us still glowing in a sheen of sweat.

I grin, inhaling his scent deeply, eyes closed. "No objections here."

**(Yami's POV)**

"Has anyone seen Yugi?" I ask as I sit on the futon next to Jou, Honda on his other side. "I've checked his room. He's not there."

"No, come to think of it. Quite honestly, I could care less," the blonde mutters, arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Honda sighs, shoulders slumped as we watch Jounouchi stand up and storm over to the glass doors, flinging them open onto the veranda before slamming them behind him. I stare down at my hands that are clasped together tightly in my lap.

"I don't know what to think," the brunette states quietly after a long moment of silence in which we observe Jou pacing madly back and forth under the bright sun. "About Yugi...about any of this."

I bite down on my lip, wishing I could tell Honda the truth...but I can't. It's too risky right now. And until Marik finds a safe enough way to inform Malik of our relationship my hands are tied.

"He's probably somewhere with that bastard."

I blink, turning to my friend. "What?"

"_Yugi_," Honda says, confused by my lack of concentration. "He's most likely hiding out with Bakura."

A fire of rage boils in my stomach at this suggestion. Visions of that devil touching my hikari...kissing him...A shudder of disgust runs through me. Once again, there's nothing I can do about it. I promised Yugi I wouldn't interfere in their relationship, if it can even be called that.

"In my opinion," Honda continues darkly. "Bakura's just using Yugi so he can get to you. He knows he can't win in an outright battle with you, so he's now resorting to dirtier tactics."

"I'm under the very same impression," I reply wearily.

The brunette gapes at me. "That's it? That's all you're going to say? You're going to let Bakura get away with this?!"

Gods, how I wish I couldn't. "You've got to understand, Honda. I have Yugi's best interest in mind. You must remember: the more we urge my hikari_not_ to be with that tomb robber the more he'll resent us; which, in turn, will keep him by that bastard's side."

It comes to me then: Yugi told me to accept he and Bakura as a couple. I never made any promise about not interfering with their 'love-fest'. I know I'm pulling a lot of fraying threads here, but time is of the essence and I'm not going to watch my hikari get taken advantage of by that damn tomb robber.

Honda nods slowly, brow drawn. "So what do we do? Sit back idly?"

I frown. "Hardly. We'll figure something out. But I'll need your help. I'm not sure Jounouchi will be interested in anything that has to do with Yugi, nor am I sure of Anzu's opinion on all of this."

"So it just you and me, is it?" Honda asks with a smirk.

I nod. "It appears so. But Honda, we have to do this _carefully_. If Yugi or Bakura gets wind of this then all our plans will go straight down the drain."

"Right. Well then, we'll keep each other informed and look for opportunities to sabotage their little 'relationship'," Honda agrees eagerly, cracking his knuckles.

All the air lodges in my throat at this. I don't want to ruin this for Yugi. The past few days when he was, unbeknownst to us, spending time with the tomb robber my hikari seemed so...happy. I don't want to see him emotionally crushed by my actions but I also don't want Bakura to be the one to break his heart. My own heart sinks to my stomach.

Either way: it's _Yugi_ that's going to get hurt.

**(Mai's POV) **

"Where the hell is that thief?" I mutter, glancing at the clock to find it's already 9:45.

The sun's out now, sweeping across the floor in a warm radiant blanket. I'm not sure how long I've been waiting here. All my things have been packed. I'm ready to go.

Except Kura's missing.

"He's probably down there fighting with Yami or eating all of the food," I reason, checking my make-up in the large mirror above the dresser before exiting my room.

The ride down the elevator is an uninterrupted one; not stopping at any of the other floors on the way down. Is everyone already up or are they staying in their rooms? There are a few different reasons they'd do so.

One: they're mad at Yugi.

Two: they now know of Kura's presence.

Three: Malik's here.

I swallow at this, trying to steady my nerves. _Malik's here_. How could I have forgotten that detail and left the safety of my room all alone?! That's the whole reason I'd stayed in my room with the door locked securely and Kura guarding me! Damn it!

Too late. The doors slide open soundlessly. I peer cagily out into the lounge area to find Yami and Honda engrossed in a quiet conversation; seemingly unaware of my company. Beyond them I can see Jounouchi pacing like a madman back and forth out on the terrace. I bite down on my tongue. He looks so...distraught.

Suddenly, all I want to do is go to him...to comfort him...to forgive him...

Even if we can't be together, it just feels wrong to leave him like this. Sure I'm still mad at him, and he hates Bakura, but...

"...Bakura's just using Yugi so he can get to you. He knows he can't win in an outright battle with you, so he's now resorting to dirtier tactics," Honda's voice states, causing me to stiffen, shrinking back around the corner.

"I'm under the very same impression," Yami replies tiredly.

They think Kura's using Yugi?! How **dare** they! How dare...!

"That's it? That's all you're going to say? You're going to let Bakura get away with this?!"

"You've got to understand, Honda. I have Yugi's best interest in mind. You must remember: the more we urge my hikari _not_ to be with that tomb robber the more he'll resent us; which, in turn, will keep him by that bastard's side."

'That's right. Stay the hell out of their business!' I want to yell but keep to myself, sadly remembering that there _isn't_ a relationship between my friend and the hikari anymore.

"So what do we do? Sit back idly?" Honda replies skeptically.

"Hardly." Oh no. "We'll figure something out. But I'll need your help. I'm not sure Jounouchi will be interested in anything that has to do with Yugi, nor am I sure of Anzu's opinion on all of this."

"So it just you and me, is it?"

"It appears so. But Honda, we have to do this _carefully_. If Yugi or Bakura get wind of this then all our plans will go straight down the drain."

My fists clench, freshly filed and painted nails digging into my palms. I don't care if there isn't a romantic relationship going on anymore. No one—and I mean **no one** is allowed to hurt or even _plan_ to hurt Kura in any way.

"Right. Well then, we'll keep each other informed and look for opportunities to sabotage their little 'relationship'."

Scowling, I hurry off down the hallway, opting for using the stairs instead of the elevator. Those two might notice me using the machine now that their little 'plotting' seems complete. It looks like I might not get to say any 'farewells' to Jou after all. Right now only one thing's driving my mind:

I've got to find Kura and get him out of here.

**(Malik's POV) **

"**Ra damn it!"** I shout, kicking over an expensive wooden chair in my room, smashing it into the wall; splinters and jagged remains falling to the floor.

It's almost noon and there are no signs of the thief _or_ the pharaoh! Here I thought it was all set up flawlessly: My hikari didn't rest last night, no doubt due to my 'exploring', heh, which, in turn, promised a day with him out of the picture; a day in which he wouldn't hinder my plans. The perfect opportunity for me to begin my assault on the ancient Egyptian duo.

But they're both_** missing**_!

Oh this won't do. No it won't do at all. What the hell am I supposed entertain myself with now? The little posse of the Pharaoh are all fun to toy with, sure, but it's a fleeting amusement only. They'd balk under my power sooner or later. I want someone who'll _really_ put up a fight. After all, my hikari only told me not to torment people or destroy things...

I glance at the broken chair on the carpet and the large dent in the wall. Oops.

Ah well, I just won't tell him about that one. Besides, I'm pretty sure he was talking about bigger things. Where was I now?

Oh yes! My hikari only told me not to torment people or destroy things...big things...very expensive things...noticeable things...

I'm getting off topic again.

Anyway, my hikari said_ nothing_ about fighting people: particularly the thief or the Pharaoh. He also didn't mention anything about Shadow battles. Ah, silly hikari. He should know better by now.

Growling in aggravation, I decide to find the only person who might be able to help me track down those two. Glancing at the telephone on the bedside table, I immediately dismiss the thought of trying to use the device. It'd take me forever to figure out how to work it. The one at home gives me enough trouble. And this one's different. The one at home is creamy white. This one is black. Who knows what other kinds of divergences there are between the two. It probably works nothing like the one at our apartment.

Feh! Stupid complicated appliances.

Scowling, I swing the door to the suite open, cursing under my breath as I stomp off down the hall in search of the little carefree Chinese man.

**(Yami's POV) **

Mumbling to myself, I begin aimlessly wandering the mansion after my talk with Honda. It feels so wrong to be scheming the end to my hikari's 'romance'. But he _is_ my other half. Even in separate bodies, I feel it is still my duty to protect him...

"Well hello there,_ Pharaoh_," a voice purrs.

I whip around to find none other than Marik leaning in an evocative pose against the frame of an open door in his purple belly shirt, leather-clad hips thrust out suggestively. Even as my throat goes dry and my pants feel tighter, I still feel too worried about Yugi...

"What? Were you expecting someone else? A French maid, perhaps?" the Egyptian teases, slinking forward, violet eyes running up and down my frame possessively all the while. Tan arms slip around my neck. "Sorry, I just don't look good in a skirt," he adds light-heartedly.

I try to manage a smile but it doesn't come. Marik's brow creases at this.

"Yami? What is it?"

I look around, suddenly aware that we're standing in the middle of a hallway in which anyone could walk through at any given moment and spot us.

"Not here," I state, finally managing to speak.

The blonde frowns but nods, taking me by the hand and leading me into a suite here on the second floor. It's well-furnished like all the others; silky translucent drapes swaying like ghosts by the open windows through which a cool ocean breeze is entering. The click of the door brings me back to the present situation.

Marik comes over to me, arms hanging at his sides as if he's unsure of whether to touch me or not. Realizing how uncomfortable my silence and behavior is making him, I run a hand through my hair, knowing I have to tell him the truth.

"Yugi knows."

There's a moment of confusion lining my koi's face before sheer aghast comprehension becomes apparent.

"Yami! You said you wouldn't tell anyone...!"

"Look, I'm sorry Marik! I truly am! But Yugi was hiding something I had to get him talking and that meant letting him in on one of my own secrets..."

"Of all secrets you could have told him and it just _had_ to be this one?!" the Egyptian exclaims, anger quickly turning into panic. "Oh gods, Malik...!"

"Yugi won't tell him, Marik. He won't tell anyone," I state firmly, moving forward and grasping him by the shoulders. "You and I both know he wouldn't."

"Do we now?" my boyfriend hisses, pulling out of my grip. "Face it, Yami, you don't know your hikari anymore! You had no idea he was with Bakura and hell knows what else he's keeping from you...!"

"What do you want me to do? Erase his memory? I'm sorry, Marik, but I can't shake the feeling that bastard is just using him. I don't care what Mai or Yugi say: Bakura _hasn't_ changed. After countless face-offs with him throughout history I know he's not capable of changing. And now Yugi's in that demon's clutches...!"

Marik steps forward, holding my face tightly in his tans, fingers digging into my skin. "Yami, you can't keep doing this. Yugi's not the little kid he was when he first put together the Millennium Puzzle." Violet eyes bore into mine. "You have to let him make his own decisions. He's going to make mistakes. But he also isn't a fool. If Bakura is in fact using him, Yugi will figure it out."

I want to argue, but can't. Marik's right: my hikari isn't a naïve child anymore. He was once too trusting. Throughout the turmoil and fights we've faced together he's wizened. He's intelligent and sensible, which only baffles me about him and the tomb robber. Still, my koi has a point: Yugi will come to his senses about the thief sooner or later on his own. I have to stop interfering with how he chooses to live his life, as much as I want to shelter him. The fact is: he doesn't need sheltering anymore. He's practically an adult. I'll have to talk with Honda later, calling off any plans to meddle in Yugi and the tomb robber's 'relationship'. It's time to draw back and let my hikari shape his own future.

I sigh, shoulders slumping. "You're right. I'm sorry, Marik. It's just...just so hard...letting go."

The Egyptian grins wryly. "Gods, you sound like a parent."

I chuckle, embracing my boyfriend. "Thank you," I whisper. "I needed to hear that—about Yugi."

I can sense Marik smiling, the side of his face against my shoulder. "Glad I could be of service, dear Pharaoh."

Backing up slightly, hands leaving him, I let my eyes roam over his sexy body. Marik catches the look, a glint in his lavender eyes.

"See something you like?" he asks playfully.

I smirk, stating huskily. "You sure about not looking good in a skirt? With those silky lovely legs?"

And yes, he does shave them.

Marik grasps the chain of the Millennium Puzzle. "Pretty sure. Although I do like exploring new ideas."

"How interesting," I mumble as he begins planting kisses on my throat. "Marik?"

"Hmm?"

" What about Malik looking for you?"

Mischievous eyes meet mine as he pauses to look up at me. "Oh, he told me to go off and rest for the day."

"Really?" I say huskily, smirking. "Well isn't that convenient."

He grins. "_Very_," tugging me into a kiss.

**(Bakura's POV) **

We never did shower off again, too drained of energy. Instead we're lying here; Yugi's asleep, cuddled against me; every so often emitting a contented sigh. I bury my face in his multi-colored hair, pulling him tighter against my body, afraid this is a dream that I'll wake up from any moment to find myself still trapped inside my watery prison deep in the ocean. A shudder runs through me as I recall what I nearly did this morning. How could I have even _tried_ to go back there?!

Yugi's heart beating rhythmically against my lower chest is a soothing feeling; knowing that heart is beating for me—that I made it quicken during the frenzied fervor between us in the shower and beneath the covers of the bed. And that he does the same to mine. Just remembering our naked bodies pressed against one another, moving together...It was so perfect...like it was meant to be. Perhaps it's better that we were interrupted from having sex last night...all that we went through after that only made the love-making this morning more passionate than I'd ever believed possible.

Anubis, I've changed.

I never thought this is where I'd end up; that someone would actually give a damn about me...No. More than 'give a damn'—he **loves** me.

My quest to annihilate the Pharaoh and collect the Millennium Items seems nothing more than some absurd nightmare now; a nightmare in which I was the pure evil, showing mercy upon no one. So selfish and vile. I don't want to be him again. As confused as I am by my 'new' self, I'm finding I like the atmosphere of this life much better. I've got a good friend, a lover...And I almost ruined all of that—almost lost it all because I was so blind. Body trembling at these recollections, an unintentional strained sound comes from the back of my throat. Immediately Yugi's awake, pushing himself up onto his left elbow and looking into my eyes.

"What is it?" he whispers, worry apparent in his voice and eyes.

A hand reaches to touch the side of my face, thumb gently stroking my flesh as he cups my cheek with his fingers and palm. I close my eyes, relaxing under his touch, allowing my muscles to loosen. Just his being here makes me calm, makes me feel safe.

Safe.

Have I really ever felt safe before? In the past I was constantly moving about the country in order to evade the Pharaoh's guards. In these modern times, before I could take physical form, I put pieces of my soul into so many objects so that if I was destroyed there would still be other parts of me elsewhere, providing me immunity. Even so, no matter how many times I split another part of my soul from myself, I still felt vulnerable. Just knowing I had to do such proves that I had no sense of true security and that I didn't feel safe.

But now, here with him...

"Bakura?" Yugi's concern has intensified by the fact that I haven't answered him.

I open my eyes, smiling at him. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

He remains troubled. "If there's anything you want to talk about..."

I halt the questions by placing my lips against his. He sighs happily as we continue the kiss, holding one another's faces in our hands. After a minute or so I pull back, smiling as he attempts to catch his breath, violet eyes radiant.

"What was that for?" he asks softly, leaning closer.

I grin, pulling him to me so the side of his face is against the base of my neck. "Nothing. Just love you, is all."

* * *

Oh the smexiness of it all!

readers: -drooling-

Ah and gotta love Malik and his battle with modern appliances. XD

Malik: -indignantly- They're **evil**!

LOL

Of course they are, honey.

Chan: Review, ya? Ya? XD


	15. Chapter 15: Fight for Approval

27 1/2 pages with just the story! Whoot!

Oh, hey everybody! XD

readers: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU **BEEN**?!

-winces- Sorry sorry! I've really been struggling with this story. There was humor and just the mood is hard for me to handle since I've been so depressed lately. Works better with my other fics. -smiles grimly- My meds are making me sick so I'm off a lot of them. I get to go to a stomach doctor!...in like over a month from now. -sigh- Stupid waiting list...

**kalimoto**: "I was going hysterical when Bakura tried to throw himself back" -grins- Yeah. Wasn't that great? (Bakura: -.-; Gee thanks) No no, I meant the drama! The angst! The passion! XD (Bakura: -sigh-) "I'm just getting giddy anticipating all the possibilities of next chapter!" Well let the giddiness commence! "And I may just start a protest if this wait goes on any longer" -grimaces- Ouch. And you wrote that like a month ago...How patient you are! XD

**Mee33:** Well thank you! And please do review again! Ah wait! New reviewer! -tackles- XD

**Sabishii Kage Tenshi: **Another one! -tackles- Hiya! Ah yes, the sabotaging-ness. What SHALL Yugi and Kura do? (Kura: -grinning- I have a few ideas...) O.o

**Redwren: **New reviewer! -tackles- HI!! "this is like the first time I've reviewed a story in almost a year...So that makes you speshal!" -ego bloats- Whoot!! Victory! (Bakura: Ah! Now see what you've done? You've fed her ego!) Ja, there's OOC-ness. Mostly with Malik and Bakura. "AND CHAN! -worships-" LOL Yes, we all love our little chinese dude. (Chan: Ya? Ya?) Ah, you like the commentaries of the characters. Yes well, they refuse to shut up when I'm trying to talk... (Bakura: With good reason! I mean, who do they really want to listen to? You? Or ME? -strikes sexy pose-) -drooling- Nmmmm...Got me there. XD

**CosmicEssence:** "You had me worried when Bakura threw the ring but all is well!" Erm...well, technically, it's not...(Bakura: Oh who cares about everyone else? I'm happy! That's all that matters) -grins- So true. Sorry the thing about Malik and Marik is confuzzling but due to me reading too many fics where their names were switched around, I picked it up. Bad ferris! -smacks self across face- Ow. (Bakura: -.- Brilliant, this one) "Wonder what Malik's up to" -grins- Oh you'll seeee...(Yami: That's not comforting.)

**Dragon-Tooth:** "It's really getting too...mushy for me" -laughs- Yes well, one of the categories it's under is Romance after all. (Dragon: _still_...) Just be glad this isn't rated M. (Bakura: Really. Truly.) "I'm not really a yaoi fan at all" I wasn't either. And now I'm writing it!--Pretty explicitly in a few other fics! Craaazy!

**blueeyedchibi**: "all your stories are amazing. I think I've read about most of them now" Ah, but I think you're a new reviewer for this one. So, just in case: -tackleglomps- Fweeeee! XD (Bakura: You've all been feeding her ego. You have no one to blame but yourselves) -ferris currently bouncing off the walls- Ah, you like As I Fall, eh? I haven't started working on the next chapter of that one yet. Once I get the next one for BTBT I shall though. Promise!

**animefan-xNaiomix:** "I get to know more about her and not hate her at the same time" Ja. I love Mai in this fic. I absolutely abhor her in one of my other ones called As I Fall. She's a complete bitch in that one. So it's fun to write her so differently in each. I like experimenting with such. She actually wasn't supposed to be such a main character in this fic. When I started out with it she didn't have much of a part at all. Then she and Kura became friends and..well...voila! "It's great to read a fic that makes you feel emotions because of where the story is going, and afraid of what will happen next" Goosh! That's such a compliment to me! You have no idea how pleasing it is to hear...er...read that! XD

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Gak! Nyeh! Give them back! I needs them for the story! -grabs the yamis and snogs Bakura- (Bakura: WTF!!) (Yami: O.o) (Malik: -roaring with laughter-) ...also I just ADORE my baku-chan! XD (Bakura: -.-; Can't win)

**Sakura Bakura: **-grins- Glad you liked the chappie and dedication! I try to make sure everyone gets a chappie but sometimes a person or two fall through. -sigh- I blame my poor attention span and meds. (Bakura: Or it could just be you in general) -growls- Yes, it _could_, but I'm blaming those other things. Unless _you'd_ like to be the source. (Bakura: Shutting up) I wanted to email you to give you info on how to post fics, but you don't have an account...at least, not that i could find. You have to get one of those first. In the top right corner it says "register". Go there and follow their instructions. Once that is complete email me for info on stories if you're still having probs. In short: what you do is download your chapter to the "document" section before submitting it. If you're still confuzzled just email me, k?

**Kit-Cat Caitlin:** "passionate showerz -nosebleed-" LOL Yes yes. Didn't go into details. This isn't a M fic after all. And yes, provocative Marik is a bit...horny. (Bakura: A bit?) (Marik: -glare- Oh you're just jealous!) O.o

**AnimeLoverAngel: **"Woot Yugi got some Bakura!" (Bakura: -.-) LOL Yes. Yes he accomplished something many of us wish. (Bakura: O.O) -grins- Ah, still picturing midget Yugi? Well, we'll just have to work on that, won't we? Naked Baku? -drooooools- (Bakura: -squirming- Stop molesting me in your heads!)

**Kidiu Anaji: **Ja! Aren't they adorable? Smexiness too! -drools- (Bakura: -glare-) teeheehee! "I hope things will get better from now on" -smirks- Welllll...it's gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride. (Yami: Grrrreat)

**ireina15963**: "I love how protective Mai is of Bakura" I know, ain't it cute? XD (Bakura: -scoffs- Since when do I need her to protect me?) Since Yami was gonna kick your cute ass. (Bakura: -blink- Oh. Okay then) lol Chan will be mentioned in the chapter but we really don't get to see him. (readers: Noooo!) -nods- Sad!

**-Sporky- queen of the sand:** "Modern appliances ARE evil!!" Oh i totally completely wholeheartedly agree! I can't even count how many of them I've accidentally broken...-shifty eyes- Plus the few I've "accidentally" broken. -grins-

**tinkletimekelly: **A Mai/Bakura thing? Hell no! I'd never do that pairing! Heck, I don't even consider it a pairing. I've never seen anyone write it before. (Bakura: With good reason!) (Mai: -whips around- What was that?!) (Bakura: O.O; Ummm...) lol Ah, the Malik/Marik issue. No it's not completely you're problem. It's mine too. It's confusing more than just you, I'm afraid. -sigh- Well I can't very well switch halfway through a story now can I? Oop. I mean _over _halfway. Well over halfway. -nod- Thanks for the empathy too. 'preciate it. -snuggles-

**cgflower**: "he's really scary and disturbing and totally hilarious" (Malik: Don't forget utterly adorable and incredibly HOT!) LOL Can't argue there. Ouch. You don't likes the Yami, does you? (Yami: It seems to be a common thing in your fics) -grins innocently- No. I think it's just you. (Yami: -.-;) Will Mai whisk Yugi and Baku away? Nah. Remember: she thinks they've broken up. "ps: kura and yugi are really cute" (Yugi: Well duh!) (Bakura: -eying Yugi- Well...I suppose I could do worse. At least he's gotten taller...) (Yugi: -fuming- WHAT!!) ROFL!

**StupifiedNarutard**: LOL The majority of your review was Kura's description of the absent sex scene. (StupifiedNaru: Well DUH!) -laughs- "You're trying to give me an early death, I swear it!" No. Not too soon. I need you to keep reading and reviewing my stories. -winks-

**darkmistressofyaoi**: Marik and Yami a possibility on your list now, eh? (Marik: Score!) Well I'm glad it's become convincing. "everyone is well and truly buggered" Oh without a doubt! "The fluff was entirely squeal-worthy" Well I'm glad to hear that. "hope to see another update soon to my favorite story!" -winces- Uhh...that wouldn't happen to be THIS story, would it? If so: sorry about taking so long! -hands bag of orange tic tacs-

**Nayades18**: Glad you liked all the Yugi/Baku moments. They're adorable, neh? You and a lot of others are saying you don't usually like Yami/Marik but that it's working in this story. That's awesome! XD I'm not a big fan of it myself, but it was part of the plotline...and it's working! XDXDXD -happy dance- "Malik is just hilarious, he is psychotic but lovely,...maybe he could get closer to Mai (Jou: -with bazooka- BAD idea) O.o

**Rogue1979**: ROFL!! That review was hilarious! "No! You glossed over the smex scene between Baku and Yugi! Ah well, I'll have to imagine it myself!" Haven't we all? (Bakura: You perverts.) -grins- Guilty. If you're looking for the smex scenes, look towards As I Fall and possibly Crimson. BTBT...there might be some but it will most likely be glossed like this one. (Rogue: Dammit!) ;)

**mystralwind: **"Pikachu: I choose you!" ROFL!! Oh...my...ra...! XD That's hilarious! I hadn't thought of that. (Bakura: -grumble- Does that mean I'm a pokemon now?) -snort- No honey. Of all the things I make you, this won't be one of them. (Bakura: O.O -in shock- Seriously?!) Want Bakura to apologize to Ryou? Ah, we'll get to Ryou later on. Not quite yet. Most likely in a chapter or two. (Ryou: Cameo!)

**Silver Hunteress: **New reviewer! -tackles- Yes, poor Mai. Poor Yugi. (Bakura: Poor everyone...well...except Chan and Malik) -laughs- Well yes, maybe not them. They're happy as...well...themselves. (Yami: How clever, ferris) Shaddup! Chan! Yes! We all love our happy-go-lucky little chinese man! XD

**MarshmellowPeepGod: **"Malik wins at life!" (Malik: Surprising, seeing as how I DIE so often -glares at Ferris-) -laughs nervously- Well worry not! No one dies in this story. (readers: le gasp!) As for your review: Wow...umm...and that's about all I have to say about that. I have a lesbian friend. I also know a guy who's bisexual. I've yet to meet a gay guy though. Wait, let me rephrase that: I've met gay guys, I haven't befriended any...yet. ;)

**Isaya831: **Yes: YAY!! And I've FINALLY updated! My most humble apologies! -kowtows-

**Memnoch's Heart: **"I can only write, read, and...Stupid ADD" LOL Poor thing. -pats kana's head- "Malik is like a destructive, homicidal...**Marshmellow**. Oh gods I just realized how alike those two are...NO!" ROFL!! (Malik: Eh?) (**Peepz**: Eh?) Wow. It's true! Ah yes, it's not officially a soap opera without all those things...so it looks like it won't be one...officially. "I walked in, heard Marik, and died laughing, thinking of Yami and him just breaking 4kids rules and dry humping on the platform. Just thought you'd like to know how CORRUPTED I am now." -scoffs- Oh? So now it's MY fault? (Marik: partially) -bursts out laughing- Your dub voice _is _funny! XD (Marik: -.-)

**Angeliz: **Oooh! Cookies! -gobbles them up- Thanks! "He needs to stay out of Yugi's business, he does." Oh so true. Yet can he really? (Yami: I take that's a "no"?) You'll seeee..."The core friendship circle is getting more annoying than anything right about now." -nods- It's the source of the majority of their problems. The other is Malik. (Malik: Ha! Hear that?! I'm key to this story!) (Marik: -sigh- All right, who gave him sugar?) -whistles 'innocently'-

**Bfly-Ronaldita: **"It was just so aw!" -beams- Yes, they're adorable, aren't they?...wait. You're new here, aren't you? -tackles- HI!! XD

**LeoOsaka Bakura's stalker: **Are you new? I swear I've seen you before, but maybe that was in another of my stories. Oh well. Just in case: -tackles- Hiya! XD "The constant POV switching is a little hard to adjust to, especially when characters who aren't part of the main plotline have a POV" Oh but I likes to include them. Sorry if it's confuzzling. "I really like that this is a RARE kleptoshipping" Thanks! Yes, I know Baku's changed quite a bit. So has Malik. And sorry about him and Marik's name thing. When I first started reading fanfics (before I myself started writing) the stories I read had Malik as the yami and marik as the hikari. Dumb people corrupted me in that sense anyway. -.-;

**dragonlady222**: Yes Yami has had some sense talked into him. "Marik better figure out some way to tell Malik before he discovers it on his own" And wouldn't that be a fun scenario? Rather ironic, eh Yami? (Yami: -.-; I hate you) Mai and Jou? BIG scene with the two of them in this chapter. Jou's POV is wonderful, as he is so Jou. (Jou: -blink- What?) "Malik needs a different hobby besides fighting, terrorizing and breaking things" (Malik: But...but what would I _do_?) LOL

This chapter shall be dedicated to **Mee33**, **Sabishii Kage Tenshi**, **Redwren, Dragon-Tooth, blueeyedchibi, **and **Silver Hunteress** though you ALL deserve it because of such a long wait! Love you all! Lots of goings on in this chapter. Towards the later end there's quick POV switching, just to warn you!

**All about us** (Tatu)

They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about love  
In you I can trust  
It's all about us

If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us

It's all about love  
In you I can trust  
It's all about us

They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight

It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know  
It's all about us  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us

It's all about us

**Chapter 15: Fight for Approval**

**(Bakura's POV) **

"This is insane," I mumble as I lie on my side, twisted in the sheets, watching Yugi wander about the room in a light blue bath towel.

He laughs lightly while picking up the phone from the small bedside table. "Well what did you expect? All the stars to align and heavenly trumpets to blow?"

I chuckle, rolling onto my back. "Something like that would have been nice, yes."

Violet eyes send me an amused look but he doesn't continue, turning back to his call to the kitchen.

"Yeah hi. We need two servings of scrambled eggs, waffles with…" He puts his hand over the receiver. "Syrup choices are maple, apricot, strawberry, raspberry, blueberry…"

"Strawberry," I reply happily, arms folding behind my head on the pillow.

"…with strawberry syrup…"

"And strawberries on top. They do that so nicely," I add, staring up at the milky canopy wisp lightly in the breeze from the open window.

"…and strawberries on top…"

"Oh! And whipped cream!" I put in, sitting up excitedly.

Yugi looks over at me in merry exasperation. "Are we ordering breakfast or dessert here?"

I offer a grin. "Whichever you prefer to call it…although, technically, it's 3 in the afternoon. So…_brunch_."

Snorting a laugh, he turns back to the phone. "And put a huge tower of whipped cream on those waffles….Yes…Uh-huh. Thanks."

My koi hangs up the device before turning around and unceremoniously pouncing on me. I "oomph" as the air is knocked out of me, finding myself pinned under his body.

"H-hey!" I cough while laughing as he straddles me, towel coming loose, low on his lean hips.

"Hey," he smiles, leaning in and planting a quick peck on my lips. "Someone sure has a sweet tooth. Tell me, is that to neutralize your nature overall?"

I smirk devilishly. "I haven't the slightest idea what you mean by that. Besides, we'll need the sugar high in order to put up with everyone else later on."

Yugi groans at this, leaning his forehead against mine, our noses touching. "Do we _have_ to go out there today?"

I grin, pressing my lips to his, hands on his hips that are barely covered by the towel that has all but fallen off. He cups my face, deepening the kiss. My thumbs rub up and down his hip bones, skin unbelievably smooth. When he begins to get more aggressive, I bite down on his bottom lip. He moves to try and break free but I only increase the pressure, earning a whine of protest from my koi. I release him, laying my head back as his hands leave my face; fingers touching his swollen lip.

"What was that?" he asks in an annoyed tone, face flushed nevertheless. "You don't want to stay here…?"

I give him a sideways smirk. "Did I say that? Oh I've absolutely _no_ objections whatsoever to a day of our own…indulgences."

Yugi, still sitting astride me, crosses his arms over his bare chest. "Oh really? And I thought you'd be eager to go out there and flaunt us being a couple in everyone's faces."

Chuckling, I reach up and run the back of my fingers across his cheek. "That can wait until later. I quite like your idea of a nice long day alone together," I add, raising my eyebrows suggestively.

He gives me a playful frown. "So why stop just now?"

"Because brunch is coming!"

Violet eyes roll in response. "You and your stomach! Sometimes you have a one-tracked mind, you know."

"Ah but worry not!" I whisper with a purr, wrapping my arms around his neck possessively and pulling him down so our faces are inches apart. "I'm going to want my _dessert_ after."

**(Yami's POV) **

It's now getting to be late afternoon. The day is radiant, sun shining brightly upon the rolling ocean that is a heavenly blue. Marik, Anzu, Otogi, and I are relaxing in beach chairs; towels laid out underneath to spare our feet from the hot sand. Honda's been swimming out in the water with a scuba mask on, diving down repeatedly.

"How's Jou doing? Does anyone know?" Anzu asks worriedly, fiddling with a strap of her pink bathing suit.

Otogi snorts, readjusting his sunglasses on the bridge of his nose. "Don't know. Don't care."

"Otogi please," I sigh as Honda trots up the beach to us, hitting his ear repeatedly with the palm of his hand in an attempt to get water out. "This is serious. Even though we know now that Yugi and Mai aren't dating…"

"Understatement," the dice master snickers earning glares from Honda and Anzu. "What? Would you people _rather_ have Yugi and the bitch fucking?—_rather_ have Yugi and the mutt at one another's throats?" There's a slurping sound as he sips his lemonade from a straw. "Let me lay it out for you: the bitch is still available, so Katsuya should just cool off already. It's not like Yugi's done anything to him. I mean, sure he invited the two Egyptian psychos, but this one's not so bad," the black-haired teen nods towards Marik who's lounging next to me.

"I'll take that as a compliment," my undisclosed koi remarks dryly.

In truth, the group really has accepted Marik, partially due to the fact that he's the only one who's able to keep his yami in line. My boyfriend's been pleasant anyway though. After Battle City ended, he had apologized for his wrongdoings. The others are now seeing that he was indeed sincere and have relaxed...well, except when Malik's around. I'm not sure where that maniac is at the moment and, quite frankly, I don't care.

"That's beside the point, Otogi," Anzu puts in worriedly. "While we're all relieved Yugi and Mai weren't dating behind our backs, it's who Yugi **is** dating that is the problem."

The dice master scowls. "Geez, not everything can go the way you want it to! Get a reality check, girl! The way I see it: the dude Yugi's fucking has been here for about a week and hasn't bothered or harmed any of us. That's good enough for me. Oh, and might I add that Yugi's been a lot more chipper since that white-haired guy's been here. This has annoyed me some, but you people were as pleased as punch until you found out the source of that cheerfulness. Frankly, I don't see what the problem is."

My jaw clenches at the mention of my hikari and the tomb robber "fucking", not wanting to imagine that bastard pawing at Yugi. It's what Otogi said after that that stopped my mind from going haywire: Yugi really has been happier in the last week. Is Bakura part of that reason? Due to all of the hell I've gone through with the thief, it's hard for me to picture such. Still…

I glance over at Marik out of the corner of my eye. He gives me a small smile, knowing what I'm thinking. My koi told me to keep my nose out of Yugi's business, especially when it concerns the tomb robber. Could Marik be right? Could Otogi too?

"But Yugi's…!" Anzu begins.

"But nothing." We all turn in surprise to Honda who is standing before us, sopping wet. "Anzu, I know where you're coming from. Hell, I felt similar about the whole situation just earlier today." Brown eyes lock with mine and I remember I haven't spoken to the brunette about calling off our plans to sabotage Yugi and the thief's 'relationship'. "But we have to accept this for what it is." Honda's looking straight at me now, as if this is a conversation between just the two of us. "It's not our place to decide."

So, he's come to the same conclusion as I have; for me, thanks to Marik's help. I wonder if Honda had anyone with whom to converse. Perhaps Otogi.

I give Honda a smile, nodding. "I agree."

"But…but…!" Anzu's on the verge of tears, hands brought up to her trembling lips.

"You can't go butting into peoples' relationships. It'll only make everything ten times worse," Marik puts in with that silky voice of his.

"Plus it's just annoying. If you're intent on doing so, you need to get a new hobby," Otogi mutters.

I chuckle at this very _Otogi_ statement. He never has been one to get involved in others' problems, preferring to stay on the sidelines and make his blatant comments. Still, perhaps he has something with the whole keep out of other people's business thing. It's just…

For Anubis' sake, where in the nine hells of Egypt are my hikari and that good-for-nothing thief?

**(Malik's POV)**

I'm _B-O-R-E-D_.

It's the afternoon. The Pharaoh is down at the beach with some of his little posse. Unfortunately, my hikari is with them. It won't do to challenge the pointy-headed freak with my lighter half present. That would only ensure that he make us go home early or put even more restrictions on me.

Feh! Stupid lighter half, always ruining my fun.

I've been aimlessly wandering about the place, finding an arcade—which I naturally decimated, a spa, a theater with a huge television screen, a tennis court, and a large room dedicated to Duel Monsters. Hikari said this place belongs to Seto Kaiba. That name is familiar. Wasn't he the one who was in charge of the Battle City Tournament? Isn't he the reincarnation of the priest who owned my Millennium Item in the past? Or is he the multi-billionaire teenager?

…No wait, I remember! He's the dude with the dragon fetish. Yes. That one rings a bell. It would also explain why the ceiling of that one room was covered in a mural of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Then who were those other people I was thinking of? Ah well, it's not really important as long as I don't run into the one who is the reincarnation 'cause he might try and reclaim the Millennium Rod and then things would just get bloody and would end with hikari getting angry; not that that's unusual, per se…

Hmm. What have we here?

Out on the veranda looking down on the beach is none other than that slutty blonde woman. She's wearing similar attire to what she wore back in Battle City: not much. What was it that the mutt had said this morning?—that she's still afraid of me? I lick my lips in anticipation.

Well, let me see for myself now…

**(Mai's POV)**

I stare at the figures far down on the beach. Neither Yugi nor Bakura are among them. What does this mean? Last night Bakura had seemed so certain it was over between him and the hikari. So what happened? It can't be a coincidence that no one has seen either of them.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen Jounouchi either. How I wish I'd get a chance to talk with him, try to work some things out between us. It doesn't seem like it's meant to be though. I'm actually surprised he's not down there with the others…

"Lovely day, isn't it?"

I nearly swallow my tongue, whipping around to find none other than the demon that's haunted my dreams many a night for the past three years.

"M-Malik," I manage tremulously, glancing at the railing of the balcony out of the corner of my eye.

He chuckles, a sound deep in his chest as he slides the glass door closed. "I wouldn't go getting any ideas about jumping. It's a long ways down to the sand. You could break a dainty limb."

I bristle. "What do you want?"

The Egyptian merely shrugs, strolling over to the railing and leaning against it, looking out to the ocean and to the small group at the water's edge. I gulp, noting the Millennium Rod attached to his belt. He doesn't look any different than he did back in Battle City. The same wild hair, black muscle shirt and tan pants with tons of pockets. The only thing missing is the cape. At least he seems to have gotten a _little_ fashion sense.

"So…your visit to the Realm still plagues you, does it?"

There's amusement in his voice when he asks this, though it's a question he already knows the answer to. Malik's doing it merely to add to my plight…waiting for me to buckle. I curl my fingers tightly against my palm. I've got to be strong and not show any weakness. But how long can I hold on?

Kura, you said you'd be here to protect me from him! Where are you?!

"Not in a talkative mood?" Malik continues casually when I haven't given him a reply. "That's a shame. I was hoping we could catch up."

All right, I know he's playing mind games here. I just can't figure out the intention behind it. Is he just trying to frighten me? He wouldn't dare send me to the Shadow Realm with his hikari and Yami here.

…would he?

"So I've gathered you're friends with the tomb robber now." My eyes dart to his at this to find him watching me keenly, unblinking.

I realize somewhat why he's bothering with me. "What do you want from Kura?"

" 'Kura'?" the fiend barks a laugh, sending shivers up my spine despite it being sweltering hot out here. "Oh that's rich! He has a pet name, does he?" Malik snorts another mocking laugh. "Any other names he answers to? Fluffy? Bunny ears?"

"Shut up!" I hiss, surprising myself at my boldness.

Malik doesn't get mad at my outburst. Instead, his lavender eyes narrow, lips lifting into an impish grin.

"My my, protective of him, aren't you? And yet he doesn't seem to be of you, does he?"

I dare not look away from the yami for a second. "What do you mean?"

Malik spreads his arms out while turning slowly from left to right. "Do you see him anywhere? Is he defending you from me? No. He's not. So there must be something more important to him. Or _someone_. How about the Pharaoh's light? Perhaps _that's_ where he is."

"Perhaps it is."

Malik draws closer, eyeing me fixedly, excitedly. "And where that would be?"

I find myself pushed against the railing. "Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you."

"Oh, but I think you _would_." My eyes widen in horror at the glint of gold as he draws the Millennium Rod out. "You see, I'm very bored. And seeing how the Pharaoh's busy, a nice 'visit' with the tomb robber might be just what I need to quench that ennui. And if you know where he is, you're going to tell me one way or another."

"Hey! Get away from her you slimy bastard!"

I watch in shock as the yami dodges Jou who now is standing protectively next to me. Brown eyes are filled with rage, hands fisted and ready to deal powerful blows if given the opportunity. Malik has recovered from any surprise Jounouchi's sudden attack might have brought, now standing in front of the glass doors with an conceited smirk on his face, Millennium Rod gleaming in his hand.

"Well well, look who's joined in: the dog."

"Shut it, you! An' just what did you think you were doing with that thing?!" Jou yells, gesturing at the item. "I thought Marik told you not to use it on us."

The yami scratches his chin, amusement never leaving his face. "Technically, he never said quite that."

"Well go bother someone else an' leave Mai alone! She's had to put up with enough of the shit you pull."

I watch Jounouchi admiringly, reminding myself that he too suffered at the power of the Millennium Rod. He'd been controlled, turned against Yugi and nearly gotten them both killed in the process. My heart swells with pride and affection at this. He's without a doubt terrified as well…then again, he always has jumped into situations without thinking them through first.

"We were merely having a _discussion_," Malik states smoothly.

"A discussion that involved you using the Millennium Rod on her?" Jou seethes.

Violet eyes roll in seeming exasperation. "Oh your suspicions are overly exaggerated. I was simply trying to get her to tell me something. Of course being excessively mistrustful, as you are, she refused."

"With good reason!" I speak up, angered at the calm way the yami is acting as if he's innocent of any crime.

"Yeah!" Jou adds viciously. "You don't take control of peoples' minds or send them to the Shadow Realm in a polite conversation!"

Sharp white canine teeth glint in the afternoon sunlight. "I wasn't the one who refused to give information and use their manners."

Even as I glare I know that he's partially correct in saying such. He had been acting 'polite' before I lost my temper with him. I'm not convinced it would have made any difference if I'd done otherwise. I'm pretty sure he would have gone to the means he has now since I wouldn't have answered his question either way.

But Kura…What does Malik want with Bakura?

"All right, listen pal…"

" 'Pal'?" Malik quirks an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Jou shouts, infuriated. "Now just go off an' bug somebody else. Hang out with that little Chinese dude. At least he can put up with you and your…"

"Chinese dude?" Something in Malik's lavender eyes changes. "The squat round one that says 'Chan' constantly?"

The yami is all but in Jounouchi's face by this point, having completely forgotten that I'm here. Normally this would insult me, but since it's Malik and I don't want his attention, I think I'll let this one slide.

"Yeah. So what…?"

"Where? Where is he?!" the evil creature presses fervently, a wild excitement building in his voice.

"I don't know. He was taking a tray full of food to the elevator last I saw…"

Before Jou can get any further, the glass doors slam behind the yami as he dashes off to locate Chan. We're left standing in shock and confusion that Malik could be so aggressive and threatening one moment and the next he could care less about even bothering with us. I'm pretty sure Chan can deal with the blonde psycho. At least, I hope he can. It's an even bigger mystery that Malik would want to find Chan than it is for him wanting to find Kura.

Jou exhales in aggravation. "Damn creep. I never know what goes on in his head."

"I'm not sure anyone does," I concur.

We both freeze, suddenly realizing that we're alone. A heavy silence fills the air at the recollection of what our last meeting was like. Jou scratches the back of his head awkwardly, looking down at his electric green flip flops that he desperately needs to ditch.

**(Jounouchi's POV)**

"So…" Mai begins after a long moment of no talking. "Thanks for…well…coming out here…For standing up against Malik."

I frown. "I told you before that I would protect you from him. Didn't you believe me?"

Her face falls and she turns to stare out at our friends far down on the beach and to the rolling endless ocean beyond. I stay where I am, unsure of how she'll react if I come closer. After the way she exploded at me last night, I'm not certain of how she views me.

"It's about Bakura, isn't it? You're still mad at me," I say finally.

Mai's pretty fingers clench the edge of the banister. One wouldn't think to describe fingers as 'pretty' but hers are. They're long and move in elegant movements when she's talking. The kind of fingers a pianist should have. I wonder if she plays the piano. I really don't know much personal stuff about her.

"Aren't you still mad as well?"

She's caught me off guard but I figure being honest is the best option I've got. So far, secrets and misunderstandings have only made things crazy around here. And with Malik around we don't need anything more added on.

"Yeah, I am," I admit, shoving my hands in my pockets. "I guess I'm more confused than anything else. First I thought you were dating Yugi…"

"Which was completely false," she snaps.

"Well the two of you kept sneaking off. How were we supposed to know you were hanging out with Bakura too?" I manage despite the churning feeling in the pit of my stomach at the very thought of the thief.

Mai falters. "I…I hadn't thought of it that way," she confesses softly, turning back to me. "I'm sorry you were all under that impression…especially you, Jounouchi."

My face heats up as my heart skips a beat. Me? Did she actually say what I think she just said? She cares about me?

'Of course she does, moron. Yug already told you that,' I remind myself.

"Well? Don't you have anything you'd like to say to me?" she asks meaningfully, hands on her hips.

Uh oh.

It's obvious she's referring to something specific. I just have no idea what it is. What's the safest way to go? Her hair is gorgeous as ever, shining in the sunlight as it cascades around her. It doesn't look particularly different today though. Okay, how about her outfit? Low cut top which I have absolutely no objections to, but any such comment regarding that particular area of her anatomy would without a doubt earn me a good hard smack across the face and possibly a kick to the groin. Neither of which I'm keen on receiving.

She's getting impatient. I can see it in her gorgeous violet eyes flawlessly outlined with makeup. Some girls put way too much on. Not Mai. She's like an expert at it. I often forget she's wearing any. It blends to the point where it's her natural appearance.

Sweating, I force out: "Umm…nice shoes?"

Those eyes roll in exasperation. Damn. I knew I should have gone with the hair instead. Always go with your first instinct!

"I'm talking about an apology!"

Oh. An apology. Okay then. I can do that.

Uhh…an apology for _what_? Didn't I just get Malik away from her? Have I done something wrong since then already? Somehow, it wouldn't surprise me. Did she notice my staring at her chest? Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call it "staring". "Glancing" perhaps. A "fleeting look" maybe. But "staring"?

Nope.

Not here.

Not me.

"You don't have the slightest idea what I'm talking about, do you?" Mai scowls.

I smile innocently while shaking my head. She sighs heavily.

"I'm talking about Bakura."

"I am _not_ apologizing that that son of a…!"

"To me, Jou! Apologize to me!" she shouts pointing at her cleavage…er…self.

Damn it, why does she always have to choose such skimpy clothes?—especially if she's expecting me to be able to pay attention to what she's saying. I mean, I'm a _guy_ for ra's sake! I've got hormones and a low attention span, especially when food and hot girls like Mai are involved.

But now I'm baffled. She told me she wants me to apologize to Bakura, then she goes and says she deserves the apology. Yeesh. I'm doomed to fail to understand this, cleavage or no.

"But you just said…"

"Apologize to me about you've been treating Kura! I apologized for giving you the wrong idea of what was going on earlier. Now it's your turn."

My blood is boiling by this point. "My turn to do what? I don't see that bastard in any new light. In fact, I hate him even more for being with Yug! My best friend deserves better than that good for nothing…!"

The slap is fast and hard causing my head to whip sharply to the right. _Ow_. That's indubitably going to be leaving a mark. Holding my hand against my left cheek, I look at her again. The anger has lessened, replaced by a dismal gloom. Her arms are limp at her sides as she gazes at me in a way she never has before. It's a longing yet hopeless look.

I don't like it one bit.

"Mai?"

She shakes her head, golden hair whisking back and forth. The girl I've been attracted to since day one turns her back to me.

"I've packed my bags," she states quietly. "I wasn't planning on bothering with good-byes…"

"What?! You're leaving?" I exclaim, coming forward regardless of whether or not I'm in danger of getting hit again. "But why?"

"Why? Why?!" she hisses bitterly to which I cringe, waiting for the blow. It doesn't come. At least, not physically.

Sea gulls cry overhead, riding the winds far above us. I always considered the sound to be obnoxious but today it's sad—a sound of desperation like that which is building up inside of me.

"Do you remember on the boat to Duelist Kingdom? Throughout Duelist Kingdom?" Mai asks nearly inaudibly. "And Battle City?"

"What about those times?" I reply carefully, hoping to all of the gods that I haven't forgotten whatever it is she's expecting me to remember.

She takes a deep breath as if preparing to dive underwater. "We'd meet up in several instances. Sometimes we'd lend a hand to one another. Sometimes we were opponents. But it always turned out fine. We'd be friends and then go our separate ways."

I nod. "I'm with you so far."

Mai glares. "That's just it! You're **not** with me! You never were. You're with them! Yugi. Anzu. Yami. Honda. They're the ones that matter to you, that you want to spend all of your time with. I'm just a person that shows up on occasion to hang out with and then am tossed aside. Well I'm sick of being that person, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

I gape at her. "How could you even think to say that? You know how we all care about you…!"

"But that's not enough for me," she replies scathingly. "Perhaps that's why Bakura and I got along so well from the start. He understands what it means to be left out. To be alone. To never really be accepted anywhere. To not belong."

I feel dizzy. How can she be saying these things? Where did she get all these notions from? Since when have we shunned her? I know I never have. Has Bakura brainwashed her or something? After all we've been through together how can she claim that we don't care about her? I mean, I risked my _soul_ to save Mai! Did that mean nothing to her? Is it because I didn't manage to free her from Malik's Shadow spell?—that Yami an' Yugi were the real rescuers?

"I don't know what Bakura has to do with this," I begin, an aggressive edge to my voice. "But, if you recall, **you're** the one that always leaves. We never tell you to go. You just take off. How is that our fault? How can you get angry at us when it's you that's running away?"

"And have you ever _once_ asked me to stay?" she whispers frigidly, eyes glassy. "Do you know what it's like to feel you don't belong? To announce that you're leaving only to find no one's trying to stop you?"

Shame takes a hold of me at this and I stare down at my sandals. It…it's true. I remember it too. Every time she told us she was "taking off" we all just casually said our good-byes and let her go on her own figuring we'd meet up with her again eventually. Looking back, I can almost see the disheartened expression on her face as none of us urged her to stay; can almost feel the lump she'd have in her throat as she resisted her wanting to be a part of our group.

"I…I didn't realize…"

Mai laughs softly through her nose, pink lips closed. "No. No of course you didn't. None of you ever have. And that's how you'll always be."

"Mai…"

"Like I said: I'm leaving now, Jou. And I don't think I'll be coming back this time."

My body turns to stone. "What do you mean by that?"

"That I can't do this anymore! I can't keep returning with the hope that I'll be accepted by you people only to find myself alone again!" she shouts, hands fisted.

We stand in a deafening stillness. I don't know what to do. What is she expecting me to do? What does she _want_ me to do? Gods, I wish the others were here. Yugi…perhaps Yami, would know how to handle this. Why did it have to be me? I'm no good when it comes to stuff like this. I'm terrible at reading emotions, especially in women. Hell, even Otogi would be doing better than I am right now.

Mai's been watching me, waiting. She's waiting for me to say something. When it's obvious that I'm at a loss for words she relaxes her muscles, exhaling heavily. A calmness comes over her, an unwavering resolve that scares me.

"Well, I guess this is it then." She steps closer, our eyes meeting for an endless second. "Good bye, Jounouchi."

Not waiting for a reply, she passes me, high heels tapping on the balcony floor as she moves farther and farther away from me. As I open my mouth the glass doors slide shut, clicking as they connect. I bow my head in defeat.

"Good bye," I whisper, eyes stinging with tears as the sea gulls cry out desolately.

**(Marik's POV) **

"Well what shall our plans for today be?" Honda asks lazily as we all lounge in beach chairs in the sun.

"Sleep. I for one need it after that psycho's racket last night," Otogi mutters, referring to Malik.

I smile apologetically. "It's his nature. Just don't let him know he's annoying you and you'll be better off."

"Easier said than done," Honda snorts, stretching his limbs.

Yami chuckles. "Yes well, I suppose it's better than the alternative."

"Alternative?" Otogi asks, only half-paying attention as he yawns.

I nod absentmindedly, staring out at the sky-blue ocean. While this version of Malik can be…annoying, for lack of better word, it's _much_ better than the alternative. My other half has no past like Yami and Bakura. He's just that: my other half. It's not a Jekyll and Hyde sort of split, but I'd have to say he's got more of the "evil" than me. However, there's a child-like mind-set to him now along with the megalomania. Often not a good combination, especially since he possesses Shadow powers as well.

"Malik is of no real threat now. He just likes to mess with people and annoy the hell of them," I explain.

"Well he's very good at it, I'll give the bastard that much. Just don't tell him I said that," Otogi grumbles to which the rest of us grin.

I lay my head back, closing my eyes. Even if Yami and I have to keep our relationship a secret, I'm still enjoying myself. His friends aren't so bad. And they're treating me well enough. At first I thought the dice master was holding a grudge against me before realizing that was how he treats everyone.

My body stiffens and I sit up straight as a flare goes off in my mind. Everyone turns to me.

"Marik?" Yami asks worriedly, reaching over and grasping my arm only to tighten his grip as he, too, senses it. Both of us immediately jump to our feet. The others all sit up, watching two of us uncertainly.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Honda asks, a nervous edge to his voice.

Yami and I don't answer, sprinting up the sand dunes to the mansion. The others yell for us to stop, trailing after us. I wish they wouldn't. The last thing we need is for them to get involved.

"Who's still inside?" I ground out as we struggle for leverage in the sand.

"Yugi, Jounouchi, Mai, Bakura…and the staff," Yami counts off.

Swearing under my breath, I don't know what we'll find when we get inside—what I should hope to find.

"Guys, what's going on?!" Honda's voice calls from right behind us, gaining.

"Malik's using his item!" I yell, praying with all my might as I run as fast as I can.

**(Yugi's POV) **

"Where the hell is the damn food?" Bakura growls, sitting on the bed with his arms crossed over his bare chest, a scowl on his face that shows his patience is waning thin. "I want my waffles damn it!"

I sigh heavily, wrapping my bathrobe tighter around myself and glancing at the phone. My koi is now clad in a pair of jeans that hug his hips snuggly, having begun to dress with the means of going downstairs and rampaging through the kitchen. Luckily, I managed to impede him for a while by _distracting_ him. Unfortunately, both of our rumbling stomachs became impossible to ignore and his focus switched back to food.

"Perhaps they burned them," I suggest tiredly, having been coming up with excuses for the past half hour, though it's felt like a lifetime. "Do you want me to call them again?"

"You've called three fucking times!" Bakura rages, standing up and pacing about madly. It's true. Each time they tell me they sent the food but promise to send up a new batch. "Something is keeping them from getting here…"

I cast my eyes heavenward. "Yes Bakura, there's a magical force field in the elevator that prevents strawberry whipped cream waffles from coming up here."

His head whips around and I freeze only to find he's not looking at me. He's looking past me at the door. Brown eyes narrow threateningly, sharp jaw clenching. My brow furrows. What's wrong now?

"Bakura, what is…?"

My mouth goes dry when I see one of the pointers on the Millennium Ring resting against his chest is glowing brightly, defying gravity and directed at the door leading to the hallway.

Shit. There are only two other people here who have Millennium Items. One is Yami. The other is Malik. While I would prefer Yami over the blonde-haired madman any day, having my darker half find Bakura and I in here will not end well; especially given my koi's thinning patience at the moment. Any encounter between the two would…

"Bakura wait! Don't go out there!" I exclaim, latching onto his arm as he strides for the door. Not answering, my koi rips himself from my grip and hurtles the door open before I can stop him.

There in front of the elevator doors near the banister overlooking the lounge area a story below, sitting on the ground surrounded by several silver trays with empty plates: is Malik. On his lap is another tray with half-devoured strawberry waffles. Lavender eyes rise to meet Bakura's. The white-haired yami is gripping the doorframe, arms trembling. I move up and peer at the sight, fear mounting in my chest of what might happen next. If it were Yami instead I might be able to have more control over the situation. But it's not. It's Malik. There's a gleam in his cat-like eyes as he leisurely licks a trace of whipped cream from the corner of his mouth that's lifted into an amused smirk.

"Oh hello there, thief! I had no idea you were in the area. I've just been sitting here enjoying these _lovely_…"

"What do you want, Malik?" I ask, reaching out and grabbing Bakura's hand as he makes to move forward and throttle the other. My koi doesn't fight this time, but he's not looking away from the blonde yami.

The smirk on Malik's face doesn't waver. "Oh my! Yugi! I'm sorry, have I interrupted something? I could have sworn that whole fiasco last night ended with the two of you separating." I glare at him, not wanting to acknowledge how close this assumption is. "Well good for you, Yugi! Who cares what the Pharaoh and your little friends think anyway? Sure they might shun you for being a fuck buddy with this petty…"

"Shut up!" I yell before I can stop myself. Malik really knows how to push a person's buttons.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Bakura sneers contemptuously at the other. My body goes cold at the harshness in his voice.

At the glint in Malik's eyes, I see that he recognizes it too. Then it hits me: this is what he wants. He wants my koi like this. Irrational, violent, angry…

"Bakura…" I begin, tightening my hold on him.

"Do you know how long I've been looking for you, thief?" Malik asks casually while dabbing his lips with a cloth napkin. "While I would have preferred the Pharaoh, you will suffice for now."

"Don't you have anything better to do?" the former tomb robber responds callously, eyes dark.

"What? Play video games? Take a dip in the water? Come now, thief, we both know we're above that…or so I thought when I first arrived. Then I saw what you've allowed yourself to become. It's a tragic waste really. Falling for the Pharaoh's own hikari. The _Pharaoh's light_, thief! Does that mean anything to you? Have you no shame?" the yami taunts, stacking the latest tray atop the others before standing slowly to his feet.

My eyes fall upon the Millennium Rod that is now in his left hand. Glancing at Bakura, I find the Ring lying dormant on my koi's chest. Is he waiting for Malik to make the first move? Would Malik honestly attack given the circumstances? Or is he just trying to provoke Bakura into attacking so Yami and the others will have more to hold against my koi? My nerves turn to steel at this thought.

'That is one thing I will _not_ allow.'

"Back off, Malik," I state in a warning tone. "Don't start something that won't end well for any one of us."

The blonde fiend smiles naively. "But what does Yugi mean by this? Have I done anything so horrible? I ate your little supper, is that what you're going to rat to my hikari?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh you're going to have to do better than that…which, I might add, is something you should _seriously_ consider when picking boyfriends…"

**(Bakura's POV)**

"…The _Pharaoh's light_, thief! Does that mean anything to you? Have you no shame?" Malik jeers, standing.

I can feel the anger radiating off of Yugi who is holding onto my hand securely. My own fury is building up inside, threatening to explode. I won't though. Not for a pathetic low-life like Malik. He isn't even interested in a real Shadow Duel. He just wants to get me into more shit with the Pharaoh and his posse.

"Back off, Malik," Yugi orders from beside me. "Don't start something that won't end well for any one of us."

Lavender eyes sweep over Yugi's frame. Then I'm reminded my koi's clad in a bathrobe. A growl rises in my throat. If this tomb-keeping swine gets any ideas…

The smile that's far too innocent to be real widens on Malik's face. "But what does Yugi mean by this? Have I done anything so horrible? I ate your little supper, is that what you're going to rat to my hikari?" He chuckles, shaking his head. "Oh you're going to have to do better than that…which, I might add, is something you should _seriously_ consider when picking boyfriends…"

This noxious comment brings forth a reaction that neither Malik nor I anticipated:

Yugi lunges at him.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

I sit in the lounge staring at the elevator doors. Mai went upstairs no doubt to oversee the maids transporting her belongings. She would never let such a thing go unsupervised. I know how much material things mean to her.

I'm still at a loss as to why I'm sitting here. I mean, what am I going to say? 'We didn't realize we've been ignoring you. Please don't go'? That's really sincere. It just feels too weird to scurry down the beach to tell the others what's going on. What's more, it'll only make the whole thing worse. Mai will just get even more pissed at having the whole group throwing apologies at her.

Something's bothering me. I need to deal with it without the others' involvement. Whenever Mai and I had something we needed to work out, we did it on our own. Usually it involved dueling or a lot of arguing, but it always turned out right in the end.

But will it this time?

I watch Chan pass through the room yet again with a silver platter holding two plates of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream…Mmm…and scrambled eggs! Perhaps when he comes back down I'll have him bring me something to eat while I wait.

Frowning, I look up at the banister overlooking this area. It's on the second floor. Mai's on the fourth floor. Perhaps she's saying her good-byes to Bakura.

My face scrunches up at this thought. _Bakura_. How could Mai be friends with him? Even more unbelievable: how could Yugi be dating that freak show?—fucking with him? I just don't understand how this could have happened. As far as I know, the Millennium ring doesn't have the ability to control people who aren't wearing it. So why are those two claiming to care about the unrepentant thief so? It doesn't make any sense.

…Wait. Something else doesn't make sense here. Malik was the one who went off to look for Chan. Now, assuming he found the little Chinese man, it would also be most logical to assume that the food was for Malik. But…**all** of it? And why the same thing over and over again? Why not order something different? Or just put it all on one big plate? Why two plates each time?

Unless the food _isn't_ for Malik. That leaves only two people, excluding Mai. Yugi and Bakura. But, once again, what's with the consistent ordering of the same dish in such a short time slot? I take pride in knowing food and it's ways. Something is very off here and it's definitely not the cooking.

"Shut up!" Yugi's voice yells angrily.

I jump to my feet, hearing not only his voice now but also two distinct others: Malik and Bakura. Oh shit! He's alone with those two psychopaths! I can make out Malik's back through the spaces between the banisters on the second floor. But that means they're right next to the elevator. If I use that it will ruin any element of surprise I might need if I want to help my buddy. And going to get Yami will use up precious time. Turning away from the elevator doors, I race off down the hallway for the stairs.

"Why did you trust him, Yug?" I ground out as I take them three at a time. "Well don't worry, man! I'm comin'!"

**(Bakura's POV) **

I watch in shock at Yugi lunges at Malik in a heated fury before I can stop him. The blonde Egyptian's eyes widen comically. My heart skips a beat at the sudden rupture of Shadow magic 

in the atmosphere, noting the Millennium rod glowing in Malik's hand. My koi has halted a mere foot from the blonde fiend, body stiff as I become aware all too late of what's happened.

"Malik, release him from your control **now**!" I hiss, eyes blazing, ring glowing as I stalk forward menacingly.

"Hey, _he_ was the one attacking _me_…"

"**I said let him go!"** I shout, Millennium ring gleaming.

Sharp canine teeth are flashed at me in a condescending sneer. "Oh? And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it, tomb robber?"

I grit my teeth. This is what he wanted all along—to turn me back to my old ways. To be a relentless demon. Well fuck it. He can taunt and mock me all he wants. But this—I glance at Yugi standing there with an expressionless look on his face, violet eyes vacant of any sign of life.

_This_ is going too far.

"You've just made a **big** mistake. You want to play, Malik? Is that it?" I hiss, eyes glowing with wrath. "Well then, you've got it!"

**(Mai's POV)**

"And be careful with that suitcase! For goodness sakes, don't they teach you how to carry a person's luggage properly?" I scold the four maids who are all less than thrilled by my rebukes.

They sloppily pile the luggage into the elevator, never muttering a word to me. I'm channeling my frustrations on them and their lack of skill, trying to ignore the panging in my chest.

Just as always, Jounouchi didn't try to stop me. Not that I really expected him to. It's just…I was praying he would. When I walked away alone the last fraying thread of hope I had was severed. That's it then.

It's over.

Well, can I really call something that never was "over"? It's not like we were ever a couple. We never went on a date or expressed true emotions deeper than that of friendship. Sure I caught the pining looks he'd sent me on countless occasions but he never acted upon them. It wasn't like I could be the one to make the first move without knowing whether he would just leave me for his friends. I couldn't take that.

But can I take this? I mean, it's finally done; the whole wondering whether or not we would ever be together. For some reason, this hurts even more than not knowing. Never dreaming I'd wish 

this: I want the hope back. I want the "maybe" back. But it's gone and that's all my fault. There wasn't a reason for me to take that conversation as far as it went but I did.

"Miss Valentine, the elevator is ready," one of the maids announces, pulling me from my thoughts.

I stare at her a moment in her ugly black outfit and untidy brown hair, trying to decipher what is real before entering the small space with her; crowded due to the four housekeepers and my numerous suitcase and shopping bags.

I never did find where Kura went. Should I wait and keep trying to locate him?

We begin our decent, a gasp leaving my lips at that sudden horrifying feeling that I remember all too clearly: Shadow magic. The elevators at level two now and in my mind I urge it to go faster when a muffled voice that I recognize shouts angrily.

"Kura!" I exclaim.

"Miss Valentine?" the maid asks.

"Stop the elevator! Hurry!" I demand frantically, staring at the mirrored doors and waiting with dread to find what's on the other side.

**(Malik's POV) **

"You've just made a **big** mistake. You want to play, Malik? Is that it? Well then, you've got it!"

I can't stop grinning at the thief who's stalking forward with a clear intent; his lover standing in front of me, eyes completely void of any emotions. Perfect. While Yugi wasn't part of my original plan, this is working out quite nicely.

"_What are you talking about, Bakura? Malik hasn't done anything wrong_," Yugi states like a little robot. My little robot.

The thief's face turns beet red.

"**Malik**!"

The white-haired yami dives at me. I laugh, having Yugi's body lunge at him, stopping him in his tracks as he's tackled by said hikari. Bakura won't hurt his koi. No doubt the Pharaoh has sensed Shadow magic by this point and is on his merry way. And when he gets here he'll see his hikari fighting in vain against Bakura.

"_Why are you doing this, Bakura? Why don't you stop before someone gets hurt," _I suggest through Yugi who's staring down expressionlessly at his boyfriend who's pinned under him.

The tomb robber's hands fly forward, trying in vain to overpower the teen without hurting him. I make Yugi tighten his hold, fingers now circling forcefully around the thief's throat. Bakura gags, struggling desperately to pry said fingers away as his oxygen supply is cut off while not using Shadow magic on his lover. He wouldn't risk it; could in his plight accidently throw the boy over the railing.

I throw back my head and laugh. Oh this is delicious! Utterly wonderful! The thief only has meager time limit before he loses consciousness due to lack of air. That would leave him completely at my disposal. He has no choice but to use the ring on Yugi. He'll…

"Hey! Let him go, you sick freak!"

I look up in surprise to find the blonde mutt running straight at us from down the hall, eyes burning with fury. Unsure of if he's talking to me or Bakura, I take a step back, getting ready to take control of the dog as well only to hear the elevator doors slide open behind me.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

I skid to a halt, panting heavily, unable to believe what I'm seeing: Yugi's standing in a bath robe in front of Malik. I can't see my friend's face from here but I can tell right away something's not right. He's not moving. A shirtless Bakura is a few feet behind Yugi, face contorted with feral ferocity.

"**I said let him go!"** the thief shouts heatedly, Millennium ring glowing.

I gasp, realizing that the Millennium rod is shining too. And Yugi's not responding to anything. Shit!

"Oh? And what if I don't? What are you going to do about it, tomb robber?" the other mocks.

My mouth is dry. What should I do?! Malik's controlling my best friend! I eye Bakura reproachfully. But whose side is _he_ on? My answer comes promptly.

"You've just made a **big** mistake," the thief hisses dangerously. "You want to play, Malik? Is that it? Well then, you've got it!"

"_What are you talking about, Bakura? Malik hasn't done anything wrong_," Yugi's voice states but it's not him.

"**Malik**!"

Bakura charges at Malik only to have Yugi pounce on him while the blonde yami laughs hysterically. The thief's eyes are wide as he gazes up at my friend in shock.

"_Why are you doing this, Bakura? Why don't you stop before someone gets hurt," _Yugi suggests in a taunting voice.

Bakura, to my surprise, doesn't blast Yugi off of him. No, he grabs my friend's hands that are now grasping him by the neck, fingers curling around Bakura's throat. Choking, the tomb robber struggles wildly, Yugi staring impassively down at him, grip iron. But Bakura _still_ doesn't use his magic on Yug.

I'm trembling in rage now, convinced enough. Malik is laughing crazily again as the duo struggles on the floor, Bakura gasping for air. My friend is being controlled just like I was.

"Hey! Let him go, you sick freak!" I yell, racing full speed at the blonde yami.

Malik's laughing stop abruptly, lavender eyes falling on me. Panic sets in my mind as something tugs at it. He's taking control! I skid to a halt mere feet from Yugi and Bakura, clutching my head and squeezing my eyes shut as the horrible feeling comes once again.

Then it's gone and a voice I've been longing to hear suddenly shouts.

"Take that, you asshole!"

Several women scream and I open my eyes to find an astounding sight before me: Mai's standing over Malik who's lying face down on the floor; apparently out cold. Grasped in her hand is a large purple purse, I'm guessing her weapon. Damn, what does she keep in that thing?—Bricks? Four maids are huddled in the elevator, staring in horror at the unconscious form. Mai's violet eyes lose all of their anger as we both turn our attention to the two figures on the ground.

"Yug!"

"Kura!"

We race from opposite sides to them. I take hold of Yugi's arm and pull him off a coughing Bakura who is helped into a sitting position by Mai. My friend blinks at me in confusion as our eyes meet.

"Jou? What…?"

"**What's going on here?!" **

The four of us turn our heads to find Yami and the rest of our friends have come from the stairwell also, hurrying forward. Marik heads for his yami while the rest of them gather around us.

"Yugi! Are you all right? What did they do to you?" Anzu cries, clinging to his hand.

He looks around, eyes falling first on Malik's motionless form and then on Bakura. The white haired yami's neck is sporting bleeding fingernail marks. He's caught his breath, still leaning against Mai slightly for support. I expect the thief to say something snappish against Yami but he doesn't speak.

"I…what happened?" Yugi asks, anxiety mounting, scooting over to Bakura and touching the tomb robber's throat with a shaking hand.

"Malik was controlling you," I confirm what he's no doubt putting together in his mind. "Had you attacking Bakura."

"But…why?" Honda questions, fists clenched at his side as he glances from the tomb keeper to the tomb robber and back again.

"Since when has Malik ever needed a reason?" Mai scoffs, eyeing the thief worriedly. "Are you all right, Kura?"

"Malik had a reason."

We all turn to Marik who's kneeling over his yami's unmoving form.

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Otogi asks incredulously. "Not that I expect any of us will understand it, knowing the guy's logic."

"I know how he thinks," the blonde hikari continues, ignoring the dice master's comment. "He loves a challenge, and, as you know, loves to mess with people. Without a doubt he had two specific targets in mind here: Yami and Bakura."

Most of them gawk at him.

"But he was controlling Yugi. How does that include Yami?" Anzu asks doubtfully.

I, having witnessed the fight, suddenly understand.

"He was provoking Bakura, trying to get him to hurt Yugi," I whisper, looking at my friend whose eyes have widened.

"…So then Yami would go after Bakura," Marik finishes with a confirming nod.

Everyone goes silent, eyes straying to the thief who hasn't said a word.

**(Yami's POV) **

"I know how he thinks. He loves a challenge, and, as you know, loves to mess with people. Without a doubt he had two specific targets in mind here: Yami and Bakura," my boyfriend states solemnly, eyes meeting mine.

I listen, unsure of what this means.

Anzu's still looking at my hikari concernedly. "But he was controlling Yugi. How does that include Yami?"

"He was provoking Bakura, trying to get him to hurt Yugi," Jounouchi says softly. I blink in shock, looking back over at Marik for affirmation on this statement.

My boyfriend nods. "…So then Yami would go after Bakura,"

At this, my gaze goes to the thief who's leaning against Mai. Yugi doesn't appear to have been harmed in any way…

"So Malik's still dangerous! He broke his promise and was trying to injure people!" Honda growls, glaring over at the yami.

"Technically, he wasn't himself physically hurting anyone," Mai says darkly. "He was trying to frame Kura as the evil one and get him to do the damage."

"You could have stopped him…" I verbalize my amazement, gazing at the thief who looks up at me, eyes still promising murder. "You could have overpowered Yugi with the ring and gone after Malik." Everyone else listens silently. "Why? It's not like you to…"

"You still don't get it, do you?" the tomb robber sneers at me.

"Bakura please," Yugi begs softly, tenderly resting a hand on the thief's cheek. Their eyes lock and the tomb robber sighs heavily, not saying any more.

My head's spinning. He didn't injure Yugi. More than that: he **refused** to wound Yugi. But…why? Is this just another trick of his? It would be a pretty extreme one. That homicidal gleam in his eyes…it completely vanished when he looked at my hikari. It…could it really be true?

Does the tomb robber actually _love_ Yugi?

"Kura, we should get those cuts cleaned," Mai states as she, the thief, Jou, and Yugi get to their feet.

"I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry," Yugi whispers, voice trembling, cupping the thief's face in his hands. My heart pangs at hearing the anguish in my hikari's voice. Bakura pulls the hands away kindly, holding them in his own.

"It wasn't you."

As if on cue, a groan comes from across the way. We all spin around to find Malik pulling himself up, Millennium rod still clasped in his hand. Marik backs up slightly, unsure of the stability of his yami's mind at the moment.

"Damn mortals," the fiend mutters. "Interfering with my fun."

"That's quite enough, Malik," I say loudly causing his head to whip up, spotting the entire group before him. "Your little charade is over. We all know your intention here and I have to say that was low even for you."

Malik smirks despite this announcement. "Oh you and your petty 'honor' and 'protect' and 'friendship' shit. Tell me, Pharaoh, does it still pain you to see that white-haired freak with your precious hikari? You and I both know why they've been missing all day…what kind of activities they've been indulging themselves in." Those lavender eyes glint with a perverted glee when he sees me tense. "I can picture it now: the two of them together. What kind of sick antics do you suppose…"

"Quiet yami!" Marik cuts in irately, knowing how sensitive a matter this is for me—for all of us. "You've done enough here already."

The devil continues. "And what about you, thief? How did it feel to be completely defenseless? To watch you little _koi_ turn against you? I'll be it was just…"

"**I'm going to **_**kill**_** you!" **

Bakura's suddenly not beside us anymore, having charged at Malik while blasting a beam of Shadow magic at him whilst the blonde yami does likewise. Anzu screams while Otogi and Honda pull her and Yugi back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Marik scamper out of the way on his hands and knees.

"Everyone get away from here!" I bellow, while keeping my attention on the two darks that are now shooting balls of fire at one another, explosions of inferno all about.

One hits the wall, leaving a gaping hole. Another causes the banister to shatter, metal pieces falling to the lounge below. Bakura's engulfed in his Shadow aura, blue flames dancing around him in a heated fury. His eyes are glowing as he dodges another shot from the Millennium rod.

"Kura!" Mai screams, trying to pull from Otogi's grasp; Yugi being held back by Honda who's trying to drag him down the hallway.

"Yami, do something!" my hikari cries, tears streaming down his cheeks as he attempts to pull free from Honda.

I focus on the Millennium puzzle around my neck, causing it to glow brightly. The other two notice, can feel it in the atmosphere, but choose to ignore me; too centered on their battle. Bakura's positively fuming while Malik is looking ever the more pleased as the thief harnesses more power to throw at him.

Damn it, they're moving too quickly! I can't get a clear shot at Malik. While it won't kill him, I have to make it strong enough to stop him. But the thief is out of control. I can feel Yugi watching me, begging me to trounce Malik and help Bakura…but to do so will I be forced to take down the tomb robber too?

Malik evades another of Bakura's shots and leaps at the thief, shooting him point blank in the chest sending the Bakura careening backwards at the empty space where the banister used to be. Then it all happens too fast. I blast Malik into the metal elevator doors, successfully knocking him unconscious once again.

"Jou don't!" Honda shouts.

My heart leaps to my throat as I turn in time to see Jounouchi jumping towards the thief, arm outstretched. He grabs Bakura's wrist milliseconds before the both of them waver, toppling over the ledge and disappearing from our sight.

**(Bakura's POV) **

He controlled Yugi. He tried to make me harm him.

I avoid another explosion of Shadow magic, blood seething even more with every blast. I'll make the bastard pay for that. I'll make him pay for everything.

He locked Mai away in the Shadow Realm and tortured her soul. His very presence awakens an unquenchable fear in her. Then he used my koi against me.

"Missed me again!" Malik jeers as he fires at me again causing the floor and walls to shake.

"You're dead!" I scream, hatred and fury boiling through me, taking over me as I send another beam of magic at him. I don't care what the Pharaoh thinks. I'm sending this bastard to hell.

Malik ducks, eyes gleaming as he raises the Millennium rod again. "No. _You _are!"

My eyes widen in shock as the flare of magic hits me straight in the chest, sending me flying backwards, blurring my senses. As I vaguely hear one of Yugi's friends yell the blonde mutt is suddenly here grabbing a hold of me frantically, face white. I realize why as we're suddenly falling headfirst to a story below.

**(Jounouchi's POV) **

I watch on as Yami fretfully tries to get a shot at Malik, but the other yamis are moving too fast. The smoke from their failed attacks is only hindering the former pharaoh more. Bakura and Malik are shouting at one another; Malik with taunts, Bakura with threats.

I grit my teeth, casting a quick glance Yugi and Mai who are both screaming and beseeching desperately. There are tears flooding from my best bud's eyes. The girl I care about is hysterical, trying to pull away from Otogi whose emerald eyes are wide in terror.

My body goes cold as the blonde yami aims at Bakura and I know what's about to happen, eyes darting to the open space that leads directly to nothing but a dead drop. Not taking any time to think, I race forward as Bakura's body goes flying. Sweating profusely, my hand somehow finds his wrist. But it's too late. We find ourselves falling headfirst off the edging. Oh gods this is it! Our necks are gonna snap!

Bakura's brown eyes meet mine for a split instant before a spark of blue appears around his hand. I'm engulfed in Shadow magic, suddenly doing a 180 in midair, landing awkwardly on my feet with a thud only to hear something crack as well as the clang of metal. My right leg buckling, ankle obviously broken, I look around frantically for the thief only to find myself alone. Didn't he save himself too? Where is he?!

"Bakura?!" I call, straining to stand but failing. "Bak…!"

I halt, my eyes falling upon the Millennium ring resting on the floor next to me. The eye at the center of it begins glowing and in a flash of light he's kneeling next to me. Hastily picking up the item and slipping the cord over his head, the yami turns to me.

"You all right?" he asks in a strained voice.

In too much a state of shock to say anything, I manage to nod. He…he just saved me! Bakura, the evil, murdering, I'm-going-to-feed-your-soul-to-the-darkness maniac just **saved** me!

"**Kura! Jounouchi!" **Mai's voice shrieks hysterically.

Bakura and I both look up in time to see the anxious faces peer over the ledge, relief flooding over them when they see both of us with our heads intact.

"Are…are you both okay?" Anzu calls.

"Peachy," I reply, wincing. "Where's Malik?"

"Unconscious," Otogi answers, face pale.

I grin wryly. "Well then, I'm feeling even better!"

**(Yami's POV) **

After giving Malik some strong meds I left him asleep in his room with a devilish grin plastered on his face. Marik insisted on staying with his yami, wanting to make sure he was present when the fiend wakes up so they can have a nice **long** chat. I made my way down to the lounge where everyone else was gathered.

Otogi, Honda, and Anzu are still recovering from the whole ordeal; funny, as they were the least involved in it. Honda and Anzu are sitting on chairs near to the table, Otogi standing next to the glass doors. The staff are picking up the rubble, silent yet definitely spooked.

I glance at the futon where Yugi—now fully clothed—is snuggled against Bakura, one of the thief's bare arms wrapped around my hikari's shoulders. Jounouchi is sitting on Yugi's other side, his ankle in a cast; having rolled it when he hit the ground. Apparently, Bakura had managed to flip the blonde over before retreating to the Millennium ring for the landing. Jou's leg is propped up on a footstool. Mai's sitting next to him, doting over the blonde who's obviously enjoying the attention.

"Oh Jounouchi, you were so brave!" she gushes, running one of her hands through his hair that has some debris tangled in it. She immediately scowls. "You need a shower!"

"There's the Mai we know!" Jou merely laughs to which she smiles warmly instead of retorting.

Their cheeriness is calming everyone down, but my mind is being plagued with so many questions. I wish I had stayed with Marik and discussed them, but I had to check on my friends, especially Yugi.

Bakura. I don't know what to make of his actions. First, he saves Yugi and now Jounouchi as well. What brought about this change in him? Did it happen while he was trapped in the ocean? Or did Yugi and Mai bring it about?

"Hey Bakura," Jou says to which the thief looks up in surprise. "Thanks man. For, well, flippin' me and all."

"Oh you both were so wonderful! My two boys looking out for one another!" Mai beams, her words making both of 'her boys' blush.

I clear my throat, turning to my hikari and his…his boyfriend. "Bakura."

Everyone stills. Yugi and Mai are waiting nervously. There's a tension in the air as I struggle with what I'm about to say. The thief's slanted brown eyes gaze at me uncertainly. I look at my hikari, my heart aching at the thought that I wasn't there to protect him. But someone else was.

"I…Thank you," I say softly to which the former tomb robber all but gapes at me. "It's taken me a while but I can see…" I inhale deeply. "I can see you have changed. And I admit I have had doubts about your intentions with Yugi from the start, but after all this…this drama with Malik..." I look Bakura straight in the eyes. "I'm still going to have a hard time getting used to you and Yugi being together as well as trusting you but…I'm now willing to try."

Yugi and Mai are both grinning happily while the tomb robber just stares at me in stunned silence. I wait, wondering if Bakura will accept this, well, peace offer. To everyone's relief, after a long moment, he nods, a small smile forming on his face.

* * *

Oh the drama! The passion! The love!

Malik: The shadow fights! XD

Ferris: Yessss! The shadow fights! XD

Yami: -sigh- Sometimes you're as bad as he is, ferris.

Malik: That's a compliment!

-snort- Anyhoo, I've got a little bit better idea of where I'm going with this story. As for my other fics: I'm nearly finished with the next chapter for BTBT. It shall be the longest chapter--and the goriest--that I've yet written.

Malik: Whoot! -waves bloody knife around-

Marik: Where'd you get that?!

...I haven't worked on the next chappie for As I Fall yet. I'm planning on doing so after posting the one for BTBT. As for Crimson, I'm about halfway, maybe not quite, through the next chapter.

Sorry, once again, for the long wait! Until next time!

Chan: Review, ya? Ya? XD

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: Behind the Glass

Hello pretties! Sorry it's been so long! 24 luffly pages of story here! Enjoy!

**darkmistressofyaoi: **"the fan girl in me squealed with delight throughout" -laughs- Well I'm glad. Isn't that the point of such stories as this? "I won't even mention update time, seeing as your chapters are always worth the wait." Squeeee! -tackles- I luffles you! XD Ah, worried everyone's _too _content? -grins evilly- Oh you know me too well. (Bakura: Damn you, ferris!) ehehehe! Oh the ending will be good. And as I've said before: Nobody dies in this story. (Everyone: Le gasp!) I know. It's gotta be my first multi-chapter story where there isn't any character death. It's a sign of the Apocalypse! Runnnn!!! (PS: Glad you enjoyed the tic tacs) -winks-

**CrystalSlashlover: **Are you new here? I think you are! -tackleglomps- HI!!! XD "I'm so glad Bakura's pretty much accepted!" Yeah, about that...(Bakura: -glare- What did you do NOW?) -sweatdrop- Erm...nothing too terrible? (Bakura: I hate you)

**1FtTall**: ehehe! Your name makes me giddy. XD New reviewer! -tackles- "Not much of a commenter..." Well then I'm honored you reviewed! Thank you! Glad you loved Malik and the waffles! (Malik: They were nyummy!) -.-;

**tediz-leader**: "ZOMFG! I haven't reviewed/read this awesome-sauce story in a long time" THERE YOU ARE! -tackles- We missed you! Didn't we, Bakura? (Bakura: -muttering- Whatever) -grabs handful of his hair- (Bakura: Gyaaaah! Yes! We fucking missed you, all right?!?!?!) -lets him go- That's better. -smiles happily-

**CosmicEssence**: No no! That's not the end. There are still like two more chapters to go. O.o I'm almost done with this story. ZOMG! -collapses- (Bakura: Is she dead? PLEASE tell me she's dead) Hey! (Baku: Dammit!) Glad you liked the quick changes in POVs. I wasn't sure whether people would take to that or if it'd be too confuzzling. Looks like I win! XD Yays!

**xXForeverForgottenxX**: "you need to shorten your chapters and not make them longer each time!" -grins sheepishly- I know. The problem I found is: People are indimidated by longer stories. They'll be scrolling through the stories and see a fic that's, say 33 pages (-cough- Cry of the Wicked -cough-). People have actually told me they looked at it several times before convincing themsleves to actually _read _it. So I've been working on that with all of my stories. Longer chapters means less chapters (in theory). "I really can't wait until Yami and Bakura get into it and start saying nasty things" Well wait no longer! XD

**L'uke-chan: **Are you new? -tackleglomps- No! It's NOT over! There are still about two more chapters to go! (Bakura: Dammit!) "This is my second YB story. What can I say, you're getting me addicted. LUV IT! Kyaa!" Kyaaa! XD That makes me uber happy! -prances around throwing orange tic tacs into the air- Fweee!!!

**Night Rain Illusion: **"YAY EJIPSHUN LASER BEAMS!" ROFL!!! I love that spelling of Egyptian! It's so...so...-cackles- Hey, Baku, you're an _ancient _Ejipshun! ehehehe! (Bakura: -sigh-)

**Akwon**: New reviewer! -glomps- "I love Chan!" Well good! 'Cause he's _Finally _returns in this chapter! (everyone: YAY!!!) XD

**Sabishii Kage Tenshi**: "Yami is finally starting to accept their relationship!" -grins- Yeah, well, he's _trying_. (Yami: Somehow, this doesn't sound good) -grins madly-

**HieiWannabe: **-winces- Wow. You had a lot going when you reviewed, didn't you? -huggles- Well I hope things have gotten better by now. Hell, your review was from the end of July so the world had Better start being nicer to you by now! -shakes fist at the world- Anyway, this chapter's got a bunch of humor with naughtiness mixed in. Hope you enjoy it! (either/or or both!) -winks-

**dragonlady222: **"Why didn't he just ask her to stay? Well, he's Jou, for one" -snerk- Yeah. that could be a major reason. (Jou: What are you guys sayin'?) Malik either needs to take up crocheting or needs a lover? LOL And those things are so alike! (Malik: -covered in yarn- It's not WORKING!) LOL

**animefanxNaiomix: **"for some reason I have a bad feeling that everything is doing so well...I sense drama in the future, but that's probably just me" LOL Honey, you should know be better by this point. Of COURSE there's more drama coming! I've still got two more chapters planned out! They can't be happy and content for two whole chapters! (Bakura: We COULD, you just won't let us.) -grins- Exactly. I'm glad you brought up Malik and how he actually schemes and isn't just some idiotic maniac. While he does seem oblivious to a lot of things (which he is, mind you) he also feigns stupidness which often works to his advantage. (Malik: I'm soooo awesome like that.) lol

**Ima lazy and won't sign in!**: Hi Peepz. (**Peepz**: Dammit! My alias!) lol Well, I don't know you personally, so I'll let Kana decided how much you're like Malik after reading _this _chapter. -cackles- It really centers around him a lot. "Who would want to kill a cute fluffy bunny man?" (Bakura: -twitch- WHAT DID SHE CALL ME?!?!?!) ROFL!!!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: "Yami giving Bakura a chance? Yayness" Yeah, well. Yami _tries_. No one can say he doesn't try. (Yami: Oh this sounds promising. -.-) eheheehe! By the way, I'll have to insist you stop kidnapping Baku. You can have Ryou...for now anyway. I'll need him soon though.

**tinkletimekelly**: "Tied up quite a few loose ends" Ah, but there are still more to come, as are brought up in this chapter, though not all are resolved. We've still got two chapters to go (at least that's my plan, but you never know with me). -winks-

**Memnoch's Heart**: Our dear Peepz is denying she's anything like Malik. So I want you to read this chapter--it really focuses around him--and tell me your verdict on the two of them, k? -winks- "Just when you least expects it, Ferris updates! Like slipping on black ice, only instead of cracking your head open and being in pain, someone ELSE cracks their head open and is in pain!" LOL That was such wonderful imagery. (Bakura: I'd like to crack someone's head open, if I may -glares at ferris-) Hush you! "of COURSE it's your fault for corrupting me! Remember, I WAS only a wee little thirteen year old when I stumbled onto your profile and decided to read." -scoffs- Oh come off it! Like ANY thirteen year old is innocent. That was the bitchiest time of my life (well, until I'm old and hit menopause, that is. -shudders- Then all hell will _truly _break loose) "Not as much Chan-funniness as I would have liked, but it made up for it with Malik-funniness" You'll be pleased to hear there are BOTH in this chapter!

**mystralwind:** "It really helped with the action to take us into each character and see why everything is going on as well as a clearer view of what" I'm sooo glad to hear that. I was worried that people might find it too confusing having the POVs switching so quickly. LOL You have so many suggestions about who Malik should be paired with. Several people have actually mentioned the Ryou/Malik factor.

**yeyavailability: **-tackles- Hi honey! "I thought it was the last chapter until I read the author's notes." Hell no. Not all of the issues have been resolved yet. There's no way I could've ended it there. "It seems like everything's resolved and the happy ending is next, but I hope Malik screws up your brain to continue this fic and make it longer" LOL Well, there are two more chapters planned. I think that will be it then. (readers: noooo!) (characters: Yessssss!!) LOL

**Rogue1979**: I'm doing really well actually. I've started a new therapy that's actually Working! O.O Amazing, I know. I started driving my car for the first time in over a year! Hoping to get back into school soon. Damn, I've forgotten so much of my Arabic too! Glad you liked the little drabble with Jou about Malik being knocked unconcious. I enjoyed writing that. -grins-

**Bfly-Ronaldita**: "Though it wasn't the waffles fault u know. They could have eaten them and then fight Malik!" LOL Oh, nobody's pointed fingers at the waffles. And I totally agree with you on that! XD

**YuugisGirl**: -tackles- Hi there! "Yami finally accepted Bakura-kun!" Welllll...technically, he said he'd _try_. (Yami: Thanks a heap, ferris) ehehehe! "Things are finally starting to work out for them after all!" And if you know anything about me, you'll know this means that the drama is about to make its entrance yet again! XD -cackles- Oh, I _love _angst.

**Smeepalicious: **-points- New reviewer! -tackles- Hi there! ".." -grins- Well that just about says it all, doesn't? "the intertwining plots come together very artfully" -goosh- You make me squeal! SQUEEEEE!!!...see? XD

**Silver Hunteress**: "You know, I could just totally see Malik running off into town at some point and meeting Ryo and THEM getting together." LOL Yes, a few of you have suggested/plead for that to happen. It amuses me. (Sliver: -hopeful- Is that a "yes"?) "I ADORE Malik trying to figure out who Seto Kaiba is." -grins- Yeah. That was really fun to write. Malik's POVs are always a blast. Surprisingly, though this chapter pretty much revolves around him, he doesn't narrate at all.

This chapter shall be dedicated to **CrystalSlashlover**, **1FtTall**, **L'uke-chan**, **Akwon, yeyavailability, YuugisGirl, **and **Smeepalicious**!

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER: **Okay, so in _all _of my fics I (along with every author who writes about the millennium items) have a VERY hard time finding ways to write about the millennium rod without making it sound naughty/dirty/whatever. Seriously, it's difficult! The sexual innuendos are neverending! So, I decided to do something about that in this chapter. -evil smirk- Just thought I'd give you the heads up!

**Dunya**

The world is but a playhouse.

He who perceives this ranges amongst the wise.

On the surface we live our lives and go about our way,

but in the depths of our souls we always remain estranged.

**Chapter 16: Behind the Glass**

**(Honda's POV)**

"I can't believe it. First Yugi and Bakura pair up and now Mai and Jounouchi!" Anzu murmurs as she slathers suntan lotion on her legs, sitting under the large beach umbrella wearing her bright pink bikini.

"Yeah. So who's next? Anzu and Yami?" Otogi grins from his lounge chair in the sun. The girl blushes, sending the dice master an angry scowl. It's a commonly known fact that she has a crush on the former pharaoh.

"That's absurd," she replies in an annoyed tone with just a touch of embarrassment.

Otogi stretches his limbs. "Well what about you and Malik then?" he asks gazing over his sunglasses at the giant hole in the sand in which the yami is digging. What reason?—we've no idea.

"Eeew! Otogi!" she squeals in disgust.

Malik's head pops up from the mini crater he's produced. "Hmm?"

"Nothing," I say between gritted teeth, casting a warning glare at the black-haired teen.

Marik's not here right now. While there haven't been any more major instances involving his yami since that big Shadow fight two days ago, the last thing we need is to give Malik a reason to start another fiasco.

Unfortunately, despite him seeming dim-witted, Malik catches on that something is amiss and that it has to do with him. Instead of going back to his burrowing or whatever the hell he's doing, he crosses his elbows on the side of the hole that is now up to his shoulders.

"We were just predicting who might hook up next," Otogi explains casually with a smirk. "Honda here suggested you and Anzu."

"I did **not**!" I exclaim rising out of my chair, towering over the smug dice master.

Malik's brow furrows. "Me and _who_?"

The three of us blanch at him. The guy doesn't know who Anzu is? Does he even know who Otogi and I are? How can he be so at ease surrounded by people whose names he doesn't even know? Apparently, it doesn't faze him.

"_Her_," Otogi stresses by jabbing his thumb at Anzu.

Violet eyes widen, face scrunching up in repulsion. "Eeew!"

The squeal the yami emits is so akin to Anzu's as he vanishes into his tunnel once again that Otogi and I snort, trying in vain to contain our laughter. Anzu turns a shade of scarlet, giving the two of us a good glare. She stands, suntan lotion bottle and magazine in hand.

"If you boys will excuse me," she says icily. "But I believe I've had enough ocean air for the time-being." This being said, she turns on her heel and marches briskly up the dunes towards the mansion.

"That's right, go and find Yami! Get those sparks flying!" Otogi calls after her heartily, letting loose a cackle of mirth.

I roll my eyes, watching her leave. "You never know when to quit, do you?"

He snickers, flipping onto his stomach, head resting atop his arms. "You guys are all so up-tight. Besides, everyone knows she's got the hots for Yami."

I give him a look. "I thought you said not to interfere with other peoples' relationships."

"And I hold to that," he replies smartly. "There isn't a relationship yet, now is there, Hiroto?"

Sighing in irritation, I sit back down on my folding chair beside him in the sun. There isn't much use arguing. The thing between Yami and Anzu has never been that 'open'. I'm actually inclined to believe it's more one-sided. If anything, Yami is either oblivious to her affections or is determined to have it remain a friendship and a friendship only.

"Is pink girl gone?" a voice hisses cagily.

Otogi and I look over to find Malik peeking out, his hair swaying back and forth like the long grasses further away from the ocean. Wild purple eyes dart back and forth charily.

"What?" I ask after a confused silence.

"The freaky friendship girl in the ugly pink," the fiend whispers hoarsely.

"She's gone," Otogi chuckles in amusement. "You actually thought we were serious about you and her?"

After one more cautious look around, the yami braces his arms, Millennium rod in one hand, pulling himself out of his ditch. He's wearing what I mistook to be black swim trunks until the sunlight hits them at just the right angle to prove they are, in fact, a very dark red. His body is covered in sand, to which, I note, causes Otogi to shudder in revulsion. The dice master hates getting sand, dust, dirt—you name it—one him. I tense up as Malik strides over casually and plops down in Anzu's chair under the umbrella. Lifting his arm, he drives the handle of the Millennium rod into the sand beside him.

"Can't be too careful," he finally answers absentmindedly. "I've had too many run-ins with creepy girls, but hikari wouldn't let me send them to the Shadow Realm. I don't know why not," he adds disdainfully. "Like we need them to breed and multiply."

Otogi raises his eyebrows at me with a look saying 'Did Malik just call someone else creepy?' What kind of person would this psychopath consider creepy? I'm very intrigued by this.

Malik's thought process has moved past his little explanation. He's now drumming his fingers on the plastic arms of the chair. "So what are we doing?"

"What do you mean?" I ask.

The yami sends me and exasperated look. "What do you think it means when someone asks what they're doing?"

"Well when it's so plainly evident one would just assume an explanation isn't necessary," Otogi retorts, irritation apparent.

Otogi, I'm really worried you're pushing your luck with this guy.

Malik merely frowns. "Are you saying _this_ is what you people do every afternoon? You sit around and do _nothing_?"

"Hey, I'm working on a nice golden tan here!" Otogi protests, turning his head to the left so he's facing away from us. "Something _you_ have naturally, lucky bastard," I hear him mutter under his breath.

I glance at the Millennium rod sticking out of the sand. Why the hell did Marik let him keep it after what happened earlier? What if he goes on another spree of mind-controlling? Gaze slowly moving up, I find myself staring straight into Malik's narrowed eyes. The right side of his mouth lifts slightly, sharp canine revealed.

"Don't sweat it, pointy-head. I might be bored, but not enough to engage in another Shadow battle…for now anyway," he adds.

Otogi abruptly turns over and sits up, eyeing the Egyptian reproachfully. I dare not look away from Malik who offers us a knowing smirk, reaching down and grasping the item in his hand. Picking it up, he playfully twirls it with his fingers.

"I can see what's going on in your minds," the yami simpers. "Marik can't take this from me…..No one can," he finishes quietly, expression suddenly grim.

"You're really protective of that thing, aren't you?" Otogi questions, careful of his tone not only because the yami is holding the item but also due to this rapid change in Malik's demeanor. He's suddenly so serious.

The Egyptian snorts humorlessly. "You misunderstand. It's like with the Pharaoh. And how the thief was trapped in the water…" Perilous eyes look fiercely at the rod, knuckles turning white. "We can manifest in our own bodies but only if our item is within close proximity."

I blink several times, processing this information. "So Marik can't take the rod because you go wherever it goes."

The yami curls his fingers tightly around the handle. "Precisely." At this, he gives us a warning look with those fiery eyes. "And don't you two get any funny ideas. I wouldn't be as forgiving as the thief seems to be if someone were to, say, throw my Millennium Item into the ocean."

"If you found your way back," Otogi puts in with a smile, shrinking down at the lethal glare he receives from the yami. "Okay, bad joke."

"_Very_," Malik growls, stabbing the rod back into the sand, this time on his other side so he's between us and the item.

"All right, let's not lose our heads, guys," I state looking from one to the other. "Malik, we won't mess with you if you agree not to control either of us or any of our friends."

"Give me a break. I already had a similar deal with my hikari," the Egyptian drawls, lazily picking up a magazine that Anzu left behind. "This place is just so damn _boring_."

"I'll agree it was getting pretty dull…well, until you showed up," Otogi admits with a reluctant smirk. I try to fight from grinning but fail, finding Malik with a glint in his eyes; obviously pleased to hear that statement.

This is followed by an awkward silence. It's bizarre having a conversation with this yami who is now idly flipping through the magazine with a curious look on his face. Adding in all the sarcastic remarks Otogi's made into the mix only makes it all the more unbelievable that we all still have our heads intact. I think this might be a new record for us.

"I didn't know pink girl swung that way."

Otogi takes his sunglasses off and I gape at the Egyptian.

"What did you say?" the dice master asks incredulously.

Malik holds up the abandoned magazine. "This thing. It's full of girls in lingerie and tiny swimsuits…"

"Lemme see that!"

Otogi and I both dive over to him, heedless of the lack of distance between the yami and us. The three of us stare at the pages, which are indeed of pictures with scantily clad models and celebrities.

"Holy shit!" I mutter. "I didn't know fashion magazines were so…so…"

"Hot?" Otogi grins madly, turning the page. The three of us freeze in horror.

There before us are photos of men who obviously have gym memberships and use them, flexing their overly bulky muscles for the camera while flashing their pearly whites. That's not the worst part though.

They're wearing Speedos.

"Aaah! My eyes!" Malik yelps, tossing an equally sickened Otogi the magazine who hastily flips through several pages as I try and fail to get those horrible images out of my head.

"Oookay," the dice master breathes in relief as he finds more pictures of babes. "So the entire magazine isn't hot."

"Uh _yeah_," I growl, turning to find Malik glaring hatefully at the glossy publication.

"What is that? Porn for bisexuals?" he mutters disgustedly.

"Whatever it is: I've seen enough," the dice master replies tossing it onto the sand with a shudder.

He and I don't go back to our chairs, standing in a sort of daze like one would get after walking into the wrong changing room at a local pool…and find naked elderly women showering. Okay, great, now there's yet _another_ bad image in my head.

"I'm bored again," Malik all but whines, leaning back in his chair languidly. How the hell did he recover from what we just saw so quickly?

"Well we're not going to be getting any kicks sitting around here that's for sure," Otogi states, sending the magazine a distasteful look. "**Ow**!" he yells, turning to the yami. "What the hell was **that** for?!"

Malik blinks. "I was proving you wrong. You said we wouldn't be getting kicked so I kicked you. See? Now we've got that cleared up, what kind of fun stuff is there around this shitty place?"

A livid Otogi's face is beet red as I fight to hold in the laughter I'm trying to contain in my throat. It's so damn hard though! I mean, Malik is deviously clever and yet utterly oblivious—both on so many levels. His threatening and nevertheless childlike personas are all rolled into one. It'd probably be in everyone's best interest to entertain him somehow so neither of his extremes take over.

"We've basically done all of everything," I admit after I ponder for an answer.

"Well, not _everything_," Otogi says between gritted teeth as he gingerly rubs his knee. Malik and I look over at him inquiringly.

**(Mai's POV)**

"I think we should do something nice for Kura," I say while sitting on the veranda with Jounouchi. "He's had a rough few years, and two days ago nearly gave me a heart attack."

"I think we all nearly had heart attacks," the blonde chuckles, his leg elevated by a pillow as the two of us lounge next to one another on long wooden chairs with thick cushions. "But I'll agree, the guy does deserve some type of break."

I beam upon hearing this, placing my glass of ice tea down on the marble table between us. The others have grown much less tense around Kura since the incident with Malik. I guess we should call the blonde fiend a blessing in disguise. A very malicious, evil blessing. Because of him, the group has become more accepting of Yugi and Kura. They're still a bit wary of Bakura, sure, but since he saved Jou and didn't harm Yugi they seem to have taken the thief's true intentions to heart.

"So what should we buy him?" Jou asks absentmindedly staring up at the blue sky.

I never thought I'd say these words: "I don't think something store-bought will work this time."

Understandably, my new boyfriend gawks at me. "W-wha…? Are you feeling okay, Mai?"

Sending him a scowl, I commence in filing my nails. "It has to mean something. You know, something deeper."

"You've got me there. You know I'm not good at any of the mushy stuff," Jou replies seriously.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I'm aware of that."

It looks like I have to figure this out on my own. Maybe it should be a present for both Kura and Yugi? If so, then I can't ask the hikari for any help either. But Yugi and I are the two that are closest to Bakura…

The sliding door opens behind us. "Oops! Sorry. Am I interrupting anything?"

"Hiya Yami!" Jou greets, craning his neck to look at the former pharaoh.

The other sounds apologetic. "I didn't realize anyone was out here. I'll just go…"

"Wait!" I exclaim, sitting up straight and turning around.

Yami's motionless like a statue, hand reaching out but not touching the door latch. Violet eyes are gazing at me in bewilderment. He quickly recovers, stepping over to us.

"Yes?"

"What is it, Mai?" Jou cocks his head to one side.

How am I going to ask this?

"Yami, we—Jounouchi and I, that is…" I stammer, unsure of how he'll respond to this. "We were discussing Kura and how we'd like to do something for him…Perhaps for both him and Yugi. You know, they have had to go through a lot lately."

"I see. And you need ideas on what to buy?" he nods.

I want to smack my own forehead. "No! Why do you people keep saying that?"

"Uhh, because shopping is your answer to most things?" Jounouchi ventures innocently. "Seriously, Mai, what do you want us to say? I don't know anything about Bakura."

"But…Yami does," I answer slowly. Both of them balk at me. "Well at least you know a lot about Yugi!"

"Well you were right: Yami knows plenty about Bakura too," Jou points out uncomfortably.

"I'm talking about **good** things," I finish haughtily, daring either of them to bring up their past battles with Kura.

"I'm not so sure about this…" Yami begins skeptically, fidgeting a bit.

"Oh please, Yami! They'll appreciate it. Wouldn't it be wonderful to do something for them to show them we've accepted Kura and also their relationship?" I beseech the former pharaoh.

"I…suppose."

"Well then pull up a chair and let's think!" I smile, motioning to one of the two empty chairs next to Jounouchi. Yami reluctantly sits down, not at ease with the situation.

"Okay, sooo…Yugi likes Duel Monsters. And Bakura…well…we all know he plays too. We could do something with Duel Monsters," Jou offers eagerly, observably wanting his favorite game to be a part of this.

"We have to remember that Malik is here too," Yami puts in sternly. "The last thing we need is for him to get his hands on some cards to use. We'll have monsters rampaging all over the mansion." Jou visibly pouts at this announcement.

"All right. No Duel Monsters," I agree, bringing my hand closer to my face as I file the tip of my pinky nail.

"How about something like a party? The two of you have something to celebrate as well. I don't see why it can't be about all four of you," Yami says thoughtfully. "And seeing how the staff here is, I'm sure they could make it fairly grandiose."

Jou and I look at one another. Us _finally_ getting together is something big. Why shouldn't we have some fun with it too?

"Can we have cake?" my boyfriend asks eagerly.

Yami laughs. "Jou, you are very predictable. Yes, of course there can be cake."

I scrunch up my nose. "Let's have some fruit then. They make those decorative bouquets of fruit. I want something sweet but not fattening."

"Done."

"What about Yug and Bakura?" Jounouchi cuts in. "What kinds of food do they like?"

"Is this party going to revolve around food by any chance?" Yami asks with an amused smile.

"I still want to get Kura something," I insist curtly. "I mean, if we do have this party, he's going to be surrounded by people who all know one another really well. I for one can tell you that is not an enjoyable experience." Yami and Jou both look ashamed. Thankfully, they don't press the matter any further.

"It's not like he was close to anyone before now," Yami sighs, leaning back in his chair. "Well, besides Ryou."

A strange expression appears on my boyfriend's face. It's a mixture of puzzlement and inquisitiveness. Yami, meanwhile, has a faraway mist enshrouding his vision.

"What ever happened to Ryou anyway?" Jounouchi asks after a brief silence. "I haven't seen him since…when was it? Battle City?"

"You're right. Gods, has it really been that long?" Yami marvels. "I can't believe we haven't heard from him or seen him."

Brown eyes widen. "You don't think Bakura…?"

"Kura did _not_ kill Ryou. So get that idea out of your head or, so help me, I'll shove this nail filer into your brain through your ear, Jounouchi Katsuya!" I threaten waving my 'weapon' in front of his face.

He pales. "K'."

"I wonder where Ryou is…" Yami catches the cautioning look I give him. "And I'm not saying Bakura did anything to him. It's just…where did Ryou go?"

"Boys, we're supposed to be focusing on our party," I remind them in exasperation.

"But don't you think Bakura would like to see Ryou? I mean, this could be their second chance at being a yami and hikari instead of…erm…" Jou's perspiring under my gaze. "This could be their second chance," he finishes lamely.

"It would be an opportunity for some reconciliation, I suppose," Yami says quietly, considering this idea. "I'm not sure a party atmosphere would be the best place for it…"

"Then we'll just wait to start the party until after Ryou comes," Jou beams happily. "That'll be just one more thing to celebrate. S'been forever since we've seen him."

"Now all we have to do is _find_ him, which is much easier said than done," Yami sighs running his hand through his hair.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"It's nice being able to sit out in the open like this, isn't it?" I smile leaning against my koi as we relax on the white futon in the lounge.

"Hn," Bakura grunts, suspicious brown eyes focused on the doors leading out onto the balcony where Yami, Mai, and Jou are.

I grab my boyfriend's chin, turning his head so he's facing me. "Bakura, you need to relax. Yami was sincere when he said he's going to try and accept our relationship."

"The key word there is 'try'," the thief mutters as I release him.

"That's right. Which reminds me," I say seriously. "You have to do likewise with him."

A thin grayish eyebrow quirks. "You mean about him and Mar—mmmph!" My hand goes flying over his mouth as I glance around nervously before pulling away. Bakura sends me a glare.

"I thought we talked about this," I whisper, still looking about.

"We did. We talked about not talking about it," my miffed koi confirms with a scowl. "What's the big deal? Everyone knows about the two of us. What makes the Pharaoh and…?" I press a finger to his lips as a wordless warning. He growls. "What makes _their_ situation any different? That certain someone is more 'redeemed' in your friends eyes than me."

"Bakura, can't we discuss this somewhere else?"

"There's nobody here but us!" he all but yells in exasperation. "Ye gods, it's like the world will come to a bloody end if anyone finds out…"

"_Malik_," I hiss in defeat.

Bakura stops. "What?"

"Malik," I repeat quietly. "Malik is the difference. Malik is the big deal."

"So, we're keeping quiet because we don't want Malik to go haywire?"

"Exactly."

The former tomb robber slouches, arms crossed over his chest. "Well that's just plain stupid. That asshole goes beserk all the time."

"But this is a much more…I can't think of a good word. Sensitive, let's say that. It's an extra sensitive topic and would set off much more than his average tantrum or violent escapade," I reply grimly, knowing it to be true.

"Fine!" Bakura huffs, a sour expression on his face. "But they're going to have to spill the beans sooner or later."

"Hey guys."

We both jump, finding Marik himself standing before us. He gives us a probing look. No doubt we look guilty of something. Something else seems to be on his mind though, as his attention his quickly averted.

"Have either of you seen Malik? I haven't sensed him and it's been very quiet around here which worries me," the Egyptian states tiredly.

"Anzu came storming in about an hour ago," I inform him. "She was muttering a lot, but from what I was able to catch: Malik, Otogi, and Honda are down by the water."

"Oh great." The other hikari casts his eyes heavenward. "He's probably going to drown someone…or himself."

"Doing the world a favor," Bakura grumbles under his breath to which I give him a jab in the ribs with my elbow. "Hey!"

"So…umm…where's everyone else?" Marik asks slowly, playing with one of his golden earrings.

My koi grins. "Looking for Yami, eh?"

"Bakura!" I exclaim as Marik's lavender eyes widen in shock.

"Y-you know?" the Egyptian stutters. His gaze immediately shoots to me.

"I can tell what you're thinking, blondie. And no, Yugi didn't tell me." Bakura's grinning broadly, clearly enjoying watching Marik squirm.

"So Yami told you that he told me?" I ask. Ra, this is getting baffling.

Marik manages to nod. "Yami told me that he told you but that you wouldn't tell anyone else." He turns back to Bakura. "So who told _you_?"

"Okay, I'd like to start off by saying that was one of the most wacked up sentences I've ever heard," my koi smirks despite the stern look I'm giving him. "As for my knowledge of your _partnership, _no one told me anything_. _I unfortunately happened upon the two of you having foreplay in the hallway your first night here. That's a vision that will be implanted in my mind for the remainder of my existence, so thank you _so_ much for that."

The color drains from Marik's face. He takes a step back and collapses on a chair that luckily was behind him; otherwise, he very well might have ended up on the floor. I get up and come over to the Egyptian, kneeling next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right, Marik?"

"Yep." His voice sort of squeaks when he answers.

"Marik, you don't have to worry. Bakura and I have agreed not to mention this to anyone. Isn't that right, Bakura?" I send my own koi a meaningful look.

"Sure. Whatever," he shrugs to which I glare. He sighs in frustration. "Fine fine. My lips are sealed and I've tossed away the damn key. Happy?"

Marik, meanwhile, has buried his face in his hands. "Shit, this isn't going to work."

"I'll say. What could the two of you possibly have in common?" Bakura snorts. "Besides both being observably gay?"

Marik raises his head, shooting Bakura a fierce look. "I'm talking about the secrecy, you stupid thief!"

"Temper temper."

"Bakura please," I implore as I remove my hand from Marik's shoulder.

I have to remind myself about these two pairing up during Battle City to defeat Yami and then Malik. Did they argue a lot then? Most likely, considering their attitudes and egos.

"This isn't funny!" Marik's fuming, anger burning in his eyes. "If Malik catches wind of this…"

"So stop tip toeing around him and grow a damn spine," Bakura interrupts condescendingly. "What are you afraid of? He seems fairly fond of you."

"I'm worried about what he'll try to do to Yami," Marik retorts in a grating voice as he fights to control his fury.

Bakura throws his head back and laughs at this. The Egyptian next to me bristles as I watch on disapprovingly.

"The Pharaoh's _afraid_ of Malik?" Bakura cackles, slapping his leg with his hand. "Oh, Marik, you've just made my day."

"You son of a…!"

"All right, that was a lovely conversation," I cut in loudly, hands on my hips. "Now can we lose the name-calling and please act mature here? Or is that too much to ask?"

A glowering Marik appears ready to lunge at my koi and throttle him but keeps himself in check. "Fine. If he'll knock it off with the mockery."

Bakura's still grinning from ear to ear but he doesn't continue his taunting. "I'm done."

"And the gloating," the irked blonde adds.

"Now that one isn't so easily solved," Bakura declares, lazing back onto the futon. "Not with this juicy information I've just been told."

"Will you act your age for two minutes?" I ask him in exasperation.

"And how, pray tell, is a three-thousand year old _supposed_ to act?" he responds, plastering an angelic smile on his face.

This time Marik smirks. "How about _dead_?"

"Why you snotty little…!"

This is going to take a while.

**(Anzu's POV)**

"Stupid pricks," I mutter under my breath angrily, having changed into a pink tank top and jean skirt.

I don't know what to do. Everything has changed so quickly that I'm having a hard time coming to terms with it all. Yugi and Bakura. Mai and Jounouchi. Marik and Malik's sheer presence. Later after Battle City I was informed by my friends that Marik had kept a piece of his spirit inside of my mind. While I understand it was his tool for survival, I still can't shake the strange feeling I get whenever I'm around him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I jolt slightly, finding Yami in front of me. Blushing, I realize I've been standing in the middle of the hallway completely zoned out.

"N-nothing. Just Honda and Otogi being themselves."

"Oh," he smirks in that way that makes my heart flutter. "Yes, somehow I've never quite become accustomed to them. I don't think anyone ever will. Where are you headed now?"

"Umm…" I bite my lip, noticing how enticing he looks in those black pants, tight black tee shirt, two links of chains dangling around his thin waist, and the choker/collar thing he's wearing around his neck along with the Millennium puzzle.

"Anzu? Are you all right?"

I blink, skin flushing when I realize I've been ogling at him. "I…"

Jounouchi and Mai have finally gotten together. Heck, Yugi and Bakura are a couple. That proves nothing's impossible. I gaze into those dark amethyst eyes that are so alluring. Should I say something?

I'm surprised when his expression becomes serious, losing any kidding nature. He steps forward, placing a hand on my shoulder to which I shiver in anticipation. I stare at him, just stare, completely under his spell.

He sighs deeply, troubled. "Anzu, listen. I know about your feelings for me. I have known for some time now. It's just that…" Yami breaks off, pulling his hand back and running it through is hair. My skin is still tingling from his touch. "Gods, I wish I'd said something sooner…"

"It's all right, Yami," I laugh lightly. "The point is we're saying it now, right? Look at Mai and Jounouchi and how long they've had crushes on one another! As they say: better late than never!"

He doesn't laugh and he doesn't smile. Yami's lips are tight as he gazes at me, the truth shining clear in those gorgeous eyes. My heart skinks as I fight to control the tears welling up.

"So it's not too late," I whisper dejectedly. "It's _never_."

"Anzu, I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to get hurt. That's the last thing I wanted to happen," he replies morosely, shoulders sagging. "Looks like I failed with that as well, haven't I? I wanted to tell you, it's just…I do care about you as a friend and I didn't want to ruin what we have."

I nod understandingly, looking down at my pink sandals. "It's all right, Yami. You don't have anything to apologize for." I force myself to meet his eyes again, wishing away the longing feeling burning in my chest. "But what we do have…it hasn't changed now that we've said this?"

This time a hopeful smile appears on his face. "I hope it has changed…for the better."

Now I do my best to shake off what's just happened. "So what are you doing up here?"

He sighs. "To tell you the truth, I've been wandering."

"Something on your mind?" I ask concernedly.

Yami glances around before speaking. "A few of us decided to invite Ryou out here. We haven't seen him for so long and think it'd be good for both him and Bakura."

"Oh Yami, that's a wonderful idea!" I gush clapping my hands together.

"That's the thing. I don't know where Ryou is or how to contact him. No one does."

" 'Scuse Chan!"

"Eeeep!" I nearly jump out of my skin as the squat cheerful man appears out of nowhere.

Yami exhales heavily, having been caught off guard as well. "Hello Chan."

"Hello hello!" the man greets bubbly. "Chan looking for boy in bellyshirt."

Yami raises his eyebrows. "Marik? Why?"

"Others say give this to him," the little Chinese man announces holding up a small piece of yellow paper. "Chan's been searching for a while but cannot find him."

"Why don't I give it to him when I see him? I'm sure you have other things to do," Yami states, holding out his hand to receive it.

"Okay!" Chan beams, passing it to my friend.

A light goes off in my head. "Chan, I was wondering if there'd be a way for the staff to track down someone for us."

"Ja! We can try!"

"Ryou Bakura," I say slowly, annunciating slowly. "_Ryou Bakura_. Can you find out where he is?"

"Chan will do his best!" the man giggles before waddling off happily down the hallway.

"I wish I could be as carefree as that," I grin after him. "Well now we might get a lead on where Ryou is." I turn to find Yami staring down at the writing with a look of panic strewn across his features. "Yami?"

He snaps out of it, hand holding the paper trembling. "We have to find Marik _now_!"

**(Honda's POV)**

"I'm hungry. Is anyone else hungry? 'Cause I'm hungry," Malik announces for the fourth time in the last minute.

Otogi's fingernails dig into the steering wheel as we fly down the highway in the red convertible. We're going well over the speed limit. I think it's partially due to the fact that the dice master has very little patience left for the yami sitting in the back seat.

"There was food there. Why didn't you eat anything then?" our black-haired companion grounds out.

"Because I wasn't hungry then," Malik replies as if we are the crazy ones. "Geez, I'm not going to gorge myself just because there happens to be food nearby." He leans forward so his head is in the space between Otogi and me. I nearly jump out of my skin when I feel his warm breath on my ear. "This guy's a nut job."

"I heard that!"

Malik pulls back slightly much to my relief, gripping the tops of our seats. "Well you are. Plus you always act like there's a cactus shoved up your ass."

"Sit down and put your seat belt on before I do something that I won't regret!" Otogi yells threateningly.

"Like that," Malik smirks but obeys.

I exhale, closing my eyes and allowing the wind to glide over my face sculpting my features. I'm beat. That really was a rowdy party. I'm glad Otogi had the idea. Malik did have a point: hanging out at the beach day after day was getting pretty tedious. It wasn't like we had to spend a lot of time with Malik, just check on him from time to time to make sure he hadn't mauled anyone or enslaved minds. As far as I can tell, he behaved himself.

…which probably means that he didn't.

Oh well. At least we're on our way back to the mansion now. Glancing at the digital clock on the dashboard, I note that it's nearly 10 pm. Shit. That's quite a bit later than we planned. What's done is done, I suppose.

"You think we'll get in trouble with the others for being out past curfew?" I ask jokingly.

Otogi frowns. "The person we're most likely to get hell from is Marik for taking that thing without permission," he states motioning with his head at Malik who's watching with fascination as the world zooms by.

I laugh. "Come on! We got his yami out of everyone else's hair for a while. If anything, he'll be _thanking_ us!"

**(Yami's POV) **

"What the fuck were you thinking?! You took him to a_ club_?!" Marik shrieks at white-faced Honda and Otogi as the rest of us sit and watch.

"This _so_ beats movie night," Bakura mumbles from beside Yugi, clearly enjoying this spectacle.

"We left a note," Honda protests as he and the dice master stand before the fuming blonde.

"Oh yes, and it was _such_ a relief to find," my boyfriend sneers, holding up the yellow sticky note Chan gave me. " 'We're going out for a while. Malik's with us'," he reads in a sing-song voice, crumpling the note into his fist as he finishes. "For all we knew he could've enslaved your minds and left!"

Malik listens, finishing off a piece of pizza from where he's standing calmly next to his hikari. I'm surprised at how stable his mind-set seems. All of us were nothing short of shocked when the three of them arrived here. Otogi was pissed, Honda was irritated, and Malik was hungry.

"Look, nothing bad happened. He said he was bored so we decided to have some fun," Honda persists desperately.

"And it was fun, hikari! It was a huge place packed with people, though it wasn't nearly as big as this place. There were all these flashing colorful lights and loud music!" Malik chortles, licking some pizza sauce off his fingers.

"The three of them seem to be all right," I chuckle from next to Jou on the futon.

Marik glowers but his temper is cooling. "Next time you will speak with me directly before taking him anywhere."

"Like hell there will be a next time," Otogi grumbles, arms crossed over his chest as he moves to the table and slumps down on a chair. He takes out his wallet, pulling out small slips of paper and crumpled napkins. "Now, time for the tally."

"What are those?" Anzu asks naively as Honda comes over to the table and does likewise.

"Girls' phone numbers," the dice master smirks, moving the slips from one spot to another as he counts them.

Honda nods. "We have competitions to see who can get the most. Remember those good ol' days when you were a bachelor, Jou?"

Our friend pales. "Erm…" He glances over nervously at Mai who's eyes narrow. "No?"

"Boys. Disgusting creatures," his girlfriend snipes. "Are you even going to call any of them?"

"Maybe. Maybe not," Honda shrugs.

"That's just cruel!" Anzu objects.

"Hey, that's the way it works. The chicks know that. Everyone there knows the game," Otogi retorts derisively.

"Nineteen," Honda announces slapping the last number on the table.

"Hmm. I'm ending my count with twenty-seven," Otogi smirks triumphantly twisting a strand of his black hair around a finger.

Marik rolls his eyes, coming over and casually sitting down next to me. I catch the impious look Bakura sends my koi but don't think much of it. Yugi informed me earlier that the two Egyptians have taken up quarreling again. Great. That will make it more difficult to get along with the thief if my koi doesn't like him.

"Hoo yeah, I'm still the king," Otogi brags, leaning his chair back.

"Pig," Anzu dubs him distastefully.

Malik, who has been watching on with interest, finally speaks. "Oh. Is that what those things were for?"

Everyone's attention turns to him. Marik gives his yami an agitated look. Honda glances from Otogi to Malik.

"Yeah," he answers after a brief silence. "Did you ask the ladies for their numbers too?"

The yami shakes his head. "No. People just gave them to me."

"What?" Otogi chokes. He quickly recomposes himself. "Well, where are these so-called numbers then, hmm? You like competitions, don't you, Malik? Want to show us how many phone numbers you got?"

"Guys this really isn't…" Marik's begins, not wanting his yami to be in any sort of contest in which he could lose and go on a rampage.

Malik's pulls out a fistful of pieces of paper from the large pocket covering half of his right pant leg. Otogi crashes to the floor, chair and all. Honda and Jou are staring bug-eyed.

"I didn't really see the point but they did get quite insistent," Malik states with a grin, strolling over and placing his pile on the table. There have to be at least as many as Otogi's! It's close.

"Who's Mr. Popular now, Ryuuji?" Mai calls mockingly.

"Oh come on, like there are as many as mine," Otogi scoffs though he's not convincing anyone including himself.

Malik gets a thoughtful look on his face. "Do guys count too?"

"W-what?" Honda stutters coming out of his stupor.

"Well you said this was a competition for girls' phone numbers," Malik states. "Do guys' numbers count too?"

We're all gaping at him, save Bakura and Mai who are about ready to burst out laughing. Marik looks over at me with pleading eyes as if begging me to make this be just a bad dream.

"Well Otogi, Honda," Mai says smoothly. "Are boys' numbers allowed in your little game or not?"

Otogi is gazing at the pile of phone numbers as if trying to calculate whether there are more than twenty-seven. Emerald eyes twitch yet he can't seem to find his voice.

Mai snickers. "I think this is the first time you've been caught speechless. I must say: I'm very happy to be witnessing it."

Jou laughs too before turning to Malik. "All right, where are the guys' numbers?"

Malik reaches into the large pocket on his left leg this time. We all wait, the majority of us in curiosity and amusement. Marik hasn't calmed at all despite how well his yami is handling this, if not thoroughly enjoying himself. Nothing could have prepared my poor koi, or any of us for that matter, when Malik pulls out not two or three numbers, but another handful of papers; a **lot** more than before. Otogi looks ready to pass out.

"What the fuck!" Honda exclaims.

I glance over to find Marik's eyes bulging out of his head. Figuring no one is paying heed to us, I grasp his hand to which he immediately puts a death-grip on. Honda's rushed over and is flicking through the papers disbelievingly.

"I have an idea. Let's count them!" Mai says loudly.

"And excellent suggestion," Bakura agrees with a smirk, the two of them watching an ashen Otogi.

"That's right. Rub it in!" the dice master shouts, throwing his hands up in the air and storming away. He gets in the elevator, most likely going to his room his lick his wounds of defeat.

"How did you get so many?" an astounded Honda asks, sinking down on Otogi's chair.

"Malik, did you use the Millennium rod?" my koi demands.

Malik shrugs. "Yes and no."

"That's not answer enough, yami," Marik continues warningly.

"I didn't use any Shadow magic as you're implying," Malik replies arrogantly, sitting down next to Honda. "I got about half of these things before anyone really noticed the Millennium rod," he refers of the item strapped to his belt.

"Then how, pray tell, did you get the rest?"

"Well people started asking me if it was a weapon and I figured they'd kick us out or try to confiscate it if I said yes. Naturally, I didn't."

Marik knows his darker half better than anyone else, but it isn't taking a genius to see that Malik gave them some other explanation—one that got him at least thirty phone numbers.

"And…what exactly did you tell them it was?" Marik asks, obviously dreading the answer.

A devilish smirk spreads across Malik's face. "A sex toy."

Bakura, Mai, and Jou are roaring with laughter; Yugi's covered his mouth in attempt to hide his smile. Anzu's blue eyes are wide as she scowls in repulsion. Honda's staring open-mouthed at the blonde yami who looks utterly pleased with himself for managing to stir things up once again.

"With those blades and the hidden dagger, that is one fucked-up sex toy!" Jou hoots, clutching his stomach.

"Which seems to have gotten quite a few people pretty excited," Mai comments wryly, trying to compose herself.

Marik's utterly mortified. "You told them the rod is a _sex object_?!" Bakura explodes into another fit of laughter at my koi's wording.

"Oh hikari, you're too serious. Besides, it was entertaining with all the sexual innuendos that go along with it," Malik counters gleefully.

"Holy crap, you're right!" Jou cackles. " 'Hey there, I just polished my rod. It's nice an' long. Oh, and did I mention it's got a surprise inside?' "

"Jou that's **disgusting**!" Anzu shrieks.

I can't help but chuckle, squeezing Marik's hand. "I can't believe so many people bought that fib."

"Well it's like they say, Yami," my hikari snickers nodding towards the table covered with slips of paper. "Phone numbers don't lie."

**(Yami's POV) **

Slowly the mayhem began to cease and late-night snacks and tea were brought in by the maids. Otogi was the only one not present. I reluctantly let go of Marik's hand, noting the thief's prying brown eyes scrutinizing. He's the second-to-last person that I want to know about this. The first obviously being Malik because he'd skewer my head on a stick and toast it over a fire like a marsh mellow.

Yeah, Malik's definitely the most hazardous.

Once Yugi and Jou begin discussing Duel Monsters and the newest cards, Bakura excuses himself, going out onto the balcony. Mai and Jou are arguing just as they do over half of the time. Honda's shuffling through all of the phone numbers on the table in a sort of daze. I glance at Marik to find my koi in a heated debate with Malik about the treatment of the Millennium rod. A smirk forms on my lips. Gods, there really **are** lots of sexual innuendos about that thing!

"Perhaps you should go talk with him."

I blink in surprise, turning to find Anzu watching me with her sapphire eyes. I was so relieved that she didn't get hysterical about me not loving her. While I can detect the emotions still lingering within her, I know they will pass in time. Love is not, after all, something one gets over in a day. I do feel responsible for any grief I've caused her. Perhaps I can make amends somehow.

"What?" I ask, not sure who she's referring to.

"Bakura. He's out there by himself. Didn't you say earlier that you were going to make an effort to accept him?"

"Yes," I admit begrudgingly. "But I was more thinking along the lines of other people being present so we don't butcher one another."

"Oh Yami, you've seen how much more mellow he's become."

"Mellow, yes. But he still possesses that attitude that really gets on my nerves."

"So you be the adult," she insists. "Otogi is juvenile yet we all put up with him."

"There are major differences between Otogi and Bakura," I reply, somehow suspecting I'm going to end up out there regardless of whether I have good arguments.

"I know. I was just trying to put it into perspective a bit better," Anzu admits. She reaches over, hesitating a moment before taking my hand. "You know Yugi would appreciate it."

I gaze at her and comprehend she's looking at a friend, not a potential crush. She smiles warmly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze before letting go. I sigh heavily, standing up and walking slowly over to the glass doors. I can't see the thief, as there's too much light in here and it's already late in the night. Instead, our reflections are mimicking us on the glass. Looking behind myself at my friends one more time Anzu gives an encouraging nod. I nod back, throat muscles tight, opening the door and stepping out into the cool night.

I immediately stop, finding Bakura leaning against the banister but facing towards the doors. Slanted eyes observe me doubtfully yet he doesn't say anything. It feels like I'm being dissected. This is not how he acts around Yugi or Mai. Luckily, this isn't how he acts around Malik either. I take a shaky breath, realizing that neither of us knows how to act towards the other. New boundaries have been put up as old ones were demolished.

"What are you doing?" I ask offhandedly.

Arms folded over his chest, he finally speaks. "Watching."

I blink. "Watching what?"

"Them."

The cynicism in his tone is evident yet I fight every urge I have to give him a biting comment. Anzu was right. I am the more mature of the two of us. I have to prove this to myself and to everyone else for that matter.

"You're in the way."

I frown before moving off to the side and situating myself so I too am reclining against the stone railing. While I considered sitting on it, I noted that would put me in too vulnerable of a position. He could easily give me a shove and I'd be dead far down below...

'No! Don't think like that,' I admonish myself as I look at the thief surveying my friends. 'He's changed. I can't go making assumptions yet.'

"Is there a reason?" I question after a long moment.

Bakura glances at me. "Hn?"

"Watching. Is there a reason you're watching them?" I elaborate, wondering if he's just being protective since my hikari and Malik are in the same room. That, I wouldn't blame him for.

The former tomb robber merely shrugs. "I've always watched people."

All right, now that's a tad disturbing. But not even Bakura himself can deny his past. He was a murderer. He stole and banished peoples' souls. He controlled and manipulated Ryou like a puppet. Even if he has changed, there will always be sinister things about him.

"Why?" I find myself asking.

Don't I know the answer though? It was to gather as much information as he could about his adversaries and next victims. Considering how he operated, he was never the kind to just jump out at you from around a corner without having a plan and objective.

Brown eyes avert back to my friends. It's almost like watching one of those old silent movies, only in color. The picture is much clearer too. There's an almost echo of their laughter and voices yet I can't determine whether I'm imagining it or not.

"That's what you do when you're alone. You watch," Bakura states quietly. My head snaps to him. He doesn't take notice. "But they don't see. They can't see us out here. They're in the light." He looks back at me. "You were always in the light. Couldn't see past it. You never fathomed what could be beyond it. I didn't understand that. So I watched for a long time and no one saw me." A humorless smirk forms. "People know you're there but they can't see you. This simple fact terrifies them. **That** is what being the Darkness is."

"And…did you _want_ to be the Darkness?" I ask cautiously, surveying the Millennium ring continuously.

"Yes."

There was no pause, no contemplation put into that answer. A shudder runs down my spine as a cold gust of air sweeps across the veranda. Either Bakura doesn't mind or he doesn't notice, having gone back to his infuriating pastime. There's an important question that needs to be voiced.

"And are you still the Darkness?"

**(Bakura's POV) **

"And are you still the Darkness?"

These words are coated with suspicion and apprehension. There's also a hint of threat. Not that I can fault him for this. I have changed greatly, he just doesn't see it yet. The hatred for him that always flowed through my veins has barely diminished. Yugi is the sole reason I'm not trying to beat the shit out of him.

Watching my koi interact with his friends, I've felt something I never have before. It's an emotion that, before those three years in the ocean, I would not have been able to identify.

Love.

"No," I whisper, heart skipping as Yugi laughs at something Jounouchi said. He looks so happy.

"I'd like to ask why," Pharaoh's annoying voice basically demands as I try to ignore him. "I have my hikari's best interests in mind as well as my friends'."

"Darkness doesn't feel," I reply softly. "At least, not in the same way as…"

The Pharaoh waits a moment for me to continue but I don't. "The same way as _what_?"

I don't know why, but it just happens. Perhaps it's his high and mighty above-all-the-rest tone. Maybe it's how suspicious he is of me despite everyone else being fine with my presence. Hell, it might just be my own lack of self-control. Whatever the reason, I lose it.

"What is this?" I question tersely. "A questionnaire to find out whether or not I've changed because Ra forbid you should trust what everyone else says?"

"Listen you," he retorts, coming closer menacingly. "I've known you for over three thousand years and I probably haven't seen the worst of what you're capable of. The last thing I want is for Yugi to be influenced by someone like you."

"Someone like me?" I hiss, fists clenching. "Is this due to my past social status or how I used to be?"

"I'm not narrow-minded enough to judge a person by their social status," Yami snaps, practically in my face by this point.

"So that's it then. You don't think people are capable of changing?"

"No, just not **you**!" he shouts before he covers his mouth promptly, eyes widening.

I, for my part, take a step back, nodding while smiling somberly. "So the truth is finally out."

"I didn't mean…That came out wrong, all right?" he tries but knows it's futile now. "What I meant was that you can't have changed to the degree that they say you…"

"Oh I know what you meant. You made it very clear," I rejoin icily. "But you know what? This isn't a game. This isn't like one of our many duels in the past." I should stop here but old habits die hard and I go against my better judgment. "But if it were: you'd be _losing_."

He's trembling with rage. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Pharaoh takes a stride forward, grabbing me by the front of my shirt. "If you hurt him in any way, so help me Bakura, I will make you beg for mercy!"

"I wouldn't hurt him physically or emotionally!" I yell angrily into the night air as I rip myself free. "Why can't you see that?"

"Fine. Prove it to me. Your relationship has been moving too fast. I suggest you back off a bit," he says smoothly, eyes glittering dangerously.

"What are you talking about?" I ask between gritted teeth.

"You being intimate so soon in your relationship. I don't find it healthy or appropriate."

I gape at him, anger making my blood pound in my head. "Are you insane?! You're just being ridiculous now!"

"I just want you to take this slower! Is that so hard for your puny thief mind to grasp?!"

I sneer. "So what is it now? I'm afraid I don't understand the rules. I can't have sex with Yugi but you can fuck _Marik_?!"

I get the reaction I wanted. His eyes are wide in horror and shock, body shaking. Unfortunately, just as the words left my mouth there was a sound off of gasps, like the stars themselves had overheard. Somehow, that seems highly unlikely. Internally cringing, I turn my head to the left to find the sliding door fully open, Yugi standing there with wide eyes, clutching the doorframe tightly. Behind him, the group resides, mouths hanging open as they gawk at us. Marik is nearly as pale as I am.

"_What. Was. __**That**_?" Malik's voice hisses like a cobra, gleaming violet eyes promising carnage.

Oh shit.

* * *

Nyehehehehe! XD I LOVE cliffhangers, don't you?

So the way I've been planning this out, I'd say we have two chappies left to go in this story.

Yami: Thank Ra.

Of course my plans often change.

Yami: Dammit!

LOL

-scowls at stats board- Oh, I hates it when school comes along. Not as many reviews. Normally, it would mean I'd be busier too, but I'm on medical leave at the moment. (hoping to get back to college Soon)

As for stories' progress: As I Fall has 15 pages, BTBT has 14 1/2, and Crimson is at 14. I'm REALLY going to try updating Crimson more frequently, given that I started posting it in 06 and that I'm just now working on chapter 11. -winces- Yeah. Sorry about that.

Until later!

Ferris


	17. Chapter 17: Shattered Love

**PirateCaptainBo**: New reviewer! -tackles- Or is it 'reviewers'? I see a Bo and a Ski. 'Course, it could be a muse. -shrugs happily- Yes yes, a cliffhanger! Best way to end the chapters...well, besides the _final _chapter anyway. Yeah, that wouldn't be good. (Bakura: Indeed not) Wow. We've agreed on something. (Bakura: Ye gods, so we have! Amazing!) "Someone is gonna get hurt badly" -evil smirk- Maaaaybe...

**XxYourXxDisasterXx:** -sctratches head- I know you've reviewed some other fics of mine, but me thinks this is your first for this one. So...-tackleglomps- "I'm still waiting for Kaiba to drop by to.. and I QUOTE... 'make sure the house is still in one piece'" Yeah. I'm still deciding whether he'll actually be in this story or not. Maybe he'll make a cameo. (Kaiba: Please don't.) -smirks- The characters all love me so. (characters: _**GLARE**_) ehehe! As for the slow updating, I shall me making announcements at the end of the chappie.

**Artemisfowlisawsome**: "*jumps up and down*HI! im new!" -laughs- So you are! -tackles- Hi there! (and yes, Artemis Fowl IS awesome!) (Bakura: Hey! Focus!) -scowls- Fine fine...Ah, you can always tell you're writing it well when people ditch their homework. -grins- I've been guilty of it myself. Good fics out there. -nod nod- Like Bakura/Yugi now? Excellent! I'm still not so sure about the pairing when he's a short little thing. That's still a bit disturbing to me. (Bakura: Which is surprising considering how crazy you are) Oh so true! XD

**too lazy to log in**: Oh f***. Now I have several ideas who you are but am not certain. Dammit! Now I feel bad! "baakuraa's in troouble! and so is marik, and yami, and everyone within a six mile radius of malik" lmao!!! (Malik: Damn straight!) Actually, no, they're _not_. Quite the opposite really. LOL (Malik: -twitch- I'm gonna _kill _them!!!)

**Bell M:** -tackles- Hi there! Glad you're loving the kleptoshipping. It's actually not one of my favs, but I wanted to give myself a challege. It has been a blast, I must admit! XD "i never saw a possibility for a mai bakura friendshi"Neither have I, which is a funny thing to say but it's the truth. It just sort of...happened! I really enjoy writing the interactions between the two of them. "forever your biggest fan" Whoot! -ego bloats-

**Angeliz**: "Oh, the millennium rod...when will it ever cease to amuse?"-sighs in aggravation- No. I'm afraid not. It's so difficult when I'm trying to write a serious scene that they have the rod in. (Malik: -snicker-) -scowls- See? I can't even talk about writing a scene with the Millennium rod! "I also really liked Bakura's perspective on his darkness and solitude throughout his existence. Very...almost prettily explained" I think you're the only one who mentioned that and I thank you! I enjoyed writing it. (Bakura: I can't describe things 'prettily'! I'm a _guy_ for Ra's sake!) But you're also _gay_, so it's allowed. (Bakura: Oh. Okay.) lol "Curse you and your cliffhangers" I take such curses as compliments! XD

**Evil Nina: **-tackles- Hey there! "Kleptoshipping is really ignored and a lot of the time pretty plotless but yours had plot, angst and DRAMA (my favorite)" lol Yeah, I have to admit kleptoshipping wasn't ever really my cup of tea but I decided to give myself a bit of a challenge. I'm doing even more so with my spazzshipping, I believe it's called. O.o Wish me luck on That. Yes my cliffies are evil and I enjoy them immensely. They make people squirm. -cackles-

**Chaos Raider Tenshi**: I think both Yami and Bakura are to blame. Bakura goaded Yami on and them Yami went overboard with the 'no sex' idea. So I'd call the score about even but that's just my take on it. -shrugs- "there's something about being both psychotic and childish that's completely adorable" (Malik: that's me!) (marik: -sigh- please stop encouraging him) "And the fact that he has the most innuendo-ridden item out there also helps." -rolls eyes- Yes, the Millennium rod is insufferable! I'm trying to write dramatic/serious scenes and can't for my life figure out how to write it without it sounding perverted. Of course, it wouldn't be as much as a problem if we _**all **_weren't so dirty minded. (Bakura: -snort- Finally admitting to it?) -grins- Have I ever denied it?

**Javie-and-Sammie**: -tackles- Thanks for all of the reviews for the earlier chappies! "Malik is going to go on a killing rampage starting with Yami and then in ABC order after that!" (Bakura: -muttering- that's assuming he KNOWS the ABCs...) (Malik: I do so! A...B...C...ummmm...) LOL And that little scene you wrote with Malik and the STDs...lmao Brilliant! unfortunately, that's not what happens. (Marik: thank god.) (Malik: -pouting- Damn, I wanted to educate everyone!...-goes back to alphabet- A...B...C...damn it!)

**SAMThedragongirl**: LOL That was a very passionate and excited review (Bakura: Even that description doesn't do it justice) Well, how would _you _describe it? (Bakura: desperate?) -smacks him across the head- Shaddup! Anyhoo, are you new? I checked the last few chapters and couldn't find you and there are just so many reviewers that I lose track. (Marik: That's a run-on sentence if I've ever seen one!) Well, just in case: -tackles-

**mystralwind**: Glad you liked Marik and Bakura's brawl. They're so cute, aren't they? (Marik: -glower-) (Bakura: -glare-) hehe. I was happy you found the characterization amusing. Ah, you're one of the ones out for Yami's blood? (Yami: It seems to be a trend in your stories) -shrugs- Hey, I'm not the one reviewing! (Yami: No. You're the one _writing_!) -grins- Oh true true! XD

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: "They changed the review thingy again on me..." I KNOW! I was so confuzzled when they changed the entire setup for stories. I was like: O.O and said 'What the fuck!' (Bakura: I can vouch for that.) "I have a weird feeling Malik will kill everyone now" Normally this would be the part where he would do so. But as I've said before: no one dies in this story. A very rare occurence in my fics. (Malik: I...I get to..._LIVE_?!) Now, you'll have to stop kidnapping Ryou. He's here. But Seto you can keep...for the moment. I've still to decide whether he'll make a cameo.

**PotionsPet**: Are you new? Just in case: -tackles- "uh-oh...trouble awaits in the next chapter" -grins evilly- Now wherever did you get that notion from?

**MarshmallowPeepGod:** "Malik would so totally get more numbers than Otogi, cause he has awesome hair AND the millenium rod (or giant golden **). Otogi is a freakin emo kid." ROFL!! (Otogi: -glower-) (Malik: I do! I Do have a giant gold **!!!) O.o Uhh...let's move on to another topic. _Please_. Yes, you ARE a lot like Malik...except for the gold **. (Bakura: All right, you are ending this reply NOW!) -.-; fine fine.

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: **Another new reviewer to this story?! -tackles- Glad you're loving it. And yes, I know it wasn't humorous at the beginning. I mentioned that in my end notes once that I wished they'd let me pick THREE genres instead of just two. I mean, come on! (Yami: _Ranting_.) Op. Sorry sorry! Ah, yet another fan of Chan as well as Bakura and Mai being friends. Both of which I enjoy writing. Chan is mentioned but isn't actually in this chapter. No Mai and Bakura either. But hey, at least I've updated! XD (Malik: I'm in it a lot!) Yeah, that too! XDXDXD

**Sabishii Kage Tenshi**: "Well **..." lmao And that just about says it all, doesn't it? (Malik: Oh I have PLENTY more to say...)

**dragonlady222**: Do you know how many of you guys have talked about Ryou and Malik hooking up? Quite a few! (Malik: -blink- Who's Ryou?) LOL (ryou: -.-;) Yes, how shall Ryou and Bakura react when they come face to face? -rubs hands together all 'plottingly-

**tinkletimekelly:** "Rod" um "Sex Toy" yup that works for me!" LOL Yeah, apparently it worked for a Lot of people. -glances at phone numbers- (Malik: grinning madly-) Ah, another person out for Yami's blood! (Malik: Get him! Get him! -waves axe around-) (Yami: O.O) Yikes. Don't worry: plenty of Malik mayhem in this chapter! (Yami: damn! -runs away-) (Malik: Get back here!)

**Rogue1979:** "He doesn't like girls and he doesn't like the look of guys in speedos, yet he's comfortable taking their numbers?" -grins- You must remember we're talking about _Malik_ here. He may act like a six-year old, but I tell you he is not! He's a clever scheming little devil that is also ditzy. It's just hard to tell when he's playing clueless and when he actually is clueless. Sometimes even **I **don't know! XD

**Night Rain Illusion:** "Oh ** indeed." Indeed! It doesn't bode well for Anyone. And yes, Ryou coming and seeing Bakura isn't the most brilliant of ideas, is it? Then again, we're talking about the friendship crew...

**Memnoch's Heart:** "Oh yes, I'm sure now, Malik=Peep" -scratches head- Actually, as I know what is to come (unlike you guys, ha!) I'm not so sure. You and I will have to have this discussion again at the end of the story, okay? Malik's been adding some new twists as he so often does in my stories. (Malik: And yet I _still _usually die.) "but it HAS to be SOMEBODY'S fault for making me like yaoi . I think we should all blame Bakura for that." Never have I agreed with you so much on anything. (bakura: Wha....?!) It's his fault completely. He's just too smexy for his own good. (Yami: -to bakura- So it's YOUR fault that all these fangirls make us maul each other!) (Malik: Aha! The culprit!) (Bakura: But...but...!)

**Silver Hunteress:** "Malik's a sex god isn't he?" (Malik: Oh and you Know it! XD) LOL "I really liked the way you handled the innuendos very original" Someone had to do Something! It was long overdue. I'm just surprised I haven't seen it before or heard more authors complain about it. "RUN YAMI, RUN!!" Wow. You're one of the few people who are even somewhat sympathetic towards him. (yami: I'd hug you, silver, but, like you said, I've gotta run! -dashes away-) lmao

**xXForeverForgottenxX**: Oh I am an Anzu basher...just not in my fics due to not wanting to scare her fans off. I really do hate the girl whole-heartedly though. -grins- "but...man... i love ryou. i can feel the anger! what nice friends! only notice when 3 years have past. hes just too good for all that." I know! And he shall make a point of that. shall be making his first appearance since the prolouge in this chapter! Yay! "at this rate otogi even heard it from upstairs!!" -smirks- Well, not really, but he's coming.

**Bfly-Ronaldita:** "Yugi is going to be mad at Bakura" Hmm...possibly. "Yami will be mad at Bakura" -smirks- Wellll...(Yami: What did you do now?!) hehe. "what was that about no sex? Bakura's hot!" Amen to that! XD (Bakura: Yeah!) LOL

**sonata hirano**: -winces- Sorry sorry! I know it's been forever! here! -hands bag of orange tic tacs-

Wow! Lots of new reviewers! I'd like to dedicate this chapter not only to them (**PirateCaptainBo**, **xnightmare'sxnightmarex**, **XxYourXxDisasterXx**, **Artemisfowlisawsome**, **Bell M**, **Evil** **Nina**,** SAMThedragongirl**, **Javie-and-Sammie**, **PotionsPet**) but also for a good friend who died two days ago from cancer and to a teacher from my former high school that has brain cancer.

**"Comfortable Liar" **Chevelle

Broad is this sea  
The salt enters the wounds  
My take on you is simple  
So heal your fear  
To heal your fear  
Time spent wading off shore  
The calm before the storm  
My take from you is simple  
So heal your fear  
To heal your fear  
You're such a comfortable liar  
You're such a comfortable liar  
You're such a comfortable liar  
You're such a comfortable liar  
You're such a comfortable liar  
So calm…  
Cause I said _Wrong_!  
You comfortable liar  
You comfortable liar  
You comfortable liar  
You comfortable liar  
_Liar_

**Chapter 17: Shattered Love  
**

**(Yugi's POV)**

"I'm tellin' ya, Yug, you should try dueling Kaiba next time. You and Yami each have your own bodies. Frankly, I don't see why you haven't challenged Kaiba since," Jounouchi states before taking a large gulp of tea. "Ack! Hot hot!"

Mai rolls her eyes while passing him a glass of water. "As idiotic as my boyfriend can be, I agree with him about you dueling Kaiba. You've never had the opportunity to duel him on your own. I think you'd fare fairly well."

"I think so too," Honda nods, trying to get his mind off of the pile paper slips on the table he's sitting beside. "You've got the experience to beat that smart ass."

"Hey!" Jou exclaims, setting the empty glass down. "What about _me_? Don't you think I could defeat Kaiba?"

We all share amused expressions. Mai's the one to answer her chagrined koi.

"Honey, you have dueled him. _Multiple_ times."

Jou scowls, slouching as much as he can while not moving his leg from the footstool it is placed upon. Anzu smiles, shaking her head. Marik and Malik, meanwhile, haven't heard a word of the conversation, still arguing about the yami's usage of the Millennium rod. Heh. It really is amusing. What is Marik getting so worked up about? It's probably because the Item he controlled countless people with, the Item that was used to kill his father, the Item that harbors his yami's very soul is being called a sex toy.

A frown forms on my face and I look around the room, realizing two people are missing aside from Otogi. Two people who would not go anywhere together willingly. Two people who, even with the best of intentions in mind, will end up in a Shadow Duel or fistfight. I get to my feet, scanning the area, getting more frantic when no trace of either is found.

"What is it, Yugi?" Mai asks, annoyed by Jou's sulking.

"Where are Bakura and Yami?" I question turning from person to person, desperate for an answer.

"Oh. Bakura went out on the balcony," Anzu replies cheerily. "I suggested to Yami that he go and have a talk with him. You know, since he agreed to give Bakura a chance."

All of us save Malik are gawking at the girl. Has she lost her mind?!

"You let him go out there? You put those two alone on a _balcony_?!" Mai yells. "Good god, they'll kill one another!"

"Maybe they'll just shove the other over the railing," Jou suggests hopefully. "…and disappear into their Items until they land, I mean," he adds at our mortified expressions.

"How long have they been out there?" Mai demands, voice rising.

I don't wait for Anzu to respond, hurrying over to the glass doors and sliding one open to find Bakura and Yami close, faces livid. My koi is in the middle of shouting something at my darker half.

"…understand the rules. I can't have sex with Yugi but you can fuck _Marik_?!"

My jaw drops as everyone in the room behind me gasps. Yami and Bakura both slowly turn their heads, faces pale as they find all of us gaping at them. Brown eyes meet mine, suddenly panicked. Then comes the voice that I've been dreading to hear.

"_What. Was. __**That**__?_"

**(Bakura's POV) **

Malik stalks past our petrified companions out onto the balcony, shoving aside my shocked koi. The blonde fiend stops several feet from Yami and I, expression murderous.

"Will you kindly repeat what you just said, thief?" he questions in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Malik…!"

Marik's entreaty goes silent. Everything does. I dare steal a glance around Malik to find the lot of them engulfed in yellow flames. Shadow bindings. Malik and I had used them on one another on the Battle City Blimp, but our powers had been equal, making it a draw. The only things we could move were our mouths and eyes. However, none of these people possess Millennium Items, rendering them completely immobile. They still have all of their senses, their internal organs and other such things functioning, but they can't move their bodies an inch.

"Malik, that's hardly necessary!" Yami protests.

"They'll only be nuisances if they're left running around like chickens without their heads," the blonde Egyptian replies coolly, Millennium rod glowing brightly in the night. "Now, what's this about you and my hikari, Pharaoh?"

I watch warily, wondering if Malik has forgotten about me amidst his fury. Yami and I are both safe from being bound like the others. Malik is focusing too much of his energies into holding them still. There's no way he could withstand the powers of the puzzle and ring.

Wait a minute.

Why didn't he just control all of their minds? Then he could use them against us like before. It would be a minimal amount of magic on his part since that's the primary purpose of the rod, allowing him more power to use on Yami. If he controlled them they wouldn't even know what's going on. They'd have no memory of anything that occurred if they were in such a state. I nearly swallow my tongue.

Malik _wants_ them to witness this. So much that he's willing to sacrifice a large portion of his powers to do so. I look back to Yami, trying to catch his eye and somehow inform him of this. He's holding gaze with Malik, leaving me to hope he's realized something we're not able to anticipate is about to happen. Yami finally shares a guarded look with me. Malik smirks, noticing with ease.

"So you've been fucking my hikari." Violet eyes narrow as they fall upon me. "And you let the thief know. Tell me: did you inform all of them too? Am I the only one left the dark here? Did that amuse you? Was it fun to toy with me?"

"Hey, I found out by accident!" I announce but like hell I'll elaborate on that. "And hardly anyone else knew."

The edges of Malik's mouth twitch. "Do you want to anger me more, tomb robber?" Tan fingers unsheathe the hidden dagger of his Item. Yami and I both take a step back towards the railing.

"Malik at least release Marik so we can talk about this," Yami says earnestly; neither he nor I tapping into the powers of our Items as it could provoke the blonde yami into attacking.

"Oh? So you want to talk _now_?" Malik smirks mirthlessly. "Now that I know? Now that you can't hide in some room and fuck him while your little friends keep my preoccupied? Now that you can't sneak off with him and have me play the fool?!"

"This is why we were hesitant to tell you!" Yami replies desperately. "Can't you see, Malik? We weren't sure when the right time to inform you was."

"Well, you're correct," the blonde whispers, eyes glinting. "There wasn't a 'right time' because it's something that should never have happened in the first place! And I'm going to make you pay for it. _Dearly_."

**(Yami's POV) **

I brace myself, ready as Malik swiftly lifts his right arm holding the glowing Millennium Item. Bakura and I tap into our own powers but Malik catches us off guard when he swings the rod downwards at me like a battle-axe, not using his Shadow magic. It misses me; hits something, metal clanging against metal only a millisecond before a single beam of magic hurtles Malik backwards towards the doors. I blink in surprise, turning to the thief. His attention is already on me, further astounding me by the fact that he's turned his back on an opponent that's not defeated yet. Brown eyes are wide in horror, focused on my chest.

"Yami…"

I look down, fear taking hold. My arms are becoming transparent! The feeling of my heartbeat is fading, its rhythm going silent.

"What the hells?" I murmur, voice weakening.

"The puzzle," Bakura states shakily, pointing at the ground.

Comprehension sinks in as I find several pieces of the Millennium puzzle scattered about my vanishing feet. The rest remain attached to the chain around my neck but that doesn't matter. Malik wasn't planning on a Shadow fight. He was aiming for the puzzle from the start!

I look at Bakura again, opening my mouth, but this time nothing happens. No voice. No breath.

Nothing.

**(Bakura's POV)**

I watch in stunned fascination as Yami's figure disappears completely, the intact parts of the puzzle crashing down and separating like the others. They slide across the smooth stone floor making a scraping sound. The chain is linked through the top piece but everything else has come apart. I wince, leaning down and touching it to find it dreadfully cold despite the fact that it was pressed against his neck only seconds ago.

This is my fault. Malik wouldn't have found out if I hadn't…Is it all my fault? Is Yami himself partially to blame?

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

I jolt, finding Malik standing over me with a smirk on his smug face. Growling, I clutch the chain in my fist.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this?" I hiss, allowing the Millennium ring to glow. "You wanted Marik to watch you break the puzzle apart?"

Malik chuckles, kneeling down so we're face to face. "You people underestimate me so often, don't you? Have Marik watch me break the puzzle? Stupid thief. What would that achieve? Why do you think I allowed them to witness this?" He motions towards them with a hand.

"That's what I asked you," I retort, anger building along with a kind of foreboding.

**(Yugi's POV)**

((Yami!!)) I scream through our mind link but am met with silence. I begin to try again before noticing the emptiness, a void where his side of our connection should be.

He's gone.

I watch helplessly as Malik gets to his feet, recovered from Bakura's attack, Millennium rod grasped in his hand. He strides away from me towards Bakura who's hunched over the broken puzzle. My koi looks up at the other yami, eyes flaming.

"Finally, some peace and quiet."

My heartbeat quickens when I see the Millennium ring begin to shine.

"What are you hoping to accomplish with this? You wanted Marik to watch you break the puzzle apart?"

If I could move, my body would probably shudder at the malicious chuckle omitted by the blonde yami as he kneels in front of my koi.

"You people underestimate me so often, don't you? Have Marik watch me break the puzzle? Stupid thief. What would that achieve? Why do you think I allowed them to witness this?"

A tan hand points carelessly in our direction as the two yamis momentarily look at us. Bakura's slanted eyes meet mine for an instant, attention returning to Malik. It would be unwise to let his guard down with that monster.

"That's what I asked you," Bakura shoots back.

"What's with the aggression, thief? Why the hostility? Weren't you just fighting with the Pharaoh a moment ago? Hasn't he been getting in the way of you and Yugi's precious relationship?" Malik chides mockingly.

He reaches down, fingers gliding over the fragments of the puzzle, almost caressing them. Then his fingers suddenly halt over the center piece with the Millennium Symbol. We all watch on, unable to do anything else.

"I've moved beyond the point of stooping to this level," Bakura whispers coldly. "Now tell me: what are you hoping to accomplish here?"

Dangerous lavender eyes dart to the Millennium ring hanging from my boyfriend's neck. Panic takes a hold of me as I fear Malik might try to disarm Bakura as well. The thief has noticed, especially because the blonde yami isn't even attempting to hide his attention to the Item. A hungry lust appears in Malik's eyes which never look away from the ring as his fingers close around the puzzle's core. Bakura bristles, standing swiftly as Malik casually stands as well.

"You've just given me an idea, tomb robber. Or should I say: the _ring_ has given me an idea."

"The ring?"

**(Marik's POV)**

((Malik, what do you think you're doing?!)) I scream through our mind link.

Even with my body frozen, my emotions are in complete hysterics. He shattered the puzzle! How could he…? Why would he…?

"I've moved beyond the point of stooping to this level. Now tell me: what are you hoping to accomplish here?" Bakura hisses at my yami.

Malik's eyes darken, fixated on the ring around the thief's neck. Bakura stiffens, watching my yami's every move, waiting for an answer. I note the way Malik rubs his thumb over the piece of puzzle in his hand as if contemplating something. Cold fear takes a hold of me. This isn't like his fight with Bakura a few days ago.

This time it isn't a game.

((Malik!)) I try again desperately as both of them stand.

If my yami hears me, he doesn't let it show. "You've just given me an idea, tomb robber. Or should I say: the _ring_ has given me an idea."

"The ring?" Bakura murmurs in confusion.

Malik leaps swiftly onto the wide stone banister, gazing down at the thief with a devilish smirk. In one hand is the glowing Millennium rod. In the other is the heart of the puzzle. Bakura takes a step back so he's out of Malik's reach should my yami decide to try and slash him with one of the rod's razor edges. Despite the uncertainty and danger, the thief doesn't yield.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growls abrasively.

((Malik, will you just stop this? Get down from there!)) I entreat through our link.

Malik's lips curl back to reveal his sharp canine teeth, turning his head to look directly at me. "As you wish, hikari."

**(Bakura's POV) **

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demand.

Malik looks like he's going to answer when a grin spreads across his face, and he looks over at the group. I consider trying to disarm him but am not confident in it. I could put him in Shadow bindings. He is using a large sum of his powers. Maybe it could wor…

"As you wish, hikari."

I watch in shock as he turns and jumps off the balcony to the sand far below.

"Malik!" I shout, running over the banister and looking down, eyes straining the in dark to see what has become of that bastard.

"Ah don't bother yourself with me, thief!" his voice hollers up in amusement. "I'll let them all go in just a moment…as soon as I take care of something."

"What are you talking about?" No reply. "Malik? **Malik**!" I yell, fingernails scraping into the banister. "Get back here!"

I whirl around and race back into the mansion, past Yugi and the others, and make for the door. There's no way I'm going to attempt that jump in the dark. If I were to go into my Item until I land there's the chance Malik is waiting down there, ready to take possession of it before I can return to physical form.

What is going on inside that insane mind of his? Where is he going? 'Take care of something'? What something?

My eyes widen in revelation as I run. Oh gods.

The core of the puzzle!

**(Otogi's POV)**

"That spiky-haired psycho freak!" I shout slamming my fists down on the marble tiles of the sink in my private bathroom.

Not only did he get more phone numbers than me—he revealed this fact in front of everyone while feigning innocence about the whole subject. Damn him. I've had to put up with so many crazy antics that maniac has cooked up, but this is the last straw!

Growling, I march out of my room to the elevator right across the hall. Hitting the DOWN button, I stare at the mirrored doors wondering how that bastard could have gotten more phone numbers than me. Seriously, we're talking about _me_ here. I've got _way_ more sex appeal than that moron. I twirl a strand of hair around my finger impatiently.

The doors glide open and I step in, pressing the button for the first floor. Leaning back against the wall, I cross my arms over my chest.

What exactly am I going to do? Try to beat the crap out of a lunatic with mind-controlling powers?

Yup. That's about right.

I clench my jaw, pulse pounding in feverish anticipation.

'I am sooo going to die.'

Steeling my nerves at the chime signaling that I've reached the first floor, I stride out before the doors completely open.

"All right, Malik, let's...!"

I stop dead in my tracks, all muscles locking. Everyone is frozen in place like mannequins, only each is encompassed in yellow flames. The fire isn't burning them though. There isn't any smoke. This is Shadow magic! Gulping, I glance around for Malik, Yami, and Bakura. Only one of them could do something like this.

All three are missing.

"Shit! Guys?" I hurry over to the motionless forms, staying alert in case Malik shows. "Honda?" I wave my hand in front of his face. "Can you hear me? If you can hear me: blink."

No reaction.

Looking around helplessly at the silent crowd, I realize they're all gazing in the same direction.

The balcony.

Judging by the wide eyes and panicked faces, something bad happened out there. It's eerily quiet now. Moving cautiously towards the open door I stand beside Yugi whose clutching the edge of the door. Staring at seemingly nothing, he looks positively horrified. Just like the others, his mouth is hanging open.

"Y-Yami?" I call nervously, peering out onto the empty veranda. "Bakura?"

Heart racing, I step outside, a light breeze slipping through my hair. Besides the crashing of the waves rolling in and out, everything is quiet. There's no one out here.

"Gyaaah!" I yelp when my shoe brushes against something.

Having nearly jumped out of my skin, I feel quite foolish when I dare glance down to find a small block of gold. Brow furrowed, I look around, finding golden pieces scattered across the stone floor.

"What the hell?" I reach down, picking one up and turning it around in my hands, examining it.

It's strange. Usually something crafted in gold has an identifiable shape. This has strange smooth grooves along the sides. It's almost like it connects to something else. Something like a…

"…like a puzzle!" I whisper hoarsely, eyes sweeping over the shattered Millennium Item. "Oh shit."

There's still no sign of Yami, Bakura, or Malik. Where the hell are they? If they're not around then why are the others still bound like this? I can't help them, as much as I'd like to. And I'm definitely _not_ going on a hunt for the yamis. That's suicide.

Biting my lip, I hasten back into the lounge, grabbing a beach towel from next to Mai and dashing back out onto the balcony. Kneeling down, I begin collecting the pieces; scooping them up and placing them on the towel so I'll be able to carry them all at once. I don't know if this is going to be of any help to anyone, but it's better than sitting around and doing nothing. At least I can keep Malik and Bakura from getting their hands on the puzzle.

"Sorry guys," I mumble inaudibly to my motionless friends, feeling useless despite the effort. "This is all I can do."

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Malik!" I shout as I stumble blindly along the dunes.

Where is that son of a bitch? I didn't even bother checking the garage and such. I know he's out here somewhere. The ring is telling me he's not far. I just can't see him is all.

"_The __**ring**__ has given me an idea."_

It was at these words I fully understood what he is intending to do with that piece of the puzzle.

"Malik!"

I can't let it happen, not even to the Pharaoh. Damn it, why did I let him get to me? Why did I have to take that argument so far?

That doesn't matter now.

"Malik!" I yell with both relief and fear when I spot him standing at the water's edge staring at the ocean.

I focus on the ring, sensing that Malik is still using his powers. He must be keeping them in the Shadow bindings. But why? They can't see or hear us from back in the mansion. Unnerved, I slide to a halt several feet behind him. Shoulders heaving, I fight to catch my breath.

"You followed me for a reason I presume?" Malik's deep voice reaches my ears.

"Where…is it…Malik?" I pant, drawing closer.

"Why should you care, thief?" There is curiosity in his tone.

"Malik, throwing it into the ocean won't change what's happened between him and your hikari."

"But it can keep it from happening again!" he retorts angrily.

I step forwards so I am standing next to him. The waves almost reach our feet. Almost. The moon's reflection ripples in the black water eerily. I consider speaking about how heartbroken Marik would be but have a feeling that sentimental speeches won't work on Malik. With him I must use a different approach.

"He wouldn't suffer like I did, you know," I say truthfully. Malik's head snaps my way, fiery eyes burning me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the fiend demands. "You're bluffing!"

I smirk slightly at the trepidation in his voice and features. Turning to the blonde, I gaze straight at him.

"Are you completely daft?" I ask in exasperation. "You know as well as I do that for three thousand years the puzzle was dormant in pieces inside a box. Yami did not awaken until Yugi put it together. Only when it is fully intact is Yami conscious, even aware of anything." Malik's eye twitches, jaw tightening. "When you shattered the puzzle he returned to that blissfully unaware slumber. While you may rob him of everything, he'll never know it. You'd only be hurting Marik by doing this," I continue, knowing Malik has some sort of feelings for his hikari. Theirs' is pretty much an impossible relationship to understand. "If you want to make Yami suffer this is not the way to do it. It's really quite the opposite."

Malik gapes at me in such a state…Is it shock? Maybe a little. Whatever it was quickly morphs into rage. The Millennium Symbol shines brightly on his forehead.

"**Damn it!"** he shrieks, turning on his heel and storming towards the mansion.

In this moment I feel his powers give. He's released them!

"Malik!" I hurry after him. "The puzzle piece!"

He stops. "Huh?"

"Give me the piece of the puzzle," I demand impatiently. I don't trust he'll hand it over willingly to Yugi or Marik. He'd probably barter with it for promises that Marik will stop seeing Yami or something along those lines.

"Sorry. No can do."

I grit my teeth. It figures he'd be stubborn about this. But he's used an immense amount of Shadow Magic. I can overpower him now.

"Malik, I'm only going to warn you once…"

"Hey," he turns, holding up his empty hands. "You want it—_you_ go find it."

" 'Find it'?" I whisper in horror.

"Hn. Isn't it a pity you didn't locate me sooner?" he smirks nonchalantly.

"You threw it away? Out _there_?!" I bellow, pointing towards the foreboding waters.

"Hikari will probably be angry," he continues as if I'm no longer here, putting a finger to his chin.

"Malik, how far did you throw it?" I press ardently.

Lavender eyes look out at the ocean as he shrugs. "Anything tossed out there would be moved around a lot. All those waves…_in_ and _out_, _in_ and _out_, _in_ and…"

"Enough!" I exclaim, nearly breaching the point of my own sanity.

"**Malik!" **a voice shouts.

"Oh and here it comes," he grumbles as we both turn to find the group racing towards us, Yugi and Marik in the lead.

**(Yugi's POV)**

We all gasp as we're suddenly able to move. Otogi springs up from where he was sitting beside Honda, the pieces of the Millennium puzzle wrapped in a towel by his feet.

"Holy hell! It's about time!" he exclaims. "What the heck is…?"

"Come on! We've got to find them!" Marik yells to me, not wasting a moment in running for the exit by the garage.

Our friends are following us, save Otogi and, obviously, Jou who can't even walk without crutches. They don't realize the magnitude of this. Maybe some of them do. Marik does, I could tell by that look on his face.

"Have you been able to get through to your yami?" I ask as we practically throw the door off its hinges.

The blonde suddenly speeds up. **"Malik!" **

I look to find the yami and my boyfriend standing on the slopes about halfway down the dunes. Neither appears to be wounded and there's hardly any essence of Shadow Magic, so they haven't even been fighting except verbally.

"Kura!" Mai calls in rejoice from behind us.

The two darks turn to us as we approach. Marik strides right up to Malik and grabs the front of his yami's shirt.

"Where's the puzzle piece, yami?" he hisses, drawing their faces close.

"Umm…"

" 'Umm'?" Marik shrieks, shaking his darker half roughly. "Is that all you can say? Malik, where is it?!"

I look imploringly at Bakura, walking towards him. My koi will give us real answers. He stares at me helplessly, brown eyes burdened. When I open my mouth to ask he shakes his head somberly. My heart stops.

"No," I whisper, taking a step back.

Marik stills, watching me. Everyone's watching me.

"**No!" **I scream, shoving past Bakura and running down the dunes.

"Yugi!" my friends call as they chase after me.

I splash into the water, mind no longer coherent. My arms submerse, fingers digging through the sand searching. Coughing, the salty liquid invades my mouth as I bend over. I'm up to my waist when hands grab me by the arms, whirling me around.

"Yugi," Bakura says softly.

"Let go of me!" I shout, ripping myself from his grasp and continuing to move further out.

"Yugi, he threw it before I even got outside. It could be anwhe…"

"Shut up!" I shriek, legs straining as the waves push against them, trying to force them back.

He doesn't relent, continuing to follow me despite his fear of the ocean. "Yugi, stop this. Drowning yourself by seeking in vain won't bring him back."

"Well then what will?" I snap, staggering as a large wave hits me, throwing me backwards off my feet.

Two hands catch me, the back of my head against his chest so I'm looking up into determined slanted eyes.

"I will."

How I want to believe him. I want to let him lead me to the very spot the fragment rests. I want to be able to put the puzzle together again and tell my darker half that Bakura helped find it. I want them, and Malik, to accept all the relationships that have formed.

More than anything, I want Yami back.

Tears streaming down my cheeks, I push myself away from him. "No you can't. Nobody can. Without that piece he can't come back!"

"But I..."

"You _can't_, Bakura!" I shout rounding on him. His eyes widen and he stops. "I don't know if this is guilt about Malik finding out because of you and Yami's argument. Hell, I don't even care!" I turn my back to him. "That piece is lost out here somewhere. Nothing you can say or promise will change that."

I continue trudging through the surf that's getting increasingly violent as if telling me it's time to give up. My clothes and hair are drenched and my eyes are stinging from the salt of both the ocean and my tears. Bakura doesn't say anything, but he's still following me like a shadow. Silent but ever present. The tears are nonstop now. Desperation is losing the battle, submitting to defeat. Sobbing, I bury my face in my wet hands while trying to stay steady. Fingers tentatively grasp my shoulder.

"Yugi…"

"I'm s-sorry," I cry, voice muffled by my hands.

"There's nothing to be sorry about."

"I yelled at y-you," I reply wretchedly. "If I sh-should be mad at anyone, it should be M-Malik."

He chuckles softly. "Well, we all have our reasons for that."

I wish I could even stop crying but can't. "He's g-gone, Bakura. Yami's gone."

"That's true," he says calmly. "But things have a way of turning up. You found me, didn't you?"

"After _three years_!" I scoff while trying to hold down another sob at the thought of not seeing Yami for that long…or ever again.

"But no one was looking for me."

I blink, gazing up at him to find a sad smile on his face. No one was looking for the ring. None of us cared what had become of the 'evil tomb robber'. The fact that he wasn't around anymore was all that mattered. Bakura knows this. And he knew it when he was down all alone in the ocean.

Whimpering, I lean into him, allowing comfort amidst the hostile waves. He grips me securely against himself, shaking dreadfully. Bakura's not crying though. He's scared being out here. I can hear his heart pounding like mad against my ear.

"We'll start looking in the morning, all right?"

"But by then it could be…!"

"Yugi, we won't be able to see anything tonight. I can barely see them on the shore and we're not even that far out," my boyfriend cuts me off seriously.

I take a deep breath, nodding even as we don't let go of one another. "Do you think…he's all right?"

A slender pale finger catches under my chin, tilting my head back so our eyes meet. "Are you kidding? He's probably in some dream realm filled with leather pants and tight shirts." The edges of my mouth twitch upwards slightly. "Yugi, don't worry. He's not conscious of anything as long as the puzzle is incomplete. It's not like he's down there waiting. Fortunate bastard isn't waiting at all," he adds with a twinge of resentment as he leads me back to our friends.

**(Marik's POV) **

"Okay, enlighten me on how exactly we're going to find it," Otogi says dubiously from where he's sitting next to Honda at the table.

We've all gathered in the lounge, Yugi and Bakura briefly went upstairs to change. They didn't shower though, so there's a salty fishy smell emanating off them. The other hikari is pallid as he leans against his koi. My chest aches at this.

Yami's gone. There's an empty void where he should be. Everyone can feel it. How could we have been so stupid? There are so many things I would change about how we handled the situation before. Things that, if we all hadn't been so foolish as to keep secrets, Yami might still be here.

"I tested the ring on the puzzle," Bakura nods towards the pile that Yugi has begun to scrounge through. "It can pick up the energies to some extent, however, it's much less effective than before given that the puzzle's powers are inactive at the moment."

"How effective?" I ask hoarsely, hands clutched together tightly.

Brown eyes glance at me pityingly to my surprise. "We'll have to wait and see. Yugi put a piece across the room to give an idea of the range the ring will be able to detect it. Depending on how deep it's gone…"

"I'm not trying to be the downer, but it isn't just depth we're talking about," Otogi cuts in. "It's the _ocean_. It's huge! At this point it could be anywhere…"

"Thank you for that lovely observation that we were all aware of before you said it," Mai says icily as she pretends to examine her fingernails.

"The puzzle piece is underwater somewhere. Does that mean we get to scuba dive for it?" Jou asks hopefully.

"So it seems. Good thing we've got plenty of practice with that," Otogi sighs, pushing his chair back. Emerald eyes move to my left suspiciously. "And what about _him_?"

I don't bother looking at my yami who hasn't made a peep since we came inside.

"I'm not letting him out of my sight again," I answer, holding up the Millennium rod that I've confiscated from Malik. Even though he's still a spirit of it, I can overpower him since it's in my keep now.

"But Marik, I thought you wanted to come along on one of the boats," Yugi puts in worriedly. "Malik can't come because the ring would focus on the Millennium rod, covering any signals the puzzle piece may give off."

Bakura nods. "The energies will be weak. If another Millennium Item is nearby it will only hinder any of our attempts at locating the puzzle piece."

"Oh you can leave me here, hikari. I don't mind," Malik states with ease. "You just go find that missing piece."

I whip to the left, glaring at him. "It wouldn't be _missing_ if you hadn't thrown it in the ocean!"

He gives me a sour look like a pouting child. "Maybe if you hadn't gone and kept secrets like that from me you wouldn't have this little problem now." Malik leans closer to me with that innocent smile on his face. "You know me, hikari. The news set off my temper. That's why you kept me in the dark in the first place, isn't it? You should have figured something out sooner."

"So therefore you're cleared from any blame of your actions?" Otogi mutters giving Malik a dirty look.

As much as I want to agree with the dice master, my yami's right. When he goes out of control there's not much that can be done. He gets crazy ideas in his head and acts on them, disregarding everything including consequences. I sigh heavily to which Malik grins, recognizing he's the victor of this argument.

"Quarrelling over whose fault it was isn't going to help us," I finally state, several people opening their mouths to protest.

"Marik's right," Yugi says before they can speak. He turns to me. "You might as well join us on one of the boats and leave Malik with his Item. There's not much more damage he can do here."

"I beg to differ," Bakura snorts, slanted eyes meeting Malik's. "He could go chucking more of the pieces into the water."

"All these assumptions," my yami chides disdainfully.

Bakura ignores him, turning to his boyfriend. "And Yugi, you're not coming."

We all gawk at the tomb robber. His koi starts in bewilderment.

"What? Why not? If anyone should be going…"

"You need to start putting the puzzle back together."

"We can take it with us!" Yugi suggests, desperate to not be left behind.

The thief shakes his head. "That will, once again, mess with the ring's readings."

Yugi looks down desolately at the fragments of the Item in his lap. All of us, save Malik and maybe Bakura, are eager to have Yami return to us. And out of sheer luck my yami chose to take the one piece of the puzzle that has the obvious spot. Front center. The rest of it can be put together without it, but only Yugi can do it. But that would leave him here with Malik and the Millennium rod…

"I'm staying too," I announce, disenchanted that I won't be out there searching for that single fragment that will bring my koi back.

No one opposes this. None of them wants Malik left to his own devices. With the rod in my possession, he cannot wander far from me before he loses his ability to maintain physical form. I can keep him under control and surveillance. This will also be critical in making certain he doesn't cause more disorder, especially with anything involving getting Yami back.

"If you're staying, hikari, can I have the rod back?" my darker half asks expectantly.

I shoot him a fierce look. "Like hell, Malik."

**(Mai's POV)**

"Man, things are just going from bad to ugly," Jou yawns as the two of us sit on the futon.

Most of our friends have gone to their rooms to try and get some sleep before beginning the search tomorrow. Bakura practically carried Yugi away, as the hikari was in a trance, fixated completely on putting the puzzle together. They ended up taking it with them to their room. This is partially out of security to make certain Malik doesn't get anywhere near it. I'm more at ease now that Marik has the rod though.

"I wish I could go with them," my boyfriend mumbles dejectedly. He's been pouting ever since I reminded him he has a broken ankle and won't be able to join the others scuba diving. "I could stay on the boat. I don't wanna sit here and wait."

"If you really want to go then go," I say, just wishing he'd make up his mind. "They're taking two motor boats then?"

"Yeah, those things are awesome! Top notch!" he grins to which I roll my eyes. "Seriously, Mai, you should come!"

"Why would I want to be out there on choppy, fishy water for hours?" I huff pushing my hair back.

He hesitates. "I just thought you might like to, seeing as how Yugi's not going."

I frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Well…" Jou fidgets as I gaze at him. "Bakura's still uncomfortable with the ocean and all. And since Yug's not going with him…You're the only other person he's really close to, Mai. He's gonna need some support out there. S'gonna be kind of a freaky experience for him, being out on the water." Brown eyes look at me, hoping I'm not perturbed.

Instead, I'm flabbergasted. "You _want_ me to be around Bakura?"

"I just figure we have enough problems. The last thing we need is for him to have a mental breakdown out there. Sure Yugi or Marik could probably wield the ring, but Bakura would still have to come, seeing as how he's connected to it an' all. The guy doesn't have a choice in the matter." He shifts embarrassedly. "I feel kinda bad for him."

Smiling, I lean over and kiss him deeply. Not just a 'thank you' kiss, but a _real_ kiss. Tongue and all. As I pull back he's positively beaming, grinning from ear to ear.

"I guess I said something right for once."

"For once," I laugh lightly. "Jou, you've really changed your ideas about Kura, haven't you?"

He shrugs awkwardly. "He's your friend. Plus he saved me and Yug."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad," I reply happily.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while. The sliding doors are now closed due to the wind picking up. I don't know what time it is. It's strange how some things seem to be perfect right now while others have turned into complete disasters.

Malik's middle name is most likely disaster or something along those lines. Marik is much mellower than him. He was a crazed psycho during Battle City, but I don't mind him now. They were more alike back then; both striving for something greater just out of reach. Yami and Yugi, meanwhile, always have upheld a sense of justice. Kura and Ryou…

"Ryou!" I exclaim, sitting up.

Jou stares at me in confusion. "Ryou?"

"We were going to invite Ryou, remember?" I say nervously. "That won't go over well. Not at the moment. Kura will be tense as it is. Everyone's upset."

"Don't worry 'bout it, Mai," Jou wraps an arm around my waist. "We were just making plans about that with Yami. That's all they were: plans. We don't even know where Ryou is."

I exhale in relief as I recall this. "Right. So we can just postpone that plan until after we retrieve the puzzle piece and have a little more order restored around here."

"Order?" Jou snickers. "There hasn't been order in this mansion since Malik and Marik showed up."

"Okay, well, a _feasible_ level of order," I retort resignedly, leaning my head against his shoulder and closing my eyes.

**(Marik's POV)**

"You haven't said much, hikari," Malik observes from the bed in the room we're sharing.

I gaze out the large window that runs from the ceiling to the floor. The ocean is a large dark shadow, swallowing everything it touches hungrily. While I didn't care for it much at first, I detest it now. Much like I am a certain darker half of mine…

"So how long had it been going on?"

Biting down on my tongue, I've decided to refuse answering any of his questions. Malik realizes this and chuckles.

"Is that how you want to play, light? All right. You're not going to give me any replies because I wasn't willing to listen back on the balcony?"

"Yes!" I yell before I can stop myself, turning to face him. Malik's lying on his back, arms crossed behind his head, relaxed. "You didn't even give me or Yami a chance to explain! Why is that? Would it have been so horrible to hear us out? You admitted that you can't control yourself when your temper takes over, so can't you see how we were worried about telling you? Besides, you despise Yami. And I've got news for you, Malik: I _love_ him! That's right: I. Love. Yami! And you know what else? There's nothing that you can do about it!" I finish, actually _wanting_ to strike a nerve in my darker half.

Lilac eyes study me in an unruffled fashion. "I didn't give you a chance to explain because you weren't certain of it yourself."

I blink. "What?"

"You harbored so much doubt that you didn't trust my reaction," he enlightens me lazily. "Why would I want to hear about something you're unsure of? Especially when it includes the Pharaoh. If you keep something like that a secret, you're either ashamed or you're uncertain. Tell me, hikari, were you ashamed of you and the Pharaoh…or are you ashamed of me?"

I open my mouth to answer, our eyes locked. Malik doesn't pry into my mind to find any clues. He just lays there waiting. Perhaps it's this uncanny coolness about him that keeps me from speaking. Or maybe it's those intense eyes.

Or is it his words?

"I'm not ashamed of either, yami," I finally state quietly.

"Interesting."

"What's interesting?" I ask in aggravation, fingers curling around the Millennium rod.

He looks at me for a moment before shutting his eyes. "Nothing."

Growling, I know I'm not going to get any rest tonight anyway with all my worrying over Yami. Aware that Malik isn't going to sleep either is adding to my temper. He's doing it just for…I don't even know why! Which, in turn, makes me even angrier.

"You know what?" I hiss between my teeth. "We all would have been better off if the rod had been thrown away. Then we wouldn't have to deal with _you_ anymore. Your constant troublemaking, destroying things, controlling and manipulating people, lying…"

"I do _not_ lie, hikari." Malik's suddenly right in front of me, eyes ablaze. "I may be many things, but I am _not_ a liar."

"Why not then? You go all-out on everything else!" I shout even as he moves closer and I back towards the window.

Malik gazes past me at the ocean, the rage dissipating from his eyes as he returns to that placid state he was in just before. "It's bigger than the desert, hikari. Isn't that amazing?"

He turns and strolls over to the bed, stretching his arms out and falling backwards onto the bed. I wait for him to say something more. Perhaps ask me how I plan to find a tiny piece of gold in a body of water larger than the Sahara. Is he trying to melt my hopes?

"What are you scheming?" I question.

"You are very suspicious, hikari."

"You took my boyfriend away from me!" I retort, considering attempting to force him into the Item and blocking our mind link. Some confinement could teach him a lesson…though I highly doubt it. Such would probably only make him upset. While I would relish in doing so, once I allowed him to come out again there would be hell to pay. I've got enough on my plate as it is.

"What passion you have," he muses running his index fingers repeatedly along his eyebrows in a strange manner. "Even when he's gone you remain obsessive."

"I'm not obsessive, Malik, I love him! How many times must I repeat myself? If anything, you're the obsessive one."

"How so?"

"Obsessive about creating chaos. Why can't you just sit and relax for a while?"

He smiles mischievously. "You already know the answer to that, hikari. We aren't like the thief and Pharaoh and their little reincarnations. The others, when we became able to take solid form, they were allowed to be their own individuals to a certain extent. They have ancient Egypt. They were once their own persons. I don't have a past except for the one in these times."

"That's _my_ past, yami."

A sneer forms on his face. "Don't be greedy, hikari. I think you'll find it's _our_ past. I'm the other half of you. You're the other half of me. I'm not a parasite. You just happened to get the full-time body." He smirks at me. "You ask all these silly questions about why I am the way I am. It's a simple answer." He idly twirls his pinky in the air as if he's wrapping something around it. "I'm everything you are not. I create chaos. You try to cease it. You feel love. I don't." Malik's voice lowers at the last one. "You're a liar…I am not."

I'm ready to retaliate, to lash out at him when what he said hits me full-force.

Malik…doesn't feel love?

'Of course he doesn't,' I remind myself. 'I'm the half that experiences the greater part of love and friendship. He's the half that contains the mass of our spite and distrust. We both have these things, but one more than the other.'

There's also cunning. Malik possesses a lot of cunning. He can formulate plans like having Yugi attack Bakura to try and get Yami to banish the thief. While he never quite thinks his plans through, Malik with a plan is an extremely potent thing.

But not knowing—not understanding love?

If that's true, then does he even comprehend what throwing that piece of the puzzle away meant? Does he know how much it's hurting me? Malik and I share a bond not of friendship. He's shown protectiveness of me before, but never to this extreme, so I doubt that's his reason. Is he afraid Yami will take his place? I glance at Malik who's grinning madly at the ceiling.

"You need to learn to block your thoughts better when you're moping. They're seeping into my mind without any effort on my part," he informs me to which my face heats up in abject horror. "And for your information, I am not concerned about the Pharaoh taking my place…whatever that means."

"Your place in my life, yami! Aren't you intimidated by how important he has become to me?" I press, walking over to the bed and standing by his legs that are hanging over the edge.

"I've never been intimidated by the Pharaoh. And I don't see why I should see him as a threat to your and my…attachment." He tilts his head. "It probably has to do with love shit, doesn't it?"

"Then why'd you shatter the puzzle and…?"

"Hikari, hikari, hikari." Malik sits up, placing a hand on my shoulder to which I tense. "I do what I do. My reasons are my own. And since you haven't been in the mood to share important things, I think I shall decline as well."

I purse my lips together but can't argue that. He knows I cannot disagree without being a hypocrite. Releasing me, my yami scoots further onto the bed, laying down again. Frowning, he turns on one side then the other. Grunting in frustration, he sits up.

"I think I shall spend the night in my Item, hikari."

Without further ado, Malik disappears, the eye on the rod glowing briefly. I look at the empty space where he was just sitting in bewilderment. This is the room he picked out. If the bed weren't satisfactory to him he wouldn't have chosen it. Why, then, did he retreat to his Item?

Shaking my head, I sink down onto the bed, tears brimming at the corners of my eyes. As much as I loathed having Malik here annoying me, at least I wasn't by myself. Now…without Malik…without Yami…

I'm all by myself. It's been forever since I've been alone. Come to think of it, I don't believe I've ever been alone. In my childhood, there were all the other tomb keepers like my sister. Later, when I was on my quest to defeat Yami, there was my stepbrother. Then came Malik. After his defeat there was Yami. And then Malik returned, so I had them both.

This silence and empty space is too much for me. Getting up, I leave the room, wandering through vacant hallways like an invisible specter.

**(Ryou's POV) **

"Once again, you have the wrong number. Good day!" I declare quite loudly, slamming the phone down onto the receiver.

"Who on earth was that?" Becky laughs, brushing her black ponytail behind her shoulder from where she's sitting on the couch, a chemistry book in her lap.

"This weird person keeps calling and repeatedly saying 'Chan'. I told him I don't know anyone named Chan but this is the third time he's called today!" I mutter in exasperation, sinking down next to her and picking up the notebook covered in rows of equations, the last one unfinished. "Now, where were we?"

She shakes her head, a smile on her face. "This guy is really getting to you, isn't he?"

"Becky, can we talk after we finish our homework?" I ask while trying to look at the particular problem in the book and forget what else the man had said.

"All right."

As another half hour passes, I have calmed. Homework has always been an escape for me. Once Becky understood this, she decided we should become study partners so the assignments could be done quicker. At first I didn't understand why, but then she began forcing me to go to movies, arcades, sporting events…And I began living. Suddenly I was doing more than just existing. I was enjoying life.

The fear was gone.

Becky closes the book and slides her pen behind her ear. She walks around with it like that just in case something suddenly comes to mind, whether it be an errand or an inspiration. I was shocked when I learned she uses a pen for all her work; even crossword puzzles. It's not that she gets everything right either. It's confidence. Her mistakes are there for all to see and she doesn't care.

"Ryou, what was that call really about? Why are you getting so worked up about it?" she asks gently.

I curl my fingers around the metal spiral edge of my notebook. "The man on the phone mentioned…some people I used to know. It's been three years since I've heard from them."

"Old friends?"

"No," I say darkly. "I wouldn't call them that."

"How would you describe your relationship with them then?" she presses curiously.

"Acquaintances," I grate between my teeth. "Yes, acquaintances. They're all very close to one another. They'd do anything for each other no matter what the cost. I once risked my life for them. Yet when I needed their help they weren't willing to go that far to save me."

Crystal blue eyes regard me. "You were so shy and anxious when I first met you. Was that because of them?"

"No. Not them."

"Oh. It was that 'forbidden' person you won't talk about." She crosses one leg over the other while sending me an apologetic glance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring that individual up. But back to these other people. What did they want?"

"Apparently they want me to come and visit them at some vacation spot of theirs."

"Perhaps they want to make amends."

"Then why did they have a complete stranger invite me? Why not do it themselves if they really wanted to see me?" I snap, throwing the notebook to the floor in anger.

She frowns. "That is terribly uncouth. Have I met any of these people?"

"No. When I met you I hadn't seen any of them for at least a year," I reply wrathfully. "Know why? Because I would have had to track them down again. That's how they've always been. Nothing can interrupt their little world. Whenever I was with them it was always because _I_ had searched _them_ out. They never once looked for me."

"And yet here they are finding you," my friend rejoins in her calculating tone. "This time it's _them_ asking for _you_."

I start at this, looking at Becky in surprise. She's right. They did seek me out. That doesn't, however, mean I want to talk with or see them ever again. I open my mouth to say so when the phone rings.

My eyes meet Becky's. She gives me that meaningful look. It's the one she used to give me almost constantly; the 'If you don't do it now you'll regret it forever' look.

The phone rings a second time. Becky coughs.

_They're_ inviting _me_. But what's changed? Why now?

Three times.

Sighing, I get to my feet and trudge reluctantly to the phone. Turning my head, I look back at my friend who gives an encouraging smile, nodding.

Four times.

I nod back before reaching down and picking up the device with shaking fingers.

"Hello. Bakura residence."

* * *

Yessss...so let us remember that only two people knew about Chan finding Ryou: Yami and Anzu.

NOTE: The dumb site keeps cutting things off and switching spellings and such. I DID proofread this damn chapter a billion times.

**Memnoch's Heart **and I have reached a conclusion: _Bakura_ is the reason so many of us have become crazed yaoi fans.

Bakura: It's NOT my fault!

LOL

On a more serious note: As many of you already know, I've dropped out of college for a second time. Not allowed to volunteer or have a job either. While this does give me more story time, I haven't exactly been in the right mood for this story. As I mentioned in the beginning notes, we just found out two days ago that a close friend died of cancer and one of my former teachers is currently battling brain cancer. Not sure when the next update will be. When it comes it might be one long chapter that will be the conclusion of this story; or i will write two somewhat shorter chapters. Depends on a lot of factors.

Brighter note: I just got more music from Within Temptation (group from the Netherlands; mostly dark music) S'awesome! XD I will sooo be using these lyrics for the stories!

Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Please review

ferris


	18. Chapter 18: A Severed Reunion

I humbly apologize for this being so long to update. A lot of the reason was I've grown tired of this story. (No, I am not abandoning it) Due to that, it's taking more time because I want to do the story justice by ending it well. And I owe it to all of you as well.

NOTE: Regretfully, there will be no review responses for this chapter. One of my meds was at too high of a dosage and I'm in rough shape. I can't think of words, my memory is completely shot (and for those of you who know my memory, you know how bad that is), and typing has been a complete disaster. It's taken long enough to type out this. If I tried replying to all your reviews it'd be a looong time before the chapter would get posted. I figured you'd prefer it this way instead, given the circumstances. I'm certain there are many mistakes in the chapter but would rather have that then have you wait until ra-knows-when for me to get better. **This chapter is dedicated to all the new reviewers. **-tackles all of you- Welcome! XD

**This Disaster**

Are you aware of how much you complicate me?  
And are you aware your words suffocate me?  
And don't deny you're talking behind my back to your friends  
And don't deny one day you'll need me

So incomplete- your stare is cold unlike anything I've ever seen  
So incomplete- your body is tired and falling apart at the seams  
I won't deny I took the part in never wanting you back  
I don't deny one day you'll need me

All my life I've been looking for the answers  
To the questions you never asked  
And we never planned on this disaster  
When will I let it go?

(New Found Glory)

**Chapter 18: A Severed Reunion  
**

**(Bakura's POV) **

I stare at the rising sun that looks like a bright apricot floating in the dyed water. The ocean doesn't look so terrible. For just an instant, I forget about those three excruciating years of solitude. I see the majestic beauty that everyone else sees. But as I said, it is just for a fleeting moment.

"Bakura?"

Not turning as my koi approaches, I nod towards the ever-moving waters. So much is meant by this simple gesture. 'Look at that. I don't want to go out there. The puzzle piece is under that water just like I was…' Yugi wraps his arms around my waist, chin resting on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

This sentence breaks my trance. "For what? I was the one that blurted about Marik and your yami."

"Not purposefully. And you've already apologized profusely for that," he reminds me. "I'm talking about last night."

Yugi is at an angle where I cannot view his face, otherwise I would be sending him my most baffled look. While I'm sure my expression is just that, he probably knows it regardless.

"You were working on the puzzle all night."

He rubs his face against my neck affectionately. "Exactly. I was so absorbed with fitting the pieces that I neglected to remind myself how hard this is for you." The arms around me tighten. "I wish I could go with you or that you didn't have to go out there."

"So do I," I admit softly.

**(Marik's POV)**

After walking through all four levels of the mansion as well as a stroll along the beach in the dark, I returned inside. I force myself to eat some of the food the staff has begun setting out even though I'm not hungry. At least, I don't feel hungry; mind overwhelmed with longing to see Yami again. It won't do any good to starve myself. Now I'm sitting alone on the white futon watching the sunrise.

"Hikari!"

The cushions sink somewhat as Malik appears beside me.

"What do you want, yami?" I grumble.

"Grouchy this morning, are we? Well, it's understandable given that you did not sleep during the night. A very unhealthy thing, hikari. I wouldn't make a habit of it if I were you."

"I'm not planning on it," I reply rolling my eyes.

"Good!" Malik leans back, crossing his ankles on the footstool. "And if it's any consolation, I highly doubt any of your new friends slept either," he adds with a hint of amusement.

"No, it is not, yami," I ground between clenched teeth.

"I suppose they'll be starting their search and rescue regardless," he muses.

"They will," I confirm, wondering where this is going. "Did you sleep at all in your soul room?"

"I am well-rested, thank you for your concern, hikari," Malik beams even though he realizes I didn't ask out of worry.

Giving up, I go back to gazing through the glass doors. My darker half is not one for silence though. Unfortunately for me, he's in a most talkative mood this morning.

"Hikari?"

"What Malik?"

He turns so he's kneeling on the futon, leaning towards me. "Can we go back to our room?"

"No. I just want to sit for a while."

Pouting, he doesn't relent. "But hikari, we're both in yesterday's clothing! I feel all grungy!" he complains scratching at his arms as if he were covered in fleas. "Plus I want to wash my hair."

"Malik, I'm tired. Just let me have a moment's peace. That's all I'm asking," I reply in annoyance, closing my eyes to prove my resolution not to budge while constricting my fingers around the Millennium rod to make certain he doesn't try to swipe it.

"But _hikari_!" Malik whines bouncing slightly causing the whole piece of furniture to quake. "I'm itchy!"

"Sucks to be you," I mutter under my breath, but know I have to give in soon. I've tested such situations before. He'll do this all day if he has to.

"Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"What the hell is going on?"

I look up to find the dice master standing by the buffet, bags under his emerald eyes. His light blue robe is wrinkled as if he'd been tossing and turning. Which he most likely did. Malik barely spares him a glance, continuing to bounce up and down like a little sugar-high child begging for more sweets.

"Please? Please? Please? Please?"

"He wants to go upstairs and get a shower," I answer over my yami's unvarying entreating.

"Please? Please? Please? Please?"

Otogi's face twists into a scowl. "Then by all means let him if it will shut him up."

These words, unfortunately, only encourage my darker half. "_**Pleeeeeease**_?"

"Fine! You win! We'll go get showers and put different clothes on! Happy?" I yell rising to my feet.

Malik is grinning from ear to ear. "I will be once I'm clean. Come along, hikari!" He prances to the elevator, pressing the button so many times I'm sure it will get stuck.

I heave a sigh. "We'll be back down to see you guys off."

Otogi nods, swallowing a mouthful of food. "Just keep that monstrosity under control."

"You'd think with the rod and medications it would be a cinch," I mumble wistfully, imagining such a world. "Don't leave before Malik and I get back…"

"Hikari, I think something's wrong with this!" my yami calls, finger holding the button in.

"Malik, you're just supposed to press it once!" I exclaim, hurrying over to examine it. The yellowish light is off. No sound from within. "Great. Just perfect. You broke it, Malik!"

He cocks his head to the side with a smile. "And you're surprised, hikari?"

**(Mai's POV)**

"What happened to the damn elevator?" Honda asks upon entering the lounge as one by one people are coming.

"Malik happened to it, that's what," Otogi grumbles from where he's reading the newspaper.

"There _is_ more than one elevator," I inform him, glancing behind Honda to find my panting boyfriend. "Jounouchi, please tell me you did not hobble down flights of stairs on those crutches!"

"Maybe…" he groans in misery as I help him over to the futon, lifting his foot onto the stool.

"The staff packed food into picnic baskets and have prepared two of the motorboats," Anzu says, sitting beside Otogi. "How long do you guys think you'll be out there?"

The dice master snorts, taking a large gulp of his unnaturally blue energy drink before turning a page of the paper. "Depends on a lot of things. How choppy the water is, the location of the puzzle piece, and if the ring is able to pick up signals from it…"

"Wow. This has to be the strangest looking search party I have ever seen," Yugi's voice observes with the hint of a laugh.

He and Bakura are both staring at us, save Anzu, with amusement. It does look more than a little odd; all of us wearing our bathing suits. I'm not really sure why Jou is wearing his since he has to stay on the boat due to his ankle. Either way, we're far from your average search party.

"It seems I didn't dress casual enough," Bakura muses, dressed in blue jeans and a red loose-fitting sleeveless shirt. "I must have missed the memo."

"You're not wearing that, are you?" Honda questions skeptically. "You'll be sopping wet. It will be very challenging to swim in too."

Bakura would have taken a step back or fallen down judging by the aghast expression on his face if Yugi weren't holding his arm securely.

"I agreed to go out there on a boat. There is no way I'm going in that fucking water!" the yami snaps, his koi visibly tightening his grip on him.

"And how exactly do you plan on retrieving the puzzle piece if you stay on the boat?" Otogi asks in exasperation.

Bakura opens his mouth but nothing comes out, making it clear he hadn't thought that far into it. I have to admit I hadn't either. Yugi's features are twisted in mental struggle as he tries to come up with another solution.

"Maybe it is best you aren't going, hikari. I wouldn't want you out on that water with people who don't know what they're doing."

Biting my tongue to keep curses spilling from my mouth, I turn to find Marik and Malik standing before us. Marik, thank god, has the Millennium rod. Unfortunately, that hasn't appeared to have affected his yami's mood. Malik is positively jovial and isn't trying to hide it. Perhaps 'gloating' is a better word. It might just be settling in what he's done. And it's pleasing him immensely.

"Can't you lock him away and give us even a moment's peace?" Otogi growls to which several other people concur with him.

Marik sighs but Malik beats him to answering. "But I just wanted to wish all of you good luck. What—with such a hopeless expedition it's nice to have people see you off, no?"

"_Malik_."

"Yes hikari?" the dark asks with a charming smile.

"Would you kindly go out on the balcony for a while?"

Malik mopes. "But I wanted to…"

"Now Malik."

The yami pouts, trudging past us towards the glass doors like a child being sent to the time-out corner. It isn't until he's out there away from us that we can get back to our plans. I note how Marik is staying at an angle where he can keep an eye on his darker half.

"Back to our _other_ problem," Otogi sets down his water bottle. "You," he points at Bakura, "need to grow a spine."

"Knock it off!" Yugi warns the dice master while tightening his grip on his koi's arm. "There must be some other way we can find the puzzle piece…"

"No," Kura cuts in quietly with a tremulous voice, eyes downcast. "The signal will be extremely weak. The ring will need to be in the water in order to sense it."

Even Otogi doesn't make any remarks about that being obvious. The unease and fear radiating off the yami has washed over all of us. It seems even the dice master can be sympathetic once in a while. Good. I would have bitten off his head. Still, I hate to watch Bakura have to go back into the ocean when he's terrified of it. No one can blame him for it either.

I sigh heavily, having hoped it wouldn't come to this. "I'll dive with you."

Everyone gapes at me in astonishment. Kura most of all. They know how I hate the salt water. I don't even wade in water that isn't chlorinated.

Otogi snorts. "You don't know how to dive."

"Then you'll teach me," I retort haughtily.

Yugi looks at his boyfriend. "Will that be all right, Bakura?"

The yami obviously still isn't partial to any of this, but meets my eyes. I send him the most reassuring look I can muster. Gulping, he nods slowly.

"Okay then," the dice master exhales, not convinced with this plan. "Let's get a move on."

**(Yugi's POV)**

Watching them preparing the boats, checking gauges and fuel, I stand beside my trembling boyfriend in the warming sand. I haven't seen him this scared since I retrieved the ring and threatened to throw it back. I squeeze his hand.

"I don't want you to feel obligated…"

"But it was partially my fault," he mumbles dejectedly, ashamed his temper had gotten the better of him.

Again.

"It was many peoples' faults, Bakura," I reply as Honda and Otogi argue about how they're going to get Jou onto the boat with his cast. "Yami, Marik, and I all could have said something earlier. It was just unfortunate I happened to open the door when I did," I finish wryly.

"Fate hates me," he mutters.

I can't help but smile, kissing him on the cheek. "You're going to be fine. Don't worry. Mai will be right there with you."

He nods, gazing despairingly at the choppy water. My eyes light up and I reach into my pocket and pull out a present.

"I almost forgot! These are for you!" Bakura blinks, taking the box and reading the label. I smile when the edges of his mouth twitch. "I remembered how you got car sick and figured these might come in handy."

Immediately I'm enveloped in a tight hug by the thief, box of motion sickness pills in one hand.

"You _do_ love me!"

**(Marik's POV)**

"Did you see how scared Bakura looked?" Anzu asks with a hand to her cheek as we return to the lounge after wishing the others good luck.

"Not one word, Malik," I warn my yami who glowers.

"You're no fun, hikari."

"Is there anything we can do to help, Yugi?" the girl presses as the other hikari situates himself on the white futon, a knee-high table set before him covered with gold blocks.

"Fool. Nobody can assist him. He's **destined**," Malik grumbles, slumping on a chair. "How'd I get stuck with you three? You're so glum and dull."

"That would be **your** doing," Yugi snarls at my yami without looking up from his task.

"I will take credit for your morose attitudes," Malik drums his fingers on the long table where food is usually set out. "However, I will not take the fault for your bland nature."

I suppose I can see his point of view to some degree. Honda and Otogi took him to a club. And not having Bakura or Yami here to challenge and taunt gives him not much of an agenda. In addition, I have the rod, so he can't use its powers or even go off on his own to cause mischief. Not that I feel sorry for him.

"Well when they get back with the puzzle piece…"

"And what gave you the illusion they're going to find it?" Malik cuts off Anzu.

She becomes horrified. I swallow the lump in my throat and it sinks to my gut. This reaction happens because I know the odds are against us.

"The chances are slim that they'll find it on the first day," Yugi states while attempting to keep his emotions from his tone.

"Or even the seventy-fifth day," Malik adds helpfully.

"I said shut up, yami!"

He shifts so he's sitting lopsidedly in the chair, his back against one of its arms, feet hooked over the other. Anzu is beside Yugi, hands clenched in her laps as blue eyes watch him work meticulously. We have to take into account that he probably won't finish the rest of the puzzle in a day either.

"Is this how we're going to be spending our time day after day after day…?

"Malik, quit complaining," I snap while sitting beside Anzu. "This is due to your actions."

"And to _your_ actions, hikari," he reminds me.

"Shut up, Malik," Yugi and Anzu snap in unison.

I internally laugh at the priceless expression on my yami's face at being reproved and then disregarded so quickly. It's about time someone got under his skin. Ever since he threw the puzzle piece away he's been enjoying himself far too much.

"You people are no fun," he mutters under his breath, kicking his feet back and forth making the chair sway. I hope he falls.

(Hikari, can't we go do something else?)

I don't bother glancing at him. He's using his puppy dog eyes without a doubt. Instead, I lean forward, wishing to find two pieces of puzzle that fit. Malik does not taking kindly to being ignored.

(Hikari, this is boring!)

((Good.))

Malik gawks at me, I can tell. (Hikari!)

((Why not use this as an opportunity to think about what you did?)) I advise him.

(Is that what you're doing?)

((What?))

(You're pondering over how you shouldn't have lied and kept secrets from me?)

I grit my teeth to keep from exploding. ((Malik, I swear to Ra…))

(Why not _pray_ to Ra instead?) my yami suggests languidly, scratching his throat. (Who knows?)

My eye twitches because I know he's trying to get me riled up and is succeeding. That's the worst part. Instead, I take a moment to collect myself.

((Malik, I for one am happy for the change in atmosphere. Even if we're worried, at least it's calmer,)) I inform him, closing my eyes in satisfaction. ((And there's nothing you can do or say to…))

"In here!" Chan's bubbly voice beckons. "Now everyone is happy! Chan found Ryou Bakura!"

"What?!" I sit up straight.

Two golden pieces slip from Yugi's fingers and rejoin the others on the table. Anzu's face is drained of color. The mischievous smirk has reappeared on Mailk's lips.

**(Malik's POV) **

Sure enough, standing beside the joyous Chinese man is none other than the thief's hikari. I've never actually met him. The thief was always in control. Oh, this is going to be entertaining!

"R-Ryou!" Yugi stands. "What are you doing here?"

The teen who bears many similarities to the tomb robber scowls. "So much for a warm welcome. One would think they'd at least get a 'hello' after being relentlessly invited out here," he sneers sending an angry look at Chan.

"Chan will get luggage from car, ya?" The man waddles off merrily.

Hikari and the other two share dumbfounded looks. Well this is getting interesting. None of them invited him. It's kind of like when Pharaoh wouldn't fess up about inviting hikari and me. The white-haired hikari can read this too.

"Will you people make up your minds already?" He turns on his heel and begins to stalk away. "And I was willing to believe you were finally being sincere."

"Ryou wait!" Yugi calls. The other hikari stops. "I…I don't mean this to sound rude, I just didn't know you were coming! Things have been very hectic and…"

"Save your breath. I'm sick of the excuses." He continues to depart.

Azure eyes brighten. "Oh my god…Ryou wait!" The girl repeats what Yugi said, following. "Yami and I did tell Chan to find you! But then Malik broke the puzzle and threw a piece into the ocean and I forgot! I'm really sorry. Please stay, won't you?"

He turns around to stare at them. I look back and forth between him and the small group. Confusion overtakes me when mistrustful brown eyes settle on me. I gaze straight back, intrigued. This hikari is different than Marik and Yugi. It's almost as if…No. That's not possible!

And yet, could it be?

"He causes trouble?" he refers to me as if I am an inanimate object. People do that a lot.

Marik snorts. "Like you wouldn't imagine."

"You should do what I did," Ryou states smoothly.

We're listening with rapt attention now.

"And what would that be?" Yugi asks hoarsely.

Ryou smiles. "Get rid of the Item. Permanently."

**(Yugi's POV)**

My mouth is parched as he says these words. That's what happened. That's how the ring ended up in the ocean. Ryou threw it away. And he seems quite pleased about his actions too.

"So the thief is gone?" Malik questions with a hint of glee.

Ryou nods, hands in his jean pockets as he studies the yami peculiarly. "About three years now."

"What did you do with the ring?" the yami continues enthusiastically, excited by the turn of events. We all know the answer, of course.

"Ironically, the same thing you did to that piece of puzzle they just mentioned," Ryou smirks.

While Marik is apparently attempting to keep Malik from telling Ryou, Anzu and I share a frightened glance. What should we do? We just begged Ryou to stay…before we found out about how pleased he is at having rid the world of Bakura. The others will be back before nightfall in time for dinner; maybe even sooner if conditions aren't favorable. With how our secret-keeping has gone as of late, trying to prevent Ryou and Bakura from seeing one another is next to impossible. Besides, they'll sense one another's presence. Not telling Ryou the truth will only result in something more disastrous than the alternative.

"I'll help you find a room, Ryou. There are four floors of them," Anzu offers. "Malik broke this elevator but there's one just down the hall…"

"They know how to ruin everything, don't they?" he mutters as she leads him off. Ryou looks over his shoulder at Marik. "Seriously. It was the best thing I ever did. Think about it."

Marik forces a smile and nods, gripping the Millennium rod tightly. He does not carry the hatred for his yami that Ryou did/does for Bakura.

Once they're out of earshot the Egyptian turns to me so quickly his earrings thwack the sides of his face. "What are we going to do?!" he hisses as I sink back onto the futon. "The last thing we need is for them to be reunited. Bakura's going to be shaken from being on the ocean and in the water. How do you think he'll cope with Ryou being here?"

"I think it will be simply disastrous, hikari," Malik beams, reclining in his chair again.

"Thank you for that insight, yami," Marik grumbles, plopping down beside me.

We gaze at the incomplete pieces, both immersed in our own thoughts, desperate to come up with a plan. Fast. I look up when Malik makes no further comments. He's staring fixatedly after Ryou and Anzu. Surprisingly, the impish expression is absent. In its place is a determined, concentrated look. I can't decide if this is worse.

"We have to tell them," Marik finally speaks, either ignoring or not noticing his yami's odd behavior. "I opt for breaking the news to Ryou first. Then he can just leave if he wants before Bakura even returns."

I shake my head. "There are a lot of unsettled issues between those two. What if Bakura wants to resolve them?"

Lavender eyes catch me. "Yugi, I know you were just present a moment ago when Ryou was boasting about getting rid of the ring. Did you get the slightest detection of someone who wants to talk?"

Crestfallen, I pick up a single puzzle piece and watch it glitter in the late morning sun. What would Yami say if he could see us and our present situation? What would he do? No, I'm thinking how I used to when we shared a body. It was because my decisions affected us both directly. But I am my own person…

…and Ryou is his own individual too. It's clear he's figured that out by the confident way he spoke. There was no uncertainty in his voice. How though?

"He must have been so afraid when he threw the ring away," I whisper, carefully placing the piece down to examine them as a whole. "Even though the yamis could take physical form after Battle City there still is the spiritual bond."

"To throw it into the ocean and then move far away…the strain on their souls must have been excruciating," Marik agrees quietly.

"I don't get it. Why couldn't he just give the ring to Bakura and they go their separate ways?" I ask bitterly, remembering with an ache in my chest how frightened and broken my koi had been when I found the ring.

"The hikari deemed the thief shouldn't be allowed to have his own life and roam free."

Marik and I look at the yami who's staring transfixed where Ryou had stood. Malik sounds so grim. This change of moods is scaring me. Marik is uneased as well.

"But to banish him completely?" I say to Malik.

A grave smile twitches on his lips. "It was that or force him to follow someone else around."

Marik's face hardens. "I'm trying to help you, yami. You—unlike Bakura—wouldn't make it out there on your own. Not without a _lot_ of trouble anyway."

"You're scared Marik will throw the rod away now, aren't you?" I ask softly, understanding why Malik would dread this.

He's afraid Marik will take Ryou's chilling advice and get rid of his Item. Malik's witnessed what such an experience did to Bakura. And it's not like the blonde yami has any friends who would protest or come to his rescue.

To my surprise, Malik chuckles. "No. I've already moved beyond that fear."

Marik raises his eyebrows. "When?"

"Last night," the yami explains with a sly grin. "You were at an emotional peak—the angriest you've been at me in years. And you had a chance to dispose of me." He nods towards the ocean through the glass doors. "So I spent the night in my Item to see what you would do."

Marik is at a loss, eyes wide open. He hadn't known he was being assessed—being watched. Hell, he probably didn't even care why Malik had retreated to the rod. It had most likely been a relief to have a break from the yami's constant chattering.

Slowly, a smile forms. "You win, Malik." Their identical eyes meet. "But if you ever pull a stunt like throwing a piece of the puzzle into the ocean again, I might just consider it."

Malik groans. "You're _still_ mad at me?"

Even though I too am angry at him, I have to fight to keep from laughing at the display he's putting on. Marik, immune to such acts from his yami, merely glares.

"Yes, Malik. Very."

**(Bakura's POV)**

"How can you not understand how a simple device works?" Otogi spits in disgust as the boat bounds through the rather large waves.

"I don't do mechanics," Mai rejoins loudly in order to be heard over the motor. "Just tell me what I need to know!"

"That _is_ what you need to know!" the dice master shouts as he veers the boat sharply to the left. Thank the gods Yugi gave me those stomach pills or I'd be hurling everywhere.

"Then let's go over it again…"

"This is a waste of time!" Otogi gripes, looking back at the second boat. "Let's pick a spot to start already. I'm doubting the piece made it out this far. Let's begin searching around here and head for shore as we go."

I wrap my arms around my sides as the boat slows, rocking horribly in a combination of the natural waves and the ones the vessel itself created. Otogi picks up a radio, talking to Jou and Honda on the other boat. Mai is scrounging through the equipment, brow drawn as she tries to recall everything the dice master taught her.

We're surrounded by water. So much water. And it's bottomless. It takes things. Entire ships. It steals lives like wolves on their quarry. Everyone else accepts this. Why? Because it's natural? I've always been one to challenge and defy natural boundaries. That must be why I fear things like the ocean so much. Trapped, locked away as an immortal being is petrifying, and it has happened to me many times over several thousand years. Do mortals fear death as I do an infinity alone?

"Kura?"

Mai and Otogi are both watching me worriedly. They've donned their diving gear. The other boat is pulling up so one of the others will be in this one while we're down there. The only person who isn't prepared is me. I cannot will myself to move, instead staring at them vulnerably. Mai finally holds out her hand to me.

"It's time, Kura."

**(Anzu's POV) **

"So how has everyone been?" Ryou asks nonchalantly as he unpacks his suitcase. "I haven't heard from any of you in a long time."

"Three years," I agree, feeling queasy. "Yami beat Kaiba in a duel again and won this place for the summer."

Ryou grunts, placing folded shirts into the top drawer of his dresser. "They're still doing that dance? One would think they'd have outgrown it by now."

I can't help but bristle at him talking down Yami like that. Come to think of it, Ryou has been nothing short of cynical since he arrived. What's with the resentment? He himself has changed in the three years away from Bakura and us. The hikari has always kept his opinion to himself. Now it appears he doesn't care who hears it or if it will hurt someone's feelings.

He's changed physically too. While he's still the same height, he isn't so, for lack of better phrasing: skin and bones. His skin is still fair like he hasn't been out in the sun much. Actually, he looks a little more like Bakura than he used to; kind of how Yugi resembles Yami more now.

"Yami will be happy to see you," I continue awkwardly. "We just have to find the puzzle piece…"

"You mean you're actually searching for it?" Ryou asks disbelievingly, halting. "Anzu, I know all of you are close to Yami but there is no way you'll be able to find something that small in the ocean!"

I have to bite down on my lip to stop myself from blurting about using the Millennium ring. That would send him through the roof. I'm not sure how this new Ryou would react to such an announcement, especially in an abrupt fashion.

"I'm sorry," Ryou apologizes when I haven't responded. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No it's not your fault. We just all miss him so much."

"Oh." Ryou looks out the large paned window overlooking the blue water.

That's it? That's all he has to say? No further attempt at comforting? No reassurance of any kind?

"I'm a bit famished. Is there a kitchen around here?"

"Yes," I nod slowly, still trying to figure out what changed him so drastically. "Actually, it's just about lunchtime. The staff makes huge meals and snacks as well," I inform him as we exit his room and head for the elevator further away.

"Wow. This really is the lap of luxury. I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise a former pharaoh has it temporarily."

Grimacing, I laugh weakly, wishing Yami was here to help us.

**(Marik's POV)**

Lunch is full of uninteresting small talk. Good Ra, I thought this guy was their friend, yet Yugi and Anzu act like they just met him. I'm not certain if the same goes for Ryou. If so, he's masking if masterfully. Also, he doesn't have a secret looming over him like we do.

Something is wrong with Malik…besides the usual. He isn't acting chipper and obnoxious. Instead he's eating in silence, hanging on Ryou's every word. Paranoia is not like my yami. After he revealed he knew I wouldn't throw the rod away Malik should have gone back to his mind games.

"Yugi, you've barely touched your food," Anzu states from beside the teen who's diligently working on the puzzle.

"Not a healthy habit," Malik says solemnly before popping an almond in his mouth and chewing thoroughly. "Hikari has taken to not sleeping."

"One night, Marik," I grumble irritably, sitting across from Ryou at the long table. "And that's only because of Yami being…missing."

Ryou quirks an eyebrow. "If I recall correctly, you were enemies with him in Battle City. In fact, you were in league with _my_ yami," he adds darkly, looking very much like his other half and I can't help but feel a little intimidated.

"They've redeemed themselves," Anzu speaks up without thinking.

Brown eyes narrow suspiciously. "They?"

"Marik…and Malik to some degree," Yugi puts in quickly.

Damn, a little too quickly. While it's obvious Ryou isn't buying our clumsy explanations, he moves on. "So you're close now?"

"Didn't they tell you?" Malik suddenly decides to join in much to my dismay. "Pharaoh dirtied my hikari."

((Malik!))

(Just breaking the ice, hikari.)

This was not something Ryou could have fathomed whatever his doubts might be. He's frozen in a short of shock. Anzu's buried her face in her hands. Yugi won't look at anyone. My skin is flushed in embarrassment.

"That's right," Malik continues, leaning back against the wall. "They had a secret sexual relationship. Can you imagine?"

"Er…no, not really," the guy mumbles uncomfortably at this awkward topic.

"And then you know what happens?" Malik leaves his post, inching towards Ryou who is watching him guardedly.

"Yami, you don't need to…"

"I find out and then the Pharaoh wants to talk!" Malik plows on like I didn't speak, leaning towards a wide-eyed Ryou. "Talk! And only because I found out the truth!" He thumps down on the chair beside Bakura's lighter half. "So I got rid of him," Malik whispers with ill delight but his eyes are void of excitement or glee. "And they all became angry with me. Can you believe that? Suddenly I'm the one to blame! Like it's _my_ fault!"

Ryou gazes at my yami with a mixture of emotions. Confusion and bewilderment are among them but loathing is the easiest to separate from the rest.

"I can believe that," he answers stonily before sipping his ice tea.

"Oh hikari, he's as bad as you!" Malik sighs in defeat, elbows on the table, chin resting on his fists as he never looks away from Ryou.

I don't follow. Am I supposed to be defending Malik? Am I to talk about Yami and me? Is there something I should be trying to convince Ryou?

((Malik…?))

(Say whatever you want, hikari) he says idly as though it doesn't matter.

"Honestly, why do you even bother with him?" Ryou asks me with distaste.

I glance at Malik for a long moment of contemplation. My life would be a lot less hectic and complex without him but…it would be incomplete.

I shrug while smiling. "He keeps me on my toes."

I disregard Ryou's incredulous reaction to my absurd reply. Even if I had told him the truth he wouldn't understand. I'm beginning to understand _him_ better. He doesn't respect anybody in the entire group. He does not consider them friends by any means. But most important of all, he hates the yamis and views them as nuisances that can be ridded of, not caring or comprehending how much they are like human beings. To him they are nothing but parasites. And his former 'parasite' will be back soon.

We are in major trouble.

**(Yugi's POV)**

The five of us sit around the lounge as the day wanes. Ryou hasn't left even for a moment to give us a chance to discuss how we should proceed with this delicate issue. Even so, we all know Ryou must be told before Bakura and our friends get back. There just hasn't been an opportunity. That's mostly due to the fact that we are afraid to tell him. Ryou is quite content with how his life has turned out. Our stalling isn't going to make this any easier.

"You speak German now?" Anzu asks as they chat and I work on the puzzle. I've gotten several pieces to fit together but certainly will not finish it today.

Ryou nods. "I'm looking at universities in Germany. There are two in particular I'm focusing on, making sure I meet all the requirements."

"Hmm." Marik makes an approving noise as he munching on a handful of green grapes.

Malik yawns loudly at the polite conversations. I try not to cringe. His simple action brings the elephant in the room out. Everyone here is aware of the tension. It's so thick I'm amazed how long we've managed to keep it up. Ryou clears his throat, setting down his glass.

"Let's put aside the formalities," he states monotonously, looking at each of us in turn with a scrutinizing gaze. "You've been holding something back. I think I've figured out what it is."

Malik sits up straight. "Oh do tell!"

"Wouldn't you rather we…?" Anzu begins nervously, glancing at Marik and me.

"You found the ring."

I start. "How…?"

Ryou taps a finger against his temple. "I've been putting it all together. It came to my attention when you told me that some of your group is out looking for the puzzle piece. Why are the four of you here? Anzu told me Mai Valentine and Otogi Ryuuji are among them. Those two are far from the helpful or charitable type. If anything, they should have been the ones here when I arrived." Marik and I look at one another powerlessly. "Furthermore, people like Mai and Otogi wouldn't go out on the ocean searching for a tiny scrap of metal unless there is some kind of leverage. Either they're getting something out of it or they actually believe they have a chance at locating it. There's one way that even would provide a glimmer of hope: the Millennium ring. Which explains why **you** couldn't go, as the puzzle and rod would block any singles the missing piece could give off."

Malik lets loose a cackle, clapping his hands. "More! Do more!"

"Stop it, yami," Marik admonishes while pinching the bridge of his nose.

Ryou chooses me, eyes hard and cold. "So where is he? What is the situation with Bakura?"

"Oh he's gonna _love_ this!" Malik grins from ear to ear.

**(Mai's POV)**

I point toward the surface, Otogi looking at his watch. Our oxygen tanks will be empty within the next ten minutes. It wouldn't be wise to wait until there's nothing left.

Turning my head to the right, Bakura's translucent form floats beside me. His sharp eyes have remained trained on the Millennium ring in my hands. Just for extra precautions, I tied the rope securely around my wrist. I think it helped a little but I could sense his fear every time my hold changed or loosened even the slightest.

((We're going back to the boats, Kura)) I inform him through the link we share since I am in possession of the ring. ((You can relax now.))

(I'll relax when were out of this ra-forsaken water and back on land) he replies as I follow Otogi upwards. (Gods, we're going to be doing this forever!)

Literally feeling his mounting hysteria through our connection, I try to ease his qualms. ((Kura, this is going to work out. As many times the ring has to be brought down here I will be there. I promise, hon.))

Pulling my mask off as my head breaches the surface, I swim towards the nearest boat where Honda's waiting. He holds out a hand and helps me climb aboard.

"I never pictured you as a diver, Mai, but you're doing pretty good."

I internally grimace at the salt-soaked braid I put my hair in. That's going to be a mess to clean and untangle. And I reek of fish. This is utterly disgusting.

As Honda brings up the anchor he asks, "Where's Bakura?"

The yami appears beside me in solid form on the cushioned seat. He's completely dry. The poor thing is paler than usual due to the fear. Nobody's mocking him though. There was no debate when Bakura declared he wanted me and only me to carry the ring. He trusts me.

"Are we going back now?" the thief asks wearily.

Not far off Otogi is removing his gear on the other boat. Jou sees us and waves happily despite the unsuccessful search. I wave back half-heartedly.

"Yup, we're calling it quits for the day," Honda answers to which Bakura slumps on the seat in relief.

"I'm proud of you, Kura," I say loudly as the engine rumbles and we fly across the water, gripping the edges of our seat.

((I said I'm proud of you)) I repeat in case he didn't hear me. ((Yugi will be too.))

(But he won't have the Pharaoh back)) my friend replies glumly.

I frown. ((Yugi's not shallow, Kura. Yami isn't the only one he's worried about.))

(I promised him. I promised him I'd find it) Bakura repeats with conviction.

Oh Kura, I'm afraid you will push yourself too far to try and keep that promise. You finally have found someone to love and are willing to do virtually anything for him. But what will the costs be at your expense? Yugi doesn't want you to fall to pieces. I have to speak with him to make certain he realizes how much you're suffering. He wouldn't want you to get hurt because of this. That will be a difficult choice to make—when to give up.

Let's all pray it won't come to that. Too many people would suffer if Yami doesn't return. I look at the thief out of the corner of my eye. His head is bowed in defeat. Kura will never forgive himself for this.

But we can't do this for the rest of our lives.

"They'd better have dinner ready. I'm starved!" Jou's voice crackles over the radio.

Honda rolls his eyes. "That's your boyfriend, Mai."

"At least we're not on the same boat. Sucks to be Otogi," I snicker, still not particularly fond of the dice master despite his help.

"For sure."

I tilt my head back and try to enjoy the wind as it blows in my face, my wet braid thwacking against my shoulders. No luck. The air smells too wild. I never was a nature girl. Curling my fingers around the Millennium ring, I look at Kura.

"Do you want the ring back now, hon?"

He jolts, apparently having forgotten I still have his Item. To my surprise, he shakes his head.

"No. Not yet."

"Bakura, it's cool. I'm not going to flip the boat or anything!" Honda laughs. The yami cringes.

I scowl at him. "Not helping, Hiroto!"

"Psh, will you both unwind? We'll be back in less than ten minutes and then everyone can just calm down."

**(Yugi's POV) **

Ryou has remained silent throughout our explanation, but I can see the anger boiling in his eyes. When he was informed about his yami being my boyfriend I thought I was going to go up in flames by that hate-filled look he sent me. We tell him everything that we've gone through—how much Bakura has done for us, how much he's changed.

"You have to believe us," Anzu implores the hikari. "Bakura's a good person now. He's not the evil demon we knew before."

Ryou's features twitch. "**You** knew him? Please You didn't even know me!" He rises swiftly to his feet. "Don't give me that crap! You didn't know him at all! You faced off against him, what?—twice?!"

"That doesn't matter anymore," Marik interjects, gripping his Item tightly. "Bakura has made friends here. If you can't accept that then maybe you should just leave now."

"But where's the fun in that, hikari?" Malik smirks, leaning on the table. "What if he wants to stay a while and reminisce with the thief?"

"Be quiet, Malik!"

I gaze at the white-haired hikari nervously. "Ryou, I can see you're happy without Bakura so perhaps…"

"…perhaps I should _leave_ like Marik suggests?"

I fall silent. Anzu is speechless as well. While Malik is grinning smugly, Marik is not one to take Ryou's attitude lightly.

"What exactly would you do if you stayed?" he asks in an ominously quiet voice. "You don't want to make peace with him, I can see that much. What would you gain from seeing him again?"

The white-haired hikari stares at him a moment before answering. "I don't see how that is any of your business, Ishtar."

"It's everyone's business!" I retort, standing as well. "He was broken, Ryou! His spirit was crushed! I won't let you reduce him to that again!"

He flicks a lock of hair behind his shoulder. "You really have come to care about him, haven't you? But you always were the gullible people. It was so easy to deceive you. Bakura did it all the time with me as his pawn," he snarls. "So don't you **dare** tell me that I cannot be involved. If you think he's redeemed himself then you're wrong." Scornful brown eyes dart to Malik. "The yamis are incapable of such. Oh, they may try and change, we must give them credit for that. But they cannot deny what they are. They are dark. That's their nature. That's their only purpose. Not even you can't change that."

Marik opens his mouth to retaliate when a butler enters the room. "Pardon the intrusion. Your friends have returned from their trip. We'll begin bringing out supper." When none of us acknowledges him, he slips away, no doubt noticing the animosity encompassing us.

I'm shaking as I stare down Ryou who holds his steely gaze. "If he has changed then prove it. Show me this 'new' Bakura."

Marik stands beside me. "Shall I control him?"

"Hikari, that is awfully rude!" Malik tsks with a lazy grin. "Especially after Ryou went through all of this trouble."

"_Malik_."

"They're going to be here any minute, Yugi," Anzu whispers to me. "What should we do?"

I unclench my jaw. "I'm going to meet them. **Alone**," I add warningly to which Ryou narrows his eyes. I walk around him for the door. "Marik, if he makes to follow, take control of him."

"You got it."

**(Bakura's POV)**

"A nice big meal and a long night's sleep is what I'm craving," Otogi mutters as we climb the dunes to the mansion.

"Does anyone else find it strange none of them have come out here?" Mai asks as she and Honda assist Jounouchi.

"Now that you mention it, that isn't like them," Honda agrees uneasily. "Do you think Malik has done something again?"

"No. I don't sense any Shadow Magic," I confirm focusing on the ring for a moment. "Even if he'd used his powers a while ago, I would still be able to detect them." The others sigh in relief.

"That's one less thing to worry about. Hey, there's Yugi!" the blonde exclaims.

I look up expectantly, immediately sensing something is wrong. There is worry and anger in his eyes. I pick up the pace, hurrying ahead of them. When we reach one another he stops, staring at me in a sort of daze as if he cannot find his words.

"Yugi?" I ask, touching the side of his face gently. "What is it? Are you…?"

"Bakura…I have something to…to tell you," he struggles as the others approach.

"Damn, don't tell me Malik did something," Otogi growls.

By the look on my koi's face, it's something else. Something worse than Malik. And that takes quite a feat. Everyone catches on, becoming still.

"What is it, Yug? Out with it, buddy."

Yugi takes a deep breath, grasping my hands tightly while gazing straight into my eyes.

"Ryou's here."

My body freezes. Everything goes numb. I couldn't have heard him right. There must be a mistake! Ryou couldn't…!

"What the…how did he find us?" I hear the blonde yelp.

Yugi never looks away from me. "Apparently Anzu and Yami asked that he be sought out…but they didn't realize he would be invited. Bakura?"

I can feel everyone's eyes on me but cannot move. Of course I've wondered where he's been these past three years but…why did he have to come? The guilt is flooding me, drowning me, suffocating me just like the water he cast the ring into. There was no hesitation on his part. Not that there should have been. By that point there was nothing I could do…

"Bakura?"

"Kura, are you all right?" A hand rests on my shoulder.

...

"_This will teach you once and for all. I'm through with you! You don't deserve to be free! You don't deserve __**anything**__!"_

_...  
_

I swallow, those hateful words ringing in my ears.

"Marik offered to control his mind and send him away," Yugi says quietly.

"Tell him to do it, Yugi," Mai states firmly.

"Yeah, we don't need any more problems," Otogi adds impenitently.

"No," I murmur weakly.

"But Kura…!"

"If he has something to say he has the right to say it," I declare while remorse eats away at my insides.

"Bakura," Yugi squeezes my hands tightly. "I know you feel guilty about the past but he already got his payback by throwing the ring into the ocean. Wasn't that enough?"

"No."

Otogi snorts. "Talk about guilt trips. Listen, we can't have you crumbling. And I'm not interested in another Shadow Magic brawl."

"Ditto," Honda grumbles. "I've had it up to here with it."

"Kura, please be reasonable…"

"Does he want to see me?" I ask abruptly.

Yugi's eyes widen. "I…I don't know. I'm guessing so. He refused to leave."

My heart sinks. "In that case…"

"Kura don't!" Mai cries gripping my arm. "Yugi, go back up there and get rid of him!"

"**No**!" I bellow, all of them backing away as blue Shadow aura sizzle around me. "This does not involve you! It doesn't involve any of you!"

**(Yugi's POV) **

My god. He and Ryou are both telling us to back off. It looks like we don't have a choice.

"Fine," I give in unhappily. "But Bakura, I just want you to know he's not the Ryou he used to be. You…"

"Let's go."

My boyfriend stalks around me, continuing up the dunes alone. We stare after him in disbelief. Bakura, do you really know what you're getting yourself into?

"What are we waiting for? Help me, guys! I gotta see this!" Jou exclaims.

This snaps us back to reality. Honda and Otogi, neither of whom are eager to be a part of this, assist Jounouchi while Mai and I run ahead. We catch up to Bakura at the doorway. I dare reach out and grasp his hand, stopping him.

"Bakura…"

Mai rests her hand on his shoulder. "We're both right here for you, Kura."

He nods stiffly, opening the door. The three of us walk silently through the massive garage and into the lounge. Malik is leaning against the wall next to the glass doors. Anzu is seated on the futon, an ashen look covering her features. Marik is gripping his Item to the point his knuckles are turning white. Standing beside him is a stone-faced Ryou. I constrict my grip on Bakura's hand, just wanting to protect him from this.

"Bakura," Ryou greets monotonously.

I can feel my koi's pulse pounding rapidly. He keeps his face blank like his hikari. Despite his anxiety he shows a cool composure on the outside. But because of their link Ryou should sense this.

"Ryou," Bakura acknowledges in an equally stoic manner.

"So, you found a way back."

The yami doesn't know how to respond to that comment. Ryou takes a step closer. I look towards Marik who is clearly ready to control Ryou before it gets out of hand.

"They tell me you've changed," Ryou continues, arms crossed over his chest. "But they're easier to fool than me. I know you better than they ever will after all, isn't that right?"

Bakura clenches his hand into a fist around my fingers. "I like to think I've changed. I'm not the one who can claim it though."

Ryou snorts. "How typical of you."

"What'd we miss?" a panting Jou asks from behind us as he enters the room with Honda and a wary Otogi.

"Not much. It's been pretty dull so far," Malik stretches his arms above his head. "I'll bet I can change that though. For instance, there are always interesting facts that no one has mentioned that I for one would like to know."

We look at him in surprise. Bakura and Ryou share hallow stares. They know what he's referring to. Marik rounds on his yami.

"What are you talking about?"

Malik rolls his eyes in disdain. "Am I the only one here who's sensed it? Good Ra, hikari, I thought you were more attentive than this. And shame on Yugi too. One would think the Pharaoh's other half would pick up on it. Ah well…So thief, was it you or your former light that managed it?"

"What do you mean by 'former'?" Marik demands impatiently. His eyes widen. "You mean they…?"

"That's right," Malik smirks with a hungry glint in his eyes as he gazes at the two. "They are no longer yami and hikari. There is no connection of any kind between them. No sensing the others' thoughts or emotions…no mind links…**nothing**."

Shock takes hold of us, the only ones remaining relatively unruffled being Ryou, Bakura, and Malik. I can see the pain in my koi's eyes despite this.

"How is that even p-possible?" Anzu stutters in shock.

"That's what **I** want to know," Malik states seriously, all amusement vanishing in a flash.

A smile slithers onto Ryou's lips. "_Hate_."

Furrowing my brow, I glance at Bakura to find him staring at the floor, shoulders slumped. Mai grabs his other hand, glaring at Ryou. My koi is trembling more than before.

"Hate?" Marik scoffs. "If hate were the key to separating from my yami it would have happened during Battle City."

"That's very true," Malik agrees in a low, dangerous tone.

This is getting risky. Not only is it hurting Bakura but Malik is intent on getting the information out of my koi and Ryou. I glance at Marik but he's trained on his yami. Perhaps he's as interested as Malik is on separating.

"It's the key ingredient," Ryou shrugs off any further explanations. "Bakura, I hear you've been going in the water to help rescue Yami. What a noble thing to do considering how much you loath him. I wonder what your true intent behind this is." It's observable that these words are not sincere but rather contemptuous.

"I don't need to prove anything to you."

"Hmph." Ryou smirks. "Then you don't mind I stay here for a while?"

"**I** mind," Otogi mutters under his breath.

"Go ahead," Bakura answers, turning on his heels and heading for the stairs with me in tow as I have not let go of him.

"What are you thinking?" I hiss, refusing to release him. "Bakura, he's trouble! Can't you see you're making a mistake by letting him stay here?"

"I'm not in control of his life anymore," my koi responds quietly as we ascend the stairs. "What's more, I don't want to be any part of it. It is the same for him."

"Then why doesn't he leave?" I insist.

"Like he said: Ryou wants to prove all of you wrong…but not just to you. He wants confirmation for himself."

"And you're going to take that?" I ask incredulously.

"As I told him, I've nothing to prove to him."

I close my mouth when we reach the second floor. A hand reaches back and gently pries my fingers from around his wrist.

"I wish to be alone now."

"But Bakura…!"

He won't face me. "Please."

Gritting my teeth, I don't reach for him again, allowing him to walk away. There's no false pride anymore. He looks beaten down and exhausted. The worst part about it is there isn't anything I can do to help. I don't understand what happened between him and Ryou. None of us do. They're separate beings now. Separate people. But Bakura is still tied to the ring. Technically, he's not free like his former host. How I want to ask him but I won't get a reply. Not from Bakura or Ryou. No one will.

**(Bakura's POV)**

There's no apology that will make it better. Because of Ryou I will never have a clean slate. No, not because of Ryou. Because of me. This wasn't his fault. I pushed him to the limit and he did not hesitate at his chance.

I walk aimlessly back down another flight of stairs on the opposite side of the mansion, exiting. Finding myself on the dunes, I stare at the amber sunset staining the churning waters. Should I still be trapped down there?

Blood seeps between my clenched fingers and I glance down at the gleaming ring on my chest. No. I have a purpose. There's meaning in my life this time—for the first time it's not about me. I'm the only one that can find that puzzle piece. If I can't do it then no one can. What's done is done. I have to focus on the here and now.

"I'm sorry for everything, Ryou," I murmur as the cool breeze tangles my hair. "But I'm not going to throw everything away because of the past."

**(Ryou's POV)**

Their muffled voices reach my ears even though the glass doors are closed. They're arguing. Naturally, they want me to leave. The only thing stopping them is Bakura's will. Morons. Then again, what should I really have expected?

"Lovely night, no?"

I scowl, glaring at the yami who has appeared seemingly from nowhere now perched on the balcony railing. He doesn't have his Item, which means if Marik goes too far away then he'll disappear. But what are the chances of that happening soon? They're so immersed in their own problems they've neglected one of the biggest of all. Looks like I'll have to deal with this myself.

"What do you want?"

He smirks, animalistic glint in his eyes. "You know what I want, little mortal."

I smile, leaning my back against the railing. "Go ask Bakura. You may be able to rattle the others' chains but not mine."

"Oh, I realized that the moment I laid eyes on you. And that you had the guts to get rid of the thief."

My guard is up now. "Then why are you really here?"

"You aren't as naïve as hikari and the others," he observes in a liquidy voice. "I've watched you, listened to you…" Geez, this is beginning to feel like having a stalker. "And I must say your hatred for the thief is quite impressive. To harbor so much hatred after all this time…Besides," he slides down and begins moving towards me slowly. "You interest me."

My fingers twitch as I fight the urge to budge. "How so?"

"To put it simple: you are complete, as is the thief. You possess hate just as much a yami would as he possesses all that caring and devotion a hikari does. And if that in itself weren't interesting enough you are actually…" I gasp when he's right in my face. "…_doubtful_…"

I sneer, shoving him back. "Stay away from me, you annoying…!"

"…of yourself."

This stops me dead in my tracks. "What do you mean?"

A grin spreads across his smug face. "Interesting. Did I strike close to home then?"

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. What do you want?" I growl.

"Good question." He points a finger at me. "Why not answer it?"

"You're an idiot wasting my time. Go bug your hikari," I snarl, turning on my heel and stalking towards the glass doors.

"What if you could judge for yourself whether the thief has had a change of heart and if the pharaoh is worth saving?" he calls after me idly.

Damn him. Damn this stupid worthless demon. I turn around slowly. He's sitting on the banister again grinning madly.

"Ah, so you **do** want to know. And no one else's verdict will do. The problem is, how will you be positively certain?"

"There's no way the likes of you could prove anything to me," I snap.

He tilts his head. "Perhaps not. Maybe only you yourself can make that conclusion. Oh decisions decisions…"

"What is your game?" I demand impatiently.

The yami scratches his chin. "You are a thin-tempered one, aren't you?"

"And you're a waste of my time!" I shout, beginning to leave again.

"What if I told you there was a way you could decide the outcome of the situation? And that I hold the key to it?"

"What advantage could you possibly have that would…?"

"I have _this_."

Figuring he's trying to trick me, I turn nonetheless only to go rigid in shock. There, held daintily between his thumb and index finger is the core of the Millennium puzzle.

* * *

-grins- There were one or two of you that predicted this. I applaud you. Ahhh, gotta love Malik, no?

And a Chan cameo is always a joy. XD

Anyway, I'm not sure when the next update will be. As you can see, there will be at least one more chapter. Two at the most. I'm hoping for just one long one and mabye an epilogue; haven't decided yet. Thank you everyone for sticking with this story despite the long gaps (that goes for all my other stories too.)

All who review will get orange tic tacs!


	19. Chapter 19: Empty Words

Wow! So many people have been faving this fic. It is at the top of the chart by far! I've got some news and will post at the end of the chapter. Yes, the story does not end here! XD

Bakura: Dammit!

**SAMThedragongirl**: Yes, Ryou's scary. Most people don't like him. You have to look at things from his perspective though, which I try to do a bit in this chapter. We'll see if it worked. (Malik: She gave me a noogie! My beautiful hair!) lol

**FabioandRichard4Ever: **New reviewer! -tackles- Hey there! I'm taking it from your reviews that you are enjoying the fic? :) I hope so. Please review again!

**Ashely Thomas: **First off: New reviewer! -tackles- Second: I'm glad you are enjoying the story. All right then. I'm not into fics that are romance, deep emotions and nothing else. It doesn't sound like something I would write. When people tell me what to write it doesn't work for me. I have to come up with the plot myself. Even if I wanted to write a fic I already have four that have each been going for years. It's not fair to the loyal reviewers of those fics to suddenly put them on hold. So I'm flattered you think I'm a good enough writer to do such a fic but it isn't going to happen.

**horseygurl**: LOL Glad you're so happy you figured it out. He'll be throwing more twists at us, lovable Malik. (Marik: Are we talking about the same yami?)

**Pheleon:** It's more fun when you don't see plot twists coming, don't you think? Yes, Malik is a wonderful bastard. XD Most of you hate Ryou in this fic. I'm trying to expand upon why he is the way he is in this chapter -grins- however, based on your review it doesn't look like that will matter: "Who cares what Bakura did to you! This is a chance to bask in his awesomeness once more!" (Ryou: Grrrr...) (Yami: **Pheleon**, not heeelping...!) LOL

**xForeverXForgottenx**: I'm SO glad you said that! Pretty much everyone is against Ryou. Keep in mind that Malik, Marik, and a select few don't fully know about Ryou and Bakura's relationship as yami and hikari. Most reviewers are being quick to judge. Not too many looking at it from Ryou's POV. I try to explain his swift change of moods in this chapter. Let's see if it works or not. :)

**dragonlady222: **No, I would never abandon a story. It just takes me years to finish them. So really, it all depends on if people want to stick around that long to find out what happens. lol

**Errec:** Yes you are new! -tackles- But thank you for telling me! Juggling four stories, it can get confusing if someone's new to that particular one. Yes, orange tic tacs help in any situation, don't they? :) Cry of the Wicked? Ra, that was _forever _ago. Glad you liked it though. "DAMN Malik is a dick. And Ryou too? ): It makes me want to hate you, but i cant because the whole story is so ** entertaining" -smirk- I get that a lot.

**Mysia Ri**: More people flailing! XD Hey there! -tackles- Ow! It's very hard to tackle a flailing person. I know, the pairings are totally weird! Sometimes I'm like 'What the heck was I on at the time?' lol It's working out well though, don't you think?

**kain-donovan:** I thinks you're new...-tackles- Hey! But of course there's more! I wouldn't leave it like that!...just takes me a while to update is all...(Yami: cough**months**cough) -glares at him- Do you want to come back from the ocean or not? (Yami: Shutting up.) lol

**Angeliz: **Glad you were surprised. Yes, Malik is a wonderful sneaky bastard. I luff him. Most of the readers hate "bitchy Ryou". I try to show there's more to his emotions in this chapter. Of course, that doesn't make is attitude any less rude. :P

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost**: Thanks for the sympathies. I might be all right. Talk about that at the end of the chapter. Ah, another Ryou-hater, eh?

**Javie-and-Sammie: **My updating is like Christmas? Wow. I'm Santa Claus!...only I'm female...and not fat...or old...or jolly...(Yami: -.-) Okay, so I'm not Santa. You are only the second reviewer who has seen Ryou's side of this. Everybody (readers and characters) basically hate him. I salute you! XD

**Silver Hunteress:** No. -grins- No deathshipping, though many people have talked about it earlier on. lol You and two other people are more understanding at Ryou's behavior. And I didn't want to have a full-blown fight between him and Bakura but I also didn't want Kura-kins to completely break down either. he's done that enough this story, don't you think?

**Peepz:** Hey honey! "Malik is evil. I am not nearly that evil. My mind is too full of barfing rainbows." (Malik: -whines- Why can't my mind barf rainbows?!) Uhhh...(Marik: Because some of the barf would get into MY mind, yami!) Ummm...(Malik: Well I don't see the problem! They're rainbows and you're gay!) (Marik: WHAT?!)) O.o ermmm...

**TenshiBabe: **Hey there! Yes, what shall Ryou do? And Malik is such a wonderful bastard. :) Thanks for the sympathies.

**weirdgirl332: **Look! I didn't take years to update! -happy dance- XD yay for me!

**Dragon Tooth: **ahahahahaaha! I LOVED that review! Sometimes not many words are needed to sum something up. lol

**Artemisfowlisawesome**: You gotta love Malik. Of course you get orange tic tacs! -throws them in the air- Weeeeeeee! XD

**Belle Mort 13:** I think you're new. -tackles- Malik must really like Ryou, huh? Ah, I dunno. He is Malik after all. Sometimes even I don't know what goes on in his head. :P

**kalimoto**: "I can't say it enough, this story = amazing. You = even more so" Daaaw! My ego is inflating! XD I'm glad you luff the story so much. Hope these last few chappies finish it with justice!-sweatdrop- No pressure on me.

**tinkletimekelly:** Lol yes, I updated. And now I have updated again! XD

This chapter shall be dedicated to** FabioandRichard4Ever**, **Ashely Thomas**, **xForeverXForgotten**, **Errec**, **Mysia Ri**, **kain-donovan**, **Javie-and-Sammie**, **Silver Hunteress**, and **Belle Morte 13**!

_I have changed  
Just like you.  
For how long  
Must I wait?  
I know there's something wrong_

_Your concrete heart isn't beating  
And I've tried to  
Make it come alive,  
No shadows  
Just red lights  
Now I'm here to rescue you_

_I'm still alive  
But cannot apologize, no_

_I'm still alive…_

(Lisa Miskovsky)

**Chapter 19: Empty Words**

**(Ryou's POV)**

I make certain I have my voice before trying to speak. "You…never threw it away!"

The yami chuckles, tossing the golden piece repeatedly. "Why is it that people can be so surprised by me?"

Scowling, I step towards him. "What is this goofy, oblivious side to you? Is it an act?"

Lavender eyes fix on me. "Who I am and what I choose to do is of little importance, silly mortal." He holds up the gold with the Millennium Symbol carved into it. "It's funny how much impact this tiny block will have on so many people, isn't it?"

"Just as I suspected, you don't care about your hikari at all."

That innocent smile appears on his face. How does he do that? Bakura was a flawless actor but Malik can change his mood instantaneously. I can't read him. That makes him dangerous. I cannot depend on my dealings with the thief to handle this one.

"My relationship with my hikari is between me and him…oh, look who I'm talking to! You of all people know what I mean."

"The puzzle piece," I change the subject, not wanting to discuss Bakura. "Why did you keep it? You hate Yami…"

"Don't get me wrong," he interrupts with a smirk. "I despise the pompous pharaoh. But this makes it that much more fun. Granted, I would never have foreseen you, the tomb robber's former light, showing up. You have added to my entertainment."

"You sound pleased."

"What if I am?" Tan fingers curl around the piece.

He's playing mind games, pulling me into some deluded plot of his. Malik manipulated Marik just as Bakura did me. Why allow this crazed yami to remain? Unfortunately, that's not my call.

"I could march right through those doors and reveal to everyone what you've done."

"Yes, you could."

I clench my fists. Why isn't he responding? He's acting far too impassive to my threats.

"You don't mean to stop me?"

"No, because I don't believe you would do it, to put it simply," he replies languidly, stretching across the banister on his side. "Why would you give those people what they want? You despise them. And while they would be grateful they would push you aside again in no time. You would also be letting the thief off the hook. He's _terrified_ of the ocean thanks to you."

I cannot deny myself that a victorious satisfaction overcomes me at this news. It verifies what Yugi had said earlier about Bakura being 'broken'. At least those three years weren't a complete waste. He has fears now.

"Look at that smugness on your face," the yami practically cackles in delight. "Admit it: you are proud of yourself."

"So?"

Crazed eyes widen in delight. "And?"

I stare at him, another evil entity of this world yet to be snuffed. Even though Bakura's banishment wasn't permanent, it did some damage. I did everyone a favor. And looking back on all of the horrible acts he committed while controlling me, I feel even more justified. People died. They were never swift deaths either. Those are just from what I can recall. Without a doubt there were countless more.

"So, little mortal, what will it be?"

There's a catch. There's always a catch. I haven't figured out what he wants though. And he won't give me an outright answer. What's the best form of action at this point? Malik senses my indecision, holding out the puzzle's core in offering.

"You would be in control of the outcome. Wouldn't that be _wonderful_?"

My fingers twitch as I gaze at the gold in the darkness. On one hand, I would have what everyone else is looking for. Whether or not they deserve to find Yami would be my choice alone. I shift my stare to Malik who's grinning. On the other hand, would I really be holding all of the cards? I've seen how crafty this yami is. He's thought this through thoroughly. As he told me, he already had plans before I arrived. I'm just an addition to his plot. To just give me the puzzle piece with no questions asked…

This is far too easy.

**(Marik's POV)**

"He doesn't want to talk to me. He wants to be alone," Yugi mumbles jadedly as he shuffles through the blocks of gold. "But he shouldn't be by himself, do you think?"

"Definitely not," Mai concurs without delay. "Kura needs our support."

"He said he wanted to be alone. Give him some privacy," Otogi grumbles, heading for the stairs. "I'm off to bed. Make sure Bakura isn't a weepy mess tomorrow. I don't feel like waiting around while you coddle him."

"I'm off too," Honda yawns. "Jou, if you want help up the stair you'd better come now."

Groaning, the blonde allows his friend to assist him in rising off the futon. "Stupid stairs."

"Oh for God's sake!" Mai hands him his crutches. "There's another elevator right down the hall, you morons! Come on!"

The four of them trudge off, Otogi not even bothering to respond to her insult; everyone drained mentally and physically. Anzu shakes her head.

"You think they would have learned the locations of the elevators by now. Just because Malik broke the main one…"

"Where **is** Malik?" Yugi cuts in.

The three of us stop. My darker half is nowhere to be seen. How could I not have noticed the lack of annoying and smart-aleck remarks?

"Did he return to his Item?" Yugi asks, trying to keep his head.

Focusing on our link, I hurry across to his soul room door and pound on it with my fist. He doesn't answer. Trying to doorknob, I can't turn it.

"He's secured his soul room, but I don't sense his full presence within," I inform them as I 'return'.

"He's roaming around here somewhere?!" Anzu squeaks, twisting where she sits.

"But you have the rod, Marik," Yugi motions towards the Item in my hands. Violet eyes scour the large room. "We should be able to see him. He can't stray that far."

We spin as the glass doors slide open. To our utter shock, a stone-faced Ryou and a smirking Malik enter the room. Oh shit. What's he done now?

"Yami, what…when did you…?"

"You only just started to miss me, hikari?" Malik sighs theatrically, hand to his forehead as if he felt faint.

"Ishtar, you are responsible for this monstrosity since you chose to keep him," Ryou states with bitter distaste, scowling at Malik. "Do everyone a favor and either start paying attention or get rid of the rod."

"Sorry," I mumble distractedly, striding over to my yami.

"Well, it appears people are turning in for the night. I have to admit it's been an interesting and trying day. If you'll excuse me, I think I'll retire as well."

No one stops him. What he said rings true. Not only did he travel here just today, he reunited with his 'friends' but also his former yami. It's not like he's going to open up to us anyway. I wonder…

"Malik, would you care to tell us why you followed Ryou onto the balcony?"

My yami saunters to the near-empty buffet. Leaning over the platters, he licks his lips. Anzu nibbles fitfully on her nails as she watches him. Yugi has stopped working on the puzzle.

"Malik!" I repeat, forcefully smacking him on the wrist when he makes for a creampuff.

"Hikari!" he exclaims pathetically, pulling back. "That was uncalled for!"

"Really? I'll be the judge of that after you explain to us why you were out there with Ryou."

"A hot make-out session. He's quite feisty."

"Malik!"

"You're not serious?!" a pale Anzu cries.

My yami rolls his eyes. "Like I said before: you three are so dull. Looks like you're humorless too."

"Let's stick to being humorless and telling the truth, yami," I suggest, edge to my voice.

He puts his hands up in fake surrender. "I was only keeping him company after the rest of you let him go off by himself. What harm is there in him not brooding alone…"

"And grueling him on how to separate from Marik?" Yugi asks deliberately. "Don't deny you want to know."

"I never said I didn't."

"So that's what you were doing?" I ask, not completely convinced. It is probable that was all he did besides try to freak Ryou out.

"Did he tell you?" Anzu can't help but ask.

Malik smirks, shrugging. I growl, grabbing him by the front of his tight shirt. "Yami, so help me…!"

"You need to relax, hikari. Isn't that what vacations are for?" he says while prying my fingers from his clothing. "You are overly stressed. I think you should call it a day."

I can't say I'm completely angry. He managed to annoy Ryou. That's something. I've been wanting to punch that kid in the face since he got here. The person most qualified to do anything to make Ryou's stay here unpleasant is my yami. Perhaps I'll give him a bit longer of a leash. Who knows? He might be able to get Ryou to spill the secret on how to separate. While I care for my yami, it would be heavenly to not have him around every waking hour.

"Let's head upstairs, Malik." I glance at Yugi and Anzu. "See you guys in the morning."

My yami follows slightly as I lead the way up the stairs. I'm not letting him near the other elevators. Malik isn't chipper but he isn't serious either. He's calm. That's unusual. I wonder if he did get information from Ryou. If he did, I doubt he'll tell me unless it's required.

"Listen Malik. This thing with Ryou…" I say as we turn down a hallway. He perks, paying attention. I turn my head, smiling. "…just don't get _too_ carried away."

He chuckles. "You little devil, hikari."

**(Mai's POV)**

(What's the point? We're not going to find it.)

I exhale, bubbles frantically shooting for the surface. Bakura is beside me in his ghostly form, only visible to my eyes since I'm wearing the ring. Honda is diving with me this time, he and Honda having been taking turns every other day. We're all getting well-tanned. That's the one bright side.

((Kura, we knew this was going to be challenging…))

(Ryou and Otogi were right. It is hopeless.)

If my hand wouldn't go through him I would smack him upside the head. ((Kura, can you hear yourself? You're listening to things Ryou and Otogi said! The jerks and pessimists of the century!))

(Forgive me if I'm feeling pessimistic myself.)

Eyes behind my diving mask rove over the empty sea floor. It's so lifeless down here. Nothing like what I imagined. In all those documentaries and vacation brochures they show ocean life teeming with coral, fish, and dolphins dancing in an array of colors. Instead all that's here is rock and grayish ocean bottom. I suppose that will make the puzzle piece easier to spot.

((Have you talked to Ryou anymore since?))

Bakura floats beside me. (No. He's kept an eye on me though.)

I hate the teen for that. But Bakura doesn't seem to be bothered. ((And you're all right with that? Just how long is he planning on staying here? It's been nearly a week already. You think he'd crack after have to hang around the group when he dislikes them.))

The thief snorts. (You'd be surprised what he can put up with. I used to give him constant hell.)

Allowing myself to stop and drift I gaze at him. ((Are you letting him do this because you feel responsible?))

(We both have moved on, though not completely. But I have all of you now. His opinion doesn't mean anything to me. I am regretful for my past actions but I'm making amends now, even if not to him.)

He's smiling weakly but his words are spoken from his heart. They are what he truly believes and I'm glad. Kura's pushing forward with his life. If he dwells in the past he won't have this new life.

Honda swims over to me inquiring about any signals. It's then I remember I have the only device we can use to track down the piece of puzzle. Shaking my head in response, he glances around wearily as if deciding the next best course of action. We had already combed the beaches the first day with hopes that the piece had been brought in by the waves. Malik couldn't have thrown it that far. However, it seems it was carried out instead.

((Yugi's almost completed the puzzle.))

(I won't be complete without this piece.)

((Yeah…but it's progress.))

(I guess.)

Honda points up. Time to regroup and decided where to search next. Glancing at the waterproof watch Otogi lent me, I realize it's lunchtime.

((Lunch break, Kura. We'll talk about our next move from here while we eat.))

As I swim up, I notice the way he lingers behind for a moment before frantically disappearing into his Item when he finds we've already begun our descent. I smile. He's so cute.

**(Yugi's POV)**

Stepping out onto the veranda for some sunlight I'm met by Ryou who's facing the ocean. For the most part he's stayed clear of us, engaging in civil conversation when he does interact. Usually it's only in passing or at meals. Coming up beside him, I lean against the railing. I'm still shorter than him but not so much that I feel years younger than him and the others as I used to.

"You finished with the puzzle parts you have?"

"Almost. I'm taking a break," I reply, scanning for the boats even though I know I won't see them.

"You people certainly are persistent, I'll give you that."

He hasn't looked at me yet, almost like he isn't completely acknowledging my presence. While this irks me, I've grown accustomed to this new Ryou. Is it any surprise that he's changed? No. But to this degree? Yes. I wonder if he's this cold to everyone or just us.

"Ryou, about before…when you still had the ring…"

"Why talk about those times? Reminiscing won't change anything."

This startles me slightly. "But you're holding a grudge against Bakura."

He sends me a sideways glance. "I'm referring to holding grudges. I just don't see the point in discussing events of the past. Those aren't fond memories for any of us."

That I cannot argue. We stare out across the dazzling blue water that stretches beyond the limits of our sight. Yami. What would he say to Ryou? How would he deal with this situation regarding Ryou and Bakura? Would he side with the former hikari simply because he too dislikes my koi? No, my darker half isn't that shallow.

"You could look at this as an opportunity."

"What?"

"Yami's absence," Ryou says bothered at having to explain. "You have the chance to feel what it's like to be free."

I round on him so he's trapped against the railing. "Listen you, I'm sick and tired of you putting Bakura down and talking about the yamis in such a manner. He did unforgivable things but that was the past! I'm sorry if you cannot accept what is happening now. But unlike you, I care about my yami! He's more than my other half. He's my friend. So don't you judge Marik or I based on your assumptions that we are like you." With that, I storm for the glass doors, pausing just before opening them. "Bakura _has_ changed, Ryou. And if you can't see it then you must be blind."

**(Mai's POV)**

"The question still remains…what to do…about Ryou," Honda says between gulps of food.

I'm glad Kura shared his motion sickness pills with me the way the boat is swaying up and down, back and forth. It makes one all the more ill when trying to eat in such conditions. Not to mention the salty fishy smells. I don't think I'll ever get used to them.

"I already said to leave it be."

Squeezing excess water from my braid over the said of our vessel, I say, "Kura, this isn't just about you and him. He's getting under everyone's skin now. Yugi has to put up with him all day every day. Can you imagine what they're going through back at the mansion? They have to defend you and Yami."

"Not to mention everyone else," Honda mumbles while unwrapping a mini fruit pastry of some kind. Bakura and I look at him inquiring. "He's holding a grudge against us for some reason."

"It makes sense. You never defended him against me," Kura says half-heartedly, not touching his own lunch.

Honda shrugs. "He avoided us for the most part. We didn't know him well enough to recognize when he was in trouble most of the time."

My eyes widen. This sounds all too familiar. Realizing I'm still wearing the ring, I tap into it.

((Kura?))

(Hn?)

((Was Ryou actual friends with them?))

(No. He didn't have any friends...) He sends me a sidelong glance. (Why?)

((It's nothing)) I answer quickly, already having left the conversation.

**(Anzu's POV)**

"This was a good idea…even if it was Malik's," I admit as we lounge on our backs in the sand.

Said yami is stretched out on a white beached surfboard gazing at the sea gulls floating off shore with interest. Marik is beside me, though he hardly needs a tan. Yugi is under the large umbrella since the puzzle pieces would get too hot baking in the afternoon sun. He has the Millennium rod at his side since Marik wanted to 'catch some rays'.

"And the best part is: no Ryou," the blonde hikari yawns.

"Amen to that," Yugi mutters.

Malik flexes his muscles so his head is upright. "What's this? Did Yugi and Ryou have a spat?"

"In which I was defending you and Bakura, so can it, Malik."

Marik has sat up now. "What did he say?"

Yugi doesn't answer, holding up the Item. "Finished!"

Marik and I scramble over to him in excitement. Indeed he has put the puzzle together. My heart aches when their faces fall at the gaping hole in the dead center. Malik chuckles.

"Well, _almost_."

While Marik is probably mentally rebuking his darker half, Yugi lowers the puzzle back to his lap. Heaving a sigh, forlorn amethyst eyes cast out to the ocean. Even though we try to remain upbeat about the search each of us has become quite bleak. I gently place a hand on his bare shoulder, not wishing to imagine a world without Yami.

"They'll find it, Yugi."

Nodding, he knows neither of us believe this. It hurts to think about. I want to blame someone but Malik takes our hostility with ease. Besides, I am unsure of how much the fault actually belongs to him. Didn't we all play a role to some degree?

"What a somber bunch. I thought you people came out here to relax."

A bare-footed Ryou stands before us with his hands in his jean pockets. His white tee-shirt adds to the paleness of his skin that his colorless hair already projects. Malik grins at him.

"Hello Ryou! Did you come to swim with us?"

Ryou gives him a disdainful glance. "I don't see any of you swimming."

"Yugi finished the puzzle," I inform him since he's going to find out sooner or later.

Brown eyes zone in on the golden object. "So I see. What now?"

I bite my lip to keep it from quivering. What now? It's a good question. We're stuck.

"We wait for the others to find the last piece. You could join the searches, Yugi," Marik points out. "I can guard the puzzle." His violet eyes motion not only at Malik but travel to Ryou as well. The former hikari notices but doesn't mention it.

"It doesn't matter how many people you have," Ryou states instead, the water sweeping over his feet causing the edges of his jeans turn a darker shade. "The ring is the only chance you have—a slim chance, I might add."

"We know that," Marik growls, losing his patience with the other's tone.

Ryou's lips twitch, either to conceal a sneer or a smirk. "How much longer do you think Bakura can endure this? He's never been a patient one, nor does he aid others unless there's deception involved…"

"You know what, Ryou? I've had it up to here with your bullshit!" Marik rises, stepping towards him aggressively.

"Temper temper, hikari." Malik lolls on his side lazily. "Just because you have different points of view…"

"He hates the yamis! What part of that do you not understand, Malik?" Marik snaps.

"I understand it, hikari. But he's not obligated to like us, is he?"

I can see Marik wants to throttle Ryou right here and now but holds back. Maybe it's because of his yami's words. For my part, I find myself hating Ryou more every time we cross paths.

"Why are you still here?" Marik demands outright. "Is it to watch us suffer? Do you harbor that much anger towards us? Is that it?!"

Ryou waits a moment. "Are you finished?"

Yugi jumps up and grabs Marik by the arm as the Egyptian raises his fist to strike Ryou. The white-haired ex-hikari doesn't flinch. I stay where I am, frightened at the animalistic glow in Marik's eyes.

"I've struck a nerve," Ryou states as though he's telling us the forecast. "I think I'll leave you to cool your temper, Ishtar. See you at dinner."

We glare after him as he strolls off down the beach. Marik rips himself from Yugi's hold as if making to go after Ryou. I get to my knees.

"Marik don't! He wants you to act this way! Don't let him believe he's proving us wrong!"

" '…proving us wrong'!" Malik cries in a high-pitched voice before grinning. "Hikari, you are so hot-headed."

"Malik, I _strongly_ suggest not crossing me right now!"

"Ho hum. What a nuisance. I am not even allowed to speak my opinion."

"No, you're not!" Marik snarls at him while glaring after Ryou.

Slumping back down on the surfboard, Malik sighs. "You really are no fun, hikari."

**(Ryou's POV)**

They chatter in a fake upbeat fashion over dinner about Yugi completing what he could of the Millennium puzzle. Bakura didn't act as excited as the rest, eyes downcast. He avoided looking at Yugi until the hikari practically forced him to. This had made me bristle. The lengths he'll go to gain peoples' sympathy and trust.

Why am I even being bothered by this? I don't care about any of them. Should it trouble me that he's targeted them? Only to some degree. He could gain control of the other Items. That must be one of the reasons he's 'helping' them. The puzzle is by far the most powerful of the Millennium Items. He's only had his sights set on it for forever.

Malik meets my eyes from across the room, a smirk spreading across his face. He knows how intently I've been listening to the conversation. Scowling at the infuriating yami, I turn and head off down the hallway for the elevator that works. I'm not going out on the balcony where he can corner me again. As I walk I hear the distinct footsteps of someone wearing flip flops not far behind me. Great.

Pressing the button, the doors glide open.

"Wait!"

I step in, pressing the button for the third floor. As they're shutting a bare leg appears between them, halting them. Mai pushes them apart and steps in beside me.

"That was rather rude. I told you to wait."

The doors glide shut and I internally curse. Trapped again.

"While you perturb me, I won't let you get under my skin like you do the others," she continues when I don't address her.

"Funny. I thought I did before." The mirrored walls allow me to view her quite clearly. "In fact, you were one of the most adamant that I depart."

"Yes well, new facts have come to light that I wasn't aware of before."

"Oh?"

Instead of answering, she reaches forward and punches the button that causes the elevator to jerk, stopping wherever it is suspended at the moment. I turn to her in question. I am surprised by the lack of belligerence in her features. The girl in her bikini, towel wrapped around her waist like a loose skirt, is staring at me in a weird way.

"I understand you."

"Did Bakura put you up to this?" I command. It's evident he already has her in his clutches.

"I'm trying to tell you something, you egotistical bastard!" she retorts, showing that despite her desire to speak with me she still holds plenty of aversion.

"So much you had to trap me in an elevator?"

She's blocking me from the buttons. If only I could get her to move through sheer willpower. I've never been one for physical fighting. My body underwent enough of that when in Bakura's control. Deciding to indulge her, I lean against the opposite wall.

"Talk."

"I knew you'd see it my way," she smiles haughtily before becoming serious. "Listen Ryou, I understand why you're acting the way you are."

"I thought I'd made that plainly obvious."

"Well the others don't fully get it," she replies. "Though I'm sure you've noticed. They don't catch on very quickly when it comes to their impenetrable friendship circle."

My body freezes. She takes note of this, a perceptive spark in her eyes. She knows?

"Kura encountered the same thing when he fell for Yugi," she enlightens me with a strange affection for my former yami. "I understood because I, too, was an outcast. They let me hang out with them but when it came down to it I was on my own. It was even more extreme for you. They were never real friends to us."

For some reason I hate that she understands. It was easier to be alone in my misery; to get my retribution on them. The fact that they don't get it only fuels my hatred for them. But someone understands…someone's been in my shoes to some degree…

"You said it was impenetrable," I say as if what she's told me doesn't matter. "Yet you seem to be getting on with them quite well."

She winces. "That was through a lot of trial and error which consisted of broken hearts, broken bones, Shadow fights…" Mai trails off with a sadness she hasn't shown before. "But they've allowed us in—me, Kura, and Otogi…and now Marik too." At this moment she gazes at me hopefully. "You can be a part of that, Ryou. Some of them have realized what they did or didn't do in the past. They want to make amends."

"It's too late for that."

She blinks. "Why not?"

"Because I no longer desire any type of friendship with them," I reply bluntly. "They had their chances. I know what kind of people they are and don't want to be any part of that. I actually feel sorry for you. Taken in by them, believing they and Bakura truly care."

"Kura _has_ changed! If you would only witness what he's doing and see how much he…!"

"Empty words," I cut her off. "That's all they are. Nothing more." Casting any sympathies I had for Mai aside, I give her a hard look. "Are you done?"

Straightening her shoulders, she gives a stiff nod, reaching behind herself and pushing the button. We begin moving again, gazing at one another for the few agonizing seconds before the doors open. I step out of the elevator only to have fingers curl around my wrist. I don't even look back.

"What is it now?"

"Empty words?" she asks quietly. "Ryou, I feel sorry for _you_. I feel sorry for you because you're the only one who can't see the change in Bakura. Rather, you _refuse_ to see the change. And it's sad because you're one of the people it would impact most positively. You're throwing away a chance of a lifetime that most people will never have."

"And what would that be?"

She releases her hold, pulling back into the elevator. "To acknowledge that someone who did so many horrible things in the past is doing their best to right their wrongs."

I hear the doors slide shut and begin my walk to my room. So what if the group is accepting new members? As I told Mai, I no longer want to be one of them. My confidence was rattled at having someone speak of things no one else seems to understand but not enough to convince me Bakura has changed. They don't get it.

Demons _can't_ change.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Hey," Yugi greets as he enters our room. "You snuck away. I thought you'd be with Mai."

"No. She left a while before I did," I clarify as he leaps onto the bed beside me causing it to quake.

"I wonder why."

"Probably wants a break from the suffocating social life."

Yugi props himself up on his elbow. "Is that what you're doing? Hiding?"

"I prefer to think of it as a well-earned break," I smile while stretching my stiff muscles. It's surprising how achy I am since I have spent minimal time in physical form for a week.

He nudges me playfully. "Bakura, that's mean!"

Wrapping my arm around his waist, I pull him against me. Letting my comment slide my koi relaxes his head to my chest. Threading my fingers through his hair earns a contented sigh from him.

"Is the puzzle safe?" I ask, referring to the fact he didn't bring the Item with him as he has the past week.

"Mmmhmm. Otogi has it."

My hand stills. "_Otogi_?"

He snickers, cuddling closer. "I figured he's one of the best candidates. After all the work you guys have done he will clobber anyone who tries to take it."

"But Malik can't take it as long as Marik has the rod," I remind him, massaging his scalp. "He won't let Malik anywhere near it."

A drawn out silence drags unease into the pit of my stomach. Yugi's muscles have hardened in unspoken tension. I realize how dead quiet it is in the room. With the windows closed I cannot detect a single noise aside from my own breaths.

"You think Ryou would jeopardize this?"

"I'm not the only one who's concerned, Bakura," he whispers in a strained voice. "What if he's not satisfied with the punishment you were given for three years? Besides, he's made it crystal clear that he loathes all of us. Sabotaging our rescue mission would be like killing two birds with one stone."

I want to disprove that but have to admit to myself that my boyfriend has a point. Ryou does hate us. He views the yamis as vicious monsters so he would rid the world of them without batting an eye. Yugi and the others are humans though. Would Ryou target other people? I no longer know what he is capable of. A person can change dramatically in three years.

Fearing he's angered or upset me, Yugi reaches up to touch my cheek tenderly. "Bakura?"

I look down into worried violet eyes gazing at me with true emotion. He's had to make so many sacrifices in his life. How many times has he put himself in danger for the sake of Yami and his friends? I don't want him to give up yet another thing—a person important to him. His selfless nature is both a strength and vulnerability.

"How could we have not seen?" he murmurs with tears in his voice. "We turned our backs on him when he needed us. He was nobody to us."

I grip him tightly to me. "I was the menace and the rest of you failed to aid him. That's over. Agonizing about it will only keep us stuck in those times…Something I for one have no desire to do."

Yugi's shoulders jolt and I dread I've somehow upset him worse. Instead there's a smile, teeth and all.

Grinning at my bewildered expression, Yugi says, "You sounded just like Yami there."

"**Excuse me**?!"

**(Marik's POV)**

"Ugh! Malik!"

My yami pokes his head out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hair like a fluffy light blue turban.

"Yes hikari?"

I grimace as I pull a wad of sticky pink gunk from the bedpost. "Why is there gum stuck here?"

"Did you want some, hikari?" Malik pretends to be generous.

"Not this. It's been chewed…thoroughly." I wad it up in a Kleenex and toss it in the trashcan.

"Hikari, I was saving that for later!" he cries hurrying over in a bathrobe as if he's going to retrieve the gum.

"That is disgusting. Don't you dark pick that out of the garbage!" I chastise him as I walk over to the large window, Millennium rod in hand.

"I wouldn't be able to separate it from the tissue," he says dejectedly while hovering over the can solemnly.

Ye gods, what I would give for a moment of privacy, peace and quiet. Narrowing my eyes, I angle my neck to look over my shoulder at Malik in his ridiculous garb. He appears to be unaware of my scrutiny.

"You don't seem bothered by how things have unfurled as of late. Why would that be, yami?"

Malik heaves a sigh. "Oh hikari, you shouldn't worry yourself with me."

"Believe me, anyone who ignores you is insane." I turn fully, crossing my arms over my chest. "Do you know something you're not saying?"

His attention is wholly on me. "Are you calling me a liar again?"

The edge in his tone is a reminder of what he's capable of despite his often childlike behavior. This is the being that is the vessel for the majority of my rage, my hate, my distrust. He was born from such things. This makes him different from Yami and Bakura who were once human beings.

"I asked you a question, hikari." The aggression is mounting and no dumb attire can diminish that.

Our eyes locked, I wonder what would happen if we did separate. What if Ryou or Bakura gave us the answer on how to become independent entities no longer joined by invisible shackles. There'd be a catch with Ryou, but, given my situation, Bakura might tell me out of pity.

"That wasn't how I meant it, yami."

My words do no reassure him. "You were very vague in your question, hikari. Really, you must be more specific. You know how I react to such accusations," he adds minus the usual mischievous ring to it.

Seeing I'm in the clear, I let my arms drop to my sides. There is no reason to fight about this. Shaking my head in defeat I move to the bed and sink into the depths of Egyptian cotton sheets.

"Ever since Ryou came here and we found out about him and Bakura separating…"

Regarding me curiously, he adjusts the sash on his bathrobe. "Does it trouble you, hikari?"

I'm stunned. "Doesn't it you?"

Malik shrugs, head turned so he's staring at the black water. It frustrates me how evades answering. Unfortunately, my yami is well-aware of this. I figured he'd want freedom from me though.

I watch him unwind the towel from his head, damp hair wilder than normal. It's weeping slightly, limp bangs falling into his face. My hold tightens around the Item to which his spirit is attached. If he were to become free would I ever see him again? Neither Yami nor Bakura would desert us. But Malik?

"You shouldn't fret so much, hikari."

This calm—he hasn't been this calm since…well…I can't remember a time he was this calm. Outright questions will get me nowhere. I'm ready to give up and try to sleep when he calls softly from across the room.

"…Hikari?"

His hands are flat against the window, the tip of his nose touching the glass. He looks like a caged animal yearning for freedom it has never known. This sight bothers me.

"What is it?"

Malik opens his mouth, breath creating a small circle of fog on the glass. It vanishes, taking his words with it. We are close but not in the ways of comforting and talking about our fears and hopes. What could he possibly be afraid of? He said so himself he knows I wouldn't throw the rod away. I keep the growl in my throat from erupting. The fury is not directed at him though.

"What did Ryou say to you, Malik?"

**(Otogi's POV)**

"Why me? Why me?" I groan, heaving after towing an armchair in front of my door to keep intruders, aka Malik and Ryou, out.

I volunteered to guard the puzzle because I'll be damned before I let this mess become even more screwed. It figures I'd be protecting it from the guy who got more phone numbers than me. I still haven't forgiven the bastard for that. And then there's Ryou, the dude who began this entire fiasco by throwing the ring into the ocean. If he has any plots to ruin our 'mission' he'll be meeting his maker.

Scowling at the unfinished puzzle lying on my pillow, I wonder what the hell I was thinking. Before this summer I barely knew these guys. The only reason I'm here is because I persistently insisted that I come along.

"This is supposed to be a vacation!" I grumble, slouching on the chair propped against the door. "If I'd known it would turn into a mix of Shadow fights, lover spats, and old rivalries I would have just stayed home and watched soap operas."

Where the hell did the 'soap' part come from anyway? Or the 'opera' for that matter? Add the two together and it just sounds ridiculous. Of course, the plotlines are idiotic, so I guess it fits. Damn, now I have another useless thing stuck in my brain to ponder over! That's just great.

"Stupid Millennium Items…stupid Malik…"

The summer is coming to a close. Our first year of college will be starting in several weeks. What if the puzzle piece is still lost? Bakura and Mai don't go to school, but the rest of us do. Will the others skip their first semester? Would they endanger their futures for a fruitless effort?

"Yes. Yes they would," I sigh, removing my dice earring and tossing it absentmindedly.

The real question I need to be concerned about is: What will **I** do?

I've been planning to major in business so I don't have to rely on others for advice about my store and dueling arena. I just want more independence and to be able to trust my own judgment. However, my company is going well as of late. I don't technically _need_ to go to college straight away. And these guys need all the help they can get…

"Damn my fucking conscience!" I shout slamming my fists onto my knees, earring clattering across the floor. I pause staring at it in revelation. Stretching out my arm as I bend over, I retrieve the object. Starting at the black dots, a thought occurs to me. Closing my fingers around the dice I decide.

"Evens, I go. Odds, I stay."

Juggling it in my hand I let it fly through the air and roll across the floor, eyes fixed on it as it flips to a stop. Staring at it, I get down on my hands and knees and crawl over to it. When I see the result I snatch it up, shaking it again in my fist.

"Okay, best out of three…"

**(Marik's POV)**

"Malik, what did Ryou say? He upset you somehow."

"You assume he has a part to play because…?"

"Besides you, he's been the source of the majority of our problems," I state. "Yami, just tell me! Throughout your treatment you've confided in me."

Malik unwraps another piece of gum and flings it into his waiting mouth. "There are plenty of things we never told one another. Like you and the pharaoh…"

"Don't start that again!" I warm him brandishing our Item.

"_You_ started it."

"Knock it off!"

"What?"

Glaring at him, I speak my mind. "Malik, let's be honest with each other…"

"Are you saying I've been **lying**…?"

"No!" I shout before taking a very deep breath. "No, that wasn't what I meant. I'm just going to say what both of us are thinking: We'd be better off if we were no longer linked."

Malik doesn't respond, chewing his gum in an annoying fashion; the way his jaw moves akin to that of a cow eating. Crumpling the small wrapper he shoves it in his robe pocket.

"Yami, did you hear me?"

"Yes hikari."

I spread out my arms in exaspweration. "And?"

He pulls back from the window, refusing to look at me.

"Malik, talk to me!" I entreat, getting scared. "Please."

"That's okay. You've said it, hikari. What more is there to discuss?" He blows a bubble the size of his fist.

I rise, stalk over, and poke it with a finger. The pink bubble pops.

"Hmkmiri!" He lets loose a muffled whine, gum covering his lips in a sticky mess.

"What did Ryou say to you?" I repeat for the third time this evening. And I will continue to do so for as long as it takes.

He peels strings of the sticky substance off his face only to have it latch onto his fingers like spider webs. Malik shakes his hands violently in frustration.

"Hikari, it won't come off!"

"I'll help you clean up…if you tell me what Ryou said about the yamis and hikaris."

"But hikari…!"

I twirl the Millennium rod so it makes a slicing noise in the air. Wriggling his entrapped digits, Malik moans in aggravation.

"He didn't crack. Now **help me**!"

"Wait! Hold the phone! He didn't…?" I begin in amazement.

"I can't hold _anything_ right now in case you've forgotten, hikari!" He waves the mess in front of my face.

"Fine fine!" I say but pause right before I move to assist him. "Malik, I want you to promise me something."

"If you help me get this crap off!" he pleads already making it worse by gnawing on the strands.

I push my thumb against his forehead to push his mouth away from his hands and so he'll be looking at my face. "I help you get this gum off and you tell me what Ryou did that's troubling you."

He won't lie. The last thing he wants is to be called a liar. Malik knows he's cornered and scowls before giving in.

"Fine!"

"Promise, yami?" I'm not going to let him find a way around this.

Clenching his teeth, he grounds out, "Promise."

* * *

It's really funny, earlier on, before Ryou got here, at least a third of you were wondering/hoping Malik and Ryou would become a couple. LOL I shall tell you now: They will **not**.

About Ryou: A few of you picked up on it last chapter. I'm writing him as I feel I would react in his current situation. They didn't try to save him in Battle City, the ignored him unless the ring was useful in some way, etc. And then of course there's Bakura. Need I say more? I just don't see him being all forgiving and luffing. I hope painted that better this chapter.

I'm looking at the (hopefully) final chapter as the next one. As I mentioned to one of you, there is quite a bit of pressure felt on me because of the number of people that have favorited this story. I don't want the ending to be under par. No idea when it'll be updated. I'm focusing on the other fics next updates at the moment.

We've found a treatment and I'm going to a meeting the week of thanksgiving to see if I "qualify" for it. High success rate, so I really hope I'm messed up enough. My psychiatrist thinks I am.

...which I guess is a good thing. O.o

review if you can! I know school keeps a lot of you for doing so, but for this story in particular I'd REALLY appreciate your input on how you think the story's going. So PLEASE reviewsies!


	20. Chapter 20: My Salvation

Holy shit, it's the final chapter! 8D

Bakura: WHAT?! O.O

Yugi: Impossible!

Onward! XD

**AleCat1230: **I thinks you're new. -tackles- Hi! Ah, nice long review. :) I likes! Of course Malik likes to watch them squirm! Who doesn't? XD I'm glad about your approval of my take on Ryou. I did him after how I would react...actually, I think I toned it down quite a bit. -sweatdrop- I have one hell of a temper, you see. "I love chaos and mayhem. It can lead to anything and everything." Ah, I know. I bask in chaos. (Marik: O.o eh?) You have some excellent ideas about who will convince Ryou and whatnot. Well, Marik and Malik share qualities. Malik never said Marik is an all-time liar. It just seems to be a peeve of that yami's. lol

**dragonlady222: **lol You want Otogi and Malik to get together? (Otogi: WHAT?!!) hahahahaha! XD You're right about the group. It's how it was in the anime: they were oblivious to the fact that they left people out. (Mai: Bastards.) tsk tsk, language! :)

**Emilin Rose:** ROFL! I LOVED your description of Ryou! XD (Ryou: -sigh-) He is on the verge of a murdering rampage, isn't he? (Otogi: He's not the only one...) -laughs nervously-

**Chaos Raider Tenshi: **Glad you find Ryou's response to everything realistic. As I said to someone else, I did it after how I would react, only I tuned it down big time. I have quite a temper. :P "Malik is just getting cuter though, that I will not deny." (Malik: Weeeeee!!!) (Marik: Stop encouraging him!) lol

**Olivia: **I'm glad you like how Ryou and Bakura's characters have formed in this story. It was touch and go for a while, especially with Ryou. As soon as Mai and Bakura became friends I had no problems with him. lol How strange. I really liked how you summed up Ryou and Bakura though about being "such adversaries when they actually have a lot in common personality wise". It's so true too. XD

**Margherita-Lily:** Your first time reviewing my stories? Well that deserves a tackle! -tackles- Hi! XD What you said about Ryou is very true, even in a few of my other stories. "Too many authors forget to give him a spine. It's like all he does is cry and get beat by Bakura." (Bakura: hehe...oops. I mean...I've changed!) (Ryou: -.-;) Yeeeah...ahahaha! You're the second person who has asked Ryou be paired with otogi! (Otogi: I will KILL him!!!) hehehe!

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: **More people were understanding of Ryou last chapter than when he made his first appearance. I agree. he's not overreacting. I would be doing far worse than him. :P No lie. I hold grudges. "I don't think Bakura will truly ever be happy unless all his wrong-doings are forgiven" Hmmmm...interesting. (Yugi: What are you scheming now?) Like Otogi's annoyance with everyone else? Worry not! It continues to the bitter end! XD Whoot whoot! (Otogi: -mutters-)

**Peepz:** "Malik is an **, and so is Ryou. BUt at least I understand why they are." But of course! Ryou was mistreated by his so-called friends and Malik is...himself! XD (Malik: Why yes I am!) lol

**Javie-and-Sammie: **You want Ryou and Bakura to talk it out, eh? (Ryou: Not on your life!) (Bakura: Uhh...O.o Do I hafta?) lol We'll have to see about that one. "(never thought I'd say this) I kinda miss Yami, I mean without him it's like somethings missing!" (Yami: **I'm **missing, damn it!) ROFL!!! XD Yami's triumphant return? -bursts out laughing- If you can call it that! (Yami: What did you DO?!) mwahaahahha!!!

**Fallin-Alone-Scared-Lost: **Malik has collected a mass of fans. What can I say? he's adorably evil. :D Of course I'll have typos! There will always be typos! It's fanfiction! Plus the site actually changes punctuation and cuts out parts of sentences after I press the 'save' button. No lie! This site only makes it harder because no matter how long you edit and double-check, it will mess something up. Stupid site.

**TenshiBabe: **Oh ra, _no sequels_! D8 Anything but that! I still have three other stories to finish--two of which are sequels! Besides, this one ends just where I want it to. It's like when people begged for a sequel to Cry of the Wicked. Yeesh. -.-; No pressure on Ferris.

**horseygurl89**: Think Ryou is sitting on the sidelines with the puzzle piece waiting to decide what to do? "i also get the feeling that Malik is rather disturbed by how much ryou hates bakura." Oooh! I really like that insight! (Malik: Me too!) Why? (Malik: ...Because you do???) lol

**Mysia Ri: **lol Sorry, no Malik/Ryou. A "yaoi-lovin male roommate"? I want one of those! You want to slap Ryou? lol Yeah, a lot of the characters--coughMarikandOtogicough--share that sentiment with you. :P (otogi: I'll kill the little bitch!) (Ryou: Bring it!) O.o This could be interesting...

**xForeverXForgottenx:**Holy shnikies that was a long review! -gushes- Luff it! Oh, you hold grudges well too? I'm very good at it!...should I be bragging about that? O.o "And..forgiveness is all well and nice but it does take a while" Amen to that! Anyone who knows me knows that's how I roll. "I wonder how Ryou will progress? I really do hope its positive. I could learn from that somehow" He's really been close to how I would have been in such a situation...only a LOT less angry as I would be. -sweatdrop- What can I say? I have a temper. You relate to him well too, eh? Well I hope you can to some degree. I keep it real with him. There's no gushy 'oh i forgive you and let's all be friends!' scene. Oh, I have similar people who don't know I'm still in the process of trying to forgive them. I'm not saying I'm faultless by any means. It's just... -aggravated sigh- Let's just play it by ear, shall we? :)

**Dragon-Tooth**: "Ryou is an interesting character to fiddle with......wait, that came out wrong. O_O STARTING AGAIN." Ahahaahahaahahahahahahaha!!! (Bakura: Who's fiddling with him?!) Ryou is an interesting character. I've portrayed him VERY differently in my various stories. This is by far his most 'grrrrr' fic of mine. (Yami: "grrrr' fic? O.o) Precisely. "He's nearly sadistic" So true! I modeled him after yours truly!...only I tuned it down several notches. XD (Bakura: Scccary!) Several of the readers are saying they really can identify with Ryou. That, while it is sad due to the sad situation he is in, makes me feel I've done it right. I've been there too. Love the Bakura/Mai scenes? Good! You'll be liking this chapter, me thinks. ;)

**SAMThedragongirl: **LOL You and Malik and Bakura had some fun in that review, didn't you? (Bakura: She was gonna dye my hair and put a bonnet on me!!!) (Malik: -shudders-) hehe. Fun mental image. And who doesn't love bubble gum? (Yami: I...) I was a rhetorical question, Yami! (Yami: ooops)

This chapter is dedicated to ALL of you especially the readers who were here from the very beginning in 2006! (I am **soooo **sorry, guys!) The lyrics are from Trans-Siberian Orchestra's newest cd: Night Castle. The song: "Dreams We Conceive".

As you stand all alone at your station  
What if God doesn't know where you are?  
As you send out your prayers for salvation  
But afraid that they don't go that far.  
So you wait all alone in your darkness  
There's a train that drives on through the night  
And if everyone's on it except us  
Would it return for that single life?

**Chapter 20: My Salvation**

**(Ryou's POV)**

Nothing is going right. While I get some satisfaction witnessing Yugi, Bakura and the rest of them squirm, it isn't as fulfilling as I had imagined. This is what I wanted, what I've pined for years now. I don't believe anything will ever compare to separating from Bakura and throwing the ring away. I was a fool to believe it would be simple. Unnerve them certainly, but they cling tight to one another. That will never change.

Securely locking my door, I exhale heavily as I move into my dark room. Not bothering to flip on a light, I wander to my window that might as well be the wall. Pulling the fair light floor-length curtains closed I find myself weary. I'm tired. Not just physically either. Spiritually. Emotionally. I almost fear if I go to sleep I shall never reawaken.

So many people are defending him. It's clear to me I cannot alter their vision of him no matter what truths I tell. It looks like they're going to find out the hard way. That isn't my problem nor will it be my fault. How many times have I warned them?

"You know, most people draw _back _the curtains when they're staring out the window."

Nearly jumping out of my skin I spin around. Malik is standing in the open doorway. The Millennium rod glints in his left hand; the right holds what I'm assuming is a master key. Since he has that particular Item it would have been a cinch to take that key off a staff member.

"You finally got impatient?" I attempt to keep my voice steady. "Are they going to find your hikari's mangled corpse come morning?"

"You really are a spiteful little thing, aren't you?" he chuckles shutting the door.

"Why are you here?" I have no Item to defend myself, to keep him from controlling my mind.

"Look! The former hikari is panicking!" He saunters towards me and my courage wavers. My back presses against the window, fingers gripping the thin fabric. "Why not call for help?" Malik suggests with a bloodthirsty smirk. "Wait! Who would come?"

"We both know the answer. They would come. All of them. And Bakura would defend me in order to deceive everyone," I hiss, Malik practically in my face. His breath smells like…bubble gum.

"Funny funny former hikari." The yami lunges backwards across the room onto the bed, perching on the edge while thoroughly chewing something sticky. No doubt gum. "It's almost like you reversed places, you and the thief. He's much sappier now and you're…well look at you." When I don't answer he grins. "The irony. You transforming into the thing you despise the most."

"I am nothing like him! We are no longer yami and hikari nor have we swapped roles!" I snap enraged at being compared to Bakura. "We are separate entities! Separate people! Got it?!"

The cheeky grin spreads further. "Perfectly."

I'm ready to attack him despite the Millennium rod. "You are the most…!"

"You are very defensive about being compared to the thief." He sprawls on his stomach and scoots towards the head of the bed.

"I'm sure Marik would feel the same if I compared him to you."

"Hmm. Maybe maybe…Did you already eat those little chocolate mints?" He uses his thumb and index finger to demonstrate the size and shape of said candies. "You know, the ones the maids leave on the pillows?"

Too stupefied to answer, I watch in mystification as he scrounges through the seven pillows that had been laid out neatly before he arrived. What on earth is with this yami? Frowning he sits up again and gives me an accusing look.

"You already ate them, didn't you?"

While this is apparently a safe topic, I'm not interested. "If you didn't kill Marik then where is he? If you were using the rod to control him Bakura would have sensed it."

Blowing a pink bubble before sucking it back into his mouth with a weird squelching sound, Malik looks at said Item. "You are a clever one. Hikari is sleeping."

I blink. "That's it? He just fell asleep and you left with the Item…?"

Fluffing the pillows he replies, "Yup. That's it."

I'm not buying it. "You're sure it's not a hit-him-over-the-head-with-a-lamp sleep?"

"You are a very morbid person," he comments, stacking the pillows atop one another as if he were building a piece of art.

"I just don't trust you."

"Why would that be?"

"You're a _yami_, for starters."

It's cold standing by the window yet I don't know what I should do. I can't order him to get out. He's the one with the mind-control powers. If I leave he'll only follow me. I'm not going to seek out any of the group, especially Bakura, for aid.

"Do you dream?" he suddenly asks quietly.

Deciding to humor him, I nod. "Yes. I don't remember my dreams most of the…"

"What do you dream about?"

He's staring at me with piercing violet eyes. They're not evil in appearance but they are not good either. They're more…I don't even know.

Shrugging I say, "Sometimes I dream about before…when Bakura was still in control. When I first threw the ring away I had nightmares he'd come back. Other times I just have normal dreams."

He tilts his head to the side. "What's a normal dream like?"

An odd question that I don't quite know how to go about answering. "Well…doing things I've always wanted to do in real life. Maybe seeing people who have died…"

"Ooh! Like zombies?"

"_No_." This is like talking to a five-year old. "Like how they were when they were still alive. Usually dreams are just strange and have no real meaning…"

"You're wrong."

There's an edge to his voice that makes me wary. He's glaring at the tower of while pillows above him. I don't dare move or speak. I don't understand what he meant. How can I correct myself to him if I don't even know what I said wrong from his perspective?

"All dreams have meaning," he murmurs, running one of the blades of the rod across the seam of the bottom pillow.

"Why are you asking me if you already know?" I demand, irritated beyond belief.

He avoids looking at me. "Because I don't dream." Only then do his eyes meet mine. "I don't sleep, you see. So sometimes I sneak into hikari's soul room and night and watch his dreams. He generally doesn't remember them, like you."

"You don't sleep?"

It sounds like an unbearable form of torture. As far as I am aware, Bakura rested in his soul room. Yami is probably on cloud nine at the moment deep in unaware slumber.

"Hikari thinks I sleep," Malik smiles grimly, slicing open the pillowcase and then the liner of the pillow. "He worries too much." Then Malik grabs a handful of the pillow's stuffing and rips it out violently. The tower of pillows comes falling down in a noiseless avalanche. "You don't know a person until you know what they're like on the inside."

"Literally?" I ask hoarsely while staring at the mass of white cotton in his fist.

"I've seen your insides," he mumbles while attentively examining the stuffing. "I see everyone's insides."

All right, now I'm just getting freaked out. What the hell is this deranged devil talking about? My stomach churns when he grins at me.

"You still hate the thief because you hold him accountable for his past, isn't that right?"

"You're no genius to say that." I've made my opinion of Bakura very clear to everyone.

"Perhaps not. But why would you believe he has not changed? You changed."

"Because he's evil!"

"How so?"

"Because he's a **yami**!" I shout before realizing what I've said.

An uncanny silence follows this outburst. My mouth is hanging open. I'm beyond shocked. Malik is watching me, dissecting me and my words. I can't even get a clear thought to register.

"Ah, so that's it then." Malik smirks. "Well, it's nice to know. And that makes sense since you already made it obvious you hate yamis." He gets up and walks for the door. To my dismay, he pauses after opening it, the lights from the hallway casting his shadow upon the room. "_Although_…he's not a yami anymore, is he? I guess you see him as one though. You have referred to him as one when speaking with hikari and his groupies." He holds up the inside of the pillow. "The truth can be such a mess, no?"

Then he leaves. That's all. He just…leaves.

I sink to the floor, a sliver of light peeping through the ajar door. My mind is reeling as time stops. He knew. He figured out something about my thoughts that even I hadn't comprehended. I feel completely exposed and vulnerable. And lost. Very lost. Shivering, I cling to the thin drapes, wrapping them around myself like a shield and burying my face against my knees.

Damn that stupid Malik.

**(Yugi's POV)**

Bakura has been tossing like crazy. It's not simply turning over. This is fierce pitching. Having had enough, I reach and press my hand against his chest in order to still him.

"Okay, let's talk," I yawn, stretching my arm out and turning on the bedside lamp.

"I can't…" he whispers hoarsely, dark bags under his wearied eyes. He covers his face.

My heart wrenches. It's only been a week, but it has already felt like a decade; most likely even longer for my poor koi. The more time goes by the chances of finding the puzzle grow slimmer.

"I can come with you now, Bakura," I remind him that I've completed the rest of the Item.

"I can't," he repeats in misery and defeat. "I _can't_." I practically have to pry his hands away so I can see his ashen face. He won't meet my eyes. "I can't go down there again. I did my best. I tried!"

He's on the verge of tears. Shamed for what he sees as him failing me, angry at himself for his fear, frustrated in the luckless search despite everyone's best efforts…It's not fair to him. What would Yami want us to do at this point? If it weren't for leaving Marik behind, he probably would just want us to move on.

Oh gods, what will Marik do? I cannot imagine losing Bakura like that. It's agonizing that it's the other half of my soul, my best friend. I don't know what to say. I understand my boyfriend's point of view and yet I don't want to give up just yet.

"One more week," I plead, clasping his cold hands. "Give it one more week. I'll go down there with you. Mai will be there too. Bakura, if not for me, then do this for Marik."

At this brown eyes dart to mine in shock. He too had forgotten about the blonde hikari.

"You remember how I threatened to throw you back after I'd first brought you here?" I ask fondly, threading our fingers. "I don't think I could have actually done it. Especially now that I know…I couldn't bear to lose you. Just thinking about it threatens to snatch my life from me. Marik is feeling that right now, Bakura. This isn't just about our friends or me being Yami's hikari. This is about him and Marik's relationship more than anything else."

Bakura heaves a shaky sigh. "I guess so."

I smile at him. "You've come a long way in such a short period of time. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"…you mean Ryou."

This is followed by a hush, the breeze blowing the milky curtains like feathers on a dream catcher. It's a bit chilly, giving me yet another excuse to cuddle close to Bakura. He wraps an arm around me, chin resting atop my head. What a fateful summer this has been. Despite the worst, I wouldn't trade for anything. Then I wouldn't have him. And he would still be trapped all alone in despair.

"Would you separate from the pharaoh?"

I'm caught off guard. "What?"

"If we did find the puzzle piece and he came back. Would you want to separate from him?"

It's something I haven't considered, too focused on getting him back. What is it like to be whole? Complete? Why is it that Bakura and Malik seemed to harbor so much more 'dark' than Yami? He is kind and compassionate despite his temper and flaws. Before Bakura's separation from Ryou and Malik's therapies, I would say compared to them, Yami was the least 'evil' and anything else that a yami is supposed to be. I wonder though if it was the separation from Ryou that spiked the change in Bakura or the three years of solitary imprisonment.

"Does it hurt?" I ask instead.

His throat muscles tighten against my ear. "Immensely."

"And…was it worth it?"

He doesn't answer. Maybe he can't. Perhaps he himself doesn't know.

"You and the pharaoh have always gotten along," he says instead quietly. "I don't think it is necessary or that it would improve anything."

"You mean Yami?" I ask with a grin, knowing his loathing for my darker half remains. "But you're right. We aren't hostile towards one another. The link isn't really a hindrance either. We barely use it anymore, to be honest. Just going our separate ways in life, I guess." I snuggle closer. "I wish Ryou had given you that option."

"It made sense at the time," he replies with hurt but understanding. "And as long as we had a link I could return."

"What?" I sit up. "You didn't tell me that!"

He gazes at me in perplexity. "I thought it was obvious."

"Apparently not," I scoff, lying on my side again.

"As you know, I returned multiple times after the ring was discarded," he explains tiredly. "That was because of our spirits' connection. It's one of the ring's unique abilities. But with the link gone…"

"…you couldn't use Ryou to come back," I finish in amazement before apologizing. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's how it was."

Bakura's so accepting of what happened before—of who he was. He's accepting of who Ryou is now. I suppose he's the only one that understands his former hikari.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask gently.

"No."

"Then don't even tell me how it works," I murmur, burying my face against his chest. "There isn't any reason I'd need to know."

I can sense he's struggling to say something even though we share no type of spiritual connection. He's wearing the ring, not me. Even so, I wait instead of urging him to speak.

"One more week?" my koi asks unsurely.

"One more week."

"And you'll be there?"

Smiling, I close my eyes. "Every moment."

**(Otogi's POV)**

I wince when my alarm clock blares, announcing that it is 5 am: my normal jogging time. Groaning, I stumble over to it and slam my fist onto the button. I take a few unsteady steps to my bed and collapse into it face-first. Maybe I'll suffocate. That would sure simplify things for me.

Sleep was far from my mind last night. I was preoccupied in making sure there were no 'visitors'. Also I was making my decision regarding whether or not I should remain here and skip my first semester of college—put my life on hold to continue a futile search.

'Something I _still_ haven't decided,' I remind myself with a glare to the dice earring on the floor.

I hate choices that can't be left up to chance. Gambling has always been my thing. No responsibility for the outcome because I didn't specifically choose. There are times when you can't just jump through a few hoops or guess a number. This is one of those decisions that doesn't apply.

The Millennium puzzle with its empty center is nestled safely in the pillows. At least I managed to protect it and give Yugi a night off. Hell, he probably used that precious opportunity to fuck with Bakura.

"How nice I was to help keep peoples' sexual relationships healthy," I mutter dryly.

I almost wish Ryou had shown up. I would have given the guy a piece of my mind and fists. He doesn't look as scrawny as in Battle City but I could take him. He almost causes us as much trouble as Malik. Ryou is better at psychological damage. He's smarter than that maniac of a yami too. Luckily he doesn't have a Millennium Item or we'd really be screwed. Meanwhile, I would love to beat Malik. Even in an alternate universe where he didn't possess any Shadow Magic I wouldn't stand a chance. That guy has muscle. He's no pushover physically.

Damn! If they stay here once the summer is over Malik will remain as well. His hikari is Yami's boyfriend after all. I bury my face in a pillow and bellow all the curses known to man. How can I be expected to stay and help if Malik is here?! It's insane!

Without further ado I leap up and grab my battered earring from the floor.

"Once more…"

**(Marik's POV)**

The others are inside, some still in their rooms. Mai, Yugi, Bakura, and an exceptionally irritable Otogi are having breakfast. He didn't sleep or something. Surprisingly, I slept well. When I awoke I left the rod with Bakura since he has plenty of experience with controlling the Millennium Items. Malik won't be able to snatch it from him. Yugi and the others agreed I need a break from my yami. Ra is merciful after all.

Strolling aimlessly along the beach, I wait for the waking sun to warm the sand. It won't heat the cold festering in my soul. Stopping, I bend down and stretch out my arm letting the salty water graze the tips of my fingers. It makes me feel closer to him somehow, yet it is what keeps us apart.

There's the sifting of someone's footsteps in the dry sand. I straighten and see Ryou approaching. He looks troubled. Well it's about time someone got to him. Maybe I'll 'accidentally' trip him and he'll fall into the surf. That might make me feel a teeny tiny bit better.

"I've been looking for you."

I keep my expression bitter. "What for?"

"An offer." He halts several feet from me as if he read my intention of pushing him into the water. Damn, that would have been fun.

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer," I growl, curling my fingers that are still wet into my palm.

"Not even the information on how to separate from that obnoxious yami of yours?"

This keeps me from kicking sand in his face; my second option. I try to decipher his intentions and emotions as we stare at one another. I already know my answer…

"_All right, you're cleaned up," I state as we take turns washing our hands in the large sink. "Now what did Ryou do or say to upset you? And remember: you promised to tell me, yami."_

_Scowling, Malik grumbles, "It's not about anything he said really. It's more what __**you**__ said."_

"_Me?" I start. "What did I say?" _

_He shrugs. "I don't know. It's the whole separation thing, hikari." _

_I place the hand towel on the edge of the sink. "Malik, we talked about this. We both want to be free from the other. Our own lives!" I state with any enthusiasm I can muster in this strange conversation. "Don't you want more freedom, yami?" _

"_Of course," he sighs, looking very weary. _

_I don't like this. I don't like seeing him in such a condition. He leaves the bathroom without further explanation and I follow. _

"_What are you thinking, Malik?" I prod wondering what has gotten him so worked up. _

"_I'm not like them, hikari."_

"_Who?" _

"_The thief and Pharaoh," he mumbles dejectedly while drawing a piece of a curtain back to gaze at the ocean. "They were people. They had lives and were humans. It makes sense they would be able to separate."_

"_What are you getting at?" I ask as I approach. _

_He looks at me seriously. "I was born of your hatred. We are, in a sense, the same person. What if we did do that disconnection thing and instead of becoming two separate entities we become…well, __**you**__?"_

_My jaw drops. Oh gods. I hadn't even considered that! It would be like sewing my spirit back together. Yugi and Yami…Ryou and Bakura…They are different people. That is not the case for Malik and me. What if we did fuse instead? I would be 'complete' once more and Malik would..._

_Malik would cease to exist._

_The very thought of it makes me queasy. I can't imagine a world without Malik now that he's been with me for so long. Technically he wouldn't be gone. He would be where he belongs. Wait. 'Where he belongs?' What does that mean? Is it really true? Would we be better off as one being again? I don't realize he's looking at me until he speaks. _

"_It's all right, hikari." _

_I gape at him. "You can't be okay with just being…well, not being you anymore!" _

"_You are the more complete of the two of us," he points out. "No, I am not concerned about that. I just hate waiting for you to make the decision. It is very nerve-wracking." _

_Striding over to him I smack him as hard as I can across the face. Malik stumbles before regaining his balance, holding a hand to his jaw while staring at me in confusion. I'm seething, the Millennium rod reflecting my emotions by gleaming brightly._

"_You said it yourself: We are the same person to some degree. This is not __**my**__ decision!" I correct him with a hiss. "It's __**ours**__!"_

Looking Ryou straight in the eye, I simply say it.

"No thanks."

He's certain he didn't hear me right. "What?"

"I said no," I smile. "Thanks anyway." I turn and wave as I continue my walk with him no doubt staring after me completely dumbfounded.

**(Ryou's POV)**

What do I do now? I was sure Marik would want to get away from his yami. There were many things I was confident about when I arrived here. Misconceptions have blinded me. No matter what people told me I didn't listen, casting their words aside as meaningless drabble.

This is what I'm left with. The hatred for Bakura is still there. I cannot change my feelings about what he did. Finding him here rekindled that detestation.

They've always been blind. But there's a small voice in the back of my mind that asks me if maybe I'm the one that's sightless this time. Could it be true? What if Bakura has become a good person overall? Could I forgive him? Can I pass judgment when I am so uncertain of the truth?

"_You would be in control of the outcome. Wouldn't that be __**wonderful**__?"_

It's like we're looking into the same frame but see a completely different picture. The breeze tangles through my hair as I stare at the endless water that connects to the sky at some point that has yet to be discovered. The reflections in the water replicate in the orange clouds making the seams linking them impossible to distinguish. I take a hesitant step closer to the water as the waves tumble forward and then back out again.

"_So, little mortal, what will it be?"_

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Would you stop that already?" Otogi growls at Malik who is chewing gum very loudly. I wouldn't be surprised if he put the whole packet in his mouth.

"Whmmt?"

I roll my eyes from where Yugi and I are snuggling on the futon. The dice master is sitting across the table from Malik, green eyes surveying the yami with contempt. Marik is still outside as far as I know. I hang on to the Millennium rod, Yugi holding the puzzle.

My koi smiles. "You look like you had a rough night, Otogi."

He sends us an accusing look. "And you look like you woke in a patch of clouds. Enjoyed your free-time, did you?" His eyes move to me.

"Ahaha—augh!" Malik chokes beginning a coughing fit, clutching his throat while the dice master merely watches.

"Unbelievable," Otogi mutters.

"Well I'm off."

I practically jump up. Ryou's standing before us with a worn look. He seems…different.

"Where do you think you're going?" Otogi questions suspiciously.

"Home," my former hikari replies, avoiding eye contact with me.

"But you…!" Malik begins to protest looking quite distraught by Ryou's announcement.

"What's going on?" Marik demands entering the room. He's watching Ryou with a distrustful gaze. "Is he causing trouble?"

"I'm not certain yet," Otogi replies, still scrutinizes Ryou.

"There's no need for me to stay any longer," my ex-host answers blandly as a butler passes by carrying a suitcase.

"Just like that you've changed your mind?" the dice master is unconvinced as are the rest of us.

Ryou finally meets my eyes. There's the same pain and anger as before, though they have died down a bit. He's calmer. I don't understand how this could be. I haven't been around him at all. Had he found a way to spy on me despite my powers? I wasn't here much, out in the ocean searching for the puzzle piece.

"I haven't forgiven you," he states less I should harbor any illusion.

"I know."

It's like the others have left the room, Ryou and I alone. Is this the last time I will see him? His brown eyes tell me 'yes'. He has no intention of meeting again. It's time to go our separate ways for good. This is his answer to me. Even without our mind link we converse without words. The resentment is still there but he's trying to let go. It's more than I would ever ask of him. Our life together has ended. It's time to move on for both of us. It will be much easier separately.

"Ryou…"

"Don't," he interrupts me. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. It's a worn subject. No more insults. No apologies or demands. I just want it to be done with. And it is."

It is? What does he mean? It's like he's had an epiphany or made some grand decision.

"You're one to talk," Otogi mutters but we disregard him.

"I understand," I nod clasping Yugi's hand, even though I don't fully comprehend. "You'll…be all right?"

"Since when did you begin to worry about me?" he smirks.

"So brave to go on his own!" Malik cries pouncing on Ryou, holding my former hikari against his chest, one hand on the back of his head while the other is around his waist in a dramatic embrace. "I shall miss you!"

"Let go of me, you freak of nature!" Ryou snarls as Marik grabs his yami so Ryou can pull free. "Good luck with that thing, Marik," he scowls while straightening his shirt.

"How come only Marik?" Otogi mumbles, glaring at both Ryou and Malik. "The rest of us have to put up with Malik too."

"Ah yes, I suppose you all get merit for that," Ryou answers with a knowing spark in his eyes before glancing at me once more. "I hope, for your sake, that this is for real, Bakura." With that said he turns and walks away.

I watch my former hikari, a lump in my throat. His words ring in my ears. He didn't say 'for Yugi's sake' or anything like that. He said 'for _your_ sake'. Me. Not anybody else. I nearly follow him and ask him to stay but know that wouldn't benefit either of us.

"Oh, there is one more thing," Ryou pauses in the doorway. "Malik has the puzzle piece."

All of us tense up. Does he mean to say that this whole time…?! Hell! I went in that fucking water when the piece was _here_?!

"You little tattletale!" Malik yells as a chuckling Ryou departs.

Marik's eyes are glowing. "_Malik_…!"

"I'm going to **kill** you!" Otogi shrieks lunging at the yami.

"**Not if I get him first!" **I scream, all of us diving at Malik from every side.

"Wa-wait!" Malik yelps before being tackled to the ground.

**(Marik's POV)**

"It's about time," Honda says impatiently tapping his foot.

Anzu and Mai send him dirty looks. We've been waiting for everyone to arrive in the lounge, having told them our discovery thanks to Ryou. After we'd beaten my yami up I dragged him to our room and had him reveal where he'd been hiding the puzzle piece: under the bed. I'd been spending sleepless nights lying directly above it! I had been less than two feet from Yami this whole time!

"Excuse me if I wanted to not look like I just woke up," Mai states haughtily.

"Women," Otogi grumbles. "Let's just get this over with. It's what we worked so hard for. Even though it wasn't us who recovered it, I guess this is better than nothing."

"Where is Malik?" Mai asks curiously as she sits beside Jou on the futon.

"In his Item recovering a bit," I smirk. This time I am relishing the misery he had coming to him.

"Let's just do this!" Otogi repeats.

Yugi nods, the core of the puzzle in his hands. Bakura is by his side watching his koi with uncertainty. No one knows what Yami's reaction to all of this will be when he suddenly reappears. Will he believe he's still in a fight with the thief? Will he realize the puzzle was shattered and that time has passed?

Was he aware of anything in that abyss? Did he forget me? Was I even a memory in a dream? He has been my focus this entire time. Was I the same for him? It doesn't matter. He's coming back. Now. Here. We'll be together again…

"Marik?"

I come out of my imaginings, Yugi's arm stretched out offering the puzzle piece to me. I blink in confusion.

"But he's your yami…"

"And he's more to you," the other hikari says simply, his other hand squeezing Bakura's.

He understands how I feel. Despite the links of their souls, the most important person to him now is no longer who one would deem. He's not allowing the hikari/yami connection to control his emotions any longer. I accept the golden block with a trembling hand. It's warm from the hikari's body heat. His hikari.

Leaning over the puzzle on the table I gently set the piece into place with such ease. Immediately a bright light shines until its blinding and I'm forced to shield my eyes. In a flash it's gone. My heart skips a beat at the sight of my koi lying on the floor with a very peaceful look on his face.

"Yami!" I exclaim while Yugi and Anzu join me.

"Is he…asleep?" Jou fidgets. "I mean…he's not…?"

"Yami?" I shake his shoulders and am rewarded by amethyst eyes opening. They flutter before focusing on me. Yami's brow furrows slightly when he sees us leaning over him worriedly.

"Did I doze off?"

We both tumble over as I embrace him tightly, tears escaping. I can't hold back a sob of relief. Meanwhile, it sounds like that was too much for Otogi who is being held back by Honda and Mai.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! After all the shit I put up with and this entire time he was _sleeping_?!"

"So it seems. Lucky bastard," Bakura's gruff voice mutters in amusement.

I laugh, kissing my extremely confused boyfriend as the others beam. Never again will I take this for granted.

**(Yugi's POV)**

"Thank you for helping so much, Bakura," Yami says uncomfortably as we sit around after a celebration brunch. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you."

"Why does he get all of the credit? The rest of us weren't just sitting on our asses," Otogi complains as he chews on the end of a toothpick.

My darker half smiles. "I already thanked you."

"Well there's plenty more appreciation that can be added."

I roll my eyes, contented when Marik leans his head on Yami's shoulder. Bakura is sitting beside me. He and Yami are having difficulty concerning how they should treat one another. The group acknowledged and accepted my koi during the search for the puzzle's core. They aren't nervous around him like they were when Malik smashed the puzzle. So much changed in that short period of time. And their past of being enemies will make it difficult. We have to give them credit for their best attempts. I'm sure there will be plenty of loud arguments, insults, and the likes to come. Marik and I won't tolerate Shadow Fights though.

"Some has to be given to Ryou," Bakura says quietly.

While Otogi's face scrunches up and several other people bristle, we all know what the thief says is true. If not for Ryou who knows whether Malik would have given the puzzle piece back?

"I'm still astounded Ryou chose to tell us. He could have just left," Mai states seriously from next to Jounouchi. "It's not like he owed us anything."

"No, he didn't," Bakura agrees somberly.

"Who cares about the 'whys'?" Otogi yawns. "I'm just glad he ended up spilling his guts."

"Lovely," Honda snorts. "Though I can't disagree. We would still be out there in the ocean looking for something that was never there."

"We wasted so much time!" Otogi groans pulling at his hair.

"I don't see it like that," Mai sends Bakura a gentle smile.

"Neither do I," Yami concurs giving Marik a peck on the cheek.

"This has turned into a couples' retreat, I swear," the dice master gags. "Honda, Anzu, and I are the only ones who haven't paired up with anyone…wait. I was mistaken. Malik as well."

"And it's going to stay that way," Honda confirms to which we laugh.

"Speaking of Malik…" Marik glances at his yami who is black and blue. His darker half is grinning at the scene before him from where he's sprawled upside-down on a chair with his legs hooked over the top. "Why are you so happy? All of your plans were foiled."

"Oh hikari, I'm quite content," the fiend avoids the question.

"Do you want another punch or two?" Otogi makes a fist.

"What exactly are you content about?" I ask, only slightly suspicious. It wouldn't be odd if he's actually cheerful even though all his plans did go down the drain.

"You are all still so doubtful of me," he sighs melodramatically.

"With good reason," Bakura mutters eyeing the blonde Egyptian reproachfully. "Spill it, Malik."

"Everything just worked out so _perfectly_, didn't it?" Malik beams as though he hasn't a care in the world.

Bakura and I share an uneasy look. He's right. It is perfect. Maybe a little too perfect. Or is Malik just trying to get us worked up because he's realized this before we did?

Marik narrows his eyes. "Wait a minute. Does this have to do with Ryou?"

Malik grins. "Maaabye."

"Malik, so help me…"

The yami's sly grin widens.

**(Ryou's POV)**

I'm an hour from the airport now. It was practical to take a Kaiba Corp. car and let them pick it up later from the airport. Nearly all of the vehicles in the oversized garage were convertibles. I chose one but am keeping the roof up. The sun is high in the afternoon sky. It will give me a nice burn sitting directly under it.

Did I make the right decision? Maybe I'll never know. That might be the best case scenario. There was no way I could be the judge of something I did not understand. Much to my disgust, it took Malik more than anyone else to open my eyes to that fact. I still don't know how he manages to do it. The things he said, even in his own demented way, made sense. That's why I never accepted the puzzle piece from him. I was never even sure of myself.

That last thing I want to become is the hate-filled entity that Bakura was/is. Whoever he chooses to be is not my problem. He is no longer my responsibility. My own actions are what I must focus on. There were lines I crossed that I am now unsure that I should have. No matter. We'll all move on, each taking our own paths.

My own path I shall tread without them. It appears that despite the severing of our spirits, I will always have a part of Bakura with me. We are tied, though not in any way that can be touched or seen. We left deep impacts on each other. I think in this past week my wounds were reopened but have just begun the healing process again. The infection is diminishing. I will always carry scars. They will fade over the years. Things will get easier.

I exhale, a burden slowly but surely lifting from my chest. Leaning my head back to rest on the seat I stare at the empty road ahead. This is my future now. It's about my dreams. He will make his own choices. Perhaps Yugi and Marik will someday ask Bakura for the answer to separating from their yamis, but it seems for now they are content.

Moving to sit up I let out a small yelp when something snags my hair, yanking on it. Cursing, I put the car in park at the side of the road. Reaching back my fingers find a large sticky glob clumping my hair together. My nostrils flare at the familiar scent. Oh hell…I wince, carefully peeling a string of pink gunk from my hair. Bubble gum. Lots of it. Running my hand across the back of my head I grind my teeth in rage as I discover the sticky substance is thoroughly matted through my hair.

"_So brave to go on his own!" Malik pounced on me and held me in a swooping embrace with one arm around my waist while the other hand cupped the back of my head. "I shall miss you!" _

**"Son of a…!"**

**(Yami's POV)**

"Is everyone ready?"

We're gathered in the lounge as the staff takes our luggage to the cars. The summer is ending and the time given in the bet is up at the end of today. No one wanted to go for a last swim, everyone quite sick of the ocean. I was somewhat disappointed but cannot protest.

I will try harder with Bakura. He watched over my friends and Yugi in the crisis. He put his own comfort on the line for their sake to save me. More and more I am beginning to believe a person—even one with such a past as his—can change. They told me what Ryou said about his former yami. Apparently he has become quite spiteful towards all of us. All we can do is hope for the best for him and that he finds his own happiness away from us. 'Far away from us', as Otogi put it.

"Not quite," said dice master sighs in aggravation. "We're missing two."

Yugi glances around curiously. "Bakura and Mai?"

"Why does your boyfriend keep sneaking off with my girlfriend?" Jou whines earning snorts of barely contained laughter. "It's not funny!"

"It kinda is actually," Honda grins as he zips up the last of his bags.

"Watch out, Jou. Bakura will steal her from you," Anzu teases.

"No he won't! He's gay!"

"True true," Malik nods leaning on a large suitcase. "No homosexual would go after a creature so endowed…"

"Don't talk about my girlfriend like that!"

"What? It's not like she hides them," Malik sends him a lazy smile.

"He does have a point, Jou," Honda shakes his head.

"Whose side are you on?!"

Marik goes over to his yami. "Stop riling Jou up."

"But hikari, I'm _bored_!"

"Ditto. Just where the hell did those two go?" Otogi gripes. "I want to get out of here!"

Yugi and I exchange a look.

(What do you think?)

((Let's leave them be for another hour or so. They've earned it.))

(I won't argue with that.) My eyes wander over our impatient friends. (But what about them?)

Yugi mentally shrugs. ((I'm sure Malik will scheme up some mischief to keep us occupied.))

(Oh gods) I groan. (Yugi, I'm certain Otogi will commit murder…)

He laughs through our link. ((Fine fine. You guys go on ahead. Jou and I will wait for them.))

I hesitate, knowing how long he's had to stay here already and how unpleasant it was. (You're sure?)

Smiling ear to ear he nods. "Go ahead. We'll see you at home."

My eyes widen. "We?"

He fixes me with a skeptical look. "Yes 'we'. Where do you expect Bakura to stay?"

Damn. "Yugi, I'm not sure I'm ready to share the house with him…"

"That's okay. We've already worked out other arrangements just in case."

Now I'm suspicious. "Which are?"

Marik gives me his most innocent of looks. "You and I will stay at the Gameshop. Once they find a place, Bakura and Yugi will rent an apartment."

To this I am relieved. "Thank you. Both of you."

The two hikari's share a mischievous look. "I wouldn't get too relaxed with the idea, Yami. You forgot one little detail."

Huh? "Which is?"

"Hi Pharaoh!" Malik waves at me.

Yugi and Marik laugh as the color drains from my face. "You don't mean…!"

"He goes where I go, Yami," Marik informs me somewhat apologetically.

"But the Game Shop is close to _my _place!" an aghast Otogi exclaims.

"We'll get to see one another all the time then!" Malik claps his hands.

"Great," I sigh. At least there are no more secrets or sneaking about anymore. That in itself is something.

"You're going to have to get used to him being around sooner or later," Marik points out linking arms with me. "Might as well start now."

"Don't I get a say in this?!" a very panicked Otogi is entreating.

"I suppose you're right, Marik," I smile weakly before kissing him.

"The cars are ready! Chan lead you to them, ya?" the Chinese man says jovially. "Chan shall miss you!"

"Yeah whatever. Let's get going," Honda urges. "I for one have had enough 'vacation' to last a few years."

Yugi laughs. "Now that I can't disagree with! See you guys later!"

I glance over my shoulder at him and Jounouchi as the rest of us head for the exit with Chan in the lead. My hikari's eyes are radiant and the smile on his face is carefree and cheerful. He's never looked so happy. Squeezing Marik's hand as we walk side-by-side, I could not ask for anything more.

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Mmmm…Do you think we should leave soon?" I manage as the masseuse grinds her fine knuckles into my back expertly.

"Heck no!" Mai is lying on the table beside me receiving the same wonderful treatment. "Let's consider this our reward for a job well done!"

Letting out a blissful sigh, I close my eyes. I like that answer. The soothing touch makes my bones and muscles melt. This is what it means to be alive. At the end of the day, despite the hardships, there are fantastic experiences to encounter. There has to be suffering or something as simple as a calm eventless evening of watching the sunset would mean nothing. Everything enjoyable would be bland instead.

I didn't drink the poison of eternal guilt. Having taken a sip I had spat it out. Its bitter flavor had been enough. There is too much to live for to wrap myself in the constricting cloak of blame.

This is not to say I am not remorseful for my actions of the past. Ryou himself is still clinging to it somewhat, as am I. But we're learning to look beyond it, taking hesitant steps away from it and releasing it from our grasps slowly. I pray there will come a day when I don't even think about it. And I pray even more for such a day for him.

"Kura?"

"Hmmm?"

I open my eyes when she doesn't continue, finding a hand reaching out to me. Forcing the relaxed muscles in my arm to work, I stretch my hand out to hers. Our fingers intertwine. My first friend ever. She's stayed by my side through it all. Never did her faith in me waver. We became part of the group together. If it weren't for her so many things might not have happened. Yugi and I would most likely never have become a couple. I owe her eternally. She smiles at me sleepily.

"We did it."

Nodding with a smile in return, I allow my eyes to close again. Our hands remain linked despite this. It's not that I'm afraid to let go. There's no reason to. We both survived. We defied the odds, jumping the hurtles and meeting challenges thrown at us head-on. She has Jounouchi and I have Yugi. I've found love. I have a true life for the first time in my entire existence. He is my new life.

"We did it," I murmur to myself with a content smile on my lips.

* * *

-collapses- Ow.

It's...done. Finally...fucking...**done**.

-jumps up- So! I'm sure there were people who wanted parts to be different. There were those seeking a Bakura/Ryou forgiving scene. I kept it realistic, in my own opinion. Forgiveness doesn't come that easily to most people. I modeled Ryou after myself in that light (though he was much more forgiving than I am) Scary no?

There are those of you who will be wondering about the hikari/yami separation. I had a plotline figured out for it but then realized it wasn't really needed. Neither Yugi nor Marik wanted to separate from their yamis. There was no reason they needed or cared to know. When trying to type out the explanation I found it rather boring and straying from the ultimate plotline. I felt more it wasn't as much about _how _it was done as the fact that it was done.

Please review! The previous chapter had the lowest review count for any of the chappies in this fic! And people tend to not review for final chappies. Sad! D: There will be orange tic tacs and individual replies to those who do! XD

NOTE: Nearly done with next AIF chapter!

NOTE2: I'm thinking about putting a post of songs that inspired different fics for me on my profile page...hmmm...or somewhere else??? -shrugs-

NOTE3: THERE WILL _**NOT **_BE A SEQUEL!!!


End file.
